NGMA
by Omnipotent97
Summary: Everyone has a dream in their life. Everyone likes to make sure they are able to do everything in their power to achieve their dream. Read along to find out how exactly does this little group of kids gain the power to achieve their dream, and perhaps change the world along the way. DISCLAIMER- I don't own Naruto or RWBY.
1. The Orange Trailer

**Disclaimer- I don't own any elements used in this fanfic. All credits for RWBY goes to Rooster teeth and Monty Oum and all credit for Naruto goes to Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **This fanfic and preview is in the remembrance of the late Monty Oum. May god bless his soul and give him eternal peace for giving us the wonderful series of RWBY.**

The Orange Trailer.

What does power mean to you?

The ability to control everything around you? The ability to make you famous because of some feat you have done and accomplish? The ability to achieve dominance over the others?

It's one of the above, right? Well, sometimes, for some people, it's not just that.

[If we forgive for love...]

A lone teen, walking through the shadows of the forest, looked up, up at the sky where the moon shone, a bright blue. He was covered in a ragged brown cloak, so none of his features were seen except his eyes, glowing in the midnight, a stark blue colour, similar to the moon, as if it was the reflection or the moon was reflecting his eyes.

He was tall, tall enough to be classified as above average, easily toppling over 6ft. Alone with his tall structure, one could easily make out the muscular body he had, broad, wide and powerful. Each of his steps echoed throughout the silence of the forest with the occasional howls of the deadly creatures that inhabited it.

He had faced many tragedies in life, so many tragedies that most of the veteran people would pity him. Behind his back was a village, or something akin to a village, obviously large, beautiful, magnificent, and blooming, only, it was destroyed.

Large footprints marked the way he was walking towards, his eyes only leaving them because he looked up to see the moon.

[But we cannot pull through...]

His path was suddenly filled with creatures, large, big, wild, dangerous. All of them were black, with strange masks on their faces, as if they weren't alive. The teen's blue eyes flashed.

As if it had been a switch, the bear like creatures rushed towards the boy, who calmly stood there, letting the beasts come to him, and almost when it seemed a little too late, he moved.

Jumping over the first one and stepping on it, he danced. And by danced, he meant started to kick all the other bear like creatures trying to maul him while standing upon the one that tried to strike him first, finally kicking the poor creature as well to end his misery. Even though physically impossible, all the creatures had either disappeared or had gone through some trees and crashed on the other side, having trouble getting up.

A large footstep was heard, as all the conscious creatures ran for their lives, seemingly, and a very big one of them appeared in front of him, eyes glinting like the demonic being he was. But sadly, the creature didn't have the slightest clue of the meaning of the word demonic, for he was facing the demon himself.

A sigh was heard from the teen, as he reached for his waist, pulling out 2 knife like things. They were different from your normal knifes, instead of an edge being sharp, it had the tips that were sharp, the size being almost as big as from his palm to the middle of his forehand.. They were made out of strange metal, with the handle being unusually large. Small bandages were wrapped around the grip. As if the boy had pressed a button, the metallic and bladed knife opened up, and parted, allowing a light to escape from the inside of the 'knife', taking the appearance of a light saber, 2 light sabers, both orange in color.

The boy stared at the large creature, who stared back. Then, he vanished, an orange arc of light following his movements as he appeared on the other side of the create, one of it's legs vanishing into nothingness as it got cut down by the deadly blade of light. The boys eyes narrowed, as he proceeded to deliver hundreds of slashes with his 2 light sabers, destroying the creature into nothingness.

Behind him, many other creatures, being as small as a dog to as large as the thing he just fought appeared. The boy just narrowed his eyes, and disappeared.

[If we cannot forgive...]

Streaks of orange light followed the boy as he fluently moved, never missing any swings against the large horde of creatures that were circling him, tearing apart one with every strike. Jump, slash, twist, slash, back flip, slash, roll, slash. Each action was followed by a slash, the amount of 50 to 60 creatures retreating to 10 in almost 20 seconds. What left were 10 smaller creatures, all growling at him from a distance. The boy sighed once again, switching off his sword mode and joining them,a small shotgun being formed. He aimed the gun, and fired of orange colored laser shots at the creatures, killing them all in a very short amount of time. Even before they could disintegrate, the boy had changed his gun form back to his knives, and returned them to his hip pouch, and started to walk back.

As he walked, his face as finally seen as his hood had fallen off while he was fighting the creatures. Long blonde hair that spiked everywhere, 2 bangs falling down his chin and 2 other spiking up above the others, looking like horns, of a demon. Bright blue eyes glinting with some emotion as he walked away from the ruined city behind him, face set into an emotionless, flat and apathetic look. His skin tone was tanned, not exactly black tan, but still, tanned enough to appear good on him, and his most striking features were the 3 whisker like marks on his face, making him look very much like a feline, almost like a fox.

Power for this teen meant the ability to achieve his dream. Power to him meant being able to find out what destroyed his home town and getting vengeance on it.

Though he could really use some Ramen right about now.

[For our tribute to love...]

 **Author's notes- Well, I told that I was going to write a story for the new year and as a prologue to my new story, and here it is.**

 **As you have probably guessed, it is a Crossover between Naruto and RWBY, 2 of my favourite series.**

 **Anyways, my theme for Naruto's weapons, as you can see, are light sabers, Kunai's and laser blasters. Yes, this does mean that I took the star wars film as an inspiration and theme of sort. So in other words, expect Naruto's semblance to be like the force, well, a mixture of them and Naruto's powers in the series.**

 **About the teammates for Naruto, well, I cannot say much, but I plan on introducing some characters from Naruto, some being villains and some being heroes. One of them is going to be one of my favourite Naruto characters, which you will undoubtedly find out more about in the upcoming chapter. Just know, all of them, like every single RWBY character is going to be OP.**

 **More of his backstory will be explained in the first chapter, so for now, this is all you get. Just wait till I complete my half finished chapters for my 2 other stories to finish as I plan a double update for the 14** **th** **of February along with a special valentine day chapter for both of the stories, making it a bloody 4 chapter update, and then the 1** **st** **chapter will come out.**

 **Till then, Omnipotent 97 signs out.**


	2. The Proud and Prestigious Beacon Academy

**Disclaimer- Naruto and RWBY do not belong to me. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _Flashback_ / _Dream_

Chapter 1- The proud and prestigious Beacon Academy.

"Well, I don't know about you, but this is going to be one big sweep!" A boisterous voice broke the silence in the large warehouse. "Seriously? No one guarding this much dust? It's like it has been offered to us on a silver platter!"

"I can agree on that." Another voice spoke up. "In fact, I am surprised there isn't a party set here for us. I was thinking that they actually set it up only for us to steal."

Both of these guys, and many others amongst them were all dressed up the same, wearing white coloured armoured and sleeveless vest shirts and black pants, along with weird masks covering the top half of their faces, 4 small 'waves' for eyeholes, making them look incredibly menacing and dark, like stereotypical villains. However, what made them different from normal people was, they all had one thing or the other not a part from normal anatomy, but of an Animals, the most popular trend being, ears and tails. The man who spoke first had ears of a rat, while the other had a bushy tail of a horse.

These people were solders of the criminal organisation known as the White Fang, an organisation consisting of all human/animal hybrids, called Faunus. Though why they were stealing something? Well, it was a long story.

Humans and Faunus have never been on speaking terms. Humans view Faunus as freaks, while Faunus views Humans as heartless scum. However, due to the majority of the humans, the faunus aren't treated properly and are often hated, abused and sabotaged. Even though there are acts for protecting Faunus, they are ignored, for all of us know how sick human mind can be. And since the white fang knew this, they were doing things that harmed the humans, both mentally and physically.

"Alright, that will be enough for now. We don't have more time left, we need to move before we get caught." One another member, a large bulky man with the ears of a bear said to everyone. Apparently, he was the leader. "We have enough crates of dust, way above what we expected to hold. Now let's get out of here."

"Sir yes sir!" Dust, for normal humans in this world was a very troublesome and unhealthy thing. But for the people living in that world, it was the thing that basically made their lives. No one knew where it came from, but what all knew was it had unimaginable power, in the form of powder and rock. It was one of the greatest things to come to mankind, ever since the communication systems. "Man, we had one hell of a sweep here, Boss Jim."

"Can't deny that." The man's face, which was also hidden by those masks, said with a grin. "The higher ups are going to be-."

However, he was interrupted when one of his men went flying past his face. The man, dumbfounded, looked at the place he had come from, only to find a boy, probably 17 to 18 years of age, around 6 ft, probably more, in height. He wearing an orange coloured vest, with lots of strange pipe like pockets, each of them enough to fit in a small or a medium sized 'scroll'. It also wasn't any normal vest, it was a very durable armoured vest, from what they could see as somehow, a punch to his gut that a very muscular man gave him had no effect, and it also looked as if it could help him survive any stab wound. Under the vest he was wearing a black coloured t-shirt, half sleeved, a strange armband on his left shoulder, with a swirling red symbol on it. Below he wore black coloured combat pants with orange stripes along the sides, with 2 pouches on the back of his thighs. The strangest sight however was the fact that he was wearing sandals, modified but still sandals to cover his feet, covering his entire front foot and his ankle and showing only his toes. To complete his choice of attire, a blue coloured scarf hung from his neck, flowing behind him and a headband, like his armband, was tied onto his forehead, with a strange symbol of a leaf on a spiral, in bright orange. Man, this boy really liked orange huh?

His blue eyes almost glowed with amusement and excitement and boredom as he stared right at them, as if he hadn't just come into a warehouse where criminals that could kill you without a thought were doing their job, stealing stuff, blonde hair, spiking around everywhere, with 2 spikes of his blonde hair rising up the rest, appearing as horns of sorts, and finally, 3 marks on each of his cheeks, whisker like marks. If his scent wasn't that of human, they would say he was a faunus, but he did smell a lot like foxes.

"Who the hell are you?" 'Boss' Jim, as the previous man had called him, asked the boy. "Do you know who you are dealing with?"

"Me? I am just a boy on a walk. And you people? You people are scumbags that insult the name of Faunus everywhere." The boy spoke, walking towards the 2 men. The man beside boss Jim howled in rage and shot at him, arm stretched to grab his face, but the boy wasn't exactly a boy when it came to fighting.

Even before the man could reach 4 feet closer to him, the boy's arm had shot up, grabbed the other man's arm, twisted it and grinned even wider when he heard a crack, then punched the man in the stomach, hard, and threw him over his shoulder into a container, making a very large and noticeable dent into it.

Holy shit, this boy was strong!

"I really hope you aren't going to give a similar performance as he did." The boy pointed to the groaning horse Faunus who probably had broken a few of his ribs and his back and for sure had broken his arm. "I came here to find a fight, not to kick ass. Well, actually, I came here to do both, so, you can come to me calmly so I can spank your ass, or we do it the harder way."

"You brat!" Jim roared as he removed a spiked mace that was set beside him, and gripped it tight. "I am going to smash your head into paste and feed it to the dogs!"

"I am pretty sure they won't like the taste." Naruto casually commented, his hands going inside his pouch and pulling out 2 black coloured knives, with bandaged attached to the hilt and a ring on the back. "And besides, you are probably too big of a wimp to even try to fight me, let alone kill me."

"DIE!" The large bear faunus roared as he rushed towards the blonde, his mace positioned high above in the air, coming down at rapid speeds towards the blonde, who simply sidestepped it, watching as it crashed in the ground with a loud thump, cracking the floor.

"Hmm, you have a good weapon, sad you aren't going to be able to see it again after today." Without warning, the boy slashed his 2 knives on the man's arms, making him cry out in pain as the blades scratched his hand, making it almost useless considering it was deep, and it hurt pretty bad. "Now, best of luck for your life in jail."

And then, the blonde delivered a harsh, hard and an extremely powerful kick to the bear of a man's stomach, sending him flying and through a wall, the man not having a chance to even get up as the wind had been completely knocked out of him. So here, his 'sweep' ended, with a 17 year old boy having destroyed 7 of his men and the man himself without any trouble. What a day it had been.

Said boy however was no-where to be seen as sirens rang out from outside.

"I really wonder why I left behind ramen for this." Naruto grumbled. "Seriously though, 7 men coming to steal dust, having no manpower? What do they think they are? supermen or something?"

"While I agree with your words, tell me, was doing that really necessary?" A man spoke from behind him, causing the blonde to snap towards the place the voice had come from. Standing behind him was a man with grey hair, shaded black glasses and brown eyes. He was wearing a green coloured scarf with a purple cross shaped emblem on it, an unzipped black suit over a buttoned vest and dark green pants with black trouser shoes. Both of his hands were on a cane in front of him, however, the blonde knew better. "You are the 'Orange Shinobi' as they call you, right? I am sure you know who I am considering I haven't faced a death threat or an attack on my personnel yet."

"The 'great and powerful' Professor Ozpin." The blonde boy spoke. In a usual situation, he would be finding a way to run, but that wasn't the case against this man. He might be good, but the man standing in front of him was better. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"Oh no, it's nothing important really, I was just passing by with my colleague where we saw a young girl 2 years younger than you fighting Roman Torchwick of all people, and saving her from a powerful huntress when I heard the police say about some voices coming from the warehouses, and I couldn't hold my curiosity." The man, Professor Ozpin, replied with an amused smile. "So, Mr. Shinobi, care to accompany me to the police station? I am sure we have a lot to talk about, preferable over a mug of coffee."

"Naruto." The blonde, now named Naruto, spoke, sighing. "And I really hope you aren't going to have me arrested, I haven't done anything wrong, yet."

His answer was the smile on Ozpin's face getting a little wider. That did nothing to soothe his nerves however.

* * *

'How did I come to this?' Naruto thought as he stood on the airship or bullhead headed towards a school of all things. 'Oh right, because apparently, I had been accepted into Beacon academy 5 years ago but couldn't attend due to being too young and now I am able to attend. I have the worlds most terrible yet at the same time amazing luck.'

So here he stood, with his stuff secured on a suitcase already in the academy, while he made his way to the proud and prestigious beacon academy. Now, what would an academy teach to children in a world where people could basically do supernatural stuff? Well, it's simple. They teach children from the age of 17, 15 apparently for he was sure the girl standing on the windows directly in front of him was not 17, to become professional and powerful huntsmen, or huntresses, to protect the world from many sort of evil things.

"Remind me, to never apply to a school, ever again, even if they say I am not old enough." Naruto muttered under his breath. "And when the hell will this piece of junk reach the academy?"

"My thoughts exactly." The boy standing beside him said. He was probably the same age as Naruto, having red coloured hair and green eyes, with a strange tattoo over his eye written in an ancient language which Naruto recognised quite easily considering it was his native tongue, the word being 'Ai' in a very old language he recognised or love. He had pale skin, too pale for a boy, but it was fitting. He was wearing a crimson coloured long sleeved shirt with several buttons and pants that match the colour of his shirt. A brown belt across his waist held a small gourd, filled with something. "I noticed you standing alone like me, and I thought you needed company. My name is Gaara no Sabaku, Meaning Gaara of the desert in literal English."

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki." Naruto introduced himself. "So, how did you get in?"

"The battle exam." Gaara answered him, watching as a blonde boy almost as tall as naruto, but not as lean as him but a lot more muscular and broader, finished vomiting. "I managed to defeat my opponent and was given the invite very fast. It was as if they had it ready."

"Yeah, you can say they are real fast." Naruto snorted. "Seriously, I thought the battle exams were for people they didn't know about, not for people they already knew about."

"We never know that. So what's your story? Are you from one of the 2 junior academies?" Gaara asked him. "Or are you also one of the battle passers?"

"Nah, my story is a bit too long you see." Naruto waved off his hand. "But yes, I did train in a side academy before I was accepted, just not Signal or Sanctum."

"Sounds interesting." Gaara nodded. He knew the hidden meaning. The blonde didn't want to discuss that, just the fact that he was here because he was accepted and wasn't an intruder or something like that. "I hope we can meet each other in beacon again, Naruto Uzumaki."

"Same to you, Gaara." Naruto shook hands with the red haired boy, and watched him walk off. He finally showed a grin. "That guy's good, really good. I don't have any problems working with him, if from what I could sense of his aura was true."

The rest of the flight wasn't that interesting as his conversation with Gaara. What he never noticed was a pair of golden coloured eyes looking at him from afar the entire flight, containing curiosity, excitement and another emotion too common to all of us.

* * *

It was quite an interesting scene he had bumped into. There was a young girl, wearing a red cloak over a black and red battle dress bawling her eyes out while a girl in white was yelling at the girl in red.

His eyebrows rose further up in his head when he saw a black haired girl come into the picture stopping whatever was going on and the white themed girl walk away in annoyance and the black haired girl walk away silently, leaving the red themed girl to 'cry' on the streets alone. Taking pity on the girl, Naruto walked forward and shoved a hand in front of her face.

"You okay there?" Naruto asked one eye rose in amusement while an easy going grin on his face enhanced his amusement. The girl looked up causing Naruto to almost flinch. She had beautiful grey eyes and very pale yet beautiful skin, with reddish black hair. Curiosity and innocence was written all over her face, making her even more beautiful than she looked. That along with what he could see off her body, she was definitely going to be a gorgeous beauty when she grew up. "You've gained quite some attention."

"S Sorry." She stuttered out, getting up by accepting his hand for help. "I wasn't paying attention and clashed into her by mistakenly making her drop a vial of dust. The dust got into my nose causing me to sneeze and instigating an explosion and she was blaming it on me."

"Well, it wasn't exactly your fault as per say. She shouldn't have been holding a vial of dust like that in her hands." Naruto grinned. "I am Naruto Uzumaki by the way."

"Ruby, Ruby rose." She introduced herself with a bright smile, but her face once again turned to one of curiosity. "Where's your weapon?"

"Now, isn't that something all of us want to know?" Naruto mysteriously chuckled. "So, Ruby, you have any idea as to where do we have to go?"

"Umm, uh, fudge cookies." She muttered under her breath as she suddenly realised they were alone in the entire front area. "Ahh, I think we should go that way."

"Hey, are you guys lost too?" The other blonde on the ship that they saw vomiting came running to them. "I was trying to get my motionsickenss in control when I noticed myself alone in the area."

"Huh, aren't you the vomit boy?" Naruto burst out laughing at the nickname Ruby had chosen to give the tall man, and he laughed even harder when he saw his face. Said man looked as if someone had punched him in the gut and at the same time the reaction played when someone plays a prank on you. "Oops, so sorry about that, it was the first thing that came out of my mouth."

"It's Jaune, Jaune Arc." Jaune introduced himself. He was wearing a white chestplate and shoulder armour for both of his shoulders. Underneath the armour was a black coloured hoodie with orangeish sleeves. Below, he wore a pair of blue pants with a white patch on the left knee and 2 belts, one to hold his jeans and the other to hold his sword, sheathed inside a fine metal sheath? Now that was interesting, perhaps a hidden weapon of some kind. Naruto raised an eyebrow when he 'read' the man.

"I am Ruby Rose." Ruby said. "And this is Naruto. I know this is rude, but we need to run, right now. I think they went this way."

And they broke out into a sprint towards the obvious front doors of the academy. Somehow, they were able to make it in time before whatever was going to happen could start.

"Phew, that was interesting Ruby... uh, Ruby?" Naruto pondered where she went until she noticed her in the arms of a very well endowed blonde haired girl. She had long flowing blonde hair, with a single cowlick going up on top. She was wearing a tan vest with golden pipes and a yellow tank top underneath with a crest of a burning heart. Both the vest and the tanktop ended near her upper abdomen, showing off her midriff and stomach. Below she wore a brown belt, under which she had a white back short and black shorts, with long brown platform boots. Black fingerless gloves adorned her hand, white 2 golden gauntlet like objects covered her wrists, with black coloured outlines.

Damn, what did they feed girls these days? First Ruby, hell he was kicking himself for mentally being affected by a girl's beauty who was 2 years younger than him. Then from the glances he could catch of those 2 girls that had brief interactions with Ruby, both of them being as beautiful as Ruby was, even if she was 2 years younger and finally, this blonde girl? How in the name of hell did she get knockers that big at 17?!

"AH, I forgot!" Ruby somehow managed to wiggle out of the older girls hands. "Yang, meet my friend Naruto, Naruto, this is my sister, Yang."

'Sister?' Naruto's eyebrows rose as he compared Ruby to this girl. "Nice to meet you."

"I remember you, you are that guy that was leaning on the very back end of the ship!" Yang pointed at him. "You don't look like an Emo."

"Whoever told you I was an emo?" Naruto deadpanned with twitching eyebrows. "Just because I was in my own tunings, it doesn't mean I am an emo. I hate emo's."

"Hmm, you know, you don't feel bad." Yang nodded with an approving grin. "I have a feeling we are going to get along very well."

"And that is-."

"Vomit Boy!" Yang pointed at Jaune with mock anger and slight agitation in her eyes. "Please don't vomit all over my shoes again."

"That was only once!" Jane protested. "And my name's Jaune, Jaune Arc, see how it rolls off the tongue?"

"Are you serious?" Naruto blankly looked at Jaune. "Did you really just say that?"

"What?!" Jaune exclaimed. "My father said it works every time!"

"Yeah, it did." Yang had a crossed out look on her face. "20 Years ago."

"And Besides-."

"YOU!" Naruto sighed. This was the 4th time he was interrupted. "What are you doing here?!"

The girl that had shouted out was a white haired girl that was wearing a white coloured dress going till her thighs, darkening at the edge to a grey colour and a pale blue bolero jacket with red coloured insides near her neck. She had a rapier strapped to her waist.

"Oh god it's her again!" Ruby jumped back into her sisters arms. Naruto watched in amusement at the proceeding drama, his eyes however were drawn to someone coming to a stop beside him, and his jaw dropped, immediately.

Standing beside him was a very, very, extremely beautiful girl around his age, with long raven coloured hair done in a single pony tail going till her knees. She had golden eyes and literally mind frying beauty. Her pale skin glowed as bright as the lights did, while her choice of clothing and body figure didn't do much to hide her beauty. She was wearing a white coloured kimono, complete with an obi and red coloured inner sidings. A star was on the lower front of the kimono and a smile on her face. Her figure, while not visible due to her Kimono was still amazing considering that her bust was literally bulging in the extremely loose Kimono she was wearing. It was then he noticed that she was smiling at _him_.

"How can I help you miss?" Somehow, he managed to get that out without a stutter. The girl smiled even wider at that.

"Oh, I saw you standing out looking at these girls fighting and something told me I needed to talk to you." She spoke. "Where are my manners? I am Amelia, Amelia Blitzheart, but I like to be called Amy, nice to meet you."

"Naruto Uzumaki at your service." Naruto bowed once, making her giggle. "So, don't be offended, but is that clothing only for show or are you a real priestess?"

"Hmm, that's a good question." She clearly was lying as she pressed a finger to her lips. "What do you think I am, Mr. Uzumaki?"

"Please, call me Naruto." Naruto sighed. He hated honorifics. "And from what I think, well, your posture clearly suggests that you are indeed someone well versed in the older arts, but your aura signifies that you aren't an innocent woman living in a shrine on top of a mountain waiting for some person to come and meet you or come for advice or whatever they come for."

"How right you are." Amy smiled at him. "I am not a full fledged priestess, but I do come from a shrine in Vale. You are one of the first people to recognise my stance, Naruto."

"Well, can't say I _haven't_ met shrine maidens or priestesses." Naruto said, then leaned in to mutter something else. "I will tell you this, some of them were rather... eccentric. I hope you aren't the same."

"Oh, we never know." Suddenly, her posture changed from one of a girl that looked more innocent than a baby to a lioness ready to pounce on her prey. "I am a woman after all, I will have some desires myself."

Before this could turn into something more, all of them heard the sound of someone walking up on the stage. Standing in all his glory was Ozpin.

"I will keep this brief. You all are here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are finished you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of people. But what I see from most of you here is wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. You assume Knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can carry you only so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Before he left, for a brief moment, Naruto's eyes met Ozpin's and both of them stared at each other, before the man left, none of them noticing the little 'staring' contest between the two.

'If he wanted to only berate us.' Ruby thought looking at the many downtrodden and reluctant faces in the room. 'Then why did he get us here?'

Naruto however was much more different in lines of his thoughts.

'Most of these guys were carried away by his speech.' Naruto's frown looked almost like a pout. 'Come on, I expected a good challenge and not a group of wimps!'

"Students at first will be staying in a large hall until teams have been decided." Glynda Goodwitch, one of the most feared and famous huntresses in vale, no, in the world spoke in the mic. She was wearing a white coloured long sleeved suit, a black coloured business skirt with buttons running in a straight vertical line up the front and brown/black stockings. She also wore a purple coloured tattered cape. "After the teams have been decided, you will be given a dorm room of your own. Students are expected to wear all the parts of their given uniform all the time outside of the dorm unless outdoors or on a battle situation. You can customise the blazer however you want."

Many people, Naruto included, groaned at that. He had to wear that hideous uniform?! At least he would be able to add his special patch to the blazer.

"Know this; we professors are what we are termed as. We are not your parents. And you as hunters and huntresses in training are expected to handle your problems yourself." Her face took on an icy cold glare that scared many people. "Of course, if you need advice, we will be available at all the times, but don't expect us to spoon feed you. Be present at 0800 tomorrow morning in the hall here for your initiation test, make sure to bring all your equipment with you."

* * *

Sitting on top of Beacon's many vantage points, Naruto pondered on all that had happened in the past 48 hours.

Not only had he been turned from a mercenary with only one goal to a student in vale with many expectations upon him. That and he had met many people, namely, Ruby, Yang and Amelia. Suddenly he was reminded of a spiky silver haired man giving him a thumbs up and another man who had long and spiky white hair and 2 red lines on his face giving him perverted grin. He knew both of them would be looking at him from somewhere up there for meeting one cute girl, one sexy girl and one extremely hot girl.

"You know." Naruto said out loud. "The overbearing scent of lilies that is completely unusual to this area sort of gives you out, Amy."

"Oh my, I never thought of that." A certain priestess girl walked out of the shadows behind him. "How observant of you to note that, Naruto."

"And also, your hair stands out in the darkness." Naruto once again said. This time, Gaara walked out of the darkness. "Hello Gaara, good to see you again."

"Same to you, Naruto." Gaara nodded. He looked towards the other girl. "Good to meet you, I am Gaara of the desert."

"Amelia Blitzheart." Amelia smiled at him. All the 3 of them were in their night suits. "Please call me Amy."

Naruto was wearing a simple black t-shirt with an orange colored swirl logo on it with simple white pyjama's. His scarf was still in place.

Gaara was wearing a similar outfit, just his pants were black and his t-shirt was red without any sort of marking.

Amelia was wearing a Yukata, which unusually was very famous with the girls down there. He was sure he saw many girls wearing down. It was a simple purple Yukata that hugged her curvaceous form very much and looked very beautiful on her.

"So what brings the 2 of you here?" Naruto asked, turning his attention back to the crumbled moon on top, "Because for some reason I don't see you Amy as a person who wants to observe the moon."

"Can't a teenage girl who is 17 years of age come to an open place to enjoy the moon?" Amelia 'innocently' asked, complete with a chin on her face and a slight tilt of her head. "My my, I didn't know that you were sexist."

"So I just point out that I don't see you as someone who watches the moon every night to clear their thoughts makes me sexist?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. "What do they teach kids these days? That and if you were really here to watch the moon, I would have seen you until now."

"Your observational skill sometimes scare me, Naruto." Gaara said, taking a seat on the railing himself and looking up while Amelia giggled at Naruto's counter. "I am guessing you already knew the fact that we were going to be stuck in a large dorm like room with every other student?""

Naruto shrugged.

"Some of the 'rumours' and 'gossip' I heard from the older students along with some other stuff helped me deduce that."

Now, in a normal conversation, this might have sounded absolutely normal considering they did meet a couple seniors. That along with the tales from their parents from their first day in Beacon, if they had attended it, would have made his statement very believeable. But what Gaara and Amelia did notice was the way he spoke rumours and gossip. They knew something was wrong with what he said, because frankly, he didn't look like someone who goes and asks for information so abruptly. He looked like someone who already had the information on what was about to go on and what would be happening.

'An observation skill that far surpasses any of the other veteran hunters I know, that includes my own father and teacher, along with the enhanced aura output that makes me get the shivers.' Gaara thought, looking at Naruto through the side of his eyes. 'An interesting person you are, Naruto Uzumaki.'

'He not only figured out who I was, and what I am, but could also feel my aura, a trait that no one can ever hope to boast.' Amy however was intently staring at the whiskered blonde. 'Along with his ability to get information way beforehand the true story is leaked. This man is not a normal hormonal teenager, no, he is a hardened man who has seen things that no one our age should see. An interesting puzzle you are, Naruto. And unfortunately for you, I don't leave any puzzle unsolved. It also helps you are kind of cute and handsome too, that sends a very addictive shiver down my spine.'

She giggled again in her head while trying to figure out the pieces that were the true image of Naruto. As for the blonde himself...

'Gaara's aura is above normal. In fact, except Proffesor Ozpin, I think he is the only one who will be able to match the size of my own aura' Naruto thought into his head, 'Along with his distinctive earthy but soft feel to it, and not to mention dusty as well. I don't know who you are, Gaara, but it is going to be interesting to find more out about you.'

His attention shifted to Amelia who instantly looked away from him and back to the moon. He raised his eyes, but brushed it off.

'Her Aura is greatly volatile and extremely potent. I will go ahead and say it gives my own aura a match in terms of density and potency. While it's size is much lesser than Gaara, it's definitely up there with an above average 3rd year or even as high as a 4th year student.' Naruto noted. 'Her posture though of a maiden is still of a skilled warrior, she isn't to be taken lightly. Both of these 2 aren't like normal out of the sub academy students, no, they are much like me, people who have seen real combat. Amelia Blitzheart, Gaara no Sabuku, I really hope the 3 of us end up in the same team.'

* * *

" _Naruto listen to me!" A man, with spiky grey hair and a mask said to the blonde. Destruction and terror ran all across the village they were in. "You need to run, as fast as you can! You need to survive if no one else is able to!"_

" _NO!" A young boy wearing an orange jumpsuit shouted back. "I am NOT going to run! I will fight! I think I am the only person here who can because of_ _ **that!**_ _"_

" _Yes, and that te-."_ His dream cut apart when he woke up. Looking around, he found himself in the large hall of beacon academy. It was all black out, he couldn't see anything other than the occasional beeping of some of the scrolls, and a small light in the distance that was the door to the hallway. He looked to the bed that was beside a couple feet away, where Gaara was sleeping, eerily close to how a dead person sleeps. In fact, the only thing that made him sure that he was indeed alive was the fact that his chest was moving upwards and downwards with every breath of his.

'Shit, that is the 4th one of those I had in the month!' Naruto cursed in his head, collapsing back into the bed. 'Why the hell am I getting those dreams again?! I thought I left all of that behind when _it_ disappeared!'

"Naruto?" From his other side, Ruby had been given her bed. She whispered out to him as she also sat up. "Is something wrong? You woke up in a start and it woke me up."

"I am sorry, Ruby, it's just a bad dream." Naruto smiled at the girl apologetically. "You should sleep, it's a bit early to wake up right now."

"Alright then, good night." And then, she was dozing off again. He chuckled slightly as he saw the younger girl dozed off again.

'She is so innocent and cute, I pity the one she falls for, I am sure the man will be in a lot of trouble due to her antics alone.' Naruto chuckled. Elsewhere in the room, a certain someone shivered, and Naruto got the feeling that Ruby was going to end up with someone completely unexpected. 'Man, I don't have time to worry about that.'

Checking his scroll, which showed a bright 0530, an hour before the lights went up and wake time, Naruto decided to get up early and finish his stuff to avoid the masses. Quietly sneaking out of the hall with his stuff and into the hallway, he didn't expect to run into this man of all of them.

"Awake so early, Mr. Uzumaki?" Professor Ozpin asked with a smile on his face, the coffee mug still in his hand. "I am shocked someone of your age is up so early. Most of the first years till this year had to be awoken forcefully. But then again, you aren't a normal 17 year old teen either."

"Ah, g good morning to you to, Professor Ozpin." Naruto stuttered out in surprise. This was completely unexpected. "How can I help you this morning?"

"Oh nothing, don't mind me, just a plain old teacher taking a walk around the school premises. I believe you woke up early to avoid the rush didn't you?" His smile and amusement grew when Naruto grumbled under his breath. "Hmm, well, I guess you have a very similar mindset to your father in these kind of things."

"... I don't know what you are talking about." Naruto tensed up, his eyes going emotionless. "I don't have any parents."

"I see, a touchy subject, isn't it? I was one of your father's friends, in fact, I have done many missions with him, I was in his team indeed." _That_ he didn't know. "Yes, your father also attended Beacon academy like you, can't say the same for your mother though, and besides, if you want to hide who your father is from the people who knew him, you should change your last name, because everyone knew the relationship between your parents."

"I will keep that in mind." Naruto sighed. This issue wasn't going to be a single time one, he just knew it. "Aside from you, does anyone else knows who my parents were?"

"Hmm, I won't be surprised if Glynda knows about this. I am sure Professor port and Professor Oobleck already do." Ozpin wondered. "And also a couple of others not from this school."

"I see." Well, he will need to find out about them later on. "So you should know about...?"

"His and your Mother's death, yes, Your condition, not as detailed as I would like to know. But then again, I can't just force you tell the greatest secret you have to me exactly in a day I met you." The man chuckled. Naruto stared blankly at him. "Now, I think you have some things to do. I wish you all the very best in your initiation today, Mr. Uzumaki. I am quite interested in seeing what you are truly capable of. And if my hunch is correct, your future is very bright."

"Thank you sir, I will make sure I won't disappoint." Naruto nodded, and left, his mind full of questions and slight agitation. 'I am going to kill you the next time I meet you, you perverted son of a bitch!'

In a hot spring somewhere, probably in this world, a certain man sneezed, as he felt the cold hand of death pass over him.

Yeah, the future was going to bright indeed, bright with the blood of a certain pervert.

* * *

"Good morning." Ozpin was standing in front of the assembled students by a cliff. "Behind me are your testing grounds, the Emerald Forest."

The forest was huge, extremely huge. With trees larger than your average 2 story villa's and above average 3 story ones, they looked as dangerous as what they could hear was inside the forest. Getting crushed beneath one wasn't on their list.

"Your test will be simple." He went straight to business. "You will have to go in the forest, and find relics hidden in there somewhere. However you won't be doing this alone, you will get a partner to do it which will be your partner after your test is finished."

Naruto saw Ruby grinning at her sister, who was sighing. Perhaps something happened this morning that he missed out on.

"That said, the first person you see when you land in the forest will be your partner for the next 4 years you will be in this school." Immediately, the grin dropped off Ruby's face and it turned into an horrified one. Yang now grinned. Yup, he definitely missed something this morning. For within the crowd, someone said 'I told you!' "There are 2 of each relics in there, so the duos that get the same relic will form the team. Also, I would recommend you to use everything you have in your moveset or you won't survive. Is that clear to all of you?"

"Umm, sir." Jaune, who was looking incredibly pale for some reason, asked. "You and the other professors will be keeping an eye on us, won't you? I mean, you will not allow us to die, right?"

"Please, make your way towards the edge of the cliff." Ozpin completely ignored that question, and pointed to the weird ports that were on the cliff side. "You will be launched up into the forest."

"W Wait!" Jaune once again cried out. This time, many people sighed, including Naruto. He understood that Jaune wasn't a normal student, his posture said so, but he couldn't be this much of a wimp, could he? "You can't mean we will be thrown into the forest."

"Of course you will not." Ozpin shook his head, taking a sip from his mug. "You will be flying into the forest."

"So we will get parachutes?" Some people felt the urge to strange the prince charming looking blonde. "Right?"

"No, you will have to land with a landing stratergy." Ozpin chose to amuse the boy. "Which, you will figure out yourself."

"So we will be flying into the forest!" Now that troubled many of the students. They were supposed to be tossed into the air and fly into and land safely without any parachutes? What the hell was up with this school. Talk about hard stuff.

"No, you will be flying with style." Ozpin pressed a button, and immediately, Jaune was thrown up in the air. He screamed loudly and vanished into the distance. One by one, every student got tossed up into the air, Naruto being the last one. Ozpin and the blonde shared one last look, before Naruto also was tossed up into the air. He, unlike the others, gave a loud whoop as he reached the air.

"WHOOHOO!" Naruto shouted as he too vanished into the distance. Glynda narrowed her eyes behind her spectacles.

"Is that boy trying to get himself killed?" Glynda asked Ozpin. "You have some sort of a connection to him, I am sure he should know that grim are _attracted_ by sound."

"Oh worry not about Mr. Uzumaki, Glynda." Ozpin chuckled, removing a scroll out of somewhere and switching it to one of the many camera's around the forest. "He's definitely one of a kind. Especially with the blood that runs through his veins, he might as well be the most enigmatic and powerful yet the most troublesome and a pain in the head student we have ever gotten since we came into power."

"... Your words, you pulled something out to make sure, Mr. Uzumaki I believe you called him, would end up in a certain team, didn't you?" Glynda could practically sense the amusement rolling off her leader. She sighed. "Men, all of them are the same. I am sure you will give me white hair now."

"Oh don't be like that. I am sure you want to see yourself what the 'Orange Shinobi' can do. The rumours that surround him aren't all rumours you know." Ozpin said, his amused tone vanishing to a much more serious one. "That boy was on a self destructive path, I just wanted to make sure that he became what his father and mother wanted him to be. It is the least I can do for them, guide their son."

"So he _is_ their son." Now it all made sense to her. "I had doubts myself considering he basically looks like his father. But I never thought he would actually be it. You are right, Ozpin, this man is definitely the most troublesome person that is going to ever come to Beacon, especially if the son of the bloody hot habanero and the yellow flash is in this school."

Every professor in Beacon along with some other people in the world shivered as they felt the ultimate sense go off, and prayed to whatever deity they believed in that their sense was wrong.

Another prankster was on the loose, and that wasn't good. God help them all.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Authour's notes- Well, here you go, the first chapter of my newest fanfic, NGMA. It's name will be more clear in the next chapter, but it's quite common anyway, just not used in a crossover between Naruto and RWBY.**

 **As you can see, my pairing senses have ticked off again, and once again I come off with a new pairing. And before you try to protest about it, answer me this. How many stories out there depict a couple between one a Naruto and an OC in this line of crossovers? 10? I just wanted to add one into it, so my pairing for this story is going to be, Naruto and my own OC, Amelia (Amy) Blitzheart.**

 **The missing member of team NGMA, that is, M, is going to be Gaara's pairing. I have time till the next chapter comes out, but I want to give him an OC too. Feel free to drop in your own OC ideas, I will mix them up with mine and create a mean machine.**

 **About the characters that will be part of the Naruto franchise, I want to say that there are currently only 5 people in my mind that will be making an appearance, along with** _ **that**_ **one, so that makes 6. One's Naruto, the other is Gaara, the third one, I think you already guessed it, but if you didn't It's Jiraiya, because, come on, no Naruto story can be complete without Jiraiya making an entrance at least. The other 2 will be...a secret. (That may or may not mean that I haven't decided who they are going to be yet.)**

 **Now enough of that, let me talk about my OC, Amelia Blitzheart for a while. Amelia, or Amy as she likes to call herself, or I want her to be called that, is a girl that is well versed in the arts of a Shrine Maiden. Yes, a strangely English name for a Shrine Maiden, but I don't want to overload this with Japanese names, I already of Jiraiya, Gaara and Naruto. Anyways, her history is as of yet unknown, but from what I can say, she is going to have a semblance that represents her name last name, related to fire. Can't say what yet, but it's related to fire.**

 **Her character is based off the popular trend of Shrine Maidens making an appearance in Anime now-a-days, most prominent being Akeno Himejima from Highschool DxD. Even Miya from Sekirei dresses like a Shrine maiden, though she is not one herself. I kind of like that idea and it's less used in a fanfic with Naruto, so, that's my final verdict.**

 **About the powerlevels for Naruto and the others, well, let's say they aren't wet behind the ear rookies, they are strong, very ,very strong. I might reveal some of Naruto's power next chapter, but I think most of you will guess some of it because of what I mentioned. Naruto's past is different in this story, and I will explain it in the later chapters.**

 **Phew, that's enough for this note. Anyways, hope to get some good reviews and comments for this Fanfic. Flamers will be ignored, and constructive criticism will be accepted with open arms.**

 **The next chapter will be out before the month is over, as soon as I update my 2 other stories.**

 **Till then, this is Omnipotent97 signing off.**


	3. Team NGMA

**Disclaimer-I don't own Naruto or RWBY. They belong to Masashi Kisimoto and Rooster teeth/Monty Oum respectively.**

Chapter 2- Team NGMA.

Falling from the top of the emerald forest was definitely cool and awesome, but it would be dangerous if you crash land straight into the ground. However, for one Naruto Uzumaki, it was nothing but fun.

"Yee-haw!" Naruto shouted, zooming past many other students startling them, one white haired girl in particular whom he recognised as the Schnee Heiress from before. "Now this is what I am talking about!"

Without thinking, he simply headed for the tree canopy, never taking the fear of death by slamming into the ground at terminal velocity. Narrowing his eyes in concentration when he believed he reached a good level, he covered his legs in Aura, and slammed them down onto the air. As if it acted like a step, the aura exploded below him, creating an upward force that negated the downward force causing him to slow down to a speed way below what he had survived many times before, giving him an easy landing on the ground.

However, it seemed that the creatures of grim, massive black coloured creatures that did only one job, kill, didn't take to his little stunt positively, and were growling at him, each with their white coloured masks and red eyes, with a bear like structure and spikes all over their body, looked increasingly scary and horrific, but not to him.

His hands started to get enveloped by blue coloured wisps, a sign that he was using his aura to boost up his physical strength. His eyes never left the horde of Ursa Grimms surrounding him. When he felt the Grimm behind him moving to strike him down, he jumped with a blue explosion of aura under his legs, and did a backflip in the air, striking down with a deadly drop kick upon one of the Ursa's, creating a large dent in the ground. He didn't stop at just there, ducking under a claw strike from another one of his inhumane opponents, and punching them straight in the chest with a boosted punch, creating a large shockwave of force upon impact that not only sent the Grimm crashing into some of its pack mates behind it, but also stopped the 2 other grim charging at him from beside the Grimm which he punched.

By the time those Grimm had gotten back on their feet, Naruto had already beat down half of the Grimm in the pack, by either punches, kicks or a similar strategy used to take them down. The 2 Grimm saw red, and jumped for the blonde who was busy taking on 4 Ursas at a time. However, they didn't expect a large pillar of sand to rise up from below them, and crush them in their tracks, to which Naruto hadn't even reacted and continued to smash a punch on the last remaining Grimm straight in its mask, so hard that the mask cracked and his hand went straight _into_ the Grimm's face.

"How nice of you to join me Gaara." Naruto said, locking his eyes with the red haired male, who nodded, and snapped his fingers, wisps of sand floating from under him and strangling many grim to their end. "That's an interesting semblance you have got there."

Gaara had landed just a few meters away from Naruto, using his unique sand semblance, which he called _spirit of the desert_ that was by creating a small flat podium of sand which he had stored in the flask in his hip. He heard the sounds of fighting going in the distance, and saw a familiar flash of golden hair, and decided to help Naruto in his little 'problem'.

"The way you use your Aura to boost your strength is astounding." Gaara said, his sand flying around him, creating small throwing stars made out of sand and propelling them forward towards some of the Grimm that were still getting up from Naruto's strikes, finishing the little 'battle' they had. "So, I guess this means we are partners now."

"Yeah, I hope we can work well together Gaara." Naruto said, raising his arm, which Gaara accepted and shook back. "So, did you catch anything from up there while you were descending? I saw some hills up north."

"According to Proffesor Ozpin, we need to go north." Gaara said, pointing towards the hills that could be seen from the clearing. "And I can see the hills you were talking about. Shall we?"

"What else do we have to do." Naruto shrugged, and the 2 started to head for the hills at a moderate pace. "So, where do you come from?"

"A small village in vacuo, an oasis in truth." Gaara had no reasons to hide that from him. Naruto didn't look to be a sort of person who took advantage of his friends. "I graduated from a local sub academy from there, but it wasn't recognised in beacon, so I had to take the battle exams. What about you?"

"Well, you can say I also graduated from the local sub academy in my own village, which happens to be in an island up north." Naruto said, expertly hiding any facts too personal to be spoken. "Unfortunately, my village was destroyed due to some circumstances that I don't want to remember, nor I understand. But for 5 years, since my graduation from my villages academy, back when I was 12, I have been roaming around the lands finding information about the things that attacked my village."

"I see." He had nothing to comment on that. "So, what's your semblance?"

"Oh, that's one of my biggest secrets you see?" Naruto grinned. Gaara curiously looked on, and his eyes widened when Naruto showed him his semblance. "My semblance is unique, like yours, very unique. So unique, that it will _blow you away_."

* * *

"Now, where did I land again?" Amelia said, both of her hands folded into her Kimono sleeves. He glanced around, her golden eyes taking in the surroundings and looking around for any sort of danger or the other. She focused on one of the bushes where she sensed a sort of movement, and was surprised to see a girl pop out of the bushes, rubbing her head. "Hmm, who are you?"

The girl was wearing a blue coloured tank top, showing a little of her cleavage. Over the blue coloured tank top was a medieval looking yet modern black coloured armour, with a design of blooming flowers in silver. Her choice of a weapon, a very modern looking black and blue gun was attached to her hip(sort of like the laser gun from fallout 3). She was wearing black coloured tights, with a similar armour skirt below which went to her knees. Her shoulder length blue hair with black stripes waved in the air as she muttered something or the other.

"Fly with style my ass. I manage to land down upon a branch, and then suddenly the branch breaks and I kiss the dirt." The girl muttered that, along with a long list of foul things under her breath. She looked in front of her too see Amelia looking at her in amusement, and slight confusion. "Huh? What are you doin here?"

"I assume you didn't have the perfect of all landings." Amelia giggled under her hand. "My name is Amelia, Amelia Blitzheart, but you can call me Amy."

"Miette." The girl introduced herself. "Miette Hayes. I guess this means we are partners."

"That's right." She nodded, motioning towards the direction which she thought was north. "So, want to head forward towards the north? The faster we do, the faster we can get out of this forest."

"Now that is very tempting." Not even wasting a second, she started to walk in the pointed direction, Amy not far behind. "By the way, are you a real priestess? Your stance tells me you are, but I know I shouldn't judge a book by its cover."

"That question is something many people have asked me." Amy said with a knowing look. "Yes, I am a priestess, not an official one, but still a priestess. But that doesn't mean I can't fight, or else I won't have been here."

"That's a point." Miette said, nodding. "Definitely a point, so any idea how the relics are supposed to be like?"

"Nope." Amelia said, focusing on a black coloured blur flying overhead. "Hey, is it just me, or is there something on top of that Nevermore up there?"

"Hmm." Removing her gun, she looked into its scope and raised an eyebrow. "There are 2 girls, a girl in red and a girl in white hanging of its claws."

"Now that's interesting." Amy looked at her partner, who looked back. With matching grins, the 2 started to run behind the creature that was flying overhead.

Meanwhile, Naruto and Gaara had just made it into an area which looked like a destroyed ruin of sorts. And in the ruins, on a broken pillar, there were some chess pieces on a pillar all around them.

"You think these are the relics we have to take?" Naruto asked, motioning over to the chess pieces. "I don't see anything else around here."

"And many of the pieces are missing." Gaara pointed out where the pieces were missing. "So I guess we do have to take those pieces."

"Alright." Naruto shrugged, picking up a Black coloured king piece. He noticed another one, and frowned. "Hey, if we have to pick one piece per team, why are there pairs of each piece?"

"I guess that is how the team will be decided." Gaara said. "Looks like we have some company."

From the side, 2 other teens walked out. One was the familiar busty figure of Yang, while the other was a new face. She had long black hair and amber eyes which tilt slightly upwards. She wore a white coloured sleeveless undershirt and a black vest, with white coloured shorts below and stockings that start off as black but end purple near her shoes. A purple eyeshadow highlights her eyes and a black bow finishes off her outfit, on top of her head.

"So it seems we weren't the first ones to find out about this place after all." The black haired girl motioned over to her partner, Yang.

"You, what was it, Naruto right?" Yang pointed to Naruto who grinned and nodded. "Man, and I thought I would be able to beat at least someone I know to this place."

"Well, as far as my memories go, I don't think your sister has come to this place." Naruto said, putting the piece he picked in his front pocket. The black haired girl walked forwards and peered over the remaining pieces.

"Which piece should we pick Yang." The girl asked, looking over the pieces. Yang pondered for a while, before she noticed a certain piece, and grinned herself.

"How about a cute little pony?" She asked, making the black haired girl shake her head and pick up the Yellow coloured Knight Piece. "So, what now?"

"I think now is the time we are to return back to the cliffs." Gaara said. He changed his attention to a rather weird sigh. There was a fallen and fading Grimm, on top of which there was a girl, who looked around their age, with orange coloured hair and a rather large hammer. On her side, there was another person, who had black hair tied in a ribbon with slight pink hair in the front of his face and was dressed in green and black.

"Did that girl just ride an Ursa?" The black haired girl, Blake, asked in shock. Yang was too busy staring at the sight of a Nevermore up in the sky, and the small red coloured dot suddenly making it's way to the ground.

"HEADS UP!" Ruby, who apparently was riding the black Nevermore(No puns intended), shouted as she neared the ground, luckily, she didn't have to use her landing strategy as Gaara had already created a small rope made out of sand that caught Ruby and pulled her towards the ground gently.

"Did she just dangle off the claws of a Nevermore?" Blake once again was the only one to point out the ridiculousness. Just when the insanity was deemed to be finished, a loud girly cried interrupted them, Jaune Arc running towards them, along with a red haired girl wearing medivial armour and a lance and shield in hand, chased by a large grim which looked like a scorpion.

"Did they just run all the way here with a Deathstalker on their backs?" Blake said for the third time, sighing as no one seemed to react. Yang had enough of it.

"WILL EVERYONE PLEASE CALM DOWN FOR A MOMENT!?" She shouted, exploding, literally, as flames appeared around her, her eyes turning red. However, it seemed that Ruby had other ideas. She patted her younger sister on her side, and spoke like a child who was admitting about a crime to their mother.

"Umm, Yang..." Yang sighed in dismay, at the same time Amelia and Miette appeared in the clearing.

"So, what'd we miss?" Miette asked as she saw the large Deathstalker that was still chasing Pyrrha and Jaune, the Large Nevermore in the sky, and everyone looking at him.

"HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME?!" Wiess shouted from up where she was dangling from the Nevermore's large talons.

"She's going to fall." Blake said dryly.

"I told you to jump." Ruby said after her.

"She's falling." The black and pink haired boy pointed out, looking at the girl that was rapidly making her way down towards the ground. Once again, Gaara got to work by using his sand as a rope letting Wiess down gently.

"Great, now we are all together so we can die." Yang muttered sarcastically. Naruto narrowed his eyes as he sensed something, and then his eyes widened.

"Oh crap." Just as he said that, the ground just in front of them erupted out, a large creature, all black in colour with menacing red lines all over it came out, it's hundreds of tiny legs scurrying on the ground, half of its upper body raised in the air. The red eyes gleamed in wrath, and it's pincers clawed as it eyed them. "Yup, can't forget the icing on the cake."

"W What sort of a Grimm is that?!" Weiss stuttered out, one hand on her rapier. "I have never seen nor heard of a Grimm like this!"

"It's a Diplopod." Naruto said, gritting his teeth, his hand going inside his pouch. "Nasty thing that lives way below the ground to stay warm, and only comes out when it senses a large meal, like us, that cannot be ignored. It's far more stronger than any Beowolf, Ursa and a Nevermore, probably on the level of that Deathstalker there, if not, even more stronger, it's a Rank A Grimm."

"H How are we supposed to beat that thing?" Ruby was creeped out by the amount of legs and the creepy noise it made. "It looks tougher than rocks!"

"That's not the problem is it?" Miette muttered under her breath, removing her weapon. "The problem is why is this thing even here is in a forest where just passed Sub Academy students are making their initiations."

* * *

"Why did you put a Diplopod in there?!" Glynda shouted at Ozpin, her eyes wide in fear and slight anger. "They are kids Professor Ozpin, this is way too harsh, even for Beacon's standards."

"I did not put that in there." Ozpin calmly said, sipping his coffee. "That Grimm didn't exist in this forest before today and that makes me wonder what sorts of Grimm live here in this forest."

"We have to do something Professor." Glynda Said, looking back into the Scroll of hers. "These kids aren't ready to take down this sort of a creature."

"Oh don't you worry, Glynda." Ozpin said with a grin as even from here he could notice the feelings going through a certain blonde in the forest. "I am pretty sure these kids will be fine."

Glynda could only double over in shock as she saw the resulting battle.

* * *

"Alright, those who haven't grabbed their pieces, grab them." Naruto said, twirling his knives in his hands to hold them in a more comfortable manner. "Those who have, listen up. Gaara, you and I will take care of this Diplopod, our semblances will only help us. Amy, you and your partner will help us with them. Ruby, you can take on the Nevermore you were on, I am pretty sure your partner would like to deliver her vengeance upon him, and your sister can help you with that. Finally, the last one, well, those who remain on the list take care of the last one."

Quickly doing as the blonde said, the 12 teens grouped off into teams of 4, Naruto, Gaara, Miette and Amelia stood in front of the Diplopod, their weapons of choice in hand.

"So, what's the say now, boss-guy?" Miette joked, turning off the safety switch on her gun. "Something flashy? Or something cool?"

"A bit of both." Naruto pressed the switch on his Kunai, turning them into the Light Sabre mode. Amelia unfolded a dangerous looking battle fan from her hand, which had sharp edges. Gaara created a podium of Sand for him to stand on, and levitated above the ground. "Gaara, you and Blue girl here will pelt them with all the long ranged attacks you can muster. Amy, you and I will be the close on support. When time comes, we will switch to let these 2 take it on in close range and we will attack it from afar. It's weakness is the part which it bends from and it's legs. Take those out, and we have won. Don't get too close, and don't get stung, you won't survive."

The Diplopod was the one that chose to attack first, coming out of the ground fully and crawling at a very fast pace towards them. It's size was far larger than any Grimm they could have possibly seen, being at least over 20 to 30 meters in length and 10 meters in width. Naruto and Amelia also copied it's actions, both of them running towards the rushing Grimm. Naruto was a tad bit faster, jumping over the large being when it tried to lunge at him, and landing on its large, hardened back. Pressing another switch on his sword, the orange coloured light blade turned green, and he then stabbed the blade onto the Grimm's back, going straight inside of the hardened skin. The creature howled, and came to a stop in its rush against Gaara and Miette. That was enough time for Amy to come charging in and slash against his legs.

She was able to cut through only one of its legs before the hardened skin of the second leg became too much for her battle fan to handle as it cranked and groaned against the rock hard skin. However, Amy was far from done. Quickly jumping out of the way, she glared menacingly at the large millipede like Grimm.

" **Burn** " She growled. The area where her blade had touched on the Diplopod's second leg started to glow in ominous orange coloured light, which kept on getting brighter and lighter, until it turned white hot. The Diplopod growled and roared, managing to lift the offending leg up and point it towards Amy, who widened her eyes as she understood what was coming. Quickly jumping to the side, she narrowly avoided the leg that was shot at her like a missile. "W What was that?"

Her semblance was known as 'Touch of the sun.' Like its name suggested, whatever object she touched would start to overheat till it reached a temperature as hot as the surface of the sun. It sounded like a weak semblance, but the mere possibilities of her semblance were endless if used properly and smartly.

"Damn it!" Naruto, who even though was able to get to the inner layer of the Grimm's shell, cursed as he saw what the Grimm had done. "This thing can shoot it's legs! It means this is not a minor Grimm, but a major Diplopod, quite possibly over 200 years old! Gaara, Miette, you need to hit this with all you've got!"

"On it!" Miette took aim, and fired out a string of small dust shots, all of them colliding directly at the point it was bent over. However, it still did nothing. "It's harder than rocks!"

Gaara narrowed his eyes as he concentrated. The rocks that were littered around them shuddered until they all were crushed to sand, creating a large sandstorm around him. He then raised his hands and pointed them towards the Grimm, palms open. Like a third arm, the sand followed his movements, and wrapped itself around the Grimm, Naruto jumping off of the creature, and letting Gaara do his work. Then, he clenched his fists, and the sand followed, squeezing itself so tight that the they could practically hear the sound of the hardened plates of the Diplopod getting crushed. But the Grimm was no joke.

Growling in displeasure, it eyed the ground beneath it, and lunged for it, easily slipping into the ground due to the force simply put behind the lung it made. Gaara widened his eyes as the Grimm was able to escape its sandy bindings.

"Now that's one tough Grimm." Miette muttered under her breath, and looked at Gaara. "But your semblance is very impressive, both yours and Amy's."

"If you have the time to talk," Naruto said where he was kneeling, one finger touching the ground, "Then you should also have time to stay silent and still because this thing is going to come back. This time, don't go for your weapons, go all out and hit with all you've got. Don't hold back, this guys much more stronger than I thought."

"You sure do know a lot about Grimms." Amelia pointed out, flapping her Battle fan once. The metallic 'paper' suddenly folded up and into the metallic 'stands' on the right and left. The middle 'stand' detached itself, and then was pulled back under the skeleton of the once beautiful battle fan, a small part of it detaching out from below acting as a sort of a trigger. A thin wire shot out from the sides of the 2 'stands' and attached itself to the pulled back flap, taking a shape of a crossbow. Amelia fished out a small cartridge from her sleeve, and inserted it into the opening of the mainframe of the crossbow, and a small magazine of small arrows to the top in the arrow stand, special arrows which looked to be hollow from the inside. For a strange reason, she touched every arrow with her finger, and got back into her alert stance, standing completely still like Naruto had said them to.

"It's currently right below you, Naruto." Gaara, who with his semblance was trying to track the Diplopod Grimm, notified his partner. "Way below, and it has stopped."

"I know." Naruto said, removing another kunai from his pocket and turning it into its Laser Sword form. "I know."

For a few seconds, everything was silent. Then, Naruto moved, applying as much aura he safely, and silently, could into his legs, and took a large leap into the sky with an explosion of blue aura beneath his feet. Right in time as the Grimm burst out of the ground in an attempt to swallow him whole inside it's small circular mouth. Naruto grinned, and switched off one of his light sabres, and attached it to the other one, below it. There were a few sounds of clicking as the mechanisms locked themselves, and then, the orange coloured blade of the Sabre got much more longer and thicker. He swiped a special button over, the colour changing to a dark red.

"SHOOT IT!" Naruto shouted, applying Aura into his feet, again, with the tiniest touch of his semblance to shoot him forward. From the ground, the 3 heard their Captain, and used their respective attacks.

Gaara created a large spear made out of sand, that looked like the claw of a cursed demon, and held it above his hand. Amelia shot a few of her arrows, which were strangely glowing with blue coloured light as they turned to ice, implying the usage of Dust. The arrows struck the Grimm's hard surface and froze over, trapping the Arrows inside. Suddenly, the Arrows stuck in the ice started to glow, and the Grimm shook and howled in pain as it felt the tip of the extremely hot Arrows burn it's outer covering. Miette closed her eyes and focused. Small tendrils of shadows rose from underneath her, all of them having menacing glowing blue eyes. The shadows flew upwards towards the grim, and latched onto it, glowing blue, before exploding in a bright flash of light. Much of it's outer shell was damaged.

Finally, it was Naruto's turn. A small gust began to flow around him, before it turned into a full on tornado, enveloping his sword. The Red light of the sword mixed with the wind around it, creating a large fiery vortex of doom. Applying a little more of his Unique semblance into his legs, propelling him forward, he sliced a straight cut into the airborne Grimm, the remains of the once mighty being falling to the ground with him. The only difference, Naruto stopped his fall using his semblance, while the Grimm crashed into the ground.

"So you have a wind semblance?" Miette said, looking at his sword which had gone back to it's orange colour. "And what is with that sword?"

"Oh, just a little weapon I made with the help of a friend." Naruto shrugged, separating the 2 Kunai's used to create the bigger weapon, and placing them back into his pouch. "Man, that wasn't easy at all."

"You truly are unique, Naruto." Amelia shook her head, turning her weapon back into its fan form and keeping it back inside her sleeve. "Now if you don't mind, I want to return to the cliffs again, I have had enough of this forest."

"Stole the words right out of my mouth."

* * *

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzenwing, Sky Lark." 4 teens standing in a very militaristic manner with their arms folded behind their backs looked on emotionlessly as their names popped up on the main screen. "You shall be Known as team CRDL(Cardinal). Your leader will be Cardin Winchester."

A small chorous of claps assured as the team walked down from the podium.

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren, You shall be known as team JNPR(Juniper) for getting the White Rook pieces" Ozpin Continued announcing the teams. "You will be lead by Jaune Arc."

While his teammates congratulated him and the others clapped, Naruto raised his eyebrow.

'His Aura was activated in that forest not even 2 hours ago and the only thing he knows about fighting is how to hold a sword and a shield properly and some basic swinging stuff, and you want him to be a leader?' Naruto inwardly said to Ozpin. 'What's going on in your mind?'

"Next up, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, you will be Known as team RWBY(Ruby) for getting the golden knight pieces." Ozpin said, looking straight at Ruby. "Your leader will be Ruby Rose."

While Blake and Yang smiled at Ruby, Weiss looked on in shock and slight indigination. Finally, Ozpin turned to them.

"And for getting the Black King pieces, Naruto Uzumaki, Gaara No Sabuku, Miette Hayes and Amelia Blitzheart will be known as Team NGMA(NeoGamma)" Ozpin finished, nodding at Naruto. "Your leader will be Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto raised his eyebrow. Amelia smiled at him, Gaara nodded, and Miette slapped his shoulder as hard as she could, which was a difficult thing considering his was atleast half a foot taller than she was. But he shrugged and grinned.

Yeah, even though he had previous suspicions, life was going to be incredibly interesting as of now. Now, only if he could find a way to kill the pervy old toad...

Nope, life wasn't that good was it?

* * *

"Alright, I understand they have to put up with over a 1000 people in this academy." Naruto stared blankly at the dorm room in front of him. "I also understand that most have to compromise in space to keep their personal belongings. But this is just plain ridiculous."

The 'Dorm room' they had gotten was big enough, for one person, who was under 15 years old. It was no way for 4 people who were hitting 18 soon, when their hormones and physical feelings were in the peak of their lives. So that is why the newly christened team NGMA couldn't help but question the motives of the higher ups of Beacon academy.

"It might have still been passable if we all were girls, or boys." Miette said, eyeing the beds, which looked comfortable, the only things on their minds as of now. "But like this, we need to... improvise."

"I have no problems with the arrangement as long as I can have my own bed." Gaara said as passively as ever, but even he had a sort of hesitance in his eyes. "And a place where I can keep my clothes."

"How about we rest for now, and get settled in before we can come in as to what will we do for space?" Amy had never left her cheerful persona. She was still smiling, never leaving the look. "I for one, am very tired and in need for rest, and besides, I am sure all of us are curious about each others abilities."

"Well, I don't mind." Naruto shrugged, moving inside the room and selecting the bed on the very left. Gaara chose the one beside him, Miette beside Gaara and lastly, Amy in the rightmost bed. They could see their suitcases were already delivered, each one of them being fairly large and filled. Getting rid of his Vest and Kunai pouch, Naruto laid back on his bed, relaxing after a long time filled with fighting and walking. He was tired.

It took half an hour for all of them to settle in, and all of them were either lazing around or sleeping in their dorm rooms in their individual beds.

"So now what?" Gaara broke the awkward silence. "I am not going to sleep this early, and nor am I going to unpack my stuff as of now, I am too tired for that."

"Well, the best thing to do right now will be knowing each other well, introductions and stuff." Naruto said, turning to his side. "Like you know, likes, dislikes and special skills if we are going to work together for 4 years."

"Hmm, that sounds like a plan." Amelia nodded. "So how about you go first?"

"Alright, My name is Naruto Uzumaki, from the village of Leaf in Vale. I like Ramen and manga, I dislike people who look down on others and stuff like that. My hobbies include eating Ramen and getting to know about everything that is going on. As for my skills, well, I am good in stealth and swords, especially lighter and more stealthier ones like mine, and smaller weapons. My semblance doesn't exactly have a name, but it gives me complete control over wind." Naruto said, twirling his fingers to prove his point about his control over wind. The air in the room got a little colder as it started to circulate around faster, before stopping and going back to its usual normal speed. "And as for my dream, well, my dream is to find a certain thing so I can let the souls of my fallen friends rest in peace."

The others looked at him in slight shock and wonder.

"Well, I guess it's my turn next." Gaara said. "I am Gaara of the Desert, or Gaara no Sabuku, I come from Vacuo. My likes include salted tongue and watching the moon. My dislikes are Yokan and people who give up too easily. My hobby is to cultivate cacti, and my dream for the future is to find my true purpose in life. My skills lie in long ranged combat, mostly using my semblance that is called 'the spirit of the desert', which allows me to control sand and change it to any shape and form."

"Both of you have similar typed semblances." Miette noted, remembering the fiery inferno Naruto had created by mixing the fire dust in his sword and his wind semblance. "I guess I am next. I am Miette Hayes. My likes are anything made out of Tofu and guns. I dislike smelly stuff and arrogance. My hobby is to create designs for an all purpose gun, and my dream is to become the best huntress in Remnant. My skills are mid ranged to long ranged fighting, and my semblance is 'Shadows of the Demon.' I can create shadows that are like demons which will either fight for me or attach themselves to something and then explode."

"Interesting." Gaara looked towards Miette. "Interesting semblance, I think with mine, we can make the best team ever, like, my sand protecting your shadows, and then exploding."

"We can think of that later." Amelia, who was feeling left out, interrupted their conversation. "My turn now, I am Amelia 'Amy' Blitzheart. I like sweets, any and all sorts, and I dislike spices. My hobbies are to read books about ancient myths and my dream is to one day to become a true priestess. My skills are best in close ranged fighting with any sort of bladed and light weapons, but I am good in mid range too. My semblance is dubbed the 'touch of the sun', which as its name implies, burns anything I touch till it reaches the temperature of the sun."

"Alright, so we have me with an all round semblance and close range mastery, Amy with a fully offence semblance with a close to mid range mastery, Gaara with a defensive semblance with long ranged mastery and finally Miette with an offensive semblance with a long ranged to mid ranged mastery." Naruto said, closing his eyes. "Hmm, this will be tough to work out, but I promise we are going to be the best team that has ever come out of Beacon academy."

The other 3 smiled or grinned at his promise, whole heartedly agreeing. However, while they were dreaming of the future, far darker schemes were at play.

Far off in a dying land, a woman stood on a cliff. She was wearing a long dress, overlooking her ruined surroundings, covered with dark crystalic rises and mountains flowing with Lava. She had really strange facial features, and glowing red eyes.

" _Beings in this world, they are of all types._ " She said, her voice sensual and wise, yet holding a very dangerous gleam in it. " _Whether they are good, or bad, is impossible to decide. Humans are always like that, saying they will be good, but always turn to the darker sides, seduced by petty emotions and jealousy. You understand this as much as I do, don't you Ozpin? Isn't that why you have brought this dangerous and extremely unpredictable player into the game? I admit, this was a very out of the box move that even surprised me, but I am not that easy to give. The boy might be an ace in the sleeve, but I will show my own ace in the sleeve in time. Until then, you can sleep peacefully, but after that..._ "

Her red eyes glowed, along with the strange 'veins' in her eyes.

" _ **You will burn!**_ "

 _ **The End**_

 **Author's notes- A job well done!**

 **I say, writing a crossover is a difficult task, an interesting, but difficult. But here it is, the chapter 2 of NGMA. Yeah, a little cliché, but NeoGamma is a word that holds an importance to me. You see, a group of some friends and I had taken part in many paintball tournaments a year ago, and we dubbed ourselves NeoGamma, so I wanted to make sure that name continues forward, even though the team didn't.**

 **My idea behind Miette came from the character of Sinon/Shino from Sword Art Online, but with a lot of changes. What they have in common are their likes for long ranged weapons. Her semblance is completely unique and has a backstory to it which will be revealed soon.**

 **Amy's character's inspiration may have been shrine maidens, but her main inspiration was the modern portrayal of Amaterasu, the Shinto goddess of the Sun and the Universe, as implied by her Semblance.**

 **Finally the mysterious woman in the ending. Her name, I don't think I need to say what it is, Salem has become pretty popular after her revelation in the final episode of volume 3. She is going to play a very big part in the fic, an extremely big part, since the start of the story. In fact I will say this, she is going to be the most major villain in this story except for 2 certain people that do not include Cinder.**

 **PM me if you have any questions, or leave them in the description. I will answer them next chapter, a week later.**

 **Till then, this is Omnipotent97 signing off.**


	4. Being a leader

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or RWBY, they belong to Masashi Kisimoto and Rooster Teeth respectively.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 3- Being a leader.

Solving their bed problem was a simple matter. They used Naruto's plan of organising the beds in such a way that they could get their privacy, as well as could live together. So, what they did was, create a wall of the 4 closets given for each of them in the middle, 2 on each side, 1 facing the opposite direction of the other, while being side by side. On each side, there was a bed, even though a tight fit, for one member, like that, they created 4 different 'bedrooms' for each of them. And to make a more privacy setting, the connected the 2 'walls' made out of cupboards with rope, and tied a curtain that Amelia had for god knows what reason. The side closer to the window was given to the girls while the other for the boys. They also had very less space in the middle to walk about, but enough to sit down and study if they wanted to.

"Naruto." Looking back from his unpacking, he turned around and momentarily paused to see the sight of Amelia in the beacon academy uniform. The standard uniform for beacon academy was a simple suit, lined with gold fabric, with a blue vest inside and a white shirt and a red tie, and black coloured pants. As for the females, the vest is brown instead of blue, and there is a ribbon around the collar instead of the tie. They also wear red plaid skirts, and stockings, along with the same white shirts that the men wear.

Amelia was dressed in the same uniform, and in his eyes, she looked even more beautiful than in her usual outfit. The uniform was tight, for everyone, even for Amelia who liked to wear baggy clothes. Her only customisation to the outfit was the addition of a golden coloured star stitched onto the blazer, right to the right of her stomach. What was more interesting, to him as a boy was the fact that her bust was visibly straining against the shirt she was supposed to wear. Her hair was tied in a single long ponytail going till her knees, giving her the look of the classic 'Yamato Nadeshiko' that he had read about in some books. And it wasn't only him who was affected by her looks. Gaara looked at her, and blushed slightly before looking away, and Miette glared at her chest, before looking down and pouting. Naruto simply stared at her in awe, engraving the divine look of her in the uniform for the first time, knowing it would never be the same again.

"I wanted to ask if you were ready yet." She asked, not catching onto his staring at her form. "We all are done here, and are ready to move out."

He noticed the clothes of the others as well. Apparently, both Gaara and Miette also hadn't done much customising to their uniforms, except for Miette having a blue coloured collar and Gaara having a strange clip on his blazer, that of a strange I. Naruto's own outfit had only 2 major changes, his orange coloured tie and his Uzumaki band on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I am done, just checking on my inventory." Naruto said, pushing his things into his bag and setting it back inside the closet. "Alright people, check all your stuff for the last time, I have a feeling today is going to be a long day."

* * *

Professor Peter Port was the Professor they had for Grimm Studies. Basically, he taught about the different sorts of Grimm, their classifications, weaknesses and how to combat them efficiently. It would have been a good class, if not for the man being so boring in his lectures. He bragged more than a movie villain on crack.

"And so, the Grimm couldn't stand my sheer tenacity in battle." The man finished his 'lecture'. Frankly put, Naruto didn't care. He would rather go to sleep, or read a textbook rather than listen to the portly man's bragging. "You must understand, a Hunter or a Huntress aren't just people who guard other civilians. A hunter is proud, a hunter is caring and a hunter doesn't ever leave anyone behind. Like that one time when..."

Once again he started on with his story, causing more than half of the class to sigh. Naruto looked back down onto his 'textbook' which actually was a comic book he had picked up from the local bookstore before coming to Beacon. He idly noticed Amelia taking down notes beside him, causing him to raise an eyebrow. Upon further notice, the notes she was taking down wasn't of the man's stories, rather, it was of the stuff on board. A wise idea, especially when you encountered a Grimm that was never heard of before. Gaara was reading his textbook, but like him, he had a book of nurturing desert plants in different environments hidden in the textbook. And Miette, she was dozing.

His thoughts wondered out to what had happened in the past years, before he joined Beacon. He came from a village hidden deep in the northern part of Vale, actually in the island of Vyltal, named Leaf. Being a village that trained warriors of the night, he wasn't exactly someone who would obey the rules. He was a Shinobi, the term given to warrior's like him, a Huntsman who decides to forgo his virtues and pride and honour of a Huntsman and instead do anything he could in his power to make sure his home, and his people were safe. Trained by one of the most dangerous and well known Huntsman/Shinobi in the field, he had a gift, a gift that could either make, or break his future. Luckily, he was well aware of said gift, and had enough control over the use of that gift, and it's origin as well.

Anyways, he was a Shinobi by nature, a huntsman born to do the dirty work that the normal huntsman doesn't do. And here he was, sitting in a classroom where people come to become proud and strong hunters or huntresses. Fate and irony aren't supposed to go well together, and in this case, they suddenly become the best of the friends. Well, as he had said to himself before many times, he needed to wing it, like he had winged the past 4 years of his life. At least he has some new friends.

"Naruto." Gaara whispered to him, causing him to break out of his trance, and look at Gaara from the sight of his eyes. "Weiss Schnee is fighting a Grimm. I thought you'd like to see it."

Looking down upon the main ring of the class, Weiss indeed was fighting a Grimm, actually, when had they gone to the fighting arena? He didn't remember it. Forgetting that, she was fighting, and struggling against a Borbatusk, a black coloured beast Grimm, with rather large Tusks. And Ruby was suggesting ways to beat the Grimm, all of which were either ignored or shot down by Weiss.

"That Schnee arrogance of hers is going to cause someone's life." Miette commented. "If she had done what... uh... Ms. Rose, I believe, had said, the Borbatusk would have been dealt with by now."

"I am more worried if what would happen if she tried to force her way into something she shouldn't." Gaara said, his eyes boring into Weiss's form. "Her form is perfect, yet flawed at the same time."

"She isn't using her semblance with her Rapier perfectly." Amelia gave her own review. "If she uses the same strategy from the time back in Emerald forest, she would have won by now."

"She's trying to prove herself." Naruto sighed, closing his eyes. "There are 2 results of this, either Weiss finally stops ignoring Ruby when she is in a rather dangerous situation in battle and does what Ruby's saying, or the Professor will interrupt."

"Well, you were right." Miette said, watching as Weiss finished off the Grimm by using her semblance to stop it, and then using her Rapier to stab it in the stomach. "She did listen to her. Just not as soon as she should have."

"Arrogant people are actually the most obedient people." Naruto shrugged. "They do what they want to, but when cowed properly, they will listen more than the loyal person. I simply have too much experience with her kind."

* * *

Naruto had stayed behind to talk to Professor Port about something. He needed to clarify things due to the incident in the Emerald Forest.

"I understand your concerns lad." Professor Port nodded at him, stacking a pile of papers. "But even I, the Professor for Grimm Studies, have neither information nor a clue as to how a Diplopod appeared in a Forest which was said to be being 'controlled' in terms of Grimm Population. Perhaps if you asked Ozpin it might make a difference, but I doubt even he would have an answer to that."

"But there has to be something." Naruto sighed. "I mean, I have been in the wild for 4 years before this, right after I graduated back in my home academy, and the Diplopod Grimm is one of the most dangerous type of Grimm I have faced. If it appears in a forest where school students train, I shudder to think what is actually out there in the wild that we have never heard off."

"Hmm, perhaps like you even I should start digging for answers." Port hummed, stroking his chin. "Or perhaps I should-."

"Professor Port." It was at that moment Weiss decided to enter to room, walking towards the professor. "I want to talk with you."

"Hmm?" Looking at the girl, he was about to answer when she continued her talking.

"Professor, do you think I am a capable huntress in training?" Naruto sighed, he knew where this was headed. Port rubbed his chin before answering.

"Well, if you ask me, on paper you are." Port answered her. "But you need much more improvement in some areas, though yes, you are in the route of being a great Huntress."

"Then if you think so, I think I should have been made leader of Team RWBY." Weiss pressed on. "I mean, I think Professor Ozpin made a mistake."

"Nope." And she was rejected. "You are huntress material, not Leader material. Yes, you have good fighting skills, yes, you are good in academics, yes, you can think out of the box, but being a leader? No, you aren't cut out for it. Not everyone can be a leader, and as for Ozpin, I have worked with him for years, and I haven't seen him actually make mistakes when it comes to this. You are simply angry because you didn't get what you wanted, like you have for all these years."

"Hey, I don't get everything I want!" Weiss said, scowling, then she blinked, and said in a much more subdued way. "Or at least I somewhat don't get everything I want."

"If you did think that way, then you would have noticed me here, talking with him about something which you oh so rudely interrupted." Naruto said sourly. Weiss turned her attention to him and for the first time, she noticed him in the room. "You think you aren't that bad, and you listen to everyone? Well hear this out. You are a schnee, which basically means someone of royal blood. You are the daughter of the most influential person in the world bla, bla, bla, and all that. But that only matters in Atlas, where they actually give a damn about all that. This, though, isn't your fathers house, this is Beacon Academy, where hunters and huntresses are trained to hone their skills. Your name is as worth as a dying grimm here. You think just because you are a Schnee you can do anything you want? Well, try it, and see what happens. Professor Ozpin is not known as Ozpin the Great or Ozpin the Powerful just for any mundane reason. He has a lot of things to worry about, and lot of mistakes that he has to avoid, and I am sure the team placements is one of the mistakes he can't afford. If he wanted Ruby to be the leader, it means she deserved it. If you want to be a leader, then you will have to prove yourself as well that you deserve leadership."

Naruto turned his gaze to a silent Professor Port, and nodded to him respectfully.

"Professor Port, thank you for your time. As you said, I think I will need to ask Professor Ozpin about the Diplopod issue." Naruto bowed and left the room, leaving a shell shocked and slightly infuriated Weiss and an amused Professor Port behind.

"You know, what Mr. Uzumaki said, it was all true." Port said to Weiss, causing her to snap her gaze to him, disbelief and fury evident in her eyes. "Like he said, Ozpin isn't the headmaster only because people love him. He has earned all his titles, and is worthy of the strongest huntsman in the world title, even though that title belongs to, or rather, belonged to someone else. He won't make a mistake. But that doesn't make any differences. You say you want to be a leader? Well, the first thing you need to learn is how to be a person. So instead of becoming the best leader, try to become the best person, perhaps that will improve your image that everyone holds about you and your family."

* * *

"As you saw in the match before." Glynda Goodwitch was the battle class professor, and also known as one of the strictest professors in the entire academy. "That Mr. Arc lost due to severe lack of Aura. That is why conservation of Aura is needed in battles, and your scrolls can help you to check how much Aura you have left. Use of Aura in battle is very necessary, and very helpful. Very few people can battle properly without the use of Aura. Moving on to the last match of the day. Mr. Uzumaki, Ms. Nikos, please head down to the ground."

Pyrrha Nikos, the 4 time winner of the Mistral tournament, a legendary figure amongst the freshmen. She was strong, even the Professors admit it. Naruto Uzumaki, the prodigal enigma who no one had heard about, and came in through graduation papers of an academy he passed from when he was 12, almost 13 years old, a match that everyone was hoping to see.

"Oh man." Ruby, like in every battle, couldn't contain her excitement. "I can't wait. It's Naruto vs Pyrrha!"

"If you ask me, it is going to be an easy battle for Pyrrha." While his words still had merit in them, she still hadn't forgotten the insult she had felt when Naruto talked to her some days back. Weiss was clearly against the blonde. "Uzumaki might be strong, be he isn't that strong."

"Name Uzumaki Naruto." Ren read out his file from his scroll. "Origin Unknown. Battle skills, unknown, Semblance, unknown. Aura level, off the charts. If you ask me, Pyrrha has a tough battle here, one she might not win."

"Go Pyrrha!" Nora on the other hand was shouting and cheering for her teammate. "Win this!"

"You guys believe in your leader?" Yang asked Gaara who was silent. "Or do you think he will lose?"

"We don't know Naruto's true power ourselves." Gaara said, eyes never leaving the field. "And this might prove to be the perfect stage for some of his powers to be revealed."

"Except for him being exceptionally well with his swords, and his unique wind semblance, all of us have different theories about captain Whiskers." Miette said, grinning. "I hope I can get some more info on him."

"I think Naruto will win." Amy said, her smile never receeding. "His power is immeasurable. I know he will win."

On the field, both Pyrrha and Naruto nodded at each other, weapons in hand. Upon the signal from Professor Goodwitch, the 2 rushed at each other.

Naruto's light sabre clashed with Pyrrha's javelin, which was made of some pretty tough material. His light sabre could cut through any metal, and something that resisted it was amazing. Ducking to avoid his head getting smashed by her shield, Naruto swiped his legs to make her trip, but she wasn't known as the invincible girl for nothing. She jumped up, and attempeted to stab him with her javelin, but Naruto moved on the side, and smashed a palm on her stomach, sending her some distance away from him.

"You're good." Pyrrha smiled challengingly. "But that isn't going to be enough."

"I would have been disappointed if it had." Naruto smirked back, and charged in again, this time, a lot more offensive in his combat. His light sabres were a blur of orange as he used them together. In the bleachers, all they could see was orange coloured flashes as Naruto laid an brutal onslaught upon Pyrrha, who was using both her shield and her javelin to only block, which was getting difficult as all could see the strain on her face.

"Man." Jaune whistled, eyes wide. "He's good."

Glynda Goodwitch however had different thoughts on the matter. She knew that Pyrrha probably was a fighter good enough to even give senior students trouble fighting. It was clear by the fact that she had won the mistral tournament 3 times, and her title the invincible girl, that she wasn't an opponent to be taken lightly. Her skill with her javelin and her shield, Miló and Akoúo if she remembered it correct as seen in her profile, were unmatchable. Had it been any other opponent, she won't have been paying that much attention since she knew that Pyrrha would have won.

But it wasn't the case. Her opponent was Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki, the unknown variable, the wild card, an enigma. She had only some idea of his skills and abilities, mainly behind the idea of silent and quick and at the same time, hard and strong movements, an ability not many people tend to show. His semblance was still a complete mystery, but it was known to be able to give him enough control over wind that he could actually mould it into other objects such as his weapons. Thirdly was his aura, his aura was unmatched, even by the professors of Beacon Academy, or even by Ozpin, and that was saying something. And so, she had put everything else, like grading the other student's performances, looking out if there was no gossiping amongst students and they focus on the match, and stuff like that, to find out herself why did Ozpin think so high of the whiskered blonde.

Pyrrha was in trouble. Naruto at first appeared to be like Ren, her teammate, a soft agile fighter who could hit a few hard hits. But this, it was much, _much_ more different than Ren. Firstly were his eyes, boring right into hers, never leaving her gaze, as if it was sucking her soul inside them thoroughly tearing apart every single form of hers to find an opening. The second was his speed. His speed was so great that it was getting difficult to block, and she had to dodge and duck under his strikes. And the third and most important thing was his strength. She knew for one that he wasn't using any aura behind his hits because otherwise she would have seen the colour that aura leaves behind after being uses. And that scared her because she could feel her knees buckling with every downward scratch, and even when she had blocked the stinger of the Deathstalker Grimm back in the emerald forest, she was able to stand through it like nothing. His strikes though, she didn't want to be on the receiving end of them, as in, she didn't want that glowing sabre, any of them, to connect her body.

"Giving up already, Ms. Nikos?" Naruto asked, grinning cheekily at her. "For I am just getting started."

"You are definitely the strongest opponent I have faced." Pyrrha admitted. "But I don't give up until the end. So you better not get tired quickly."

"Oh, you can count on many things, but that is one thing you definitely shouldn't count on." Naruto said, and jumped back to avoid a surprise shove by Pyrrha's shield. He grinned and conjoined his sabres again, creating the much larger sabre. "Well then, Ms. Nikos, let's get to the end of this."

And then, Naruto literally vanished. All they could see was an orange coloured blur as 2 seconds later, Naruto appeared above Pyrrha, his light sabre, now being much more bigger, bared down on her. Pyrrha did the only thing she could in her situation. Gathered all the aura she could and sent it into her shield, hoping the combined defence would be able to stop the incoming strike, but the strike never came. Looking up from beside the shield, Naruto was suspended in the air, a purple glow around him. From the sidelines, Professor Goodwitch had her riding crop out, and was pointing it at Naruto.

"While there are no rules against drop attacks," She said, pushing up her glasses. "I am afraid I can't allow you to use that certain one, especially because not only will it be dangerous for Ms. Nikos, but if you by chance decide to miss, and strike it into the ground, this entire arena will bite the dust."

It was then Pyrrha noticed that Naruto's orange light sabre was also glowing with a blue coloured tone, indicating the use of his aura. If that had struck down on her, she would have been buried 6 foot under.

"Oh come on Professor Goodwitch." Naruto whined. "I didn't know about that rule!"

"Then please read the manual of Beacon Academy sparring rules in the library." The professor said, never releasing Naruto. "Please, let go of your Aura, so I can release you."

"*Che*" Naruto scoffed, and instead, released a burst of Aura. There was a shattering sound as Naruto fell down to the ground after a blue coloured spark. "I have faced things like that before."

And with that, he clicked his light sabre off and separated the 2 kunai's it was from. He looked at the Professor, who was looking at him with disbelief.

"So, who won?" Naruto asked, clearly annoyed by the fact his fight was interrupted. "I am pretty sure it's not me."

"Y Yes. Because you unknowingly, yet still, used an illegal move, you were disqualified, so this battle goes to Ms. Nikos." Glynda was surprised by the fact he managed to escape her semblance. "Class dismissed."

* * *

"Alright, what in the name of hell was that?" Weiss marched up to Naruto's position, a look that held both a frown and a look of sheer disbelief. "The amount of Aura you used in your last move, the one in which you were dropping down upon Pyrrha, should have at least caused a 10th of your Aura to deplete, and in my Scroll it showed only .5% depletion! No one, not even my sister, who happens to be a special agent in the Atlasian army, has that much control over her Aura!"

"I have an unusually large amount of Aura." Naruto shrugged. "And what's it to you if I am able to control it? If I am, that means I worked hard to be able to control my Aura."

"Oh let her be." Yang said, the rest of her team walking towards the 2 of them, followed by his own team. All of them were in their battle outfits, the class having just dismissed. "She's just jealous that you almost defeated Pyrrha, something she will not be able to do."

"Shut up Yang!" Weiss snarled at her, though a soft pink dust was gracing her cheeks. "Like you could do better!"

"Hey, I won't give up from the start!" Yang protested, but stopped and grinned at Naruto. "But that was frigging awesome! You defeated her!"

"Yeah, I agree." Miette was looking at him, her eyes narrowed down. "I didn't know you could control Aura this much. The fact that you fought for so long using Aura and lost only .5% of it is amazing."

"Uh, you think he used Aura?" Amy asked the others. That stopped all of them and to turn to her. "Well, I happen to have a very keen eyesight, and in the entire battle, I didn't see a single use of Aura except in the last bit before Professor Goodwitch stopped him."

"Wait, you mean you caused the invincible girl to buckle on her knees with your natural strength alone!?" Ruby asked, pointing at Naruto, eyes wide in wonder. "Man, you're super strong!"

"Yes, that is indeed what the case is." Speaking of the red haired devil, Pyrrha and her team came along towards Naruto. "I came to say that even if it was counted as my win, I will hold this a loss in my books. In a real battle, I would have been knocked out."

"In a real battle, we both won't have been holding back so much." Naruto shrugged. "Besides, that was a great match, it really ruffled my feathers. I haven't met anyone who could resist my barrage for so long, especially without even falling down. I hope to battle you again."

"The feeling is mutual, Mr. Uzumaki." Pyrrha smiled at him. "But I am more curious as to how are you be able to hit so hard without the use of Aura, Ren especially since his style is all about Aura strength."

"My semblance allows me complete control over my Aura." Ren said, his eyes boring into his. "I have tried all I could to imitate the 'super strength' technique of the slug princess, and I have only gotten broken bones as results. You, though, appear to be able to do it without any problems."

"Well, that wasn't any Aura technique." Naruto said. "It was all my own physical strength. It took me years to develop it, I mean, I have been doing it since I was 8, and I got results when I was 13, that also only being able to dent normal Atlasian armour."

"Atlasian armour is strong enough to resist high grade dust bullets!" Weiss exclaimed. "There's no way you can dent Atlasian armour without the use of Aura."

"..." Naruto looked at her dryly, and removed his Kunai. "You see this, this kunai is made of the same metal that is used in making Atlasian armour."

And then, he crushed the kunai like it was paper. Once again, everyone checked their scrolls, and were incredibly shocked to see the Aura not even having moved an inch.

"Man, you are one strong dude." Jaune said, looking at the waste of scrap metal that was the kunai. "But now you are one light sabre short."

"That is something you let me worry about." Naruto mysteriously said, and walked off to his next class.

* * *

The nights in remnant were a great thing, as Naruto had said a lot of times before, calm, peaceful and a lot more fun than the boring days. But what he never expected was to see a certain fellow blonde leader, talking with that douchebag Winchester about something, which, for Jaune at least, didn't look good. From his position, all he could figure out was something about cheating his way in and doing what I say. It didn't even take him 2 minutes to figure it out.

"So that's why he felt so weak." Naruto narrowed his eyes down. "He cheated his way in, but why? He could have taken the battle exam, all they needed you to do was to pass a few tests, and stand your own against a low level grimm. So why cheat his way in?"

"Isn't that a mystery both of us want to solve?" He jumped in his position when the baritone voice, filled with amusement said from his left. He sighed. "What are you doing here, Mr. Uzumaki? I am sure your teammates would be worried about you."

"They know I am by the balconies." Naruto answered his headmaster. Ozpin still was in his daily clothes, complete with the cane and the coffee mug. "But I didn't expect to see this. I assume you knew of this?"

"Of course, I am Ozpin, nothing happens in this academy without me knowing." Ozpin said, sipping his mug. "But I don't understand how it matters."

"Professor, I don't doubt your decision making skills, nor I doubt Jaune's leadership, albeit he is a little naive and under skilled." Naruto said, looking into Ozpin's eyes. "But you know as well as I do what he is treading on here and exactly what is at stake."

"Everybody in this world always had chances with them, chances to improve." Ozpin said. "Like for Mr. Arc there, consider this a chance for him to prove his worth. Besides, from what I have planned for him, and his team, in the future, he will need all the chances he can get to improve."

"..." He didn't say anything and continued to look at a perplexed Jaune staring at the way Cardin left. "You are going to let Winchester bully him?"

"No." Ozpin said, taking another sip. "I want to wait and see what you will do to stop the bullying."

Naruto stared blankly at him, causing Ozpin to smile amusingly.

"I told you, I knew both your parents well. I know that look, the same look of when you try to amend the wrongs that happen in front of you." Ozpin said. "The same look Minato had on his face during the war."

"You know about the 3rd hidden war?" Naruto asked, eyebrows raised. "I didn't know someone from the major 4 knew about them, even if the leaf was inside the jurisdiction of Vale."

"I told you, Mr. Uzumaki, I am Ozpin." The man said, his eyes sunglasses twinkling mysteriously. "I know a lot of things, things both you know and don't know. The thing is, I know how to use them correctly. What I want to know is, whether you are going to bring along the same change your father brought onto this school, or going to lay low like you have for the past year. But always remember, you now have a team, people whom you can trust. Try not to leave them in the dark. Perhaps they can help you with whatever you plan."

And then, he walked off, leaving Naruto alone to his thoughts.

* * *

Faunus, the word used for people who had the DNA of both, a human and an animal. Usually, they also had the features of said animal they were related to, like ears, tails or even other stuff. What was even more important was, they had gifts, like night vision, enhanced senses and stuff like that.

However, that didn't mean that the humans treated them as such. The majority of the humans treated Faunus as animals, less then dirt, slaves, playthings, stuff like that. In fact, the Schnee Dust Company hired Faunus because they were cheap to buy and couldn't hold that much of a stand against the humans, no matter how much the officials of said company and the owner tried to say against so.

As such, it was no surprise that the said discrimination happened to take place in Beacon academy as well.

"Holy shit, these are real!" Cardin exclaimed, holding up the ears of the girl who was sitting on the table, eating her lunch. She appeared to be their senior, and appeared to be extremely shy. She had long brown hair, and was wearing the usual Beacon Academy female's uniform. "And I always thought you liked to cosplay!"

"Hey boss, do you think those ears are actually doing their job?" His partner, Russel, asked, removing a whistle out of somewhere. "Let's test it."

What was more disappointing about the scene was, no one was attempting to help her, no one. Naruto, from where he was sitting, was barely restraining himself from moving. He knew that look a little too well to his liking.

"How disgusting." Pyrrha sneered, clenching her spear. "I don't know how his kind even came into Beacon academy."

It was obvious that there was another thing behind that fury except the mistreatment he was showing towards Faunus. And judging by glance she kept taking at Jaune, who was doing everything he could to not panic, it was obvious that she knew the reason.

"No matter how much they try." Miette spoke through grit teeth. "No matter how much we try, there's no end to their suffering is there? I thought bullying Faunus was against the rules!"

"Oh it is." Blake's glare was glacial, infact, her eyes had narrowed down to slits. Naruto noted the strange twitch there was in her bow. "But some people just don't care."

"We should stop them." Ruby whispered to Yang. "You know, team CRDL, they can get in serious trouble."

"But if we do, we'll be in serious trouble." Yang hissed back. "Does any of you know the name of the girl? We can maybe find her team."

"I don't think we will need to do that." Weiss whispered back, pointing towards Amy, who was walking towards them. "We first need to stop her!"

"Don't." Naruto said, looking at Gaara who was about to get up. "Let her handle it."

"..." Gaara stared at him, and back at Amy who was walking towards Cardin. The look on her face was downright glacial, golden eyes glowing with fury. "Her eyes, they hold something I never thought they could hold."

"That fury, she's hiding something." Miette said, looking at Naruto. "Should I go behind her?"

"Stay on the ready." Naruto nodded, removing his Kunai and keeping it hidden. "If it goes down to that, take care of the guy whose holding the whistle. Gaara, you take care of the guy who is smirking on the left. I will take on whoever is left."

"Got it." Gaara twirled his hand, sand collecting below the table they were sitting at, and forming a net. Miette removed a pistol from the inside of the hem of her skirt, and loaded it.

"Hey, you want to find out whether she has a tail or not?" Cardin smirked at his teammates, who all nodded enthusiastically. He was about to grab her skirt, when someone stopped him.

"If you don't stop harassing the girl." Amelia had a deadly sneer on her face, her hand hot to the touch. "You will find out how painful it is when I set what makes you a man on fire."

"Oh really? What is it to you?" Cardin growled back, shaking her hand off. "Or are you one of these disgusting animals as well?"

"They aren't animals." She rebutted back. By now, every eye was on the group, every eye, including some of the professors who were watching the scene from afar. "They are comrades and friends. It's you who is the disgusting animal here."

"How dare you!" Cardin shouted, and moved forward to strike her, but Amelia wasn't a girl who needed to depend on someone. She caught his fist in one hand, used the other to bend his hand from the elbow and pulled him forward, leg striking out to make him trip, and then turning him around, hand held behind his back, and her knee on his back as well. She ducked her he avoid the punch Russel threw at her, and jumped off cardin, kicking Lark in the process, landing gracefully, eyes never leaving the 4. "Looks like she's a feisty one. Lark, Russel, Dove, we will need to take her on all at once. She's all alone."

"Oh really?" Naruto appeared, literally out of nowhere beside her. "Now she's not."

"Don't count me out as well!" Miette came running to stand beside the 2. Gaara was standing to the side, but from the wisps of sand flying around, and the gigantic net he had created, it was clear that he also was in the fight. The entire room was silent, and one could cut the tension with a paper knife. No one uttered a word, staying out of the mess that had been created between team CRDL and team NGMA.

"I believe that is enough." Someone though had to cut the tension, and get rid of it. Ozpin walked into the hall, causing everyone to freeze. Where had he come from? Was he like Uzumaki? Able to appear out of nowhere? "You 8 have created quite a scene, please stand down or force will be taken."

Naruto looked at him, then at Cardin who looked afraid. He nodded at Gaara, who recalled his sand back into its flask. Miette put her gun back in the place where it was, and Amelia regained her normal stance.

"Good. Ms. Blitzheart, I am very happy to see that you don't stand for any bullying or ill-treatment that our Faunus friends go through, but it will be advisable if you don't act out on it without the repercussions you can face. Mr. Uzumaki, please make sure you improve her attitude on this particular matter, and the same warning goes to you too. Mr. Winchester, Mr. Lark, Mr. Thrush and Mr. Dove, your actions were not only incredibly offensive, but also degrading to the name of Beacon academy. Please be present in my office as soon as the school day is over so we can talk about your punishment." Ozpin said, shooting them a look. Cardin gulped and nodded, glaring at the team NGMA in front of him. Naruto only glared back, and Miette blew him a raspberry. Amelia's look turned back into her sneer, before she went back to smiling.

* * *

"You should have burnt his crotch." Naruto said once they were alone in their room, grinning sadistically. "I would have if I were you."

"Yup, he deserved it." Miette agreed with him. "Bastard probably is the son of some high tier member in some top shot place or something like that."

"His arrogance has clearly demented him." Gaara gave his own review. "He needs to be 'cleansed'."

"I would have, if not for Professor Ozpin's interruption." Amelia said, but then made a face. "But for that I would have needed to grab his crotch, and that is something I don't ever want to do, even in my dreams, especially his!"

"But still, you could have at least shot a crossbow throw his weener." Miette said, her eyes glowing in sadistic glee, not noticing Naruto and Gaara wince. "And then set fire to his balls so he could never reciprocate."

"You can tell me what you want me to do with Mr. Winchester's 'weener' at a later date Miette." Amelia said with an amused smile as she pointed to the 2 boys. "But it seems that our esteemed captain and 'Mr. Sandbags' here as you call him happen to not like the context of the said conversation."

It was true, no man would like to hear what would happen to another man's balls if they didn't shut up, even if the man getting the treatment happened to be a racist. Miette laughed sheepishly.

"S Sorry about that." She then got a serious look. "But why did you act like that?"

"Some of my friends back home are Faunus. They are very good friends of mine." Amelia said, gaining a faraway look on my face. "I said before I am not an actual shrine maiden, but I happen to be born inside a family that runs a shrine. My father is a hunter that has been MIA for 8 years, and my mother is a shrine maiden and a huntress herself. Those friends of mine were 8 years old when they were found, in a dark alley, dying. My mother took them and treated them, gave them food, and managed to get them into an orphanage that happened to be only for Faunus. But that wasn't enough as they were still bullied by the local kids, and as the daughter of a Shrine Maiden, I wasn't allowed to take action. Here though, I don't have anything blocking me, and like hell am I going to let anyone bully Faunus."

"Well, that's actually quite big hearted of you." Naruto said, impressed. "Not many people actually do that, forgetting all their pride and honour and fighting for what is right. I mean, I have seen my fair share of stuff, and never have I seen anyone like you."

"What is your story anyway?" Gaara asked. "I know Miette comes from Mistral, I come from Vacuo and Amelia is from a shrine in southern Vale. Except the fact that you are from a village in the northern part of Vale, we don't know anything about you."

"Yeah, and how did you get so strong so quick!" Miette continued, hell bent on getting information. "And the closeness you seem to have with Professor Ozpin."

Amelia also looked curious, her eyes never leaving his face. Naruto sighed.

"Well, I guess it's time it came out." Naruto said. "My parents dies when I was born, leaving me with an incredible burden to bare, all alone in this world. My life was hard, people assuming me for a accident between a faunus and a human, that along with my burden which basically was enough for them to think of me as a demon hell bent on destroying the world. They hated me, sabotaged me and much more, kicking me out of my orphanage when I was barely 4 years old. For 6 months I lived in the streets, thinking of leaving the village, but the leader found me, and gave me an apartment and money. It was then I activated my semblance, and then I was hell bent into training. The rest of the years were quite normal, train, go to my local academy and train. At 12, almost 13, I graduated from the academy and was put in a 4 cell team, like ours. But 8 months later, something happened in my village, a monster, not a grim, a monster, a large 10 tailed monster attacked my village and destroyed it, I surviving because of my grandfather figure calling upon the manifestation of death and banishing the demon somewhere."

The others could only see with wide eyes, horrified beyond all belief. A 4 year old living alone on the streets turning into a 13 year old who lost everything? Man, that's some fucked up luck.

"After that, my godfather, who wasn't present during the village at the time, took me in, and trained me, turning me into a mercenary like him, the 2 of us hunting down all the enemies of my late village and finding any clues about what happened to the monster, and whether it was still in this world." Naruto said, his eyes hardening over. "That is my goal, to find that monster, and finish it for the good of the world."

"T That's so sad." Amelia said after a minute. "To think you suffered this much."

"So that's why you don't like to talk about your past?" Gaara asked, for the first time showing a sort of emotion. "I'm sorry for bringing this up."

"Nah, it's okay." Naruto waved it off, giving his familiar grin. "It had to come out sometime."

"That burden." Miette asked. "What was it?"

"Oh, that, you see, is my secret." Naruto went serious. "It's a curse as well as a gift, I won't just reveal it, even to you guys. Very few people that are alive know that secret, and I intend to keep it that way. The less the people know, the better."

"Oh." She looked saddened for a minute, but smiled none the less. "Okay. But still, I can't believe you have such a dark story. You're like, the hero of a manga or something like that."

"It does have a ring to it." Amelia smiled cheekily. "Naruto the superhero."

"Or more like." Gaara was sniggering. Actually sniggering. "Narutoman."

"Oh great, you are all jerks." He rolled his eyes goodnaturedly, but was smirking himself. "Now shut up or I will have to deliver my justice to all of you."

Inwardly though, he was glad to have such friends, friends that believed in him and didn't look at him differently.

'You were right, Ero-sensei.' Naruto inwardly smiled. 'About me getting the best of the friends, you were right.'

* * *

"Alright people, time to get things sorted out." Naruto said, his team standing in front of him. "I guess this will be our first true team exercise as up until now we had only been doing personal improvement stuff, but, this is it, the moment we have all been waiting for. Yeah, I took this speech of a movie, don't need to rub it in."

All the three grinned or smiled at the goofiness of their captain.

"Well, as we know, we are expected to work as a team for the remainder of the 4 years at Beacon academy. So, I believe it is vital for us to make some team combos revolving around each of our fighting styles, semblances and weapons."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Gaara, who unlike the usual impassive and stoic attitude with the occasional smiles and jokes was all serious now. "From what we deduced and know, you are a close to mid range weapon specialist with an all round semblance. I am a close ranged hand to hand fighter with mid to high range support, Amy is a close range specialist with a supplementary semblance and Miette is a long range specialist with a long to wide range semblance. In my books, this combination is a very tricky one to solve."

"Well, we have 2 hours before our time runs out." Naruto said after checking his watch. "And there are a total of 3 2 man combos we can try out, Me and Gaara vs the two of you, Me and Amy vs Gaara and Miette and me and Miette vs Amy and Gaara.. 2 hours divided by 3, means 40 minutes for each combo. I think that is more than enough."

"So basically we part up into groups and duke it out?" Miette summarised. Naruto nodded. "Well, sounds like a plan."

"But, if you look at it that way, the group of Gaara and Miette won't be effective at all." At everyone's slight confused look, and Naruto's resigned look, Amelia explained further. "Miette, you have a weapon that only fires at long range, with no short range form as far as I know. Gaara can fight short range, but his moves are limited and he is rather uncomfortable with long range fighting. The 2 of you won't make a good team simply because both of you are too similar."

"And that is the exact reason why we will make a good team." Gaara countered her point. "We both are, sure, lacking in the close ranged department, but our unique semblances cover up for that. Let's just test it first, and then come to a conclusion."

"Well, no choice then." Amy sighed. "So who goes first?"

"How about partners vs partners first?" Naruto suggested, looking at Gaara. "It is a good way to start."

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" Dividing up into the respective teams, all of them stood up front.

At the count of 3, the close ranged fighters, Naruto and Amelia, rushed at each other, while Miette started to shoot some rounds at Naruto. Gaara proved to be extremely skilled as he used his own sand to form bullets to deflect Miette's bullets off Naruto. When Amelia met Naruto in the middle, she expected him to call out upon his light sabres, but instead, she was shocked to see her battle fan stopped by his Kunai. He then thrust his palm onto her stomach, making her buckle slight due to the force, then receive a kick on the side and another palm thrust, sending her to the ground.

Miette noticed this, and started to shoot directly at Naruto, hoping to get at least one hit, but Gaara's sand was too versatile and any shots that got through his senses were blocked by Naruto's Kunai. The blonde captain suddenly widened his eyes, and ducked to avoid a slash from the extremely dangerous and pointy battle fan and then turned around, sending a kick to Amy's face, who stopped it with her and, albeit barely, and then brought her fan down upon him, but he wasn't the captain for anything. Proving his superious strength, the freed his legs, and blocked her hand using her leg, kicking her in her gut, and throwing his kunai at her, scraping her cheek a little. She widened her eyes, and put a hand to her cheek, her aura healing it, but that was all Naruto needed. He quickly snatched the battle fan out of her hand, and threw it to the side, and then punched her hard in the gut, sending her down, groaning.

Gaara took Miette's distraction as the path he needed, and sent his sand forward to trap her in a cocoon of sand with her head sticking out so she could breathe.

"And that's game." Gaara said, while Naruto stood over Amelia, his kunai ready. "We win."

"The 2 of you understand each other's movements like you were born together." Amelia said, getting up and rubbing her hand over her stomach. She flashed Naruto a rather deadly and adorable pout, her lips twitching, and her eyes watering slightly. "You're mean hitting me so hard."

"Uh... well... uh..." He was stumbling in his words, not being able to take his attention away from her pout. "What can I say, I got a little too carried away."

"But it pains so much." She exagerratingly groaned. "You should heal it."

"Well, alright then." Making a bold move, he held his hand forward and touched her stomach, earing a wide eyed look from her, and Miette to start gagging in fake disgust and Gaara to look away with a twinge of pink on his cheeks. Amy's eyes further glazed over when his Aura entered her, and started to heal her. I It was so warm! So warm that it made goosebumps travel down her spine. As quickly as it had started though, it stopped, the wound healing withing seconds. "There, all done."

She didn't reply, only staring at him, her cheeks ablaze. He had touched her, on her stomach, used his Aura to heal her, and hadn't even been affected? Like, no embarresment? No hesistance? Was he so dense? Or was he simply indifferent?

"T Thank you." She stuttered out. "T That was rather big hearted of you. I will remember to ask you heal me if I need any more healing."

"Sure, I have no problems." Naruto shrugged. "I like to help."

"Of course you would." Now though, was time to test his limits. "Who wouldn't like to touch a beautiful girl like me?"

"Well, there's no doubt you are beautiful." So she wanted to play that game huh? Well, so it will be that way then. "And you do absolutely nothing to stop me from touching you and healing you."

"Oh come on guys!" Miette groaned. "You can flirt later. We have got stuff to do."

"W We were not!"

"H How could you?"

"W Why would we?"

"D Don't jump to-."

They stuttered, cheeks tainted, while Gaara and Miette sniggered. Sighing, the 4 moved on to do the rest of their practice.

* * *

Surprisingly, this off the spur idea was good enough for them to understand each other well. The first combo they tried, was Naruto and Gaara vs Miette and Amelia, which ended up as rather bad loss for the girls since they had absolutely no co-ordination, though they promised to win the next round while Naruto and Gaara had to work on the synchronisation of their semblances as in further spars of that 40 minute time in that pair, as once Naruto blew away all the sand Gaara had acuumalated for a massive landslide/tsunami of it to try and strengthen it with the force of his wind.

The second matchup was Naruto and Miette vs Amelia and Gaara, which was a normal matchup, once again, Amelia not being able to defeat Naruto in hand to hand combat simply due to his superior strength. The major flaw of this was, Miette couldn't co-ordinate with Naruto's free-style fighting, and happened to almost shoot Naruto himself once or twice by mistake, while Gaara and Amelia needed to find a way to make their semblances work together.

The third matchup, Naruto and Amelia vs Gaara and Miette was one of the greatest matchups they had. Naruto and Amelia both co-ordinating perfectly and much to Amy's surprise, Gaara and Miette doing the same. Gaara's sand was a freaking armour for Miette's shadowy demons. Niether of Naruto's blasters or Amy's crossbow could pierce it. And they found out the hard way when Amy melted the sand to make one of the demons with a glass armour, as when it exploded, it sent chunks of shark glass flying around everywhere, almost stabbing them. That was the only tie of the matchups.

So now they had a total of 6 teams, all of them having their own names.

Naruto and Gaara- Sandstorm  
Amelia and Miette- Queen's bane  
Naruto and Miette- Orange Shadow  
Gaara and Amelia- Glass heart.  
Naruto and Amelia- Blaze Burn  
Gaara and Miette- Armoured Demons.

6 combinations, improving everyday. It was going to be really fun to see the enemies running away from these guys.

* * *

"All of you have one single task." Professor Goodwitch said, her hands wrapped below her chest. "You have to collect the sap from the trees, 1 for each of the team to give to Professor Peach. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am." All of the students, consisting of team NGMA, RWBY, JNPR and CRDL nodded, and got onto work, gathering around in their groups. Naruto noticed Cardin drag Jaune off with their team, and Pyrrha looking at him with saddened eyes.

"What happened between them?" Amy asked him, clearly recognising the sudden distance between the 'invincible girl' and her leader. "Did they have a break up or something?"

"Nikos and Arc were together?" Miette asked with wide eyes. "Man, talk about opposites attract."

"That boy, Jaune, he is weak." Gaara said bluntly. "But he had potential, a lot of it."

"He just needs the motivation." Naruto said, his eyes narrowing down. "But what is the bigger question here is, what is Cardin doing with Jaune? Surely he isn't doing him any good."

"Go." Amelia smiled at him. "I will fill up your sap for you, make sure you give Winchester hell if he is doing something wrong."

"... I owe you one." Naruto said and ran off behind where Cardin and his team had gone. Within a minute, he arrived by the small clearing where they were.

"I said, you **will** do what I say." Cardin sneered at him. "Or I will tell Ms. Goodwitch that you cheated your way in."

"I won't let anything happen to my team." Jaune said from his position on the ground. His eye was black, and there were a lot of bruises on his face. "So you can go and fuck yourself, because I am not doing your dirty job."

And to further add salt to the wound, Jaune smiled at him, a very smug smile, which only tempted Cardin to punch him further.

"You bastard!" The brown haired bully growled, grabbing Cardin's neck. "I will deliver you home in pieces!"

And then, he punched Jaune again, but there was something completely unexpected that happened. Jaune's entire body glowed white. Cardin cried out in pain and fell down on the ground, the rest of team CRDL falling onto their butts.

"W what the hell was that?" Russel muttered, looking at Jaune, who stood up, completely healed and unaffected. "How did you-? Aren't you supposed to be weak?"

"No one in this world is weak." Naruto walked out from where he was watching, team CRDL paling as the blonde who almost defeated Pyrrha stood beside Jaune. "Even if he did cheat in his exams, he didn't do it without the notice of the others."

"W What do you mean?" Now Jaune was extremely worried. "H How do you know that."

"Jaune, Professor Ozpin is a super hunter, a hunter who surpasses the level of a normal hunter, in fact I can even go and say he is above the level of a super hunter. People buckle in their boots by hearing his name, that's how strong he is. He also happens to be a person with a very high level of intellect and a very keen eye. Nothing happens in Beacon without him knowing. Professor Goodwitch, though not as good as Professor Ozpin, is a super huntress in her own right, and she happens to know Professor Ozpin very well. All of the professor's in Beacon academy know that you have cheated your way in." Naruto said to him, then glared the now scared Team CRDL in front of him. "And they don't want you thrown out because they know that this is the right path for you, or they are cooking something else in their mind. But anyways, what you did isn't illegal, but what this group of douchebags did was illegal, even chargable with criminal offenses."

"Heh, so what." Cardin got up, a grin forming on his face. "I happen to be the son of a councilman. I will make sure, both he, you, and both of your teams are kicked out of Beacon and Vale as a whole."

"Oh really?" Naruto grinned. "You think Beacon academy works under the council? Are you high? Or your arrogance has caused your brain to go down the drain when you took a shit? Beacon academy belongs to the headmaster, who solely has the right to not only command the hunter forces of Vale, but also has a major say in what happens when any major decision is passed onto the council. You see, your father is like, a manager or something, while Professor Ozpin? He's the bloody damn board."

"Y You lie." Slowly but surely, cold horror was seeping into Cardin's face, and he started to look like someone slapped him with a big juicy fish. "T There's no way that's true."

"Oh my friend, it is." Naruto grinned coldly. "Now, I wonder how he will take the news that one of his own teams, freshmens in fact, was about to not only unleash a bunch of Grimm Wasps onto a group of kids, but Blackmailed a comrade, and beat him to almost death when he declined to do what you did."

"That won't happen." Russel snarled, removing his weapon. "Not if I let you! Both of you will die here!"

"Y Yeah." Cardin removed his mace. "There are 2 of you, while there are 4 of us!"

However, it seemed that someone, or something had other ideas. A large thump broke the tension between the group as a rather large Grimm walked into the clearing. It was clearly larger than any Grimm they had seen, even larger than the Death Stalker and Diplopod in the emerald forest. It was an Ursa Major, and it towered over them, growling.

"Oh Shit." Dove said, before he, Russel and Lark were all sent flying due to one of the Grimm's hands. Carding gulped and took a step back, only to be sent flying by the Grimm. Jaune widened his eyes when he noticed the Grimm was about to crush Cardin, and ran in between them, raising his shield to block the blow, before stabbing the sword into the Grimm 's hand, making it how.

"Well, I guess I was right." Naruto muttered to himself, looking as Jaune proceeded to fight the Ursa Major. "He really did need some motivation to perform."

Jaune was taking some hits himself, but he didn't back down, fighting the Ursa Major with his sword and his shield. Narrowing his eyes, he remembered the conversation he had with Pyrrha and then Ruby, about how he was a leader, and not a failure, and how he had to do the best he could, for his team. Looking at Naruto, a memory suddenly flashed in his mind, and he loosened his stance, waiting for the Grimm to make it's move. Naruto recognised the stance, and went googly eyed.

"You fool!" Naruto exclaimed, removing his kunai. "You can't do that move!"

However, he was further surprised when Jaune ducked under the Grimm's large hand, slashed the hand with his sword, before going closer to it's chest, and slashing the Grimm as hard as he could, slashing, stabbing, hitting with the shield, a complete replica of Naruto's onslaught against Pyrrha.

"I don't believe it." Cardin whispered. "H He's actually beating it!"

"I don't believe he actually copied my move!" Naruto shouted, pointing at Jaune. "That's not fair! You didn't even ask me to use it! Damn it, I invented that myself, give me some credit for it!"

"Shut!" Jaune shouted, delivering the last hit onto the large grimm, an Aura infused sword straight in the chest. "UP!"

And that was it, Jaune, the weak link of the first year, had defeated an Ursa Major by himself, even if he used Naruto's technique to do it.

* * *

"So, what exactly did you guys do that gave him a backbone?" Miette whispered to Naruto, watching as Jaune said something to team CRDL causing them to flinch, before he walked off to his team with 4 filled Jars of sap. "Or what exactly did you do to give him courage?"

"Oh, this and that." Naruto shrugged. "Some moving, and slashing, and hitting, and large bears."

"Wait." Gaara interrupted. "Jaune beat an Ursa Major by himself?"

"Yup." Naruto nodded, though scowled in mock irritation. "But he copied my 'super Anakin Skywalker double light sabre onslaught on Count Dooku' move."

"So that is where you got the idea from." Amelia nodded, rubbing her chin. "Hmm, maybe I should start watching some movies as well, even I can use some moves like that."

"Oh come on, all of you don't need to copy me." Naruto groaned in depression. "Anything happen here that was worth notice?"

"Nope." Miette shook her head. "But we did hear some strange noises-,"

* **GROWL!***

"-like that one." Miette finished, looking around. Everyone in the clearing stopped again. "What the hell is causing that?"

"Alright everyone." Professor Goodwitch said, checking her watch. "I can see that everyone, except team CRDL have gotten their saps. You will be dealt with later, your losses can be compensated by Mr. Arc's 4 extra jars. Let's move."

But before they could move( **I really like using this** ) they were stopped, by the sound of someone walking towards them. The thing, because clearly, by no means was that a being, was 7 to 8 feet tall, and had a rather interesting body structure. It had 2 limbs where hands were supposed to be, just the fact that everything down his elbow was a blade, curved, and shiny. It's legs were very similar to the legs of a Beawolf. It had spikes all over it's body, large and pointy spikes. Glowing red eyes completed his figure, along with the mouth of razor sharp teeth, some sort of liquid equivalent to drool oozing out of its open mouth. However, the most weird part of the creature was, it's head had a band over it, a band with a strange metal plate attached to it, the engraving of a musical symbol quite clear.

"What the hell is that?" Was the simultaneous words that left through the mouth of everyone. Only Naruto showed an outward reaction to the creature, growling rather animalistically.

"So you made your move here too huh?" He growled loud enough for everyone to hear. "You _slithery little snake!_ "

It wasn't the fact that he had growled, it was the pure **venom** and **hatred** that had accompanied those words that had disturbed everyone. Naruto appeared to be a happy go lucky guy who probably won't actually hate anyone, dislike, sure, but not hate. But this, this was actual hatred.

" **Humans.** " The grotesque creature growled, raising the blades it had for hand. " **My food!** "

And then, it started to run towards the group of students, blades shining with the sunlight. However, Professor Goodwitch wasn't here only to see whether her students were doing stuff properly. She was also here to stop any foreign stuff from affecting her students. And this thing was also a foreign object. Quicker than anyone could see, her riding crop was aimed at the rushing being, stopping it in it's track, but the being just wasn't just a ugly thing. It also had power to back up its ugliness, slashing its hand down, a large arc of wind chopping everything in its way coming rapidly towards Glynda. She rolled out of the way, letting the arc of wind pass her and go behind her, taking down a few trees with it. She snapped her attention back to the thing, who resumed his run towards her and her students.

"Alright, that's it." She whispered under her breath, time to bring out the bigger guns. She raised her Riding Crop and called upon a dozen of tree remains from behind her, a bottle of freeze dust doing it's job freezing the rubble making a large icy javelin, which she launched at the creature. Imagine her, and everyone's surprise when the being crushed the icy creation like it was nothing.

"Professor Goodwitch!" Naruto called out to her. "That thing can use Aura!"

"What?!" She exclaimed, looking back at the being, where sure, there were wisps of purple light emiting from it's hands. "How?! What sort of a Grimm is that?"

"I don't think that is a Grimm." Naruto said, his eyes never leaving the creature who once again tried to slash and arc towards Glynda, who stopped it using her Semblance. "That thing is a failed experiment done by a snake whose name is used in every mothers threat to children younger than 5."

"You cannot be serious." Glynda forced back a shiver, slowly backing up. She could take it on, sure, but the fact that this being was one of _those_ creatures meant that something else was cooking up. "Wait, how did I not see that symbol?"

"Guys." Naruto looked on to his friends and fellow students. "That thing is not going down so easily. We will need to help her."

"Was wondering when you would say that." Yang grinned, her bracelets going to her gauntlet mode. "So what's the plan?"

"Are you sure about it?" Weiss showed some hesistance, looking worriedly at the creature. "I mean, if Professor Goodwitch is not asking for help, and we go against her-."

"Now's not the time to worry about that." Naruto cut her off. He looked at JNPR. "Jaune, your Aura's critically low, you won't be able to help us. But you can stay behind as back up. Pyrrha, you are better in short ranged combat, you will be in the 'frontal assault team' along with your hammer wielding teammate. The one who is remaining will fire at a long distance, that is, if it is okay with you guys."

"Sure." Pyrrha nodded, getting her Javelin ready. Nora grinned and twirled her hammer around, and Ren nodded, reloading his SMG's. "By the way, their names are Nora and Ren."

"Noted." Naruto nodded, and looked at RWBY. "Ruby, you are a close ranged fighter along with Schnee here, both of you will be with Pyrhha and Nora, the rest of the 2 will fight from the long distance."

"Oh come on." Yang pouted. "Don't leave me out from the fun."

"It's not leaving you out from the fun." Naruto shook his head, glaring at her. "It's known as providing cover. We have strength in the form of Nora, you need to stay back with Blake, I believe your name was, and provide us some much needed cover. Gaara, you and Miette will also provide us cover. The rest of us, we hit him hard and fast, that's the only way to beat this thing."

"You sound like you know what this is." Ruby said, unfolding her scythe, grinning brightly at the thought of battling a foe like the creature. "But who am I to complain? Let's get this party started."

And then, she ran forward, her scythe and cloak trailing behind her. Weiss sighed, but even she followed, a white coloured **glyph** being used as a way to increase her speed to match Ruby's. Nora and Pyrrha weren't far behind. Naruto and Amy looked at each other, and nodded, running behind them as well. The long ranged shooters kept on shooting at the being making it growl and turn it's attention to them.

Ruby was the first one to reach the being, using the recoil of her rifle inside the scythe to power her sideway swing, which the creature stopped using it's blade. But that was what Ruby wanted, as Weiss got a clear hit with her rapier to the creature's side, causing it to growl in pain, and backpaddle.

"Take this!" Nora jumped from above, her hammer sparking with electricity and power, smashing straight upon the creature who raised his arms in a criss cross pattern above his head, but it was clear that it was hurt by the powerful move as he buckled on his feet and the ground cracked below him. Pyrrha was the next one to attack him, stabbing her javelin straight into his chest, causing the being to cough out some blood, followed by her hitting it as hard as she could using her shield, sending it flying.

Amelia was the next one to attack it with her battle fan, slashing it creating further scratches on it's chest, and then scratching it's legs, making it almost fall down if not for her using all the power she had with a lot of Aura to kick the thing up in the air, where Naruto was waiting.

"Alright." Naruto grinned like a maniac, his light sabres glowing before turning green. "Let's do this!"

And then, he started to slash it at a rapid pace. Downwards, Upwards, sidewards, diagonally, all sorts of strikes followed by green arcs were delivered to the creature, who shouted in pain as it felt the blade cut it apart into shreds, before Naruto palm thrusted it, causing it to be sent to the ground, where it lay motionless, but still alive. Glynda made short work of it, using all the rubble she could find, and binding it within a large ball of rubble and then using some more freeze dust to bind the creature inside the ball.

"Good work children." Glynda said, crossing her arms and sighing. "No more trips to forever fall for a while. All of you, lets go back to the bullheads, and keep this to yourself until further instructions are provided."

* * *

"You called for me Professor." Naruto asked as soon as he stepped inside the headmaster's office, on the top of the Beacon academy tower. Ozpin was seated behind his desk, his face resting in his palms, Glynda standing beside him.

"Thank you for coming at dinner time, Naruto." Ozpin nodded. "But what I really needed to talk with you about is of very high level of importance. Please, take a seat."

"I assume it is regarding the incident that happened in forever fall." At Ozpin's blank stare, he sighed and sat down in front of his desk. "How can I help?"

"I want to know what you know of the sound." Ozpin said bluntly, his look changing into a very serious one. "And I mean all of it."

"Well, that's a long story we've got." Naruto frowned. "I don't know how it started, or why, but it was started somewhere over 5 to 6 years back, by the snake charmer Orochimaru of the leaf, the traitorous one of the legendary 3. It was first started as a hunter camp, made for wandering hunters to take rest, and do jobs, until 4 years ago when it's motives were cleared. Orochimaru created the sound only for his own purposes, that was, 1, to destroy leaf, and 2, to help him achieve immortality. He sees every single member in the leaf, except 1, as potential experiment subjects, and has done unspoken experiments upon the members of the sound and people he abducted, that included children and newborns and even embryo's. Most of his experiments are only to record more about how could he gain more power, and are failed, but they are set free, very few of them held in a hideout somewhere inside or outside remnant. But most of his failed experiments are released in the wild without him caring of the backlash of it."

"I see." Ozpin said after a few minutes of silence. "So that is the entire mystery behind sound. You said 'one of it's hideouts', does that mean the sound is not a single structure, but separated around."

"Yes. I myself know the location of 4 major hideouts and 6 minor ones." Naruto said. "But my godfather will be able to provide you more information regarding this subject. I am sure you know him, he has spoken about you in a few letters of his."

"Why do you think I called you here?" Ozpin leaned ahead. "Jiraiya the toad sage is currently unavailable. He told me to talk to you because he was in a situation and he will call me back by the end of a week."

"That means he was caught by the local police for peeking on naked girls." Naruto waved it off. Ozpin raised his eyebrow and Glynda sighed in frustration. The antics of that man were impossible to change. "But still, that is all I know about the snake. Of course, his own abilities are a whole other thing."

"We will burn that particular bridge down when we come to it." Ozpin said. "I would, however, like the location of the hideouts you have, and that is not a request, it is an order."

"... Well." Naruto sighed and removed his scroll. "I thought you would ask me about that, so I came prepared. Are you going to write it down? Or should I send it somewhere?"

"Please let me take care of it." Glynda said, stepping forward, and taking Naruto's scroll, doing s few things. There was a beep in both hers and Ozpin's scroll, before he was given his scroll back. "If you would excuse me, I have a few locations to mark out. They will be on the map in 2 minutes."

"Very well." They waited until Glynda walked off, leaving Naruto and Ozpin alone. "So?"

"You noticed?" Naruto spoke with an eyebrow touching his head. At Ozpin's nod, he sighed. "Orochimaru's style isn't like this. This one wasn't a failed experiment because it could still use Aura. The snake knew about our trip and released this one so he could record some stuff."

"And you think that there is a spy within our side that told the snake about the trip?" Ozpin asked, all sorts of carefreeness vanishing. "That is a rather severe allegation, Mr. Uzumaki."

"It's not an allegation." Naruto shook his head, equally serious. "It's a fact."

His only answer was grim cold silence.

 **The End.**

 **Author's notes- Finally! Chapter 3, done! An entire month, it took, with updates only for 2 of my stories. Sorry for the late update, but juggling between life and writing is rather difficult, especially with the end of march and start of april, taxes and stuff.**

 **Now what remains is the last of my stories for this month, which I plan on writing by the end of this week, and at least I would have written all 3 stories once. Ignoring that, time for some other stuff.**

 **So, character number 4 of Naruto is going to be Orochimaru, and 5 is going to be Tsunade. And I am going to add 2 more, our good old 'burden' and Orochimaru's 'pet' if you know what I am talking about. Yes, I did have Konoha destroyed off by the Juubi, and yes, it will be a part of this story. Thinking about it, all that remains is the black and white arc and volume 1 is finished, so Volume 1 might as well be reaching it's end the next chapter.**

 **But that is good for me, so I can move forward with the stuff I have planned for volume 2, before I move on to volume 3. I don't know what I plan to do about Vol. 4, since I don't know when Rooster teeth will reveal that, probably in the RTX this july. Anyways, enough of this, ask any questions in the comments or PM me, I will answer them gladly.**

 **Regards... Omnipotent97.**


	5. The Awakening of the Devil- Part 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or RWBY. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Rooster teeth respectively.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

Chapter 4- The Awakening of the Devil-Part 1.

One morning in Beacon academy, we find Naruto jogging around the many paths that surrounded the main tower, doing some warm-up before the day started. All his other teammates were asleep, and the only one who he believed that was awake at this hour was Ozpin. He didn't expect to be joined in his jogging by Jaune.

"I don't believe that you are awake." Naruto said, slowing down to not get too far ahead of Jaune, who was wearing his normal battle clothes without his armour. His sword was still attached to his hip. "So what brings you up this morning?"

"Well." He was panting, obviously, and was drenched in sweat, making Naruto wonder why hadn't he seen him before. Did he use a different route? "I don't want to stay so far behind from everyone else in my group, you know? I am so weak that I can't even hold myself up against a sub-academy student."

"That's true." Naruto nodded. He didn't look exhausted at all. "How long have you run for?"

"I took the forest path, and have been jogging for half an hour." Jaune said between fits of pants. "Almost 4 K.M in total."

"That's good, 4 K.M in half an hour. Of course you are tired. That's not jogging, that's running." Naruto dryly said. "Stop near the next bench and take a rest for 5 minutes, or all you did will be for waste."

"I*Pant* have a target *Pant* for 12 K.M in an hour." Jaune said. "I won't stop until then."

"Not even _I_ will be able to run 12 K.M in an hour." It was a big fat lie actually, he could run a lot more than that. "So stop right now and take a rest, work on your stance or something like that, it will help you a lot."

"That is one of the reasons I wanted to come here as well." Jaune said, slowing down a little. "I need your help."

"...?" Naruto looked back at him, coming to a stop with him. "My help? In what?"

"In training." Naruto's eyebrows shot up to his forehead. "I want you to help me in my training, and show me if I am doing something wrong."

"So basically you want me to train you." Naruto said, making Jaune nod. "Why me? You have Ren, Nora and Pyrrha. I am sure all of them would love to help you."

"Yes, but, out of all of them, you are the only one who relies completely on frontal assault." That made good sense. Even though Nora used a hammer, she had a grenade launcher herself. Pyrrha was a completely different matter, and Ren was more of a long ranged fighter. "And you are the only one that can help me in swordfighting."

"My Sabres aren't swords." Naruto huffed. "But I see your point. Well, I guess nothing's stopping me, is there? Let's get to a training ground and get started shall we? Just remember, you will need to wake up every day morning to be able to come here."

"I will be here." Jaune nodded. He didn't know what he was signing up for.

* * *

"What happened to him?" Later on in the afternoon, during lunchtime, Ruby asked no one in particular as she stared at a groaning Jaune who was trying to sleep. "He looks like he ran a whole marathon."

"No one knows." Nora, who was busy eating some pancakes, said, shrugging. "When we woke up, we found him literally collapsed on the bed, drenched in sweat and dirt. Probably he went for morning training, and it went wrong somehow. Pyrrha was incredibly worried about him, and when we went to the nurse, well, it turned out he had cramps in every single muscle in his body, like, every single one. So he's feeling pretty sore and in pain. You should have seen in the morning, he looked like a tomato."

"Hmph, perhaps he fell down from a tree or something." Weiss snorted, looking away from him. "I don't understand how can someone get cramps everywhere by just training."

"They're men, that's why." Yang said, looking up from her scroll. "They're much more stiffer than us."

"Or maybe because he was training rather heavily." Blake said in her usual monotone. "I heard some grunts and smashes when I was taking a morning walk, and I saw him with Naruto, training using wodden swords. Let's just say I don't ever want to train with Naruto."

At the name of the whiskered blonde, Jaune groaned and grumbled something. Pyrrha sweat dropped and wondered what sort of training did Naruto and Jaune do, and made a note to check it out the next morning.

"Still hurting Jaune?" Speaking of the devil, Naruto walked towards their table, his team behind him, a cheeky grin on his face. "I told you it wasn't going to be easy."

"You bastard." Jaune grumbled, glaring weakly at the whiskered blonde in front of him. "You call that training? That isn't training! I am sure it is a form of torture!"

"But you were doing pretty good." Gaara said, taking a seat with his rice and curry. "And were almost keeping up with Naruto."

"Even though he had both of his hands tied behind his back." Amelia added, a finger on her chin. "And was using only one leg to stand, and he couldn't move from his place."

"I agree with Arc, that's not training." Miette shook her head, her eyes gaining a faraway look. "It's torture. Absolute torture. How can one climb a tree using only one leg? It's impossible, and you did it like it was nothing. I almost broke my leg while doing it."

"I told you guys not to follow me, it is a special workout meant for only me." Everyone had found out pretty soon that Naruto's favourite food was ramen, either Miso or Pork, and he didn't like raw vegetables but just for the sake of healthiness he ate them. Of course, the fact he gulped down 8 bowls of ramen like it was nothing doesn't have a say in it. Or the fact he had 3 empty bowls of super large ramen in front of him, and the 4th one half empty. "But you didn't listen to me, and viola, you end up with a very bad cramp. But let's forget that though."

"Hey, you guys might want to hear this." Ren spoke for the first time since lunch started. He had been glued to the scroll, reading through something, and spoke out. " _Lately there have been sightings of strange creatures all around the world, mainly in the wild-lands and areas that aren't protected by hunters all round the clock. These creatures are of various shapes and sizes, all of them having traits of Grimm, humans, Faunus and also creatures that aren't identified. The only connection between all of them is the engraving/ headplate of a musical note on them. Sources in Atlas say that the vigilante group known as the 'sound alliance' or locally the 'hidden sound' is behind these creatures, and any and all creatures that are encountered are either to be caught, or be killed. Strangely, the official people of vale, where the most amount of these creature sigtings have taken place, are either tight lipped about this incident or don't comment on it. Many people suspect Vale's most notorious criminal, the snake charmer Orochimaru, one of the big three, to be behind both the 'Sound Alliance' and these creatures._ "

It was a recording, spoken by some sort of a news reporter, but it was enough to spark the minds of some people who didn't exactly like the fact of the hunter/civilian secrecy pact, a pact made after the Vytal treaty was signed about every fact that is discussed within hunters and huntresses will remain secret and not be made known to normal public. Of course, many politicians were angry about that and tried to oppose it, but failed rather epically. Even today many of them tried to get it burned down so they could know every dirty little secret there is. Probably the reason why this news was broadcasted all across the world.

"Big three?" Ruby asked in confusion. "I have never heard of that before. What's the big three, and who's Oro-chi-maru?"

"How can you not have heard of that?!" Weiss asked incredulously. "The big three are a group of hunters that are said to surpass even Super Hunters like Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch. They're extremely strong, even more as a team and during the war, they were told to have brought down an entire _army_ to their knees using techniques never seen by _anyone_! They are from some unknown village, but all I know is that they consist of 3 people as the name suggest, the snake Charmer Orochimaru is one of them, the other 2 being the Slug Princess Tsunade and Toad Sage Jiraiya. How have you never heard of them is absolutely baffling!"

"Hey!" Her 'Mama Bear' instincts kicking in like a level 5 hurricane, Yang slammed her fists on the table rattling it slightly. "It's okay if she's not a nerd like you! It's because she knows the meaning of fun! Besides, who in this world cares about 3 old people?! They might be pervs, or pedo's, or drunks for all I care!"

Naruto choked on his ramed, coughing badly. Everyone looked at him, who looked a little constipated for a moment. It was because he was trying to hold in his laughter. To an extent, all 3 of them at least had 2 of those traits, some all 3 of them. Amelia was rubbing his back to help him soothe down from the coughing fit, the others looking at him strangely.

"See? That is what happens when you eat so fast." Miette huffed. "And you were saying you aren't prone to 'death by choking on ramen'."

"I it isn't that." A few chuckles left him as he stared at Yang. "It's just, Yang said something so accurate that it wasn't even a co-incidence."

"Earlier when we encountered one of the creatures, you muttered something about 'slithery little snakes'." Blake said, her eyes narrowing down. "And now we hear something about the 'Snake Charmer'. If you ask me, you know something about this issue."

"Y yeah!" Weiss nodded, glaring at Naruto. "It won't be a surprise to me if this brute is somehow related to this Orochimaru character."

The entire table suddenly chilled over as the chopsticks in Naruto's hands literally exploded. Naruto's eyes were shadowed over.

"You think I am related to Orochimaru?" Naruto whispered, his hand trembling. Everyone gulped as they felt something leave the blonde, something scary and tough, something which they probably didn't ever feel in their lives. "You think I am related to that _monster?_ "

"And what if I do?" She hmphed, clearly ignoring whatever effect she was having on Naruto. "For all I know, you could be exactly like him!"

That was the end of it. His limit snapped, and the entire table turned to dust, literally. A large shockwave of wind exploded of Naruto, sending everything around him flying. Gaara, Amelia and Miette, who had prior experience of what it meant when someone annoyed Naruto, quickly gripped something firmly attached to the ground. Ruby and Yang had enough experience on what happened when someone was angry and did the same. Pyrrha figured out what was coming and grabbed Jaune, using her unique semblance to fix the chairs they were sitting on to the ground, including her teammates. The only ones to get caught offguarded were Blake, Ruby and Yang, who yelped as they were sent flying due to the winds. Weiss received the bare onslaught of this strange 'power' as Naruto glared at her, his eyes, instead of the normal blue to stark red, pupils slitting up. If there was any time he looked more like a fox, it was now.

"Holy hell!" Jaune yelled through the whirling winds gripping whatever he could, which turned out to be Pyrrha, as hard as he could. Nora also added her sentiments. "Somebody turn off this fan!"

"This is no fan!" Ren yelled back. "It's Naruto! He's angry!"

"Naruto!" Gaara got up, his sand flying around him to keep him safe from the winds. "Enough of this! She doesn't know what she's talking about! You'll destroy the whole lunch hall!"

"Like he already hasn't!" Miette shouted. "Captain Whiskers, I'm literally flying here! And I don't consider flying without a plane or a parachute to be good for my health!"

"Looking at one way, no one will have to gather all the plates." Amelia on the other hand was neither scared nor angered. She was still smiling like she was every day. "All of them have already turned to dust."

"You think that I am like Orochimaru?" Naruto's face was set into a feral snarl, literally breaking his face as he tightened his fists. "You think I am like the same man that killed the one I called Grandfather?"

Weiss gulped, sweating as she tried to look up to Naruto's face, which caused her to flinch but she couldn't look away. This feeling, she had faced death enough times to be considered healthy due to the fact she was a Schnee, but this was a little too much.

"You think I am like the same man who caused my brother in all but blood endless amount of torture? You think I am like that monster who takes children smaller than a year old and does all sort of unholy experiments on them?" Naruto's voice was growing softer and softer. "Well sorry for you, I am none of those things. I am simply a guy who wants to get this over with as fast as I can so I can be free again, away from the likes of _you_. You are lucky that daddy dearest wants you, or I would have ripped that damned head of yours and shoved it up your own ass to see if it re-grows again or not. Trust me, I really do. The only thing that is stopping me is the promise I made to Professor Ozpin of not killing any of my fellow students if they hit a soft spot, what you did was beyond that, and I, don't ever break my promises, so you should really consider yourself lucky."

He growled, one step away from doing what he threatened and walked off. He stopped beside Gaara and looked at him.

"If anyone asks to meet me, I will be letting off some steam in my usual training spot. You know how to find me in there." Naruto said to him, and walked off, leaving a ruined lunch hall behind.

* * *

"Just what sort of power does he hold?" Glynda and Ozpin, who were noticing them from the camera, the former asking the latter, were in Ozpin's office. Ozpin looked calm as ever, sipping his coffee, while Glynda was annoyed and a little shocked. "He destroyed an entire _hall_ full of dishes, not crushing them, but literally evaporating them to dust."

"Yes, I noticed." Ozpin nodded, not commenting on the fact that Naruto had just caused thousands of Lien to be lost to replace the dishes. "I also noticed that he caused a little bit of extra work for you, and I also noticed that Ms. Schnee instigated him further when he was just having some fun."

"I understand you have slight of a soft spot for him considering who his parents were." Glynda nodded. "I share the same sympathies as you regarding the death of Minato and Kushina, but that doesn't mean you can let him do whatever he wants. We both know how he lived after his village was destroyed, we both know what sort of work he has done, and will do because of what his carrier path is. What we, or at least I don't know is how can he break through my semblance as if it is nothing. Ozpin, he is strong, and he needs to be monitored until we are sure he proves to be trusted."

"If he wasn't a person we can trust, then he won't have agreed to my proposition when I asked him that day." Ozpin said, setting his cup down and ending the feed of the camera. "And he won't have told us everything about Orochimaru in the first place. He's a good man, Glynda, trust _me_ on this. He won't do anything to his friends. I know that, _he_ knows that, and so does his godfather. Besides, that isn't what we should be focusing upon. You got me what I wanted?"

"Yes." Glynda sighed and pressed a few buttons on her scroll. Immediately, Ozpin's scroll beeped. "Here is it, the name of every single staff of beacon academy, and their background, including the students which also includes your own profile. I don't know for what do you want that, but it includes everything I could find."

"Thank you." Ozpin nodded. "Now, please, I think you have some other important work to do."

* * *

Naruto wasn't seen until the end of the day when he entered their room, dirty, sweaty, covered in twigs, cuts and slight blood. His pants were scratched over at many places and his shirt was almost torn off, but his jacket saved whatever modesty he had. He looked like he had taken on Groot from the guardians of the galaxy and had lost pretty badly.

"Jesus Christ whiskers, what the hell happened to you?!" Miette exclaimed when she saw him. "Did you fight a bear with your bare hands or something?"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto shrugged it off, and grabbed a towel from his closet, dumping his 2 kunai in his pouch. "Just some little bruises."

"Little bruises?" Amelia spoke in shock, surprisingly considering she never lost her 'big-sister' attitude. "Little bruises? Naruto, your entire t-shirt is wrecked, I can clearly see blood soaking your jacket and you are limping slightly. What sort of 'training' did you do out there to cause _you_ of all people that much damage?"

"Stuff." Naruto shrugged. "Where's Gaara?"

"He's gone to grab us some drinks. I'll message him to grab one for you too if you want." Miette offered, bringing out her scroll. "So, what's it gonna be? Cafe cola? Or Orange juice?"

"Cafe Cola, if possible." Naruto said, getting in the bathroom with a pair of casual clothes. "Don't answer my scroll if it rings."

And then he shut the door, leaving the 2 girls to their thoughts.

"So what do you think he did?" Miette asked once the door was locked, softly as to not let Naruto know about their conversation. "I think he was fighting some grimm."

"I think he was too." Amy nodded, sighing. Both of them were in their casual clothes. Miette had chosen to wear a t-shirt that was an exact fit on her, all white in colour with the words 'ARMY-GAL' written in pure black, same on the back, and long greenish pants. Her hair was untied or unheld, simply falling down till her shoulders, and she had 2 wristbands on. Amelia was wearing a black coloured t-shirt 2 sizes too loose for her, and a white mini-skirt with blue tights going till her ankles. Her hair was also untied, falling down graciously. "But why would he do that over the Schnee heiress words is something I don't understand."

"Yeah, and I would love to find that out." Miette nodded, then she gained a sly look in her eyes. "You can ask him, we all know he has a soft spot for you."

"Oh?" Amelia raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Whatever you mean?"

"After all, with all the flirting that you two do..." Miette had a grin on her face now. "I won't be surprised if you are hiding something from us."

"W What?" Amy's cheeks bloomed pink. "W We don't f f flirt! I it's just talk that's all!"

"Sure sure." Miette nodded, wrapping her arms below her chest. "I am sure it is just talk. How does talk involve each other's favourite foods and restaurants in Vale and how does it involve making promises to treat each other at least once is above me."

"W We just wanted to get to know each other better." Amelia looked away stuttering. "D Don't make assumptions like that. I admit I find him interesting and would love to know him more."

"And you also find him hot." Miette grinned cheekily. Amelia glared at her, but she didn't deny the fact, there was nothing to deny in that, Naruto was definitely one of the well built and good looking boys she had seen. "Don't try to even deny it. I have seen you looking at him many times in class."

"S Shut it!" She exclaimed. "And what about you? You seem pretty interested in Gaara too don't you?!"

"I won't deny it." Miette shook her head. "He's a good listener and a good person I can talk to. He's also very cute, especially when he sleeps, and I like being with him, it's nothing more and nothing else. You on the other hand, clearly have at least _some_ sort of feelings towards our enigmatic yet totally awesome blonde captain."

"...maybe." Amy whispered as lowly as she could, cheeks gaining another shade of colour. They had forgotten Naruto had a good sense of hearing, and had heard through their entire conversation in the bathroom. He sighed when they discussed what had come up, and had actually dropped the soap when Amy _admitted_ the fact that she found _him_ hot and secrety looked at him in class, and almost slipped when he heard her say maybe to the question of holding feelings for him. That brought him to his current dilemma.

Did he return those feelings? He for sure had an attraction to Amy, like any hot blooded male would to a gorgeous girl like her, perhaps a little more than attraction because he liked to talk with her about random stuff. But did he have _feelings_ as in the romantic sort of feelings for her? And if he did, was it possible their pair would even work out? His confusion to the matter only rose when he didn't hear any other things outside. Amy was being serious. She did hold some sort of feelings for him, and he would be lying through his teeth if he said he didn't want to be involved with her more than any relation with the term 'friends' should have. But he thought it was too soon.

'Well, looks like I need to call Granny tomorrow.' Naruto sighed, drying his body with his towel. He heard the door of their room open, and close, Gaara walking in, and some muffled voices. 'Better her than Pervy Sage, she might be the only person who would know about this sort of stuff, being a girl and all.'

It was then he noticed that his t-shirt had a giant hole in it, and he groaned.

"Damn it!" He mumbled, opening the door, and angrily grabbing his t-shirt, walking out with his bare chest. The others glance at him and stopped what they were doing. Gaara went emotionless because he had seen this before during when the 2 were in the main lockers. Miette and Amelia, not so much.

Miette gaped as he stared at him, and Amelia blushed bright red, remembering the topic of conversation before Gaara had come in.

Naruto was extremely well built as per say, well muscles, not as big as those giant meatheads that worked out for hours every day, nor like those wimpy warriors that came on some of those T.V serials that Naruto and Gaara watched. His body was set like a lean and slick warrior, or shinobi in this case. He also had those abs that every single boy dreamed of having, all 8 packs of them, and perfectly sized pectoral muscles. His slightly damp hair sticking to his body and falling down instead of spiking didn't help either.

But that wasn't the only thing that had caught the attention of the girls, it was the amount of scars that littered over his front body going from as small as half a Cm to as large as going from his upper left portion of his chest till his spleen. But what looked the most dangerous one was the one right on his heart. And when he turned around, it only confirmed their suspicions as his back also had the similar scar. The sight was cut off from view when Naruto wore a blue coloured t-shirt to go with his black pants, and threw the t-shirt he had taken in into the bin.

"Friggin 8th t-shirt that I lost in the month." Naruto grumbled, sitting on his bed. "Probably need to go shopping."

It was then he noticed the stares he was getting, and he raised his eyebrow. Before he could speak, Amy interrupted him.

"You have a scar that looked like someone stabbed their hand through you." Amy said, eyes wide. "How did you get that?!"

"... a friend of mine." Naruto sighed, graciously accepting his drink. "I had a mission to retrieve him back because he had run away from home. I managed to do it, but he left me with this."

"And you survived?" Gaara asked, not knowing that fact. "You survived getting stabbed in your heart?"

"My 'burden' played a very large part in that." Naruto grinned. "You see, I can heal from any injury I have, very fast, and only scars are left because they take a good time to heal. But most of the scars I have on my body happened sometime in the past 4 to 6 months, so yeah, it helps me with healing fast."

"Man that's fast." Miette shook her head, but was still wide eyed. "You seriously have to tell us about that burden of yours, it might be useful in future conditions."

"You do have a point." Naruto nodded. "And do intend to tell you soon, I just have to do a couple of things before that."

"And what are those couple of things?" Amelia asked, wrapping her hands below her bust, and glaring at Naruto. "Anything that can help you survive imminent death happens to be of very importance. And besides, we are your friends, we won't look down upon you due to some petty reason."

"It's not that." Naruto shook his head, and narrowed his eyes. He raised his hand and channelled his aura. The others watched in curiosity and awe as a circle appeared above Naruto's hand, containing a lot of scribbles and writings, then disappeared after a blue wave travelled through the room. "I will explain about this after I talk about what I want to. It involves what caused my 'blowout' this morning."

And then he explained it, all of it that he had discussed with Ozpin. Orochimaru, his doings, the 'Sound Alliance' and why did he hate Orochimaru. He also told about the spy hidden withing Beacon academy, or in a high position in vale that it could actually matter, and what Professor Ozpin had tasked him to do.

"So that's the full story." Naruto sighed and took a big gulp of his cola, letting his words sink in his friends. "Professor Ozpin has asked me, because of my previous carrier, to fish out the spy in the system, and he even was ready to pay me to do so. The payment I asked for was to let you guys know about this and if possible, help me because I don't think I can do this alone."

"Even if you hadn't asked us to help you, I would still have." Garra smirked slightly. "Didn't you say to me we were partners from now and would help each other the best we can? Well, I am not about the break that oath."

"I am a part shrine maiden." Amelia said, her eyes holding the determination as the smile on her face, "And a huntress in training. Both of those jobs mean to help people, so you can count me in as well."

"Don't even think me about leaving out of this." Miette had a much more feral grin on her face. "This is ninja stuff! I love ninja's! Hell I always wanted to be a ninja, but all said to me they were fake and weren't real. I am not about to let a chance to get a once in a lifetime chance slip out of my hands!"

"Heh, that means a lot, thanks." Naruto grinned in gratitude. "But that doesn't mean it's going to be easy. Stuff like this, especially one that involves the Snake, happens to have one downside or a thousand. He will purposefully lead crumbs to point to an entire basket full of needles out of which there will be the needle with the scratch we have to find, which will turn out to be the wrong one because we probably missed the other needle with a scratch. That's what his style his if you understand what I am saying. It might take us the entire year to find that out, which we don't have."

"Just tell us what to do, and we'll do it." Miette was literally jumping in her seat. "Come on! Let's go now! I have never done sneaky shit like this!"

"It's too late, and we don't need to be suspicious." Naruto shook his head at her antics. "You just can't wear dark clothing and jump out in the night spying on people. It doesn't work like that. Bait won't work here considering it's a spy we are finding and not a traitor. We need a baseline to work on, a list of suspicious people with suspicious transactions not only in Beacon Academy, but all over Vale, from the homeless to the super rich, all of them. And don't think that children would be innocent, or even pregnant women for that matter. I know a case when a spy was caught imposing as a mother of 3 while the original woman was killed off."

"So basically first we need to do some book work." Gaara summarised. "Find some people, then pay them a visit to 'talk' about their actions. Am I correct?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded, removing his scroll. "First of all, bring your scrolls close to mine."

They did as told. There was beep, followed by some other noises before a picture of a spiralling leaf flashed upon every one of their scrolls, before them going back to how they were before. Followed by that, there were some other beeps, some files that were deleted and then their scrolls turned off, then turned on again.

"What I just gave you was the system we of the hidden leaf used." Naruto said, sending them another file. "It's a safety system that works 4 times better than the hunter system and is much more secure due to the dealings we shinobi do. What just happened was the virus, trackers, affected files, corrupted files, all of them being deleted and you going off the radar for everyone except the personal scroll of Professor Ozpin and each other."

"You ninja's worked with software?" Amelia asked curiously as she noticed absolutely no change whatsoever with her scroll. "There's no change though."

"I think it's an anti-virus and OS system he gave us." Miette said, doing some twiddling with her scroll. "Man, this is literally impossible to achieve. A 128-bit protection system? How did you do that?!"

"Secrets, secrets, I don't even know how." Naruto shrugged. "But forgetting that, it is integrated into your phone's OS, all the messages you send will be actively protected, and the OS will check the database that was sent to you as well of every single scroll number in Vale to see if it is a verified and proper user you are talking to or immediately it will alert you about it. I also have sent you a large containing the details of everyone in Beacon academy, including the teachers, the students, the staff, everyone. We will divide everything into pieces. I will take the 4th year students, Miette, you can have the 1st year students, Gaara, you will take the second year ones and finally Amy, you will do the 3rd year ones. We will need to find out everything, their backstory, their life in their sub-academy, and if through the battle exam, every single detail we can find on their life before that. If you notice an absence in any of them, immediately let me know so I can deal with that. Right now, with the condition we are in, if we don't do something soon, there's a chance this entire city is compromised."

"I get it, so we do background checks." Naruto nodded at Gaara. "Well, I hope I don't have to start now."

"It's your wish, we have this entire week to do so, which will be pretty easy in the free time we get even after training." Naruto shrugged, keeping his scroll back to his bedside table. "I wills start tomorrow though."

"Well, that sounds good." The others agreed with him considering it was almost dinner time. "And what was that circle that you used?"

"Oh, that is a secret Shinobi art known as **Sealing Arts**." Naruto said, a rather fond smile on his face. "It basically is a group of letters and words cramped into one having a purpose like a contract or something, but much more better than the piece of paper. It can do literally anything you want it to do, like store entire wardrobes worth of stuff, protect a safe from thermo-nuclear weapons, to even stop time."

"And you know how to do that?!" all three of them shouted at once, jaws on the ground. Naruto winced.

"Nope." Naruto shook his head. "Sealing has 5 levels, beginner, advanced, expert, apprentice and master. I am 20% through the Apprenctice level, or 85% through the 5 levels of sealing. But I admit I am pretty good at it."

"I is there any master alive right now?" Amy had to ask it. She was from Shrine Maiden blood, she knew what seals were, but she thought they were just myths! "I mean, can a master really stop time?"

"Yes, my godfather is a sealing master, and both my parents were, so you know why am I so good." Naruto shrugged. "And yes, a sealing master can stop time if they want to, but it isn't easy, it's probably the most difficult aspect of sealing, stopping time. My godfather can't do it, and frankly, there's no one in the timeline of seal masters in the past 200 years that have achieved such a level in sealing arts."

"Phew." Miette sighed. "We don't have to worry about never being able to catch up to you now."

"Hey, I'll have you known even without seals I can kick your ass any time I want to." Naruto exclaimed. "But let's forget all of that right now. So I miss something interesting today?"

"Well, other that Professor Goodwitch's new battle schedule, nope, nothing much." Gaara, who had half of his classes same as him said. "Also, there was this team that was looking for us, Amelia especially."

"Oh really?" His eyes narrowed down. "What for?"

"They were Velvet Scarletina's team, the faunus that Mr. Winchester treated badly that day." Amelia answered him. "They wanted to thank me and us from stopping them, and wanted to meet you as well, especially their leader, Coco Adel. She said something about the 'Orange Shinobi' and saying about some stuff talk about."

"Right, I'll catch her later." Naruto said, slightly shocked someone recognised him as that. "Except that?"

"Nope." Gaara shook his head. "Nothing else. What about _us?_ What did we miss while you were training?"

"Oh, let's just say I got lost on the road of life." Naruto smiled cheerfully. Cue sweatdrops.

"Yeah, like we're gonna believe that." Miette deadpanned. "What's the road of life?"

"It's supposed to be a windy road that leads to nowhere." Amelia said, blankly staring at Naruto. "And many people our age seem to get lost on it when answering specifically interesting and difficult questions."

"See, she gets it." Naruto pointed at Amelia. He received an empty bottle of lime water to the head, courtesy of Miette. "Ow, who throws bottles at people!"

"J just shut up!" Miette groaned in frustration. "And stop with the stupid excuses!"

Naruto grumbled something about no fun blueheads and stupid army gal's. He then got up, and put on his shoes.

"So, who's up for a round of chess?"

* * *

"Right, so, any reason why are we here?" One fine day, we find teams RWBY and NGMA walking around the ports of vale, with Weiss being in the front, leading them. They had just returned form their training, and then RWBY barges in, tells them to dress up, and meet them outside in 10 minutes. The next thing they know, they are on a bullhead headed towards Vale, and then walking around on the streets near the port.

"As you know, the day the Vytal treaty was signed is coming up soon, and for that, ever since that day, the Vytal festival is celebrated." Weiss proudly said, clearly hiding something. "And as the Schnee heiress, I have decided to personally welcome to contestants to Beacon Academy."

"Basically, she wants to scoop out the contestants." Blake said dryly. Weiss blushed slightly but didn't comments on that, and continued to proudly march forwards.

"Right, I get that." Naruto nodded, considering that Miette also looked incredibly interested in 'Welcoming the participants to Beacon Academy'. "I also get that it will be beneficial to us as well. My only problem is, is it necessary for all of us to come here. We might have some work to do you know?"

"Oh hush it." Amelia waved an arm. "Don't be a party pooper. You'd have only being training, or doing whatever you do on your scroll anyway."

Translation, come with us. He wasn't about to find out what would happen if he refused Amelia over it.

"You know, it is nice that once in a while we can move out in the streets like this." Gaara said. He was, surprisingly, not carrying his gourd with him, which usually was always with him. He was also much more cheerful than always, and was talking a lot more, probably the effect of the small holiday given to them. "It can help us in catching up to latest news and technology."

"That's definitely true." Blake nodded. "But I sort of agree with Naruto. We don't need to do all this. All the information on participants is provided to every single student there is. You can access it from your own room."

"But that would leave the fun out of it." Yang wasn't grinning though when she said that. She was much more tired looking and relaxed, and obviously interested in everything _but_ what Weiss was doing. "And it would stop this perfect chance we got for shopping."

"Of course you think of that." Ruby sighed. She was looking the most out of place because she was 2 years younger than the rest of them and had a lot less friends than each one. Then she noticed something. "Hey, what happened there?"

She was pointing to the dust stop in the distance where there were a few yellow 'Keep Out' tapes stuck on a broken window, and 2 cops standing outside, talking over something. Few of the pedestrians stopped and watched the scene, before doing what they were doing again.

The group walked a little closer to find out more about what was going on, and heard the conversation of the cops.

"Man, this is the second time in 2 days." Cop A grumbled, writing something down on a notepad. "When will these robberies stop?"

"Forget about that. It's not that that bothers me." Cop B muttered. "It is the fact that even this time there were no Lien stolen, only Dust, that also a lot of it."

"Man, wonder what sort of a guy is stealing these things?" Cop A said again. "Who do you think? Some Ex Army general that wants to take over the world and is secretly building an army?"

"No, I suspect the _White Fang_ of this." Cop B said. "They've been up to no good since the last 5 years, and most of their robberies are like this."

Then the 2 cops left, leaving the group to their thoughts. As usual, our resident 'Ice Princess' was the one to give her opinion first.

"I agree with them." She had a more deeper frown on her face. "The _White fang_ have been up to no good since ever. They are a group of criminals and scoundrels that run around creating havoc, they should be caught and sent to prison or something like that."

"That's not true." Blake disagreed with her. Her eyes were barely holding her rage at her statement. "They are simply a bunch of misguided people that are fighting for the rights of faunus a little heavily because humans don't tend to attend to their worries."

"Well I for one disagree with you." Amelia shockingly said, surprising everyone. This woman wasn't capable to dislike something, and she actually spoke out against something. "The white fang was much better when they were going by playing politics. Right now, they are criminals that run around doing nothing. I don't know what happened to bring about the change, but if they don't stop their actions, it will lead everyone to believe they are trying to build an army to destroy all humans. I don't have anything against Faunus, but I don't like the white fang."

"Look, let's just not get into an argument okay." Gaara step up between the 3. "The White Fang, the robberies, they aren't our problems to deal with. Sure, what the White Fang are doing is wrong, but that doesn't mean we need to jump to conclusions o early. And we are here to have fun, not play hero."

"The White Fang are not evil." Blake said, shaking her head. "They don't have any reason to do this in the middle of the city."

"Yeah, I agree with her." Ruby nodded. "Besides, I think the one that did this was Roman Torchwick. He's done a similar thing in the past."

"Well, Roman Torchwick, White Fang, I don't care!" Miette whined. "I just want to see some action!"

"Hmph, of course you all side with Faunus." Weiss however was much more stubborn than the rest. "The Faunus are no-good and they only know how to lie, cheat and steal. They don't deserve to be allowed to roam free."

"Hey, that's not necessarily true." Yang protested, looking at Blake who was strangely gritting her teeth and showing an emotion. The rest all got silent as well by the sentence that Weiss had said. Naruto sighed. He was waiting for this.

"Look, like Gaara said, we aren't here to be hero." Naruto said, stepping up himself. "We are here to enjoy and, uhh, 'welcome' the contestants. So let's just do that and ignore this for now, and go on our merry way."

However, fate seemed to be too interested in their topic of conversation. There was a shout from the top of the ferry that had just docked on the pier, on top of which a golden haired male jumped down. He was as tall as Naruto, and had blonde hair and tanned skin. He was wearing a white coloured shirt, which was opened showing his stomach and blue jeans. He had a long monkey tail flowing behind him.

2 detectives came out of the ferry behind him, running behind the escaping faunus.

"Hey, stop you good for nothing Stowaway!" They cried, trying to catch the mystery Monkey Man. The man had obviously taken offense, as he looked back and glared at the 2.

"Hey, I resent that! I am a great Stowaway!" He yelled, taking a bite of his apple and running off in the distance.

"Wait a second. He was a contestant!" Weiss suddenly declared after the detectives ran away. "AFTER HIM!"

And then she ran away as well. Her team sighed and started to chase her as to not lose her.

"Do you think we should follow them?" Amelia asked. Naruto snorted and turned the other way, giving his opinion. Miette had already run off, Gaara following her, giving her the answer. "I'm tagging with you then."

"Well, come along." Naruto shrugged, walking towards the commercial section of Vale, especially where there were shops. "I hope you don't mind if I do some shopping."

"Of course not." Amy shook her head. "Only if you let me do some shopping as well."

"Sure, go on ahead." Naruto shrugged, walking into a 'clothes centre' there was in Vale. "Just, don't take too long, we have to be at the bullheads by 1800, and we only have 2 hours."

"Oh don't worry about that." She decided to follow Naruto to see what he was buying. She deadpanned when he picked up a bunch of random single coloured t-shirts. "Naruto, you just threw 9 of them in the month alone. You are really going to buy the same others?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded, stopping and turning around, tilting his head in confusion. "Why, is there any problem?"

"Yes." She nodded, taking 6 of the t-shirts from him and putting it back in the rack. "You need some cool funky ones, that aren't plain. You look boring in them."

"Hey, I resent that! I always have worn plain t-shirts!" Naruto protested. Amy glared at him , her golden eyes daring him to say a word. Naruto laughed nervously and gave up. She then smiled beautifully and handed him 5 others to try.

"Go on and try these." For the next hour, both Naruto and Amy did their shopping, of course, Naruto taking only minutes while Amelia taking the rest of the hour. And being a good gentleman, Naruto was carrying both of their bags.

"Hey, you wanna grab something to eat?" Naruto pointed at the cafe in front of them. "My treat ofcourse."

"U uh, sure." Amy blinked, a small flush rising to her cheeks. He was treating her, alone, in a cafe? Wasn't that like a mini date? Could this be considered as an unofficial one? "I don't mind."

So there we found them, sitting in front of each other in a cafe, a cup of tea in front of Amelia, a cup of Cappuccino in front of Naruto, trying to find a way to remove the awkwardness.

"So, what's up with you and the white fang?" Naruto asked as a way to remove the tension. "You know, you didn't sound too pleased with them."

"It's as I said." She frowned. "The white fang have been very bad in the past few years. I have seen hunters return to my village telling the others that they capture humans, torture them and kill them. I have also heard that they are working for a strange person they call 'queen'."

"Well, that does make sense." Naruto nodded, sipping his coffee. "They do work for a 'Queen'. You see, the white fang was created because even after the Human/Faunus co-operation revolution was started, the humans continued to look down upon Faunus. So in turn, the White Fang became the voice of their people, instigating boycotts, rallies and stuff like that, to show that they won't stand for it. However, some years ago, their leader was replaced, replaced by someone much more violent. He made a complete change of the organisation, and made their goal to destroy all humans instead of try to make them change their mind. One of his 'underlings' as per say will be Adam Taurus."

"I can't say I have heard of that name." Amy said, her eyes twinkling in interest. Knowing Naruto, this was all he found out himself. "But he seems as if he won't be a nice man to meet."

"Oh he isn't." Naruto grinned. "But let's say that I don't mind the White Fang, simply because they remind me too much of me."

"How does an organisation hell bent on destroying everyone remind you of you?" Amelia asked, clearly baffled. "Please, explain cause I don't think I can interpret that."

"I was just like them, rebellious. I didn't like how the people in my village treated me because of my burden, and I retaliated with pranks that caused them to hate me more, simply because I loved attention. Soon, I realised that was wrong and I went forward to come to ignore their view, but after that dreaded incident, I became much more violent and rash again. Now though, you can say I am tamed. And I believe that the white fang can be like that as well. They just... need a push in the right direction."

"And by a push meaning some sheer heavy duty discipline sessions I assume." Amy said, an eyebrow raised. "Please tell me you mean that or you and I are going to have a problem."

"Well, I meant some hardcore asskicking and stuff like that, you know?" Naruto shrugged. "But that also works fine, I guess."

"Why is it that you boys have to bring in 'asskicking' in every single sentence of yours?" Amy sighed in mock exasperation. "I am pretty sure you weren't so vulgar when we first met."

"Oh, by all means, if you call this vulgar you should see what I was 2 years ago." Naruto grinned manically. "You know, when I just turned 15 and puberty started kicking in. It got difficult to fight female opponents because I was always... distracted by some stuff they had on them. And it didn't help that my godfather is a major time old super pervert who's one goal in life is to turn me into one as well so I could take up his business of writing porn books of all things."

"I... see." She blushed at what he was implying. Then her expression went relatively blank and filled with slight hidden annoyance. "And I dearly hope that my adorable whiskered captain doesn't turn into a pervert, or I will have to use some... unsanitary actions to break you out of that perverseness."

"Heh, that's one thing you can count on." Naruto shrugged, leaning his head on his palm. Then he frowned. "But I don't understand why do every single girl that has commented me found me cute because of my whiskers. I mean, sure, they do make me look like a Faunus sometimes, but I don't understand how do they make me look adorable as you put it."

"I... uh.. I..." She didn't know how to answer that. She had called him adorable? Did that just slip out of her tongue? Or did she do it to see what his reaction was? And if it was for that, then his reaction wasn't good enough. "W well, it depends on girl to girl. You know, some girls like animals, like me. I happen to like foxes a lot, and even cats."

"Foxes?" Naruto asked, an eyebrow raised in amusement. "I don't get how you relate that to me."

"Because you look like a mischievous fox when you grin." Amelia said truthfully, a finger on her cheek as she stared straight at him. "Yup, you look exactly like a fox, who is about to pull some very interesting pranks."

"Heh, you might not be the first one to comment on that." Naruto rubbed the back of his head, his eyes gaining a faraway look. "I happen to like foxes a lot too. I mean, first I used to hate them, due to certain... circumstances, but now, I like them very much. They're not as bad as they are said to be, you know?"

Amelia's eyes then narrowed down. The way he spoke about foxes, it showed as if he was missing something. Did he have a fox as a pet? No, that won't be right, foxes aren't allowed to be pets due to being endangered. So does that mean he _knew_ a fox? But how did that work?

As an unofficial shrine maiden, she knew everything about sacred animals, and foxes were considered one of the, if not, _the_ most sacred of all animals alongside Dragons, especially the fox goddess Inari. There were many things known about the old deities that represented the elements that surrounded the world, 'Shinto' being the more known word for that religion, and Inari was one of the principle _Kami_ of Shintoism. But that also didn't make sense because there were no mythical foxes alive today. All of them had disappeared of the face of the earth thousands of years ago. So it didn't make sense if Naruto knew one, unless it was something entirely different we were talking about here.

But if he did, it would make sense why Naruto looked so damn handsome and cute. Mythical foxes were said be faithful guardians, friends, lovers and wives, or husbands, in Naruto's case. She blushed at the thought of having Naruto as a significant other, and shook it out of her head. She still had some years before _that_ became something for her to consider. Regardless, she came to one conclusion. Whatever Naruto's burden was, it had something to do with Foxes, for sure.

"Hey." Naruto waved a hand in front of her face. "You okay? You zoned out for a bit."

"Ahh... I am fine." Amelia shook her head, sighing. "I just was thinking about something that my mother had told me. Anyways, I think it's time we left."

"I was just about to say that." Naruto said, already having paid the bill and gathered their boxes. "Gaara messaged me saying he and Miette were also headed off to the Bullheads, and team RWBY was with them as well."

"Let's not make them wait." So the 2 got up, and started to walk towards the docking field where the Bullheads would be at. "Naruto."

"Hmm?" It had started to darken, the sun having set, lights slowly being switched on all over the place. People were returning home from work, and the world was appearing to be quite interesting in the night.

"I enjoyed hanging around with you today." She said, mustering up all the courage she could. "I If it is okay, I would like to do this again once."

"Ahh..." He blushed, looking away from her. He wasn't the dense blonde idiot he was 4 years ago. He knew what she was implying. "I I would be honoured to tag along whenever you want to."

The rest of their walk was spent in silence, both of them pondering over what had the other did to enchant them so much.

* * *

"I see you people like to enjoy Vale." It was a surprising run in with Professor Ozpin while they were walking back to the dorms. They had just entered the main building and were headed towards the dorm rooms when the strange headmaster had turned round the corner as well. All of them were tired, Weiss and Blake were having some troubles between them, Miette and Gaara looked ready to drop dead, apparently the 2 had decided to wander on their own and had an interesting game of mini-golf, something he was sure he was going to discuss with Gaara later on so he could enjoy it next time as well. Ruby and Yang were talking about something they had bought for their father, and it was then Professor Ozpin had interrupted them. "It makes me feel good that Beacon's location of being close to Vale wasn't a mistake the founders made."

"Ah, good evening Professor Ozpin." Naruto said, straightening over. The others followed his greeting as well. "How can we help you?"

"Oh nothing, just passing by watching the nightlife." The professor shrugged his question off, and looked straight at him. "Incidentially, I would like to have a word with you if possible, after dinner, in my office."

"..." Naruto nodded silently, confused as to what the man wanted to talk to him about. "I will be present."

"Good." The man then walked off towards the entrance. "Make sure to be present in class tomorrow you kids, and don't be late."

"Does anyone think that Professor Ozpin's a little weird?" Ruby asked after the man had walked off. "I mean, he pops up at the strangest of the times without being seen."

"Yeah, I agree with you on that." For the first time, Weiss agreed with Ruby, shivering. "I wonder what goes on in that brain of his."

"Most men his age happen to be closet perverts." Miette said, causing everyone to shoot a look at her. "What? I am serious! It doesn't help that the 'ninja's of love' series and the 'Make-out' series are on a roll in the markets."

"Make-out?" While Yang shot a grin to Blake, who blushed and glared at her, Ruby asked innocently, clearly having no idea about what was going on. "Like, _that_ kind of Make-out?"

"Yeah, I wonder how you know that." Miette said after a moment. "But basically, they are porn books, especially the Make-Out series. Specifically targeted to audiences that age from between 18 to 50. I have read one of them, sneaked it from my older brother, and let's just say I couldn't look at him in the face for days, that's how bad it is."

"Perverted books." Amelia meanwhile was looking at a very uncomfortable looking Naruto. "Didn't you say that your godfather wrote such books?"

"Yup, he does." Naruto sighed. "My perverted god father is the author of the Make-out series of books. And surprisingly, they are a _super hit_ series."

"Man, I admire him." Miette looked at Naruto as if he was some alien. "I doubt I will ever like those books because it's too much smut for me, but they are good none the less."

"Can we please change the context of this conversation?!" Gaara said, his face bright red. He apparently, wasn't used to such extreme display of vulgarness in public. "It's getting a little bit too much for something to be discussed in public!"

"Really?" Immediately Miette caught onto his shyness. "Or is Sandman getting a little too shy to discuss his sex life?"

"W WHAT?!" Gaara really shouted, like, shouted, alerting everyone to their conversation. His face had gone even more red than it was before, like, it was so red he looked exactly like a tomato. "I I don't! H How can you?! Y You have any idea what you are talking about!?"

"This is gold." Naruto whispered between sniggers. Beside him, Amelia was also giggling at seeing the face of the sand using redhead. Team RWBY had wandered off, leaving them all alone in the hallway, walking towards their dorm. "Pure gold."

* * *

"Ah,I was waiting for you Mr. Uzumaki." Ozpin nodded at him as the blonde walked into his office. "Please, take a seat."

Soundlessly, Naruto sat down, looking at him questioningly. He didn't know why was he here, he had promised an update no sooner than 1 week from now, and it wasn't even 2 full days.

"I wouldn't have called onto you if I hadn't just received the news myself." Ozpin was unusually very serious. No fun chat before the seriousness rolled in, no calm and collected attitude before he went all business mode. "A certain toad that we both know sent me a message last night, and told me to transfer it to you as well. He said 'the snake has allied with the rat' was one of them and the other 'the rat has fangs' was also present. I am sure you understand what it means."

"I assume that this 'rat' is supposed to be Torchwick?" Naruto asked, sighing when the professor cracked a grim smile. "Well, this is unexpected."

"My exact reaction." Ozpin shook his head, his eyes never losing his seriousness. "Why will someone like Orochimaru get alone with Roman Torchwick, and why will Roman Torchwick work together with the white fang is not only surprising. It's also worth getting the worst nightmares you ever have. Orochimaru himself is troublesome enough. Roman Torchwick is more than strong, and the white fang has been up to no good recently, but all three of them together? That's not amusing, nor is it believable enough."

"It's going to be a headache, that's what it is." Naruto growled, his eyes gaining a tint of red. "Torchwick and the White Fang together is still dealable, but the snake? No, the snake is too smart for this. He is looking for something, something he wants to catch a hold off."

"Or he is not letting the chance to destroy an entire nation pass by." Ozpin added. "Think about it, from the amount of dust stolen in the past few years, the snake's powers and his own resources, and White Fang's manpower, they can do anything they want to. And what I just received from my own spies is not comforting either."

"I guess they are currently in vale up to no good." Naruto said, groaning slightly when Ozpin nodded. "Why do these people always chose a place when there's stuff that's meant to have a good feeling around? Meaning, with the Vytal festival coming up and stuff like that."

"I guess they have some plans related to the Vytal festival." Ozpin sighed, getting up and turning to look at the window. "Naruto, I have an errand for you and your team to run."

"As long as it keeps my teammates safe, we'll do it." Naruto said, straightening up. Ozpin smiled slightly at that.

"In a couple of days, a large shipment of Dust will arrive at the docks." Ozpin said, sitting back down and taping his scroll. Naruto's scroll received a file and a tagged location. "I want team NGMA to go undercover and try to stop them. Try not to blow your cover until you have taken care of your opponents. I will handle the rest."

"It shall be done." Naruto nodded and got up. "Anything else you want to talk about?"

"No, you can go." Naruto bowed and turned around. But Ozpin said one last thing. "There are Cats everywhere, be alert."

That left him wondering, cats? How does that have to do with anything? Well, he'll take care of it. Now was the time to go and alert his team.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Author's notes- There we go, chapter 4 is on, baby! I know, longer than expected, but it is still short than what I intended it to be. I was planning on finishing the whole volume this chapter, but I realised that would be a little too much. So part 2 of this chapter will contain the awakening of the 'devil'.**

 **I don't have anything else to comment on, except I did start to write some romantic bonding between Amelia and Naruto, which will only increase in the future, you might be now sure of the fact that I am not exactly that good in expressing my feelings in written, but I will try my best to improve. Expect the next chapter soon enough since I already have half of it written down.**

 **Next update might be a double update, both of the Dragon King and this story, so, till then. PM me if you have any questions, or leave them in the comments, thank you for all your support.**

 **Till then, this is Omnipotent97 signing off.**


	6. The Awakening of the Devil- Part 2

**DISCLAIMER!- I don't own RWBY or Naruto. They are owned by Rooster teeth and Masashi Kishimoto respectively. I only own the OC's in this story.**

"Talking"

'Thinking/ Naruto talking with Kurama in his mind'

" **Kurama Talking/Kurama Aura infused Naruto talking** "

' **Kurama talking to Naruto in his mind.** '

Chapter 5- The Awakening of the Devil-Part 2

Quickly making his way back to his room without being unnoticed was an extremely easy task, all he had to do was get down on a wrong floor, and then zoom by the library, then by the classes, and then to the main gate and he would be back near the Dorms. He specifically chose this way to see if there was anyone keeping an eye on him. Best way to catch a spy is to leave the easiest of all the crumbs there are. And he was surprised to see no one looking on him.

'Strange.' Naruto thought, walking down the long corridors of the Dorm building, to his dorm. 'I thought that Orochimaru would prioritise me more and would be watching me 24x7. It's either that, or someone else has caught his eye.'

Swiping the code on his scroll, he opened the door up, and entered his room, where his team was waiting for him, or rather, Gaara was waiting for him. The curtains were drawn down, and he could hear the soft snores coming from Miette, not loud, but incredibly cute ones, but he wasn't a fan of snores. Not that he couldn't handle it, he was just, disturbed by them. And as usual, he could hear the soft sound of deep breaths from Amelia.

"Took you a while." Gaara said softly from his seat on the bed. Apparently, his fun attitude was now gone and he was back to his all serious and apathetic persona. "I am guessing there have been some incidents that Professor Ozpin wanted to talk about?"

There was only one light that was on, the light on the boy's side of the room, that also the small reading light Gaara kept on his 'bedside table', basically, his suitcase kept straight, on top of which he kept some stuff.

"Stuff that was very, very unexpected." Naruto replied as softly, removing his orange coloured vest, and hanging it over the handle of his closet. He had changed his pants to normal pyjama pants before going for the meet, and had a tank-top on inside his usual t-shirt, so he could simply lay down and go to sleep as soon as he came back. Today had been tiring and tomorrow was a working day "And really disturbing."

"I assume you will tell it to us tomorrow morning?" Gaara asked, waiting for Naruto to sit down so he could switch of the light.

"Depends on you." Naruto shrugged. "If you want to know now, I can tell it to you. If not, then wait till tomorrow morning?"

"Better as well finish it." Gaara said, sighing. "Even though I am extremely tired, there might be a chance I get an idea in my sleep related to what disturbing news you bring."

"Well, let's keep it subtle." Naruto sighed, rubbing a hand through his hair. "Apparently, our good old slithery snake allied himself with that rat of a Torchwick for some ungodly reason, and our little rat has fangs as well."

"... So Orochimaru and Torchwich and the White Fang are in some sort of a triple alliance?" Gaara summarised. "Yup, my mistake. I should have asked about it tomorrow. It's going to give me a nightmare tonight."

"Hopefully not." Naruto said, leaning back on his bed. "Hopefully not."

"Yeah." Gaara shut off him nightlamp, and laid down himself. "Let's hope that I can get a good nights sleep tonight before we start the heavy duty stuff tomorrow."

"Hmm." Naruto muttered one last 'good night' under his breath, and went off to Dreamland, Gaara not far behind.

* * *

"How many times do I have to tell you Jaune, keep your legs firm so you can get a good grip on your own control, and not make them as stiff as a rod!" Naruto sighed, leaning on his wooden sword. "When it comes to sword fighting, you need to stay firm and strong yet flexible at the same time."

"Guh." Jaune moaned pitifully from the ground, a small bump on his head where Naruto's strike had hit him. It had been like, 2 days since he had started 'training' with Naruto, and he could say he regretted that already. Naruto took no shit, any sort of fun was either between breaks or before and after training, and if he did something idiotic during training, he would get a smash to the head, and that hurt like a bitch. "You're an ass, Naruto."

"Nope, always liked tits better." Naruto said jokingly with a smirk. Jaune only groaned further, and nursed his head. What was worse for Jaune was, Pyrrha happened to agree with Naruto's idea of 'training'.

"Come on Jaune, it isn't all that bad." Pyrrha said with a cheeky smile. "You yourself said you wanted to improve, Naruto's doing just what you wanted."

"H he could lay down on the headshots though." Jaune said, getting up and getting a grip. "Ahh, how much longer?"

"Still half an hour more, and we're going to continue the same set until you have perfected it." Naruto said, gripping his wooden sword in one hand. "Come on, get into your stance."

"Hey Naruto." He was, however, interrupted by the voice of the sweet toothed young captain of team RWBY, who was ready and dressed for battle. "Am I... interrupting something?"

"Well, if it isn't important, then yes." Naruto said, going back to leaning on his sword. "So what do you need me for?"

"W Well, I had heard that you have the best senses around, and happened to know Vale inside out..." The hell? Who told her that? "S So I was wondering if you could help me locate someone."

"..." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "Who is this 'someone'?"

"Blake." Ruby said, her face turning into a sad frown. "Some things happened yesterday night, and she revealed some stuff to us and then ran off. I don't want her to get into troubles because she is my teammate, and we haven't seen her till now."

"Before I do, tell me, Blake happens to be the object of Weiss's fury because of the subject that happened yesterday right?" Ruby nodded, not having any heart to lie. "Well, I'll see what I can do. Vale's a real big city, and I can't just get out of Beacon before the classes are over."

"Y Yeah, that's why I came to you." Ruby said, twiddling with her fingers. "I'm really worried about her."

"Well, I don't know much about Blake but..." Pyrrha, who was with them having come to 'observe' her training, said, a hand on her chin. "I heard some rumours from the guards while taking my morning jog of having seen a black coloured blur run by the main gate."

"The Main gate?" Ruby asked, eyes twinkling in hope. At Pyrrha's nod, she excused herself and ran towards the Main Gate. Naruto only frowned.

'First Professor Ozpin's warning about cat, and the most cattiest person I know going missing, does he know about this?' Naruto though, turning back to Jaune. 'Either way, I need to sniff out this kitty cat sooner than later, least she give us trouble in the wrong run. Hope you aren't busy after class Miette, for you're in for a hard time.'

* * *

"Blake Belladonna." Miette muttered under her breath, using her larger scroll to search through the files she had gotten. "Let's see here, ah-ha! Here we go."

Opening up the file, she watched as it opened up a profile page of Blake Belladonna. She was quite surprised when the first thing in the morning her captain did was to tell her to find anything she could about the mysterious black haired member of team RWBY. She was, at the time, real dizzy, so she just grunted out an approval, and had continued on the day without a care until she noticed her absence and remembered Naruto going to meet Professor Ozpin after dinner, and coming back an hour later. She and Amelia had been asleep at the time, but both sure did then remember to ask what had happened, and the answer they had gotten wasn't comforting in the slightest sense. So as soon as she finished her training for the day, she went to their room, took a quick bath, and started her search on the absent girl.

'Let's see here. Name- Blake Belladonna, Age- 17, Hair colour- Black, Eye colour- Amber, Height- 5'6", Skin Complextion? The hell they need that for?' She though, reading it aloud in her mind, and skipping the already known/ useless to her details. She finally came upon the much more needed stuff. 'Semblance- Shadow. Able to create clones to help her in battle, now that's one useful semblance if I've ever seen one, imagine the possibilities. Handness- Right. Weapon- Gambol Shroud, A triple use weapon, actually a sword which could be used when sheathed, unsheated and can turn into a gun. Now that's a great weapon.'

She further skimmed down the page, ignoring the reviews on her battling styles and intellect by the teachers for the time being until she came to the main review page.

'Blake is an exceptional student that has mysteriously appeared from the crowds like many others. She doesn't have any known family history with Beacon academy, and Vale in general. Her skills with her unique semblance combined with her weapon form a deadly combination for someone her age. Regardless of her cold attitude and skills, she is one of the most controversial admissions into Beacon academy. Her previous affiliation with the white fang is confirmed as is her being a Cat Faunus, but she left the White Fang for personal reasons. However, she is quite clear regarding her views regarding how Faunus are treated and can be quite outspoken when someone challenges them. Even with questionable loyalties, she isn't a threat to Beacon or it's students.' Blake read out mentally. 'Well, I didn't know that, but it makes sense now. Her affiliation with the white fang is surprising, but as long as she left it, she's okay in my books. Alright, now, to get this to Captain Whiskers.'

Quickly choosing a few options, she sent the file to her captain, and sighed, laying back down on her back.

'Even though this all is awesome,' she thought, 'It's also really tiring. I wonder how Captain Whiskers handles doing this full time.'

"Finished with your 're-search'?" Gaara, the only other of her teammates in the room asked her. He had also just returned from his training, and had taken a small bath, and was sitting wearing his casual clothes, his own scroll open. "It sounded important if Naruto told you that the first thing after you woke up."

"It was about Blake, from team RWBY." Miette answered. "She's dissapearred and hasn't been seen since yesterday night after a certain incident that occurred between her and Weiss."

"Well, I guess you're tasked to find her out?" Gaara asked, looking up at her in interest. "Or are you asked to find more about her?"

"To an extent, both." Miette said, running a hand through her blue hair and sighing loudly. "This stuff is really tiring."

"I admit that. How Naruto does it is beyond me." Gaara nodded, closing off his own scroll for a while. I mean, it's been only 3 days since we started this investigation, I've only reached halfway through the list, and he's already completed his, and has a few names already marked to be checked further on. I guess his experience in the line is good."

"Yup, my thoughts exactly." Miette nodded. After a beat, she said. "Hey, you think Amelia and Naruto would make a good couple?"

"..." Gaara didn't answer that for a while, staring blankly at her. "It's too early to say that, but if you ask me personally, yes they can."

"I think they're made for each other." She sighed dreamily. "I mean, look at their interactions?! It's just like someone would have with the person they love! And Naruto is obviously protective over Amelia, as shown yesterday when he literally punched the man in the fact for hitting on her."

"Like you aren't." Gaara deadpanned. "You almost shot him where the sun doesn't shine."

"Well, she _is_ my teammate, and I would be damned if I let her date a douchebag." Miette huffed. "The only person I would consider for her to date would be Naruto. I would say you as well, but I doubt you are her type."

"I don't want to be her type." Gaara said. "I am not interested in finding a girl right now."

"Oh?" Miette asked, an eyebrow raised. "Why so?"

"Because the last time I held feelings for a girl, she was killed." Gaara said emotionlessly. "Anyone that I hold feelings for meets an unfaithful end, so I don't want to get together with anyone."

"You know, that's not always true." Miette said, frowning. "Sometimes, the world gives such fate to people if they're either not meant to be together, or if you're on it's shitlist for some reason. I think it's both of that. Hell for all of us in this team. I and the sexism I faced, Amelia and her lonely past, you and your tragedies and let's not even get started about Naruto. How the hell does that guy smile and grin when he's lost everything is beyond me."

"He's something else." Gaara chuckled. "But regardless of that, what's your point?"

"My point is, the person you loved wouldn't want you to sit around and sulk for the rest of your life." Miette said. "You need to move on, and succeed, that's what that girl, or boy, would want."

"..." Gaara looked at her, and scoffed without any bad intent and a smile on his face. "Not the first time I've heard that, but somehow, your words have made a greater effect than my siblings."

"Maybe because I'm saying this as a friend that's why?" Miette asked, getting back to her work. "Let's get on with this, I don't think Naruto would be happy if we don't atleast complete this much in the upcoming 2 to 3 days."

* * *

"Still no sign of Blake?" Naruto asked a downtrodden Ruby, who usually met him when he was going back to his dorm room after the morning training. Ruby shook her head, and sighed. "Damn, I looked into all my contacts that I have in Vale, I think I need to stop the kiddie stuff and get the big boys out."

"Big Boys?" Ruby asked, eyes wide with curiousness, her depression forgotten for the while. "What Big Boys?"

"The hardcore ones." Naruto shook his head, his eyes going cold. "The ones that don't take a shit and get me all the information I want."

"Don't those kind of people cost money?" Ruby asked. "I mean, sure, I don't mind spending lien to find out where Blake went, but still, don't you think it's a bit too much to ask those sort of people for information?"

"Oh don't worry about that, it's not me who is going to do this." Naruto grinned coldly. "It's going to be the someone I know who is the best in the job."

"... Please don't hire a criminal." Ruby pleaded. "Please!"

"It's not a criminal Little Red." Naruto said, his grin going back to a friendly one, rubbing the top of her head. "It's someone who I can say is part of my family. By tomorrow morning, you'll have the location of your missing teammate."

"I I see." Ruby once again looked down. "Perhaps Weiss was right at that time about Professor Ozpin making a mistake. I mean, I let my teammate run away and-."

"Look, I'll take the words right out of a wise man's mouth." Naruto said. "Leadership isn't a quality that you can train. It's something you have inborn. And Professor Ozpin saw that inborn leadership in you, that is why he made you a leader, because he believed you would be able to lead your team to success."

Ruby looked up at him again.

"Just, don't look down upon yourself." Naruto said, clasping her shoulder. "Now, go on to your team, it's almost class time and they might be worried about you. We'll talk later on."

"S Sure!" Smiling brightly, she ran off to her team, Naruto watching her as she disappeared.

'Blake huh?' Naruto thought, turning around and walking towards his own dorm room. 'You want to challenge me? I'll accept your challenge. Pervy Sage, you better not be busy.'

Removing his scroll, he dialled a certain number, and waited till the call was picked up.

" _Hoh, you finally call me after all this time?_ " The voice on the other end was filled with amusement and slight excitement. " _I thought you had forgotten about me brat._ "

"Really? I have a teammate who reads your novels in our room. It's kind of hard to forget when she keeps on asking for updates on when the next part will come out." Naruto scoffed. "And besides, if you didn't know, I had a team to take care of. But lets keep that for sometime else. I need you to find someone."

" _I see._ " The voice went serious. " _Who's the person we're finding?_ "

"A girl by the name Blake Belladonna. She's a faunus, and an ex-member of the white fang who quitted for reasons unknown. Due to an incident with her teammate, the schnee heiress, she ran away from them, and her leader's worried about her." Naruto said. "It doesn't help that there's a suspected attack on one of the larger shipments of dust that would be arriving at Vale sometime soon, possibly today as well."

" _Did you ask 'that' guy?_ " The man asked him, making a few notes. " _He's your best in such stuff, and he also can't find her?_ "

"I have him chasing another lead for me." Naruto said, looking around and whispering something. " _ **Possibilities of fall in Vacuo are slightly unusual.**_ "

" _... I'll look onto that as well._ " The man said. " _And I'll get back to you by 1800 this evening with a location. You can trust me._ "

"Got it." Naruto said, and cut the call, sighing as he entered his room. All of the other either had gone to have breakfast, or were searching for him. "Well, time to get dressed."

* * *

It was well into the night, a time where most of the teams from Beacon were supposed to be in their dorms, either asleep, or talking amongst themselves, or at least in the area of Beacon Academy.

However, team NGMA was over 20 miles away from the place they had to call home for the next 4 years.

The docks of vale were as the name implied, simple docks with places for ferries and ships to dock and unload or load their cargo. They were fairly large for a city the size of vale, as expected them to be, and littered with loads of containers and stuff. And beneath these containers was the place where team NGMA was, parted and spread out, watching.

In a large area somewhere within the large stacks of containers was where the criminal group White Fang had began their operation. 2 large crates of dust had been transported to their location, where they were waiting for the driver to leave. The guards had been dealt with quickly, simply knocked out and tied up to the side, and then they got into their work.

All of them had a similar dress code, a black coloured full body suit with a white coloured armour. And the most disturbing part, a grimm mask attached to their face. Humans had deemed them to be monsters, they had taken on the masks of the true monsters. And they were moving all the dust particles from the container to the bullheads.

"Right." Naruto whispered as softly as he could. Better not to alert the faunus of his position and presence. He typed in a message to Gaara, who was on another position, asking if ready. He got a positive answer. Same for Miette.

"With what's going on, I am surprised that you are so calm." Amelia, who was hiding with him due to their effectiveness with close ranged techniques, they were riskily close to the white fang, and had to literally cling to each other to talk. "If it was me alone, I would have by now either blown my fuse or would have been caught."

"Let's just say I have experience with this sort of stuff." Naruto replied as softly. "Here's the plan. The second Torchwick comes out, Gaara will close off all exits with his sand and keep an eye on the sky for more incoming bullheads. Miette will start to shoot and you and I will rush in to take them down physically. We don't need to catch any White fang members, so knock them out without any hesitation. Our target here is Roman Torchwick and to stop him from looting all this dust."

"Alright." Amelia nodded, removing her battle fan and keeping it on the ready. "You lead, I'll follow."

"Right." Naruto nodded, and once again went on the lookout for Torchwick. That was when he sensed an unusual Aura in the area, 2 of them, and he happened to recognise one of them. "Damn it!"

"What happened?" Amelia asked, peeking from behind his shoulders. "Is Torchwick not present?"

"No." Naruto hissed, motioning over to a certain spot. "It's Blake!"

"... She's out here?" Amelia asked, eyes wide. "What is she doing here? She shouldn't have any idea about this!"

"I think this is what Professor Ozpin meant by there are cats everywhere." Naruto whispered. "Come on Blake, don't blow a fuse when you see him. Please, don't!"

And it was exactly what had happened.

"Hey!" Torchwick walked out of one of the bullheads. Roman torchwick was a tall man with long orange hair and fair skin. His hair covered up his right eye, and he also wore a bowler hat, with a red band and a small feather. He also had black eyeliner on. His choice of clothing was a red lined white suit and a small grey scarf, with black gloves that had rounded sleeves and long black pants with black shoes. "You animals mind hurrying things up?! We are on a tight schedule here!"

"That's Torchwick." Naruto muttered, raising his hand till it could be visible, and making a gesture. However, Blake just _had_ to take matters into her own hands. She somehow appeared behind Torchwick and pointed her gun to his back. And within seconds, all had ascended to pandemonium. Turns out Torchwick was not only all talk, he also had the brawns to go with it, and managed to get out of her grasp easily and punch her, even managing to send her to the ground, disarmed.

"I knew this was going to happen." Naruto whispered angrily. Quickly, he typed in a message to Gaara and Miette. "Change of plans, we save Blake first, then we apprehend the others."

"Got it." Amelia nodded. "Should I go in now?"

"No, wait for Gaara to do his part of the plan." Naruto said. And as soon as he said that, sand surrounded the area they were in, trapping everyone within so they couldn't leave or escape. "Now!"

Miette, who was waiting for the 2 to get into the field and start kicking ass, started to fire her static dust rounds at the White fang grunts from the top of a container. Her task was simple, shock and paralyse as many grunts as possible, an easy task for her. And because she had to be in the open to shoot properly, she was extremely vulnerable to the opponents attacks. That was Gaara's second task. Since he was literally 2 containers away from her, he used some of his sand to stop any long ranged techniques or bullets from hitting them both, and he showed his skill with his semblance by stopping each of the said bullets with equally powerful arcs of sand.

Torchwick wasn't having a good day. First thing in the morning, that bitch contacts him and _orders_ him, yes, _him!_ The best of all thieves in the market to aid this bunch of filthy mutts who were slower than snails. He had better work to do than this, and then, just then, this little Kitty Cat thinks she is better than him. And just as he was about to show what her place in the world meant, out of nowhere, a whiskered Blonde brat appears and kicks him right in the face, sending him flying backwards with him doing a full flip in the sky. What did they feed kids these days?

"Guh!" He groaned, spitting out some blood and wiping some of it from his nose, glaring at the Blonde who was standing in front of Blake completely ignoring the chaos that was happening all around. "Great! What is up with you kids and getting into my way?"

"I wonder that myself." Naruto grinned, gripping his Kunai in a reverse grip. "Maybe we want to play hero? Or maybe we're just fucked up in our heads because of our rather unnecessarily extreme upbringing."

"Naruto?" Blake muttered in shock, eyes wide in alarm. "What are you doing here?"

"Finding you, thats what!" Naruto said, not even looking at her. "And some stuff you really shouldn't worry about. How about you tell that monkey friend of yours to come out and join the party?"

"About damn time." Said monkey faunus, the 'stowaway' from the docks, jumped out from behind the containers, unlike Blake, doing nothing to hide his Faunus features. "I was wondering when you guys would do something."

"We can talk about that later on." Naruto said. "Either get her out of here, or both of you help us cleaning this mess."

"Cleaning up has never been one of my good points." The other blonde grunted, removing his Bo-staff from his back and unfolding it into a pair of Nunchuks. "But this sort of cleaning is something I like."

"You don't have to involve yourself into this." Blake weakly protested. "Please, it's-."

"It's personal business and some demons of the past I know." Naruto said, cracking his neck. "But I don't think the people of Vale would appreciate their dust being stolen. It's of much use to us as much as them. So how about you help us by subduing these guys so we can actually leave?"

"You brats should leave right now when you have the chance." Torchwick got up, and dusted his suit with his hand. "Perhaps I won't come back to you later on."

"And you should give yourself up to the police." The monkey Faunus said. "Hey, whiskers. Let me handle this guy for a while."

"Sure, he's all yours." Naruto said, turning towards the white fang grunts Miette and Amelia were making short work off, but their sheer number was getting a little too much for them.

"You and I are having a talk later on." Blake glared at Naruto, getting her weapon and getting into a stance. "A talk about how did you know I was here and what are you doing here."

"Maybe." Naruto tilted his head, and disappeared in a burst of speed, punching a grunt in the face and facing a group of them. "Maybe not."

"..." Blake only narrowed her eyes and started to use the gun form of her weapon to shoot some of the grunts headed towards her.

Amelia was skilfully taking down as many of her opponents as she could, those she missed being taken care of by her partner. Naruto had just joined the fray, and it couldn't have been a more perfect time than this. According to her, Miette was reaching her final round, and she didn't have any other paralysing bullets on her, and then she would be alone. Naruto's addition would be only more helpful, and it looked like Blake was helping as well.

"Took you long enough." Amelia said to Naruto as soon as he was in hearing range. "These guys are being a pain."

"Then let's create some space." Naruto snapped his fingers. A small ring of wind formed around both of them, bursting out in a shockwave of wind that sent many of the grunts flying into the containers giving them some breathing space. "Now it should be much easier."

"You semblance is as annoying as it is useful." Blake made her way into the safer inner circle, Naruto's use of his semblance having lessened their numbers by a good margin. "I think there are about 20 of them left, and Sun seems to have problems with Torchwick."

"Then let's make short work of these guys." Amelia said, touching the ground. It was one of the newer things she had developed after training with Naruto and the others. Because all 3 of her teammates had semblances that worked at both long and short range, she found a way to hurt a target without even touching it. It worked a lot better after Naruto showed his knowledge about those runic seals. Apparently, she could focus her Aura to 'tag' onto an opponent if he was nearby when she had a way to channel the Aura, and the ground seemed to be a good conductor of Aura. Since every living being had at least a little amount of Aura, she could lead her own Aura to her enemies, and that was what she did. 5 of them met their end when flames suddenly erupted from the ground where they were standing at.

Other 5 were quickly taken care of by Blake, who created a clone to help her jump over the wave and behind them, using the sword of her weapon to easily take care of them. That left the rest of the ten for Naruto. Said blonde only rushed towards them, using pure hand to hand techniques, not even his weapon, to take them down. The result? Over a 100 faunus grunts lying half dead, paralysed or in coma all across the field.

"Che, as expected of these animals." Torchwick scoffed, appearing relatively unharmed after his battle with Sun, as Blake had called him. "Failing all the day round. What would I take for some company who actually knows what they're doing."

"You could have gotten that company if you'd given up long ago and actually joined the hunter forces." Amelia, who was the first one to come and stand beside sun, said with a sneer. "Thrash like you however don't deserve a chance to repent."

"Oh really?" Torchwick asked. "And what do you know of this world? Huh? Tell me? What do you know of what goes on in this world? You're a bunch of kids who don't know what you're getting at, brats that should be in their mommy's lap drinking milk, not getting into big boy stuff. The world's not all Easter bunnies and tooth fairies. This is the truth of the world. If you can't realise that, then you should just give up."

"Now now, don't be too harsh on them." An unfamiliar voice said from the bullhead. "As you said, they're just kids, but you're underestimating the last person you should. Isn't that right? Naruto Uzumaki."

Said blonde was glaring madly at the bullhead, gritting his teeth. If anytime he had looked more angry, it was during the incident with Weiss.

"Kabuto." Naruto spat out, venom literally oozing into his voice. "How _unexpected_ to see you here."

"And who do you think you're kidding?" Kabuto was a bespectacled man, wearing a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt and dark purple pants with a white waistband. He had a smile on his face that didn't quite fit in. "You knew I would be here didn't you, Mr. Shinobi?"

"Shinobi?" Torchwick asked, an eyebrow raised. "Oh, you mean one of those Shinobi who were said to be the best in the mercenary business out there? Why are you even in Beacon academy?"

"That's none of your business." Naruto sneered, opening up his laser sabres. "What should be your business is should be going with Amelia and Blake here to Beacon academy."

"Roman, let me handle this." Kabuto said, his hands suddenly going blue. "This boy is too much for you, and it will be better to go away with what we have rather than getting caught against him. If he was here to catch us, we would have been in front of Ozpin of Beacon and many others right now. He's wasting our time so the 'main' people can come in."

"As you say." Roman said dramatically and made his way into the bullhead, shooting one last glance at Blake. "Taurus's not happy with you."

Blake only winced at his words.

"So, Naruto, what do you say?" Kabuto asked once Roman was inside the bullhead. "Shall we do this dance?"

"Amelia, if I don't survive, make sure you put an arrow through his head." Naruto said to her, before both the battlers vanished into thin air and met in the middle, Orange lightsabre meeting a blue encased hand.

Kabuto had an interesting history with Naruto. He was once a 'comrade', or actually imposing one back when he was in Konoha. After some incidents, he was revealed to be a spy for an enemy village, or rather, a spy for Orochimaru, and his right hand man. And because of that, he wasn't a slouch in battle.

His main skill was in medical techniques, mainly the ones that involved healing any and all sorts of wounds. But he had his own special form of battle, known as Aura Scalpel. Using his Aura and moulding it to be a scalpel, he could create a fine edge with his hand that could easily pierce through and slash apart bodies at ease. That, along with his unknown semblance, he was a rather tough opponent to face, mainly because if he touched you once, he could tear off veins and paralyse you in an instant. Without the right person to heal you, one would be dead in minutes after that.

Kabuto slashed at Naruto with his hand, which Naruto easily ducked under, and sturk cout his leg to sweep him, which Kabuto jumped from. Naruto used his airborne state to slam his sabres down upon him, which Kabuto stopped with his hands grabbing them.

"You've improved." Kabuto commented. Naruto only responded by kicking him in the stomach which he couldn't blocked.

"And you're the same slimy little snake as always." Naruto said, eyes cold, once again jumping at Kabuto.

"Man, I have never seen Captain Whiskers so mad before." Miette, who along with Gaara had come down from the containers said to Amelia as they watched the fight. "Even during his outburst against Weiss he wasn't this mad."

"He has some history with that man." Amelia said, but she wasn't smiling. She had an incredibly worried look on her face. "But it's what Naruto said to me that worries me. He said to kill that man if he doesn't survive. He's talking as if Kabuto, if I remember correctly, will kill him."

"Really? Are you worried about _Naruto_?" Gaara asked, but the sand flying around his said something else. "It's that insane Whiskered idiot we're talking about here. He won't lose so easily."

"BLAKE!" A voice shouted, causing everyone to turn around to see Ruby standing on top of the large wall of sand that had entrapped all of them. "Finally! I found you!"

"Ruby?" Blake asked, eyes wide. "What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here? What are _you_ doing here?" Ruby jumped down from the wall of sand, using her Aura to shield her fall. "I've been looking all over the place for ages!"

"You shouldn't be here Ms. Rose." Gaara said, momentarily getting over his shock. "Actually, how did you even get over here?!"

"I climbed up the wall!" Ruby said. "My semblance allowed me to increase my speed and the increase in speed was enough to climb over the wall."

"Right." Gaara nodded. "Another thing for me to work on. But that doesn't change the fact you shouldn't be here."

"Huh?" It was then she noticed Naruto duking it out with Kabuto. "Who's that? Why is Naruto fighting him?"

"Let's keep it for sometime else." Amelia said, still clenching her Crossbow tightly. "He might need help anytime."

Back to Naruto, he was still on equal terms against his opponent. Both of their eyes never left each others, hand clashing against sabre.

"Surprising. You are strong enough without using your inbound power, stronger than anyone of your age group." Kabuto said, jumping back to create some distance. "But tell me, are you ready? Are you ready to face Lord Orochimaru? Ready to face someone who even your teacher was afraid to face? Especially without your 'other' power with you?"

"Oh I won't just face him." Naruto said, his eyes glowing blue. "I'll completely anhilate him."

"Big words coming from you." Kabuto laughed, the light in his hands dying out. "You've grown, Uzumaki. But you're not ready yet. Perhaps, if you survive this, then you might be."

Naruto widened his eyes. Crap, he had been careless! How did he not see this coming?! Right behind where his friends were, there was a large bomb, a bomb that showed 10 seconds and counting back. How hadn't he seen that? And those guys didn't have time to get out of there in time.

"GUYS!" He shouted desperately. "THERE'S A BOMB BEHIND YOU!"

Everyone widened their eyes and turned around, paling when the bomb showed only 7 seconds left. 7 seconds before the giant bomb would explode.

6.

No.

5.

Not again.

4.

Why? Why was it always him? Why did he have to lose everyone? Why did he not have the strength?

3.

Why was he so **weak!?**

2.

He won't let it happen. He won't let it happen again. He won't let his friends die again.

1.

"NO!" He shouted, disappearing in a loud shockwave, appearing before the group and creating a large wind barrier to trap himself and the container to trap in the explosion.

There was a loud muffled boom, the barrier made out of wind gaining a red coloured hut, a blazing red coloured hue.

"NARUTO!"

* * *

All he could see was darkness. Nothing around him, nothing over him, nothing under him. Only darkness.

'So this is it?' Naruto wondered. 'Death? An endless void of darkness. Heh, I like it already. Fits for someone like me.'

' _But do you deserve it_?' A voice whispered into his ear. ' _So you desrve death so early? You just started to rebuild your life. You just starting trusting your life. Do you deserve death? Or do you deserve to live?_ '

'What I wouldn't give to live.' He wondered, the faces of all his friends flashing by his eyesight. 'What I wouldn't give to get a chance to make friends, again. A chance to re-start life. A chance to show everyone I didn't give up, and I got revenge.'

' _ **Then why are you doddling around between life and death.**_ ' This time, the voice was much more deep, and powerful, and familiar. ' _ **Heh, the great Orange Shinobi, floating between limbo thinking he was dead. Seriously brat! I go to sleep for 4, 4 measly years and I find you almost dead?! What the hell happened to that 'I refuse to die' blonde brat I knew?**_ '

'He grew up.' Naruto replied. 'And he learnt that sometimes fighting for friends means as much as fighting for yourself. He found the way to re-start his life.'

' _ **And are you going to give that snake the honour to destroy said life?**_ ' The voice said to him.

'No.' Light started to flicker around him. 'No. I promised I would destroy him. I promised I won't be weak ever and take him done once and for all.'

' _ **Well then, lets do it, shall we?!**_ '

And his world exploded in light.

* * *

The blazing inferno of winds continued to swirl around, containing the explosion that could have killed them all within. They didn't know what had happened. A second ago, Naruto was standing behind them, a second later, he had appeared in front of them and had created a tornado around the container that had the bomb.

"No..." Ruby had tears in her eyes. "T this can't be happening."

"H Hey." Miette shook her head. "L Let's not jump to conclusions so soon, shall we? T There's no way captain whiskers would die so easily."

"..." Gaara was emotionless, yet one could see his sadness and shock at what had transpired, and finally anger, anger towards the man that had done this. "You..."

Amelia couldn't say anything. Her mouth was open and she was staring blankly at the explosion in front of her. She refused to believe what was happening. There was no way he was dead, simply no way.

"That idiot." Even Blake couldn't hide her tears. "I said not to get involved, I said not to try and cause problems, and here he kills himself to save us?!"

"Hahahaha." Kabuto laughed. "That was it. The biggest weakness a man can have. The biggest weakness a shinobi can have. Connection. Shinobi's are cold blooded killers. They are monsters, and it seemed that boy forgot that. That trait of his, saving people, is what his greatest weakness is, and look where that lead him."

" **That doesn't mean I am dead am I?** " From within the barrier a deep, angry voice said that out. The winds slowly died down to show a figure, which expectedly was Naruto, however what was different about him was his posture. Everyone gasped as they saw him, some even taking a step back.

His entire body was surrounded, surrounded by a red coloured haze, a cloak made out of sheer dense Aura, deep red aura. It resembled a fox, as 2 'ears' formed on top of his head, and a tail spouted out, made completely out of Aura from his back, a single tail. His eyes were Red and were glowing, with one single slit in them and his whiskers were much more darker than usual. But what mattered the most was, he was alive, and strangely unharmed.

"Thank the gods." Ruby sighed in relief. "But what's that Aura around you? It's so... evil!"

"Not evil." Amelia whispered. "Dark. It's Dark, filled with thoughts of revenge, and resentment, and hatered. It's bending to Naruto's own emotions as he feels them right now."

She looked much more better, and strangely angry as well. Not at Kabuto, but at Naruto. Well, that was something to be dealt with on a different time.

"Impossible!" Kabuto exclaimed, fear slowly taking over his face. "You aren't supposed to be able to use that power! It was supposed to be asleep!"

" **He woke up.** " Naruto growled, bending his knees. " **And he isn't happy.** "

Once again, there was a shockwave of wind that followed his step, and a loud boom as if a cannon was fired, and Naruto had disappeared. Only this time, there was no use of Aura or his semblance. It was his pure strength that had caused him to accelerate at such great speeds.

Kabuto couldn't even blink before he was punched in the face by a fist that was capable of destroying entire mountains. It sent him flying back into a container, and through it into a large pillar, cracking the pillar.

"*Cough*" He spat out blood, raising his hand to his nose to heal it, but he didn't have the time. Naruto was once again upon him. "How are you so fast?!"

" **None of your business motherfucker!"** the enraged teen growled. " **You tried to kill my friends, and now, I'm going to make you pay.** "

Then he was kicked in the stomach, that sent him to the sky, before Naruto appeared above him once again, punching him on the back sending him to the ground on the docks, creating a small crater on the ground.

" **Get up you damn traitor.** " Naruto growled, cracking his knuckles, his Aura tail waving behind him angrily. " **And face your beating like a man.** "

"*Cough* I it seems Lord Orochimaru's predictions were wrong." Kabuto said, coughing some more blood, bending over in pain. "And _he_ also woke up much before we hoped he would. I need to give this information to Lord Orochimaru, so I am sorry but you won't be killing me. Until next time, Naruto Uzumaki."

There was a rope that came flying towards him that Kabuto caught, the bullhead then turning around towards the city and going as fast as it could. Naruto guessed it was Roman who had done that.

" **Heh, escaping again.** " Naruto scoffed. " **Like a slithery little snake.** "

The red cloak around him died down, disappearing back. His eyes returned to the usual blue state and his whiskers became as they were before. Ruby was the first one that reached him.

"That!" She literally tackled him to the ground. "WAS AWESOME!"

Clearly she was worried about him, but her excitement at Naruto's power was clearly controlling her emotions.

"You were like a super pissed of hero from a comic series!" Ruby said, stars in her eyes. "And you kicked his butt all over the place!"

"Oww." Naruto groaned, lifting Ruby off his stomach. "Warn me next time before you tackle me."

He however was once again sent to the ground due to a combined punch from Miette and Amelia.

"You're an idiot Naruto!" Miette shouted. "You nearly died!"

"Don't you dare do that again!" Amelia had a frightening glare on her face. "Ever."

"Ouch." Naruto once again said, rubbing his cheek. "That hurt."

"While I don't share the way Miette and Amy expressed their worries and relief." Gaara said, wraping his hands over his chest, a frown on his face. "I do share their belief on you not doing that ever again."

"Yeah yeah, I got it." Naruto nodded, getting up and cracking his neck. "Fucking bastard escaped huh?"

"Holy hell dude, you're amazing." Sun, the monkey Faunus said to him as she and blake came near them. "You kicked his ass."

"Yeah, I get that a lot." Naruto rubbed the back of his head. "You aren't bad either. Torchwick's supposed to be one of the top boys out there, you held your own against him for quite a while."

"Heh, I didn't go all out." Sun said, hands in his pockets. "Name's Sun, Sun Wukong. I'm from Haven in Mistral."

"Yeah, I sort of got it when Weiss shouted it out in the middle of the street." Naruto said. "And speaking of the devil, here she comes."

And it was true, both the other members of team RWBY were running towards their location. Naruto stepped back and away from them with his scroll.

"If I were you, I would get out of here." Naruto said to sun, motioning over to the lights rapidly approaching towards them. They were Police lights. "If you go from the left, you will be able to make it to the eastern exit, and into the residential section."

"Yeah, got that." Sun said with a grin. "Catch ya all later."

"I think we should be gone as well." Gaara said, slowly and discreetly backing up. "We don't have to get caught remember?"

"Alright." Naruto nodded. "Mission accomplished. Let's give our report and then I can go to sleep."

* * *

"I'm glad that you managed to complete your mission easily." Ozpin said once he heard everything from team NGMA. "Clearly what I have heard about you isn't just rumours. All of you did good, and possibly created a large hitch in the plans of these criminals, whatever they might be up to."

"I did say to count on us." Naruto said. But then he shrugged. "I did almost get incinerated by a blast of flames, but that isn't the problem."

"It is the biggest of all the problems!" The other three muttered under their breath. Ozpin only smiled.

"Incidentially, I am very curious to know more about that strange power you had." Ozpin asked. "That power was so great that I could feel it's density from here. I presume that is the 'burden' that you were given since birth?"

"Well, he isn't exactly a burden." Naruto said, sighing. "He's more of a friend, but yeah, that was his power."

"I know that is personal information to you Mr. Uzumaki." Ozpin said. "I know it isn't meant to be told to everyone. But as the headmaster and a huntsman, I need to know what that power is and how it is originated. I think your teammates are also quite curious about that power of yours."

Indeed, they were all staring at him expectantly. Naruto once again sighed.

"Well, I guess I don't have a choice." His eyes went serious. "Some years ago, just when I was borned, a creature attacked my village. A creature far stronger than any grimm had any right to be, in fact, it wasn't a grimm at all. It was, what people today, call a demon. Due to some unholy circumstances, my father and mother sealed that demon inside of me using runic seals, entrusting me with it and it's power. That is the origin of that power."

"A demon?" Gaara asked, eyes wide. "Pardon me for interrupting but aren't Demons supposed to be myths that don't have any proof of existence?!"

"Yes." Amy nodded, looking quite shocked herself. "Yes they are supposed to be myths. The last of the demons was destroyed by the gods thousands of years ago. How did a demon get in your village is beyond me."

"I'll get to that." Naruto said. "But remember this, that being wasn't a demon, to me. Even though he destroyed over 100 families that day, and half of my village, to me, he has always been a friend and a partner who stays with me no matter what the circumstances. Sure, we were at each others throats at first, but we started to become friends soon after, but I will tell you this, he isn't a threat, as long as I am not harmed."

"I see, so the village of the Leaf faced 2 demon attacks." Ozpin sighed and closed his eyes. "1 17 years ago, the other 4 years ago, right?"

"Yup, though that one was more of a demon god than a demon." Naruto said, his eyes going ghastly. "If that thing decides to attack Vale, there won't be anything left. It will simply destroy us all. It's too strong for anything to go up against."

"And yet you went up against it." Ozpin asked, causing Naruto to flinch. "Master Jiraiya said to me about your fight with the great 10 tailed beast, Naruto, and I was surprised that you managed to hold your own against it for 2 minutes."

"10 tailed beast?" Miette asked, alarmed. "I have heard of that!"

"Who hasn't?" Gaara was looking much more pale. "It's the story everyone knows the most."

"A demon who transcends all demons. A creature more evil than the Grimm." Amy said, looking at Naruto with an unknown emotion. "You went up against the 'One eyed demon god?'"

"Yes, but I had a kin of it with me." Naruto said, tapping his stomach. "Inside me is sealed one of his last segments, the 9 tailed demon fox, Kurama. He is the one that helped me go against that god of a monster and helped me survive today. He had been asleep for over 4 years, recovering, healing, and now, he's awake."

"The 9 tailed demon fox, another one of the mythical beasts whose tales have been passed down for years and years as a whole." Ozpin said, opening his eyes and staring straight at Naruto. "So, what does that make you? A... demon container?"

"Putting it in technical terms, yes." Naruto nodded, a grin spreading across his face, a wild, untamed grin. "But people of my kind are usually called Jinchuriki, translated as 'Power of the human sacrifice.'"

"Human sacrifice?" Gaara asked, alarmed. "What does that mean? Were you offered as a sacrifice to the 9 tails fox?"

"No." Amelia answered. "It means he was chosen as the container to contain the beast. That word is frequently used in old tales, but it's only a human sacrifice. 'Power of the human sacrifice' though is something I don't know about, but it's familiar."

"... I see." Ozpin's eyes were surprisingly hardened. "And how much of the power can you control?"

"I think... 80%." Naruto said. "I mean, there are 3 states of the power. What I used today was the first state, or the nine tails Aura shroud. It goes up till 9 tails, and then comes the 9 tails Aura cloak, which is undoubtedly much more powerful than the Aura Shroud. The final mode is the Aura mode, and well, that's something I haven't used in a while, and if possible, I would like to keep it that way. Bad things tend to follow whenever I am in that mode."

"Hmm." Something was going on in his mind, he was sure of it. What though, he didn't know. "And what 'powers' does the Fox give you?"

"Well, out of all the 9 tailed beasts, 10 actually, the fox had a the fewest of the abilities." Naruto said. "But his abilities were the best. First of all is an enhanced healing and resistance rate, then enhanced strength, speed and senses and also a special ability to sense negative emotions."

"Negative emotions?" Miette asked. "What does that mean?"

"I can sense negative emotions like anger, hatered, dislike, lie, stuff like that." Naruto said. "It's a very useful ability when it comes to finding out stuff from people."

"Interesting." Ozpin nodded. "Anyways, it's really late into the night, and it seems that all of you are tired. I will make arrangements for you to get the rest of the week off. And also, about team RWBY, you have no choice but to tell them about your mission. But try not to involve them too much."

"Really?" Naruto asked, eyes lighting up. "This means we can go right?"

Ozpin only nodded, amused. Naruto then turned to Gaara.

"Drop me in my bed for me." And then he crashed onto the ground with a loud thud, unconscious.

* * *

" **Heh, you aren't a shrimp anymore.** " Kurama, the 9 tailed demon fox was a large creature, easily towering over 50 meters. He was basically a large fox, just with some different features like 9 tails instead of 1, and long rabbit like ears instead of normal fox ears. His fur was orange, all over, with black tips for his ears and tails. His eyes were stark red, like Naruto's when he used his power. A fanged grin was on his face. " **So, mind explaining me what has been happening in the 4 years I was asleep? And mind changing the scenery back to the fields again?** "

They were currently in Naruto's mindscape, currently taking the form of a gutter, a large gutter with a large cage behind which the fox was sealed. Usually, it wasn't like this, usually, it was much more better and much more larger, and at least not a gutter.

"Yeah, here we go." The cage and the gutter vanished, the 'sky' brightening over to a clear blue one, and instead of wet murky waters, now there was long green grass with the occasional flower. A large tree stood in the middle, where there was a weird marking of a spiral surrounded by many runes, the seal which contained the fox. Said fox stretched. "And as for your previous question..."

Then he explained him, everything that was going on, everything that had happened in the timeframe he was asleep in, everything from training with his godfather to getting into Beacon and finding good new friends. The fox stayed silent, listening to his containers story of what had happened, and when he finished, Kurama sighed.

" **Well, safe to say, the past 4 years weren't the best of all the years you had.** " Kurama said. " **And you say this 'queen' is also going behind the 10 tails?** "

"Yes." Naruto nodded, quite serious. "She hasn't approached me herself, but she has sent a lot of her 'servants' in to ask me to join her. I declined of course, but she doesn't know the meaning of no."

" **It is always someone who contains me huh?** " Kurama sighed. " **Alright, I guess you and the toad are behind this 'queen' to find her identity and location. Let's keep that on the backburner. What about the snake?** "

"He's strangely very active at the moment." Naruto said, frowning. "He has allied himself with a criminal known as Roman Torchwick and the pro-faunus terrorist group, the White Fang."

" **The snake working with some douchebags?** " That was a shocker. " **Wasn't he supposed to be an emo of sorts?** "

"More like a gay pedophilic bastard with a fetish for biting young boys." Naruto snorted. "I don't know what's going on in his mind, but it's definitely something I don't want to go up against unprepared."

" **And any way to locate the 10 tails?** " Kurama asked. " **You said he's been of the grid for about 4 years.** "

"That was surprising to me as well." Naruto said, eyes narrowing down. "I don't know how to put it, but that things literally out of this world. I can't even sense it anymore. It's like, it's dissapearred completely."

" **Hmm..."** Kurama closed his eyes. " **I'll need to think about that one. See if I remember anything about the monster.** "

"Well, see you later I guess." Slowly but surely, Naruto was starting to disappear. "Hey Kurama."

" **Hn** " The fox grunted, watching grinning Naruto disappear from his mindscape.

"Good to have you back."

* * *

Opening his eyes, he looked around to see where he was, and as expected, he was in his bed in their room. Sitting up, he looked at Gaara's bed, where he was asleep like in his usual way, ram rod straight. The only sign of him being awake was the rising of his chest.

The curtain was drawn, so the girls side wasn't visible, but he was sure that they both were asleep as well. Sighing as he felt he wasn't sleepy anymore, he looked at his attire, which was still the same as his battle attire, just without his vest and kunai pouches. Deciding to change his clothes, he went into the bathroom to change, coming out in casual black PJs and a white coloured t-shirt with some printed words on the back.

'I don't think they'll be too paranoid if I go for a small walk.' Naruto thought. 'But still, I think it would be better if I atleast take my scroll with me.'

So he picked his scroll up, and left the room, never noticing the golden eye looking at him leaving.

Making his way to the roof of the academy, he looked up to see the moon in all its broken glory, and the many stars surrounding it.

Sometimes he wished, he wished if he could just fly up there and see what it looks like, what the world looks like from the moon. It would be as small as the moon looked like from renmant, probably a bit bigger, but still the same. It would be peaceful, he guessed, but with what he had seen, he wasn't so sure. It could be filled with aliens for all he cared.

"Naruto?" He turned his head to look at Amelia, who had followed him for some reason. She was wearing her usual nightgown, a normal yukata, complete with an Obi-sash as well. Her hair was untied, falling down her shoulders shining in the moonlight. "What are you doing here? You should be asleep."

"Thinking." Naruto said, his attention going back to the moon. "Thinking about what happened today."

Amelia stayed silent, walking forward and standing beside him to look at him from the side. He looked peaceful, as if a burden had been removed from his head. His usual excited and mischievous blue eyes looked like of a veteran warrior who had just gotten a 2 week break after fighting for 6 months. As long as she had known him, he hadn't been so peaceful, ever, and it hadn't even been 2 months since they joined Beacon.

"I see." Amy said, looking up at the sky. "Why did you not tell us of your burden sooner?"

"I don't know." Naruto truthfully answered. "But I think there are 2 reasons for that, 1 being how I have grown up, in a world of lies, deceit, betrayal and death. I mean, as a Shinobi, secrets become your best tool in case of battle."

"And the other one?" Amy asked. She wasn't going to judge until she knew all of the reasons. "What do you think your other reason is?"

"My other reason is, I was afraid." Naruto said, smiling slightly. "I was afraid that I would be judged badly again."

"..." She didn't answer, just waited. Waited for him to elaborate on her words, waited for him to explain.

"All my childhood, people have called me a demon, monster, hell's spawn that it is too much to be considered healthy. People have sabotaged me, cheated on me, tried to kill me, tortured me, did stuff that made me look like a gum that could only be enjoyed till the flavour lasts and then thrown away." Naruto said, shaking his head. "I just didn't want to face all that again. Don't get me wrong, I don't take you guys for someone who judges without knowing what had happened, but for me, I've been through that same scenario so many times that I am paranoid of whom I tell that to. I'm paranoid of whom I trust because my trust has been betrayed more than once before. By people whom I called siblings."

"You know, I will never be able to say I understand what you went through." Amy said, voice soft. "But I can say that not all people are like that."

She raised her hand, and clasped his, on the railing, entwining her fingers with his.

"My mother, as I have said a lot of times before, is a Shrine maiden. She knows how to judge people the best because she has known almost all sorts of people. People have come to her seeking for advice, good people, bad people, worse people, and she has given it, not once hesitating no matter what sort of a person it is who is asking for advice and for what they would use it." Amelia said, her golden eyes glowing with emotion. "I always wondered why would she give advice to people who clearly aren't good people, who she also knew were going to use said advice for doing bad stuff, and her answer to me was, 'not all people are who they seem.' We are, or at least, I am one of those people. I won't judge you for holding a demon that can wipe out the world, because I accepted you as a friend, and as a leader. And even if you hold Mr. Kurama in you, it won't change a thing, because I like you, and like knowing you, and would love to know you more. And if you think you were afraid, afraid that you would do something wrong with that power, I would personally beat you up and drag you back from the land of evil. So please, don't take me, or us, as those people who would betray you. You said to us once that we're not only teammates but a pseudo family yourself, and family never abandons family. We sure as hell won't abandon you for such a petty reason."

Naruto didn't respond for a second, his only sign he acknowledged those words was him clenching his hand back. Finally, he snorted.

"Jeez." He said. His eyes were glossy. "You're going to make me cry you know?"

"I aim to please." Amy said cheerfully. "However, that doesn't mean you're out of the hook you Mr."

"Eh?" Now that baffled him. "What do you mean? What did I do?"

"What did you do? You nearly died!" Amelia said, unclasping her hand from his and wrapping it below her chest, a disapproving frown on her face. "You aren't allowed to do that."

"But I couldn't let you guys die!" Naruto protested weakly. He then withered when she glared at him. "Hey, I'm serious here! I am not going to let you die!"

"That doesn't mean you have to die!" Amy said, hands on her hips.

"Alright, alright. I admit I did something very wrong." Naruto said in mock frustration. "So what should I do to repent that mistake."

"Hmm..." She then smiled mischievously. "I know just the thing."

Uh oh, he didn't have a good feeling about that smile on her face. It reminded him of himself, and he was said to be the 'king of pranks' back home.

"You will be treating me to dinner, not in the school, but out in vale." She smiled cheekily, with hidden intentions in her eyes.

"How's that supposed to be a punishment?" Naruto asked dumbly. "I mean, I don't have any problems, but you could have asked me of something else, you know?"

"So you will treat me out won't you?" Amelia asking, smirking when she nodded, with slightly pink cheeks. "Good, then it's a date."

Wait, what?

He stared dumbly at her, comprehending what she had just said. She said 'it's a date.' Yup, she definitely said 'it's a date.' Why did she say that? And just before he was going to ask her about that, he felt something press onto his cheek, something warm and soft.

His mind literally crashed down as he felt her pull herself closer to him, clenching his t-shirt near his neck and press her lips to his cheek. It took him half a minute to realise, that yes, she had not only asked him for a date, but she had also kissed him, for some reason he couldn't even dream to understand.

"That was for saving us from certain death." She whispered into his ear, staying close. "I will be waiting by the bullheads at 6 in the evening Mr. Uzumaki, don't be late."

And then she turned around and left, a cheeky smile and a rosy blush on her cheeks, and a slight extra pep in her steps, while Naruto stood there dumbfounded looking at her retreating figure.

' **Yup.** ' Kurama said to him in his mind between sniggers. ' **She's playing you like a flute.** '

'Shut up fox.' Naruto replied to the sniggering 9 tailed fox, a hand on his cheek where she had kissed him. 'Just shut the fuck up.'

It took him another 20 minutes to realise and once again agree on the fact that women would be a race he would never be able to understand.

But that didn't mean he didn't like it. No sir, he loved, every single bit of it, and that dopey smile on his face clearly agreed with his thoughts.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Author's notes- Here's chapter 5.**

 **So, the 'devil' has now awakened, and will be playing a much more active part in the story as the first volume comes to an end. Kabuto was just there because I don't think I can include Orochimaru without his personal pet. And he's definitely going to play a big part in this story, at least the first arc of it.**

 **Right now, my plan is, volume 1 to 3, 4 if released in july, will be arc 1, the first year, arc 2 will be the second year, arc 3 will be the 3** **rd** **year and arc 4 will be the 4** **th** **and final year before the epilogue. True, that's a little bit too far off, but by the speed I'm going, I expect volume 2 to be over in the next 5 or 6 chapters, and that's like, 2 months or so, if I'm able to update at a good pace.**

 **So the next chapter will be a small filler chapter and the first and second episodes of volume 1, containing the interaction between team NGMA and RWBY, Naruto and Amy's date, and other stuff like that. Also, cinder will be introduced next chapter. Yup, can't wait for it.**

 **Next update will be for Ash 'Red' Ketchum followed by a potential double update for The Dragon king before I come back to this story. Thank you for the support and reviews.**

 **Until then, this is Omnipotent97 signing off.**


	7. Slightly Peaceful Times

**DISCLAIMER!- I don't own Naruto or RWBY! They belongs to Masashi Kishimoto(Naruto) and Rooster Teeth(RWBY) respectively!**

"Talking."

'Thinking'

' _Demon/Kurama talking'_

Chapter 6- Slightly Peaceful Times.

"You did WHAT?!" Miette shouted to Amy when they were alone in their room .Her eyes were wide as she stared open mouthed at Amelia, who only continued to brush her hair.

"I tricked him to take me out on a date." Amy said once again, running the comb through her long hair straightening any curls or stray tresses. "Is there any problem with that?"

"No, but..." Miette bit her lip, trying to find an argument. "You didn't even stumble in your words, let alone show any shyness in doing so!"

"Oh believe me, I was very nervous." Amelia said, sighing in relief. "And I think I looked like a tomato and wasn't able to sleep the night due to the very thought of what I had done. But I still did it, and I think he _liked_ it! We'll be going today evening at 1800, alone."

"Does anyone else know?" Miette asked. "I mean, did you tell team RWBY about it? Or someone else?"

"Well, I won't be surprised if Naruto told Gaara, but that's acceptable." Amelia said, once again looking at her hair. "I am a bit sad we won't be able to have complete fun because we would be on a time schedule, but 2 hours should be enough to get to know each other better then we did. I don't expect him to dress up in all clothes they wear in dates, just informal enough to pass out as students hanging around. We don't want to get suspended or so you know?"

"But still..." Miette shook her head. "That's amazing! You actually are going on a date with Captain Whiskers! Do you know how good that is?! It's friggin Amazing! He's like, the most handsome guy in the first year right now!"

"I know that."Amy said, sighing and laying down on her bed. "Don't make me even more nervous than I already am Miette. I am pretty sure I am supposed to be confident right now."

"Oh don't worry." Miette waved her worries off. "All you have to do is make sure you both don't turn this first date into a first time and you'll be fine."

"M MIETTE!" Amelia screeched, a very red blush on her face as she stared at her partner. "Are you out of your mind?!"

"What?" She asked, confused. "I have read that most first dates turn into a night where passion and lust flies around and-."

"That's in the case of boyfriend and girlfriend!" Amy exclaimed, her blush never receding. "We aren't even of age yet! Let alone prepared nor close enough to that sort of a thing!"

"Are you seriously telling me that you _don't_ think you are mature enough?" Miette deadpanned. "Or going up against Roman Torchwick, somewhere around 70 White Fang grunts and managing to trick a bloody NINJA isn't a sign enough that you aren't ready to brave the world!? How the hell did you trick him then?!"

"Look, it's not that alright." Amelia muttered, hiding her crimson red face in her hands. "If my mother finds out that I did such a thing with a boy before I am bonded to him, she'll probably kill me herself."

"Oh geez, don't tell me your mother is one of those 'no closeness before marriage' types." Miette rolled her eyes. "I mean no offenses, but that is seriously outdated."

"She isn't like that." Amelia said. "It's just that, she won't appreciate doing something that big without knowing who it is with. I mean, my family is quite old, dating with records till the time of my great grandfather, and there are some rules we haven't even broken. One of them is not getting sexually close to someone without actively pursuing them."

"So you have to either marry him, or be engaged with him to do what is going on through your mind." Miette said. Amelia nodded. "Well, then you should wait and see where does this leave you. I personally think you and captain whiskers make a perfect couple."

"Y you think so?" She asked, eyes lighting up slightly. "You really think so?"

"Heck yes." Miette nodded, grinning mischievously. "Of course, taming the guy is a completely other manner, but I'm sure you'll be able to manage him."

"I I'm not going to 'tame' him!" She exclaimed, flustered beyond belief. "I'm not that type of a girl! And I didn't need to know that about you Miette!"

"Aww." Miette pouted. "But in the 'Make-out Series' it is written that there is a shrine maiden who loves to domina-."

"MIETTE!" Amelia screeched, hands over her ears. "PLEASE!"

Meanwhile, focusing on Naruto, he was in the training grounds, once again with Jaune, this time Gaara around as well.

"Use your muscle, not your swing." Naruto said, blocking Jaune's frantic punch easily. "You have been given them to use them, not for show or to attract women. Women will only come to you if you know their use."

"Maybe you should go a little bit easier on me." Jaune said, trying to punch him again, this time a little muscle in it. It was as easily blocked by Naruto as before. "You know I haven't ever fought without a sword."

"Which was pathetic as well." Gaara gave his remark, a little harsh but still a remark. "Only after the training Naruto started to give you, you showed improvement. I should also give you credit Naruto, you increased his skill with a sword by 50% in 2 days worth of training."

"Maybe because he didn't have any skill to begin with." Naruto snorted, delivering a harsh punch to his gut. "There, that is how you punch. I downwatered it as much I could without it being a love-tap."

"*Guh*." Jaune grunted, rubbing his stomach. "And if even that had hit me in my chest, it would have broken ribs."

"And that is how you will learn resistance and power." Naruto said, once again blocking another punch thrown by Jaune. "Speaking of which, I'll be gone today evening, I've got some plans."

"Oh." Gaara said. "Is it related to something we need to know?"

"I am sure you've got a date or something." Jaune grunted as he fell down after another punch in the stomach. Naruto blushed slightly causing his jaw to drop. "You do don't you?!"

"Really?" Gaara asked, now much more interested. "With whom?"

"Amelia." Naruto said, slightly flustered. "She... tricked me by making me agree to treat her to dinner."

"Wow, the great Naruto Uzumaki, tricked by that ever smiling girl." Jaune grinned at him. "I fear for the world if she was able to trick you."

"She can make mincemeat out of you." Naruto deadpanned. "Don't let her 'older sister' mask fool you, she's as lethal as Pyrrha, or Yang, if she is pissed off."

"But still, she's like, the most beautiful girl in our year." Jaune said. "You're incredibly lucky to have her."

"Hey, I'm not going to, you know, do what you're thinking to her." Naruto said incredulously. "It's the first time I'm going on a date with _anyone_! And I doubt she'll even think of doing those sort of things your dirty mind is throwing inside your head, so keep your perverted desires to yourself."

"I I'm not perverted!" Jaune protested, getting up and falling into a stance. "I just think a little bit more... actively."

"I believe you forgot the word Sexually in there." Gaara pointed out, inwardly wondering why hadn't Naruto told that about him in advance. And he would have to be careful around his usually docile and always smiling teammate. If she was able to trick Naruto, she could do things no one could even fathom. "Well, I guess I can only say all the best, I think you're going to need it."

* * *

Naruto sighed for the nth time as he waited at the decided meet up spot, outside the vale bullhead airstation. He didn't know why she wanted to meet him all the way out here because it was almost hitting 1800 and most of the students would already be inside vale by now, but as he had said before, he couldn't understand women logic.

He had read about these sort of situations in one of his godfather's books, and he atleast knew that it was best to be on the top of his manners, be polite and best if he didn't offend the girl. He was going to ignore commending on her beauty or anything else that was written in said book, and had, as instructed by his mother figure, dressed in semi formal clothes. His pants was the same as his normal battle outfit, just with the attachable armour removed and his pouch missing as well. The major changes was in his upperwear, now instead of the orange vest and black t-shirt, he wore a blue coloured dress shirt, full sleeved. He was leaning on the side of the outskirts of the vale bullhead station, unnoticed by anyone waiting for his partner for the evening to arrive.

'I didn't know what I'd do without you Granny.' Naruto thought, hiding a relieved grin. 'Probably would have gone wearing my battle armour and messed everything up. Looks like I'll have to get you some special vale Sake.'

Somewhere in the world, a rather well endowed woman sneezed.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Amelia's voice butt into his inner musings. Naruto looked at her and raised his eyebrows.

She wasn't wearing anything traditional like he expected her to wear. Her hair was tied in a bun, the long ponytail falling till her thighs. She didn't have any make-up on, nor did she have any sort of fancy expensive jewellery, only her usual golden crystal around a black rope she usually wore. She was wearing a black coloured round necked t-shirt underneath a green coloured scarf. She was wearing normal blue jeans, and for the first time looked like a normal 17 year old girl instead of an all knowing and wise shrine maiden.

"I haven't been waiting for long." Naruto shrugged, eyes narrowing down as he looked at her. "Don't take any offenses, but you look different when not in traditional attire."

"Ahh..." She blushed. It was after a long debate with Miette that she chose to wear a formal and normal outfit instead of another Kimono she had. She had doubts of this outfit herself. "I know, it doesn't look nice right?"

"Nope, quite the opposite in fact." Naruto said, smiling lightly. "You look good, just, a little more innocent and much more of girls you age are supposed to look like."

Her blush got more prominence as she calmed her nerves by taking a deep breath. Of course, he had to say something like that to send her heart into another bout of nervousness.

"Come on." Naruto said, nudging towards the direction of Vale's entertainment district. "I know a place where I wanted to go with someone for a long time."

His easy going grin, along with the look that literally emitted confidence was enough to give her own confidence a boost. She smiled back, slowly, and walked ahead, the 2 walking together towards the place Naruto had planned. Why didn't she hold his hand? She was afraid he would probably be able to feel the bunjee jumps her heart was doing right now.

Similarly, Naruto thanked whatever god was with him for letting the confident persona he had built up stay and not break down into a stuttering, stammering, embaressed mess. The old lady has said that the best way to make an impression on a first date was to emit a wave of confidence and be the one that leads a conversation or anything they are doing together, and _not_ doing anything perverted or giving more then necessary remarks about a certain part of the girls anatomy. Kurama was not helping in that segment by providing some rather unnecessary and _interesting_ pictures of what would his partner for the night look like if she was in certain types of clothing, or even naked. So he did the best thing he could to ignore the images, strike a conversation with Amelia.

"So, how's your mother like?" It was an absolute random question, but it was the first thing that came from his mouth. "I mean, you've said she's a shrine maiden, but nothing much about her."

Her eyes lit up at the question as her inner musings were pushed deep into her mind for the moment. She smiled brightly as she answered.

"She's the one person I want to be like." Amy said. "She's a shrine maiden, like I have said before, and knows a lot of the modern, the ancient and the cultural world. I haven't ever seen her doing her duty because it is not allowed for anyone to see the conversation that goes on between a shrine maiden and whoever has come to meet her, but I know that she's the one many people go to if they want answers for something, or even want to know more about a certain topic. She's like, the village elder, or the most knowledgeable person in the village, just she isn't that old. She also has battle experience as she was born during the times of the urbanisation of the kingdom of vale and serves as a battle coach for the village forces training camp."

"Oh." That was interesting. The urbanisation of the kingdom of vale was a movement/time period that had taken place almost 18 to 19 years ago, just 2 years before they were born. Groups and groups of people had teamed up together, all having battle experience or being trained hunters or huntresses and had decided to start finding areas for Vale to extend and relieving the pressure the city of Vale had. Basically, they were massive Grimm exterminating quests to find new areas for cities to be built. "She should be an amazing person then."

"She is." Amelia said fondly. "She's an amazing person and an amazing mother, one day I hope I am just like her, an amazing person."

Seeing her smile like that and the way her own adoration, respect and love for her mother seeping out in her words gave him a pang in his chest. He didn't even know his own mother. He only knew about her from what the tales his godparents or his late grandfather figure had told him. He couldn't help but feel a little jealous because he couldn't talk about his mother like that.

"What about you?" She asked. "I mean, you must know something about your mother right?"

"Well, it is what I have heard off from the tales told to me by the people that knew her." Naruto said. "She was a short tempered, red haired, stubborn and incredibly strong willed woman with an amazing mastery in swords. She loved ramen, like me, and would even kill for it. She also loved my father very much if what I know is true, and actually almost gave up her carrier to join him back in our home village."

"That's something." Amy said, sighing dreamily. "That's a lovestory I would like to hear."

"You would?" Naruto said, amused. "I am pretty sure it isn't recorded in any fairy tale or something like that."

"I mean from you." Amy deadpanned. "Don't make fun of me Naruto, it won't end well for you."

"Oh your highness, I wasn't making fun of you." He said, laughter dancing in his eyes as he saw a small flush rise up her cheeks. "I was just pointing out a fact that I knew well. I asked the same question once, and this was the answer I got."

"Then it doesn't mean you give me an answer like that." Amelia said, wrapping her arms below her bust, pushing them up. Naruto almost choked as he noticed what that did to her chest. "A simple 'I don't know if it is a romance story' followed by the entire story would have been enough."

"True, but then I wouldn't have the opportunity to see you flustered and frustrated to get the answer from me, would I?" Naruto said, chuckling as she blushed even more. "Sorry, it had to be done."

"Shut up." She muttered, stomping off ahead. Naruto followed her, chuckling softly. "Don't tease me."

"Alright, alright, that's enough fun for me." Naruto said, coming to a stop. "Besides, we're already here."

In front of them was a store that looked like it had prepared for Christmas 6 months early. Lights hung up everywhere, all sorts of posters hanging on the wall. There were noises of machines and games being played as they stood in front of an Arcade, not a new one with the HD television games and stuff like that, but the old ones with the arcade machines and all. The words 'Dennis's Arcade' light up in old school neon signs further gave the ending touch for the place.

"An Arcade?" Amelia asked, incredibly confused as to why did he want to go in a place like this with her. "Why an Arcade? Don't you boys have enough games already?"

"This isn't those console games we are talking about." Naruto said, grinning as he walked in. "You remember when Miette asked me what we used to do for fun because anything related to technology except for Scroll's was frowned upon in my village? Well, we used to have these machines, arcade machines as we called them."

"Interesting." She said, looking around the place. There were all sorts of machines, pertaining fighting, sports, simple arcade machines and even mini bowling and even air hockey. "So this is basically your childhood?"

"Yes." Naruto nodded, walking towards the counter and removing a card. "I've been here a few times so I have some credits, let's play a few of my favourite games, I assure you they have nothing to do with fighting or shooting."

The first game they played was a simple game of whack the mole. And she had to admit, it was difficult then it looked after time passed. Even with 2 people, they missed a couple of moles. The second game they tried, upon her insistence, was Air Hockey. She had only heard of the game by some of her friend's parents, and had wanted to try it when she had discovered an old Air Hockey table. With Naruto, she got the chance, and it was amazing.

"You play good." Naruto grinned, casually blocking her attempt to score and sending the puck back at her, bouncing off the sides and into the goal. The scoreboard changed from 5-0 to 6-0. "But not as good as me."

"It's the first time I am playing this." She said, biting the inside of her cheek. "And you are a very experienced player."

"Well, I did happen to win a tournament in Air Hockey, so yeah, I am pretty good myself." Naruto said, whooping as he scored the 7th and final goal. "And that's game."

"Well, this is enough for me." Amelia said, huffing and walking away from the table. "But I expect you to teach me how to play the game."

"As you wish." Naruto said, taking her to the final and his favourite game. "This one is called Jackpot. I don't know if you have heard it or not, but it's basically a downtrodden version of slots. You press a button, and the wheel spins."

"And then it comes to a stop on a certain point, where you find out what sort of prize you get." Amelia said. "I presume this happens to be your favourite game."

"Yes, because I happen to have the luck of a fox." Naruto grinned, like a fox. Amelia chuckled at the irony, watching as he swiped the card, and pressed the button. And true to his words, the wheel stopped on the bright golden JACKPOT sign. Naruto swiped his card again, the credits added to his card. "You want to try your luck?"

"Yes." She nodded, pressing the button when it lit up. The wheel stopped on a 100. Naruto whistled. "That is good, right?"

"Well, JACKPOT is 300, and considering the only others above this are 150, 200 and 250, yeah, this is good." Naruto said, swiping the card once more. "Come on, we've got enough credits to get something."

"That's a big collection." She muttered to him as they stared at the large collection of prizes that could be claimed. There were useless items such as rubber bands, to pencils to even notebooks, to items one would die for like a Princess Vale signed mug and a Gold Stared Trading card. Those were ranked at about 200000 credits, something probably no one would have with them for atleast this lifetime. "How many credits do we have?"

"Well, we won a total of 500 credits today, plus some other I had with me, so, let's say, we have a total of 1000 credits." Naruto said, showing his card to the official who swiped it and nodded, waiting for the 2 to select. "So, what do you want?"

"Eh?" She asked, surprised. "Me? You'll let me take anything I want?"

"Sure." Naruto nodded, looking at her from the side of his eyes. "I mean, you also chipped in, besides, I'd rather use them on you rather than waste them on some mundane thing or the other."

She blushed, looking over the shelves to see if there was something that caught her interest. The way he spoke, it was as if this wasn't going to be a onetime thing, and that sent shivers down her spine.

"Umm... that pendant." She pointed towards the sun pendant there was on the shelf. It had 1000 underneath it. "Can I take that?"

The man nodded, and got the pendant for her, showing her the pendant. She twirled it and smiled.

"Well, looks like we'll take this." Accepting back his card after the deductions had taken place. "Now, is there anything else you want to do in this place?"

"I'm a little hungry, actually." Amelia said, walking out of the arcade to look around for a place to eat. "And I'm craving for something light yet heavy at the same time."

"Then I guess I know the perfect place." A voice said from behind. The 2 turned to see an old man, walking on a cane wearing a normal suit, complete with the tie, and a gray moustache. "It has been a while Mr. Uzumaki. I can see you've found someone to spend some time with."

"Mr. Daves!" Naruto smiled, shaking the old man's hand. "Been a while. This is Amelia, my partner and teammate. Amelia, this is Henrick Daves, he owns this arcade."

"It's good to meet you." Amelia bowed once, showing her respect. "You have an interesting collection of machines."

"Sometimes, it is good for people to remember how they enjoyed their past." Henrick said, smiling. "And I happened to have done just that, allowing people of my age and younger to enjoy the true essence of gaming. But don't let me stop you from having fun. I heard Ms. Amelia saying she wanted to eat something? Well, I happen to know just the right place, it's just around the corner known as ' _Garcia's_ '. It serves some real good Pasta, and quite a many varieties of them as well. I am confident that you will enjoy the food there."

"It's okay with me, if it's okay with you." Naruto looked at Amelia who nodded. He grinned at the man and shook his hand. "Well Mr. Daves, I'll see you the next time I come here. Have a great night."

"You too, Naruto, Ms. Amelia." He smiled and saw them off. None of them noticed the exchange of chits between the 'old man' and the blonde. Showing a posture of someone who definitely wasn't an old man, he read the chit and smiled coldly. "So it's finally come to that huh?"

* * *

"So what exactly are we supposed to do with this?" It turned out that the other 2 members of Team NGMA weren't just lying idly and were also enjoying Vale. They weren't on a 'date' as per say, just walking around and having fun until they bumped into a Baseball park. And Gaara didn't happen to know what baseball was. "Just swing the bat to strike the ball?"

"Yes." Miette nodded. She was wearing a casual black t-shirt, with a strange picture of a dragon embedded in it on the top side, with blue coloured leggings below under a green skirt. Truth to be told, Gaara was a little bit incredulous of her colour choices, Black, green and blue, but chalked it off as something Miette would do. Gaara was wearing one of his maroon coloured long sleeved t-shirts and his usual cream coloured pants. His small gourd of sand was tied across his hip. She had a baseball bat with 2 red rings on the handle in her hand. Same with Gaara, he had a baseball bat with 2 blue rings on the handle.

They stood in the 'mini baseball' nets, while the more older people took the actual baseball test, they were only interested in the mini tests. They were waiting for the couple before them to finish up before they went ahead.

"And the farther the ball goes, the better." He said, to clarify the rules. "If it goes directly, without touching the ground, to the net behind the machine, then I automatically get 1 full run. If not, then judging upon the distance, I get points, and 4 full points make 1 run, correct?"

"Yes." Miette nodded, grinning. "You've understood it good. But remember, if you miss the ball 3 times, your score will be turned to 0. After 15 balls, the one with the highest score wins. The points will be rounded off to the nearest run if the game ends if one has points remaining, like, 3 runs and 1 point will be turned to 3 runs, and anything above will be to 4 runs."

"I see." Gaara nodded, looking at the score in front of them. It read 5 runs and 3 points for the boy in 12 balls, and 6 runs and 2 points for the girl in 11 balls. It was clear that the girl was winning. And he was against Miette, someone who was experienced with aiming. According to him, he was going to lose this badly because it seemed she had really good experience with the game, and this was the first time he was playing it. Common sense said he should give up before it even started to save his pride, but he also had honour, and giving up was beneath his honour. "Well, let's give it a go then, as soon as those 2 are over."

"Speaking of a couple." Miette wondered. "What do you think our esteemed teammates are doing?"

"I think Naruto was saying something about taking her to an old school arcade." Gaara said as he got ready. It seemed it was him who would be the first one to go. "And then some dinner before they were forced to return."

"It sucks that even on a Saturday night we have to get back to academy grounds by 2000 max." Miette said, sighing. "But let's enjoy. I mean, it's still 1830, we can atleast enjoy one game each then go around and grab something to eat."

"Let's first finish this game." Gaara said, determinedly walking to his own doom. Pride be damned, if he was going to lose, he was going to do so with honour. "Here we go."

It wasn't bad, it was horrible. Gaara only managed to get 1 run in the end, that also because he had 3 points. He was _really_ bad with a close ranged object. And in contrast, Miette had 11 runs. Out of 15 balls, she hit a bloody home run 11 times. Her explanation? In her hometown, the machines were 2 times as fast and the ball swung more. With a twitching eyebrow, Gaara left the baseball park with a satisfied Miette.

"Honour my ass." He said rather uncharacteristically. He was gritting his teeth as he glared in displeasure at Miette. "That was cheating. I am sure you used something or the other to help you."

"Don't be a sore loser Sand-man." Apparently he had gotten a new nickname. He only had one complain. He didn't like the Spiderman series. "Admit it, I'm better than you."

"Yes, I do admit it." Gaara nodded, eyebrow still twitching. "But was there any reason to act so... shameful with that operator?"

"Ohh~~~" She looked like she was a lioness that had caught a particular deer. "Is Gaara jealous?"

Gaara choked, wondering what being took pleasure in torturing him as so. Jealous? Him? Why would he feel jealous?

"Why would _I_ feel jealous?" Gaara asked, confused and a little embaressed. "It's your life, you can flirt with whomever you want to. It's just shameful for someone so young to behave like that."

"Now, now, don't lie to me." Miette grinned as she stepped closer. "If you have problems with me flirting with people, say so. I'll give my full, undivided attention to only you."

"N not necessary." Gaara stuttered, ignoring her and looking ahead with a straight face. Miette grinned further and decided that she had a new pass time, embarrass the _shit_ out of Gaara.

* * *

"This is actually quite good!" Amelia commented as she took a bite of her spaghetti. "I like it. I didn't know Pasta could be so light yet filling at the same time!"

"Well." Naruto had ordered a serving of Lasagne. "I've never had Spaghetti in the sauce you're having right now, so I can't say I know what you mean, but I can say this is quite good. The Iced Tea mixes with it quite well."

"Regardless, thank for me the next time you see him." Amelia said as she turned back to her food. Much to her displeasure, their time was slowly running short, and luckily the restaurant they were in was quite near to the bullheads station, so they could enjoy the food instead of going back to Beacon and having whatever was on menu. "Naruto, can I ask a question?"

"Didn't you already?" Naruto said in amusement. At her unimpressed glare, he sighed. "People can't understand fun these days. Speak."

"Why exactly do you always carry a weapon around?" She asked, looking discreetly at the Kunai/Light Sabre that was hidden in his sleeve. It was positioned so the pointed edge was down, and ready to pop out at a words notice making her wonder if he had a hidden mechanism hidden in his sleeves. "I mean, this isn't a battle we're in, nor does it look even remotely near a battle. We're enjoying ourselves, and you carry a weapon in this occasion?"

"Well, it's a sort of paranoia I have." Naruto said, sighing. "I'm sorry if it offends you, but usually, whenever I enjoy myself, I tend to fall into some sort of trouble or the other."

"And what sort of 'trouble' is this?" She asked carefully, not wanting to hint she wanted to know more about him. Yes, he had revealed a lot of his past and a lot of his personal secrets, but they still didn't exactly know what Naruto Uzumaki was underneath that skin, what made him tick and what exactly was his resolve. Her's was surpassing her mother, Gaara's was to become a strong man who didn't need to depend on someone to survive, Miette's was to show the people back in her village that just because she was a girl it didn't mean she couldn't do anything. Naruto had hinted that his resolve was to fight to protect his friends, but they knew that wasn't the entire resolve he had. They all, knowingly or unknowingly, fought for their friends or family. His resolve was something else, something he didn't share, or didn't want to share. "Like, the full on battle kind of trouble? Or legal kind?"

"Usually it involves with me beating up 2 or 3 thugs and making them cry for their mother." Naruto said, taking a bit of his food. "It also, sometimes, involves me escaping afterwards, usually unseen by anyone before the police arrives. No, I have never fallen into any legal problems, even though I _have_ visited questionable places and have done questionable deeds myself."

"Questionable deeds?" Amelia asked, eyebrow raised. "What sort of _Questionable_ deeds have you done?"

"Killing someone." He said bluntly. Amelia gaped at him. Did he just say what she thought he did? "Yes, I've killed before. I am a shinobi remember? A warrior that walks in the dark to protect, who is not afraid of killing people in cold blood, a warrior that in not afraid to use whatever means it has to accomplish his missions."

"H how many have you killed?" She asked, gulping. She knew being a Shinobi must be different form a hunter, she didn't know that it involved killing as well. "And why?"

"All of them were missions, posted by the hunter groups of the 4 nations." Naruto said, leaning ahead. "Some of them were posted by the Academies themselves. And I've killed about... 20 people, or assassinated. If I go to an official kill count, it'd be above hundreds. But a mission's a mission. If professor Ozpin had, that day, told me to kill everyone, I would have done so without questioning. But whenever I kill, it is not for fun, not for personal pleasure, it is for a reason. Whenever someone asks me to kill, the 2 requirements I put up are for the person who asks me of such to remain silent and never say a peep about the talks, and to give me the reason as to why should I kill the man, a solid, perfectly plausible reason, not shit like 'I don't like him' or 'He did indecent stuff to my wife'. No, it should be like 'He threatened to kidnap my kids and sell them off and I wish to remove him completely' or 'He's an evil rapist asshole that doesn't know the meaning of decency'. Those are the sort of killings I do."

"I see." She nodded, understanding. "So you're an assassin."

"I'm a Shinobi, it naturally gives me the title of an Assasin." Naruto said as if he was discussing the weather. "I know it's a little bit off putting, but I told you, I came from a village which was run by pure blooded killers."

"No, it's reasonable as long as you don't kill anyone around me." Amelia said, going emotionless. "As long it isn't a mission. I'm a future Shrine Maiden, Naruto. I won't accept killings to be 'pure' enough and will have to 'cleanse' you."

"Well, I do plan on stopping once I achieve my goal." Naruto said, eyes glazing over in a sort of determination she had never seen. "I will find the beast that destroyed my home, get rid of it by either finding a way to kill it or something like that, and then retire, living my life in a faraway place, perhaps start a family of my own."

"Oh?" Amelia asked, now incredibly curious. He rarely spoke about what his goals for the future were. "You want to have children of your own?"

"Well, of my own is something I'm too young to think about." Naruto said, cheeks colouring over slightly. "But one day, sure, I'd love to. You don't?"

"Of course I do." Amelia said. "I'm a Shrine Maiden, it's a compulsion for me to have a heir or a heiress before I turn 26, a sort of a custom there as been in my family. All men or women have at least 1 child before they turn 26, weather it be of a fully devoted and bonded partner, of off a 1 night stand by someone."

"That's... not exactly the way I thought a future shrine maiden would be born." Naruto said, frowning. "But who am I to say? As long as you love your own child, nothing else matters, or at least that's what my godmother says."

"You have a godmother?" Amy asked, eyes widening. "You never told me that?!"

"Well, it would have skipped out of my mind, I guess." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. He looked at Amelia's plate, which was empty, and her own glass of iced tea which was empty as well. "Do you want something else to eat?"

"Nope, I'm done." She shook her head. Naruto motioned over for one of the waiters, who gladly cleared their table, and got ready to get the bill. Meanwhile, Amelia was looking at him carefully. "So you have both a godmother and a godfather. Didn't you say you were an orphan?"

"I was." Naruto nodded. "I didn't meet any of them till I got the scar over my heart, or at least I didn't meet my grandmother until then."

"One day, you are telling me your full story." Amelia said, getting up as he paid the bill, and kept a few lien as a tip. "No secrets, nothing."

"Sure." Naruto tilted his head with a smile. "Shall we?"

* * *

As the time neared 2000, Naruto and Amelia entered the Bullhead airfield, when Naruto's scroll buzzed. He opened it up and frowned as he read the message, carefully watching for any second meanings or hidden words. He finally sighed. The message read,

' _Glorias. Vale entertainment district. Personal cubicle 3. The Greatest Man to be born is waiting for you. Code 11120._ '

The sender of the message was Professor-O, or Ozpin's contact name he had created to keep the man anonymous. He knew who this 'Greatest man to be born was'. He knew it well enough. Looking to his side where Amelia was reading the message curiously, trying to interpret it's meaning, he switch his scroll off.

"Alas, this fun filled evening must come to an end." Naruto sighed. Amelia watched him curiously. "I know you are confused, but I promise this is a very legal and very confidential person that has sent me the message. We both know him, infact, so you don't have to worry about me. I'll have to make a short trip to this place before I come back home. If you want, I can escort you back to Becon before I head back."

"No, it looks important." Amelia said, calming down her nerves. "Go, but tell me everything later."

"Sure." Naruto nodded. "Tonight was fun, I hope we can do something like this again."

Amelia smiled beautifully, and stpped closer, pressing her lips to his, pecking his lips once.

"I completely agree, Mr. Uzumaki." She said, scooting back and smiling with a rosy blush on her cheeks. "I'll be waiting for another request for 'dinner'. Take care."

And then, she walked off, a sway in her steps. Naruto grinned as he saw her off, watching as she showed her pass to the window before heading out to the airfield to get on the bullhead. Then, he went emotionless as he went to the Student Pass counter and typed the code in the self service desk. A pass came out for him, with his name and registration number on, and the extended time limit. He dropped his older pass, watching as it was registered before the new pass took effect, and then he walked out of the airfield, walking towards the place.

It was, as he expected, a pub, named Glorias. It was a catchy building, quite famous if he could make out from the line he could see, and flashed out the pass he had recieved. The bouncer took notice of it, and nodded, letting him in. The music flared into the air as he ignored the scantily dressed girls, the shady looking people and the slight unwanted attention some were giving me. He simply walked towards the Personal cubicle 3, where a man was waiting for him.

The man was probably just exiting middle age and hitting old age, or so his facial features showed. He had a long, spiky white mane of hair going till his back, 2 bangs falling down his face. His grizzeled eyes were mainly covered by strange, red coloured eyeshadows, 1 line going down that went till his neck, think that hid much of his features from each of his eyes. He was, infact, quite good looking for someone his age. He was wearing a green coloured Kimono shirt and similar pants, with mesh armour underneath as seen on the area of his chest and his hands. He wore a Red coloured Haori over it with 2 circles in yellow over his chest, and hand guards. His feet were covered by strange, wooden sandals that looked incredibly out of age and finally, he wore a metal forehead protector, with the ancient kanji words for 'oil' written on it. He was a strange old man in a pub, most would believe, and he had a large bottle of Sake in front of him, or Rice Wine, as most would dub it in English language.

"Been a while since I last saw you, Brat." The man grinned at him. "So did you bag her?"

"Shut up, you perverted old man." Naruto bit back, sitting down on the seat in front of the table. Immediately, the curtains closed as the man tapped a button. Looking at how the expressions on the man's face went serious, Naruto himself sat rigidly straight. "So I guess your sudden appearance did mean something."

"Well, I was planning to come by during the Vytal Festival Ball." Jiraiya of the Sannin, or his godfather said, taking a sip of his sake. "But something caught my attention. Your sources were right, she really was there."

"I told you we could trust him." Naruto said, grinning in satisfaction, but quickly stopped and asked the dreaded question. "How bad is it?"

"Well, she's up to something, for sure." Jiraiya nodded, grinning at something. "But damn, she has a hot body."

"Really? A criminal that could potentially be as strong as a super hunter is on the loose causing god knows what havoc and you're interested in her body?" Naruto asked, deadpanning. "And does that mean you saw her?"

"Yes, briefly. I was able to get a sense off her before she left. I don't know why she did though." Jiraiya said. "I'll send you the information once I'm in a safer place, but I'll tell you this much, her Aura levels match mine. She won't be an easy one to defeat, even for you and me."

"Well, if what the speculations of her powers are, I say we storm her while she's not expecting her, be done with her and then leave." Naruto said, but his expression betrayed his true feelings. "But my instincts tell me that there is something major going on here that makes us unable to do anything other then look out of her and anything she throws at us."

"True." Jiraiya nodded. "She's been in contact with my old comrade and the White fang. They're planning something big, something close to home infact. I don't know what, but I'm working on it. I'll visit Ozzy in this week, but if he asks you, tell him what I told you. What about the queen? Did your own sources find anything about her?"

"Well, other than the fact that she's an extremely powerful and unknown variable, and that she doesn't hang out around the normal 4, nothing much." Naruto said, looking grave. "I already told you about my own encounter with her 2 years ago. I don't know how exactly did I survive that, she was barely scathed even when I used my most devastating attacks, and showed only slight exhaustion when I used all that I had, while I was panting like a dog and would probably have dropped dead in one hit. Lucky enough I had a smoke bomb on me and got the heck out of there."

"That is still concerning." Jiraiya nodded. "Well, I'll look into that matter as well. Perhaps it'll give us light on what happened on that fateful night. I have a feeling she was somehow involved in that."

"True." Naruto nodded. "And what about our slithery little snake? I told you about the incident in Forever Fall."

"Yup, he was involved in it alright." Jiraiya nodded. "It was a failed experiment, in fact, it wasn't his usual experiment. This was completely different. I infiltrated a base, and got some papers, the White Fang was involved in it as well. I'll tell Ozpin all about it later and you as well. Besides, Orochimaru isn't exactly around the usual 4 either. Last I checked, he was further in the east in an island base of his. That was 4 days ago. Right now, he could have made his way back to mainland, or the other continent, but that's it. He's doing something completely unexpected, by aligning himself with someone, let alone someone who he probably thinks is a 'young fool'. Fall is intelligent, cunning and strong, but she's, perhaps, not even 30 yet, or that is what her body says. I don't know much about her as well."

"So currently, Orochimaru, Roman Torchwick, Cinder Fall and Adam Taurus's factions are what we should look out for." Naruto summurised. Jiraiya nodded. "Well, looks like I have new targets to find."

"How much time did Ozzy give you?" Jiraiya asked, curious. "All night?"

"Nah, till 2200. Anything above that and I'll be in the suspect list. Besides, I have to bait out a possible spy as well." Naruto said, getting up. "Well, I don't know about you, but I really need a drink. I'll be back in a few."

* * *

"You underestimated him." The cold voice of the woman echoed around the warehouse they were in. Roman Torchwick flinched as he looked at the woman sitting in front of him. She had bright ember eyes, glowing in the dark while the rest of her body was hidden by the dim light of the warehouse. He could make out the maroon dress she was wearing. "And you paid for it. Didn't I specifically tell you to _stay away_ from the boy named Naruto Uzumaki? And didn't I give you a picture of him as well? It is a year outdated, sure, but his features are very hard to miss, I know that myself. And what did you do? Get straight into his lap and potentially endangered our cause."

"I didn't underestimate him!" Roman grit out. "We didn't even fight. It was that Yakushi guy who did it, and he didn't exactly do good either."

"You should have ran the moment you saw him." The woman said, resting her face in her hands, eyes glowing in slight thought. "Now this changes things. Your foolishness along with the recklessness of the snake's pet will have increased his alertness. Roman, I'm pulling you out after our next 2 planned raids are over."

"What?!" Roman protested. "Why?! He's just a kid!"

"He's a kid who has even me on my toes!" The woman said, growling at him. "Remember who calls the rules here, Roman, or there _will_ be consequences. I'll handle Uzumaki by myself. You focus on gathering the dust. Do _not_ do this again, is that understood?"

"Yes." Roman nodded, barely holding his anger. He then got up, and left the room leaving the woman alone. Said woman turned around, got up, and walked off.

'Emerald and Mercury aren't useful in this.' She thought as she walked. 'They'll screw this up immensely. I'm worried about what will happen if even one of these 3 are caught. I've had my fair share of experience with shinobi, I don't want to experience what someone like him can do, but it is indeed curious that _she_ is vary of him and views as a strong player. I'll have to watch him. Perhaps, I might try to add him to my cause, or perhaps, I'll have to apprehend him. What will his choice be, I wonder. Unfortunately I don't have Neo. Looks like I'll have to do stuff myself.'

The last thing seen of her was her cold, glowing, amber eyes.

While the darker shades in the world moved, plotted, got ready, deep in an unknown abyss, a strange tree bloomed. A tree that was rottening, changing, moving. A large, strange tree with a strange flower on top. Many little things hung around below, at the roots of the tree, strange, little creatures, sleeping, waiting, resting. There was a strange rumble, as the large petals of the flower opened up, a strange bud in the middle, or an eye, to be exact. A strange, fully red eye with black concentric circles on it, comma marks in each of the circles, 3 each, glowed. The creatures in it's feet awoke up, roaring their awakening, as more rumbles shook the strange abyss.

Things were about to change, really, really change.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Author's notes- And that, is that.**

 **Chapter 6 of NGMA, took a long time, but finally up. Once again, sorry for the delay, had been caught up in some really tough shit. It's 0230 where I live right now, so hopefully you'll be awake in your respective country right now.**

 **Let's take a look at what we saw here. First of all was the date. Yeah, a little bland, but it wasn't a date where romance was high, lust was flowing and so were clothes. Nope, it was the mere urge to satisfy ones curiosity about each other. Of course, it isn't going to be the first one, nope, not at all. It is the first of many.**

 **The second major thing that happened was the character development shown in Gaara and Miette. I intend to make them a couple as well, unless someone as a good idea whom to pair each of them with. Let's see what the future holds.**

 **The third, Naruto's past. Yes, the past of this Naruto is quite different, something which I plan to show before I hit Volume 4, or at least I hope I can. It's scheduled to release on the 22** **nd** **of October 2016, so I can enjoy all that while I write this story. I don't know how much different it'll be, but it sure as hell won't be similar to cannon. No, I don't have any idea as to how am I going to change the original timeline, but yes, there'll be some very noticeable, very important changes.**

 **Also, Juubi. Let me tell you this, Juubi is going to be an incredibly OP, incredibly godlike creature in this. I have a firm base for what I want to show it as, when I want to show it as, and what sort of destruction/chaos will it bring in Renmant. Just know that it's still** _ **waaaaaaaayyyyy**_ **far off right now to worry about.**

 **Now, that's enough for me. I'll now go to sleep so I can work on Ash 'Red' Ketchum tomorrow, and hopefully post it by the day after. I already am halfway through. PM me if you have any questions.**

 **Till then, Omnipotent97 signs off.**


	8. Arising Disturbances

**DISCLAIMER- I don't own RWBY or Naruto. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' **Kurama Talking** '

Chapter 7- Arising Disturbances.

Training was an essential part of Team NGMA's daily schedule. With the time before classes start, from 0700 to 1000, the time was given to team training, with individual training shifting to the evenings after classes were over at 1600. Going with the flow of Team Training, Naruto had asked Jaune to instead come and train with him at 1730 after he had finished his training for the day. Jaune had complied, having decided that training with Naruto before classes was not a good idea. And so, the 'Team NGMA training sessions' were born. And that usually meant all of them trained together, helping each other in many different ways. As usual, the first thing they did after warm-up was a small sparring match, of hand to hand combat, between the 4 of them which everyday Naruto easily won due to his expertise in said art.

Following the Hand to Hand combat battles were the long range shooting battles, which usually ended with Miette easily winning, but Amelia and Gaara were not far behind. Naruto was the worst when it came to Long range shooting, because he and his blasters were not made for sniping, but for killing from not _that much_ of a long range. They only had a maximum range of 1.5 KM before the shot started losing power, which compared to Amelia's 3 KM crossbows, Miette's almost 5 KM shots and Gaara's seemingly unlimited Range due to his choice of a long ranged weapon being sand 'Shuriken' or throwing stars, he had no reason to worry, but he knew how to catch up.

His wind helped him when it came to long ranged targets. When one day cornered with asking the fullest potential of his Semblance, he had showed his team what else he could do with his semblance except create large gusts of wind, and mix them with his sword. One of his specialities was to use his wind as a way to increase his speed by cutting through the wind in front of him, increasing his speed by quite a bit and mixing it with his already fast natural speed, he was literally invisible when using that speed. Ruby had said that he was probably faster than herself while she used her semblance, but they never had a race.

And that wasn't Naruto's limit. He showed how he could use wind to create suctions of wind around certain objects and use them to 'pull' objects towards him, like a magnet. That was how he retrieved his sabres if too far from his reach. Of course, there were other things he could do but that hadn't been revealed yet, Naruto having told it was too much to be used inside an academy and someone could get hurt.

Moving on to the next segment of training, the partner matchups and the combo matchups. Totally these 3 segments ended up being 2 hours long, from 0700 to 0900. After this was over, it was the final event of training, 3 on 1 battles. Picked at random, any 3 members would fight another member of the team, who was alone, and today happened to be Naruto's turn.

"It'll take you a lot, lot more than that to try and get me." Naruto cheekily grinned. He looked as if he had been strolling through a park. Sure, he had some bruises here and there, and his clothes were all ruffled up with dirt, but that was nothing compared to the other three.

Miette, the long ranged fighter was the least affected. She had only been hit a couple of times, but that was enough to send her through a tree, and she had a lot of twigs in her hair. Her face was covered in sweat and she was panting, and was cradling her hand, her large gun held in one arm. She was also down on one knee.

Gaara looked worse then Miette, having had to face Naruto on a couple of times. He had a very bad looking sweeling on his cheek, and was rubbing his stomach where Naruto had kicked him. However, the 2 had nothing compared to Amelia.

Amelia, even though probably the one person he was feeling regret hitting, was laid on the ground near a tree. Both her hands were bruised, and she had been fighting Naruto the most. Well, if getting hammered around would be called fighting. She had been the most injured out of the 3. However, the other thing they all had in common were the deadly, cold, filled with promise of vengeance glares they were throwing Naruto.

"Not all of us have a fighting style that is so focused upon close range!" Gaara shouted back, gritting his teeth. "You almost dislocated my shoulder!"

"I hate you." Miette muttered under her breath. "I hate you soo, sooo much!"

"Mr. Uzumaki, it is not good to try and kill your teammates." Amelia growled, the coldest of all of them. "And you just did that! Do you even _know_ how hard your hits hurt?!"

"Of course, that is why I will hit more harder next time." Naruto grinned savagely. "The best way to build up resistance and endurance is through taking the hardest of the hits and surviving through them."

"Surviving through- I'll show you what is surviving through when I take my gun, ram it up your ass and unload each and every single bullet inside of it!" Miette growled, her eyes starting to glow. 2 of her 'shadow's appeared behind her, menacingly glaring at Naruto, who only snorted. "I will have my revenge Captain Whiskers! Know this!"

"We shall see." Naruto said in a high, haughty tone, before sighing. "Seriously Gaara, Miette, just how much can you depend on your weapon and semblance?"

"My semblance makes me heavier." Gaara grumbled, rotating his shoulder and wincing. "Because I have to carry around this specially made gourd which can store more amount of sand than it looks like, it makes me slower and restricts my movements. That is why I have my natural defences to counter close ranged encounters, but it seems it is absolutely useless against you."

He was talking about the various cracks that were running across his body from which loose sand was falling out. Apparently, he had a thin layer of sand stuck to his body which he had hardened as much as he could without restricting all movement of his body. It was the greatest defence anyone could ever face, according to Gaara and the ones that knew the 'armour', but Naruto was able to break through it like a sledgehammer through glass.

"And I simply suck in close ranged combat." Miette snarked with a distasteful look on her face. "And it is not like I haven't tried. I have tried to use many different sorts of weapons, spears, swords, hammers and even lances, but all have failed."

"You just don't choose a weapon." Naruto said, checking over Amelia and using his aura to heal the wounds which he could heal. Amelia wasn't reacting, and was simply _still_ glaring at Naruto. "You need to let the weapon choose you. If you are close to a weapon that is perfect for you, you will get that feeling of inspiration within you. Well get to that after you guys are good enough in hand to hand combat."

"We will not have a repeat of this, Naruto." Amelia said, her temper barely under control. She was gritting her teeth and was literally staring as if she wanted Naruto to combust on the spot, which she could very well do. "Not now, not again, until we deem we are ready."

"*Sigh*." Naruto sighed. "As you wish your highness. All I wanted to do was to make sure you could handle yourself in a tough situation if it came to it."

Amelia snorted, and grasped his afforded arm, Naruto pulling her up to her feet. Gaara had walked to the side to fix his armour, which Miette was watching curiously as the sand once again filled in the spots and took in Gaara's shape.

"Wow, each and every part of your body is covered in sand." Miette said, trailing a hand over his arm. "And yet it still feels like normal body. How exactly do you do this?"

"It is a secret technique." Gaara said, smirking slightly. His armour was almost fully complete, just a little bit left on his stomach where Naruto had kicked him, hard. "I cannot just tell you like that."

"Oh come on!" Miette pouted, her eyes going wide and lower lip jutting out, trembling. "You can tell your ever loving teammate, can't you Mr. Sandman?"

Gaara twitched, doing his best to not give in.

'Don't get tempted. Don't get tempted. Don't get tempted.' Gaara chanted in his head, and was visibly struggling to not spill out his secrets.

"N No." Gaara managed to get out, his armour now complete, thankfully so he could get up and get away from his rather persuasive teammate. "It's for family only."

"Aww." She pouted wider, looking all sad and depressed. "So you won't tell me?"

Gaara gulped. Miette's eyes had teared up in fake sadness, hidden with glee and mischief. She was trying to guilt trap him. Good enough, Gaara's willpower apparently edured the onslaught.

"No I won't tell you." Gaara said, slowly turning back to his emotionless persona. "It's strictly confidential."

"Oh." There was an audible 'click' noise that indicated the mood swing of Miette. She instantly got close to him, I mean, as close as she could get without appearing as if she was all over him. "Come on, Gaara, I'm sure you can think of me as an exception to that rule. I'm a friend, after all."

Her voice was soft, and sensual, so soft that she had to say it close to Gaara's ear, and to be that close, she had to have a lot of physical contact with him. She also was much shorter than Gaara, so she had to lean up to him. Her arms were clenching his sleeves for support, and her lips were so close to his face, he could technically feel them.

Now, Gaara was a pretty cool fellow. Of course, having the same troubles everyone else would have, he could socialise well with people, if he wanted to. And of course, the opinion of people also came into the picture. Now, Gaara might be able to make good friends, be quite intelligent and also make an awesome drink using cola, a _little_ bit of vodka he had gotten from somewhere and some lemonade and some other ingredients!

Anways, back on track, Gaara was, simply put, a cool fellow. But that wasn't the same when it came to *ahem* Sexual antics, moods and chemistry. He had been raised by his lone father as far as he knew, and had been with his 3 siblings. Being of a Nomadic house of 4 people, his 2 elder siblings, himself and his father, who was a pretty famous hunter in Vacuo, he had very little experience in the outside world and very few friends. Of course, he won't be experienced in having sexual relationships and how to deal with sexual situations. Same could also be said for almost every freshman that came in Beacon, but they atleast had an idea of sexual education. Gaara, didn't have that much of an idea.

As such, it was perfectly normal for him to yelp, and jerk backwards, stumbling on his step and falling down, taking Miette with him as well. Miette, who couldn't step aside and jump back in time, yelped as well as she also fell down with him, landing on top of him. As such, they were in so close proximity of one another, it looked like as if they just had a make out session and were cuddling together.

Ofcourse, Naruto and Amelia _had_ to turn towards them at the very same time.

"Guys..." Naruto asked hesitantly, choking on his breath slightly as he looked at the condition of his partner and his teammate. He was doing his best to have a straight face, and not blush, but there was a pink tinge on his cheeks. "W What the flipping hell are you doing?!"

"O Oh my..."Amelia stuttered, jaw unhinged as she looked on in pure shock at the form of her teammate. Her cheeks were blooming red as she slowly took a step back. "I I didn't know the 2 of you were so close."

"W w w w." For the first time in her life, Miette looked speechless. She knew she was threading on thin ice when she tried to use some undignified ways to get what she wanted, she hadn't thought that it would lead to this sort of an outcome. "T T th th..."

She literally couldn't form any words, that was how shocked, embaressed and mortified she was. Gaara, wasn't that far off.

"W We, we, we..." He stuttered, his face so hot that Naruto was sure the sand armour was going to turn to a glass armour.

"Look, I don't really mind what sort of a relationship you have." Naruto began, taking a deep breath. "Infact, I will say I even expected this sort of a thing with the amount of time you've been spending together. I'll also drop in a limb and assume the outings you have been having were not normal outings, but it will be a little preferable for you two to keep these sort of _activities_ to a secluded room far away from ours."

"Y Yes." Amelia nodded, agreeing with their captain instantly. "N no need to show the others the extent of your relationship. Now, we'll be good friends and leave you alone, you know, to relieve your tension. So... um... see you soon!"

And then she grabbed Naruto and ran off, somehow pulling the blonde man with her. How did she get that much strength, she didn't know.

The only thing that was left in the training area were 2 heavily blushing teens laid on top of each other.

* * *

"How exactly did finding out secrets go from her trying to pout trap you, to guilt trap you, to actually seducing you to Naruto and Ms. Blitzheart assuming the 2 of you were bumping uglies in the middle of the training ground?" Jaune asked. He had decided it was better off to hang out with Naruto and Gaara instead of his team because Pyrrha and Nora wanted some alone time with the other females of their group, namely team RWBY, the 2 females of team NGMA and themselves, and Ren usually snuck off god knows where. Also, the blonde and the red-head didn't seem to mind and actually involved him in some of the conversations they had, which were quite interesting by the way. "Like, is this some sort of a cartoon or something? Random shit like that only happens in cartoons!"

"Just shut up, Arc." Gaara said with a death glare aimed at him. He was extra jumpy today. "Just shut up and don't test your luck. She wanted to know my secret, I didn't want to tell her, she tried to seduce me, I was surprised and fell down with her on top of me, and Naruto and Amy just assumed things."

"Hey, in my defence, the two of you were incredibly ruffled up, with blushes on your faces, and were looking at each other in the eyes and were panting as well!" Naruto protested. "What was I supposed to assume?! In fact, what makes you say that I could make out there was such an incident that took place and _not_ the fact that the 2 of you were making out in public?!"

"Let's just ignore that topic for now!" Gaara shouted, completely uncharacteristic of him. "I just wanted you to know the truth."

"Alright then." Both Naruto and Jaune sighed. It was a good thing that the news hadn't spread like wildfire, or it would have been difficult to sort this entire mess out.

"So, now what do we do?" Gaara asked after a minute of silence. None of them had a clue as to what to do, it was currently evening, and no one was in the mood to train. So they were here, sitting in one of the balcony lounges of Beacon academy, with nothing but a couple of cans of juices with them. "I am not in the mood for more videogames, we've done enough training and I don't think there is anyone else we can 'hang out' with."

"What about going out to vale?" Jaune asked. Naruto and Gaara looked at him weirdly. "I mean, it's still 1800, we are allowed to roam till 2000 according to the new rules, aren't we?"

"Yes, I am surprised you gave such a good idea actually." Naruto said, rubbing his chin. "What do you say? Want to hit the town?"

"I'm okay with it." Gaara said. "Should we tell the girls?"

"Unless you want a repeat of the entire mess that happened today morning, no, I don't think we need to go and tell them about this." Naruto said, shivering slightly at the reminder. "Nope, forget that, let's just leave them a message and go."

"Right, I'll send Pyrrha a message as well." Jaune removed his scroll, but then paused and looked up. "Should I ask Ren if he wants to tag along?"

"I don't mind." Naruto shrugged. The whiskered teen then looked at Gaara who had the same reaction. Jaune nodded and got onto it. At the same time, Naruto sent a message to both Miette and Amelia, and worked on getting a ticket after getting a confirmation from Ren. So the 4 males were off to vale to have a 'boys night out'.

In the meantime, inside of beacon academy, in Team RWBY's dorm room, the 8 gathered girls were also in a similar situation.

"I can't believe you did that." Miette had her face buried in her hands as she muttered out to her partner. "Why did you have to say that out loud?"

"Because, I know for one that your 'Mr. Sandman' has probably told Mr. Arc about this." Amelia looked too pleased then usual. Perhaps a revenge for all the times she had teased her and Naruto. "And it is not reason to hide this for Mr. Arc would have cracked under Pyrrha's glares."

"How exactly are you so nonchalant about this?" Weiss asked, her cheeks bright red. She was like Gaara, very little experience in the sexual side of things. "I mean, that kind of behaviour will have you suspended!"

"Oh geez Weiss, it was just a fall!" Yang rolled her eyes. She was the only one who hadn't had a blush on her face, except Nora, who in turn was actually taking notes, looking at Miette weirdly, and back to her scroll. Something was going on in the destruction loving orangehead's mind. He didn't want to know what it was. "Besides, I'm sure that making out is the least the 4th years do if I have heard correct."

"Yang~~~" Ruby moaned pitifully, dropping her face in her hands. She was sitting on her bed, which was above Weiss's bed, or in other words, she had used some ropes she had gotten from somewhere and suspended the bed on top of Weiss's bed. It looked as dangerous as it looked ridiculous. Atleast Yang's and Blake's bed had something going by using some books that Blake wouldn't read to keep the Bed sturdy, and then use some rope to tie as extra protection. "Please don't start that again!"

"There is no need to be ashamed of your relationship with your friend." Pyrrha said, smiling at Miette. "Well, yes, it _is_ wrong if you put on a show, but relationships aren't forbidden."

"I am not in a relationship with Gaara!" Miette exclaimed, her face going red at the thought. "I told you, it was an accident! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"And we understand that." Blake said, turning a page in her book. "It's not good to ponder on the same topic if you are so embaressed about it. Let's just change the topic."

"Yeah, that will be good." Miette took a deep breath and sighed. Man, she was conflicted. On one side, she felt as if she had done something horrendously wrong. On the other, she had enjoyed it. What did this mean exactly? Had she got rid of all the shots she had with Gaara? Wait a minute, since when had she wanted to date Gaara?! Sure, he was a great guy, but... there was no way she had feelings for the red haired man right? No, she didn't. She felt... dirty, as if, she had just tore apart any image she had in Gaara's eyes. Enough of that, like Blake said, the more she would think about it, the more she would be into it. "Are any of you going to take part in the 1 on 1 competition in the Vytal tournament?"

"Well, I am." Yang raised her hand and grinned. "It's a pure hand to hand fighting tournament with no weapons allowed, or at least no guns allowed. Of course I will go. What about you Amy, are you interested?"

"Well, I don't know about that." Amelia said, rubbing where her diaphragm was and her eyes going slightly cold. "My esteemed captain made it clear how much I lack in hand to hand fighting skills."

"You fought against Naruto, in hand to hand combat?" Pyrrha asked, eyes wide. "Wow, I'm surprised you're not in the infirmary. I've seen him destroy entire tree's with a punch so much so that Professor Goodwitch one day came down and warned him to control his strength or the guys from the environmental saving committee would be paying him a visit."

"And he doesn't even use Aura to do that." Nora had a wide grin on her face. She liked the whiskered blonde captain of NGMA. He was cool and calm yet could be a badass, just like a certain someone she knew so well. "He does beat the shit out of Jaune either way."

"Well, I, for one, find it incredibly suspicious he is so strong when he is of our age." Weiss huffed. She did not like the whiskered blonde, mainly because she was extremely terrified of him since _that_ day. "He could be a part of some hidden group that works against the Huntsmen."

Miette and Amelia shared a glance. Well, she wasn't far off from the truth. Naruto had told that the shinobi way of doing things was incredibly different and went against everything a Huntsman fought for. The art of killing in battle, backstabbing, using ways that no honourable warrior would was something no Huntsman, or atleast those that had been born in the time of relative peace that didn't know what happened in the darker corners of the world and worked to fight Grimm and help the local people from bandits, would say that was not befitting to be a 'noble warrior' that was a Huntsman. He was also quite vocal about the difference between a Shinobi/Assasin and a Murderer/Killer. In short, a Shinobi was what a Huntsman would be if he was dead set on completing his missions, Honour and Virtues be damned.

"Well, I don't know much about that." For the first time, Blake actually closed her book and looked up, her eyes looking straight at Amelia and Miette. "But I do know that he's an incredibly, incredibly enigmatic and dangerous person."

 _That_ was surprising.

"What do you mean Blake?" Ruby, who was lying on her stomach, got up and jumped down. Blake was never interested things like this. For her to speak about Naruto like that was something to listen to. "Naruto's a good guy. A little bit weird, but still a good guy."

"I never said he was evil, or bad. I only said he was enigmatic." Blake said, looking down at her book, her eyes getting an emotion no one ever had seen in her eyes, fear. "It was hard to recall, but I finally remember. You all know I was a member of the White fang, yes? Well, during one of the missions, we ran into something we never had encountered. I was, at that time, 15 or 16, I don't remember much about it, but what I do remember a man robed in black with the only thing colourful on him being a crimson coloured scarf with a blue coloured symbol of a swirl on the end holding 2 glowing sabres that look eerily like Naruto's fighting a strange, snake like man with golden eyes. We were close enough to see them clash once, but the aura output of the 2 sides was so much that the entire ground was shaking and trees were being uprooted by the drafts of wind that left from the figure in Black. That is all I remember before me and my... partner in the White Fang got caught in the winds and were blown far away. The last thing I remember is a large amount of smoke and a lot, a _lot_ of killer intent before I passed out."

Silence was the only thing that resonated in the room of Team RWBY. No one any words in their mouth to say anything. No one _knew_ what to say or what to tell. Finally, to break the tension, Yang spoke up.

"So good old Whiskers is actually a badass in disguise that can create tornados?" Yang asked, snorting. "Look, I don't know if he is truly a Huntsman, or an alien that wants to take over the world. I just know that he is not in any way a bad guy that wants to kill. Sure, he is a little weird, especially when it comes to his ramen addiction, but I don't think that he is going to do something bad."

"I agree." Pyrrha nodded, her hands wrapped over her chest. "Naruto is strong, sure, but that doesn't mean he is up to suspiscious things. Besides, Blake's description of the man that we assume was Naruto was facing reminds me of another person I have seen back in my village, or at least have heard of. His name, I believe, was Orochimaru, one of the great three, and also notoriously known as the snake charmer and a criminal who has been behind various deaths, disappearances and also experiments, like for example that strange _thing_ that appeared in forever fall. And knowing about Naruto's hate of the Snake charmer, I don't think they were there for a social call."

"Speaking of which, even Gaara has a weird backstory." Nora said. Everyone looked at her in confusion, including said boy's teammates. "His Vytal Tournament profile says that he has come from Vacuo, a part of a nomadic family that moves across the deserts and doesn't stay in one place. He might be aloof at times, and also a bit too apathetic, but he doesn't behave like any Vacuoan I know."

"That is true." Blake nodded, wincing at the thought of the people of Vacuo. "Vacuo is... not exactly a place for people like Gaara, the people there are aloof and lazy. Compared to the guy that shows no emotions no matter what the situation is, he also has a backstory which none of us know about."

"Nah. Captain Whiskers might be hiding things." Miette waved their worries off. "But Gaara doesn't. He's been like that ever since he turned 10, if what he says is believable. I don't know why, but he says he has a problem showing his emotions, and only when he is completely relaxed he can show off his true emotions like that one day out in Vale."

"So both your teammates are weird." Weiss bluntly said. The other girls giggled at that. "What?! I didn't say anything wrong!"

"No, it's just that, your jealousy against Naruto is amusing to watch." Yang said with a teasing grin. Weiss face turned red as she glared at Yang. "What?! Think I'm wrong? Then why are you aggrevated every time we speak of Naruto, or why are you afraid at the thought of facing him? Admit it princess, you're jealous of him and at the same time fear him."

"I don't fear him!" She said. Suddenly the image of an enraged Naruto, glaring at her with wind swirling around him like a tornado appeared in her head with glowing eyes. She shuddred, and then corrected herself. "W Well, not that afraid anyway."

Yang just laughed at her. There was a ting in Pyrrha's and Amelia's scrolls, both of them getting the same message from Jaune and Naruto, about them going out to Vale.

"Well, looks like the boy's have something planned out." Amelia said, sighing. "Naruto, Gaara, Jaune and Ren are all going out to Vale."

"And leaving us behind? Not fair." Nora pouted, looking at Pyrrha pleadingly. "Can we please go with them, please, please, please?!"

"Nah, let the boy's enjoy their night." Yang chose to wave her off. "We've got our own stuff to do."

* * *

"This place is surprisingly empty today." Apparently, Ren and Jaune also were gaming nuts like Naruto and Gaara, especially Jaune. It was freaky to see the usually silent teen being so excited and grinning like a maniac while playing a zombie killing game. He was also beating Gaara, who was, in that particular game, even better than Miette. Jaune and Naruto, who were playing another, more peaceful game of Air Hockey in which Naruto was beating Jaune 4-3. And yes, this place _was_ relatively more empty than the usual times he came in here. "I thought Fridays were the best days for this place."

"We can't control the crowds opinion, can we?" Naruto said, tilting his head. As he casually blocked of one of Jaune's attempt at scoring a goal. "Or at least 17 year old we can't."

"I'm sure if Pyrrha was here people would be flocking in." Jaune snorted, his eyes narrowing down as Naruto's strikes started to become a bit challenging. "People never leave her alone."

"Well, she _is_ a celebrity." Naruto said, grinning evilly. "And why? Are you jealous that she pays attention to the crowd at the time and not to you?"

"N No!" Jaune blushed, and that was his fall as he stumbled and Naruto struck the puck into goal, giving him a 5-3 lead. "That's not fair!"

"Everything's fair in war, Jauney~~~" Naruto teased his opponent, using Nora's nickname for him. "But really? Are you jealous of people taking the attention of Pyrrha?"

"N No." Jaune vehemently defended himself, doing his best to put the attention on the game. "I should be asking _you_ that question! I _know_ you get jealous when people steal the attention of Amelia away from you!"

"I admit, I am a bit jealous." Naruto nodded, not even flinching at the blatant accusation he was put in. "But not enough for it to steal my attention away. Come on Jaune, what have I said about battle?"

"Don't turn this game into a training session as well!" Jaune exclaimed. So it was sure, these 4 were having fun. But this fun was about to be turned into a rather... difficult situation.

It started with some noises that were happening in the distance. None of them paid it any mind, thinking of it to be some sort of party or the other. But then, the noises turned into gun-shots and glass breaking, and the sound of Police vehicles, and vehicles being destroyed. That _sure_ brought the attention of the 4 boys. They stopped what they were doing, and went out to check on what was happening. And they found their culprits.

The people were dressed in weird outfits. Grey coloured vests, black coloured pants and the emblem of a musical note on their foreheads.

"Who the heck are these guys?" Jaune asked. They were running amock upon the streets, going into shops, threatening the people, and then coming back out and killing some policemen. Jaune turned green at the sight of blood, and had to take a step back in fright. Naruto's menacing expression did nothing to soothe him. "I assume they're bad guys?"

"Incredibly." Naruto answered, his Kunai sliding onto his hands. A good thing, all of them were with their weapons and their usual, combat clothes. So it was easy enough for them to get ready to battle. Ren removed his SMG's, Gaara's sand started to fly around and Naruto activated his light sabre. Looking at his friends, Jaune also reluctantly drew his blade. "Word of advice, don't let the normal people see you."

"So that means it will be better if we go up on the rooftops and fire from there, right?" Ren asked, looking at Gaara. "Care to give me a lift?"

Gaara nodded, a podium of sand forming under him and Ren, and rising on the sky onto the roof of the small building they were in. Naruto vanished in a blur, kicking one of the hands of the sound grunts which was holding a gun, his speed so fast that the man's hand cracked by the sheer force of his movement. Even before he could grunt out, Naruto's sword had slashed down upon his chest, creating a bloody gash that would probably take his life. And even before he could fall, Naruto had moved on to his next victim.

The entire thinking behind silent extermination was simple. You've got to hit hard, fast and swift at the same time, so swift that all the opponent would see would be a blur. Long ranged shots must come from different direction, large weapons were simply prohibited, and a use of a silencer on a gun was absolutely necessary. Lucky enough, Naruto had enough control over wind to let large walls of wind absorb the vibrations of the sound that Ren's gun was giving off.

So when the Sound Grunts found one of their comrades falling to the ground after somehow breaking his leg, they turned around, and even before they could spot the one who would dare defy them, over 10 of them fell prey to Ren's static dust rounds and Gaara's sand shots. It was an improvisation of his sand shuriken simply because the fine edge of the Shuriken would have killed them, and they did not need to kill unless absolutely necessary, and especially in this sort of situation, it was mandatory not to kill their opponents.

Jaune was the one who would have had trouble. Now, going according to the old system his village used, Jaune was on a D-rank, or academy student level rank, the lowest of the lowest. His speed sucked, his Aura was huge and uncontrolled and he didn't have any technique. That Jaune would have been killed within seconds if facing these people. However, Jaune after training with Naruto had improved enough to be called a B-rank, or Chunin level in strength. Of course, his technique still sucked, and his speed wasn't up to what was expected, it was enough for him to silently creep behind unsuspecting opponents and stab them at non fatal but very painful points to put them out of order. His speed wasn't as good as Naruto, and he was quite noticeable, but Naruto had made short work of that.

Smoke bombs were always a boon to have, and tossing them in the distance rising black smoke that covered them was good enough for Naruto, Jaune, Ren and Gaara to silently and swiftly deal with the grunts.

When Naruto came to the leader, the one with the atrocious amount of jewellery on him, the one he had stolen, he grabbed him, and dragged him inside an ally and through some others, Jaune trying his best to be behind him. Gaara and Ren were following on one of Gaara's podiums until they were far away from the site.

The police later found 26 grunts belonging to the mysterious 'Hidden Sound', all of them having slashes, cuts, stabs, static shots and wounds that mysteriously all hit on a non fatal point to de-arm and knock them out. Not even 1 of the sound grunts had been killed. By the time the police had made sense of anything, the leader of the group that had terrorised the entertainment section of vale that Friday evening had been found in the jail cell of the Vale Police Headquarters by midnight with a note next to it, and the feather of a crow. The note simply read,

'Vale has the technology to see through smoke and has made glasses for the use of the Huntsmen and Huntresses and the police, use it.'

* * *

Exactly 5 hours before that happened however, Naruto came to a stop, slamming the leader of the sound group on a pole, cracking it slightly. His eyes were a bit purple, and he was gritting his teeth as he glared absolute death at the man.

"Alright, you Gaudy Bling Bastard." Naruto growled, his light sabre up to the man's neck. "I have some questions for you, and you _will_ answer them!"

"F Fuck You!" The man spat back, glaring at Naruto. Naruto's response was to bring the sabre closer to the man's neck. By the time, Jaune, Gaara and Ren arrived at where he was, the other blonde of the group panting at running so much. "G Guh!"

"Why were you here?" He asked, his eyes turning stark crimson red, complete with the slits. He allowed some of Kurama's aura to channel through his hand and into the man, influencing his thoughts. This was a technique he had come up with when he first started working with Kurama. It turned out that Kurama's power was incredibly corrosive to humans, and Naurto's heritage was the only reason why he could control it. "And who are you working for."

"L Lord Orochimaru." The man spat out, his eyes glazing over. Kurama's Aura seeped into his brain, and bent his decision making skills to his will. Simply put, Kurama's aura was so potent that the man lost all the functions of his brain and became a slave to Naruto's will. "H he's working with that 'Fall' woman and White fang. He didn't say anything, just told me to steal everything I could by getting as much attention. Something about Mt. Glenn and the Southern Vale corridor. That's all I know, I promise!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes down. He knew that he'd have to stop this soon before he was discovered, but there was one thing else he had to do.

"Where is Orochimaru right now?" Naruto asked, his eyes starting to glow more brighter. The man was gasping due to the strength of Naruto's grip on his neck. "And where is his headquarters in vale?"

"M M Mantle!" The man gasped out. "He's in Mantle! He is meeting someone in Mantle, and he doesn't have any headquarters in vale! I promise, that's all I know about him! Please, let me go!"

"Naruto." Gaara hesitantly walked up to him, a hand on his shoulder. "We have enough information, let him go."

"No need to kill him." Ren said. He was, unusually, emotionless and wasn't afraid of him at all. Even his change in eye colour didn't bother him. "Let's get him to the police, they will fish everything out of him."

"Or we can do something better." Naruto said, his eyes turning back to blue and he sighed, releasing the man, who sagged down on the ground. His sabre turned back into the Kunai, and he turned his head to the top of the pole, where strangely, a crow was sitting. "You saw that all didn't you?"

"Huh?" Jaune asked, looking where Naruto was looking. "You're talking to a crow, you do know that right?"

Interestingly, the crow jumped down, it's wings unfolding as he descended down, before he turned into a full blown human. The man had graying black, spiky hair, with red eyes and a slight stubble along his jawline. He had a red tattered cloak, under which he wore a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants and black dress shoes, with some rings on his fingers and a necklaxe with a crooked cross shaped pendant. A sword was on his back, a big, giant sword.

"Your damned foxy senses never fail to catch me do they?" He asked rhetorically, walking towards the grunt. The grunt backed to the wall, but before he could do anything, the man had grabbed him, and had pressed a certain point on his neck knocking him out instantly. "I can see you brought some friends along. I saw your battle, you're all good at what you do. The other blonde needs improvement on his speed though, and the 2 long ranged fighters really need to find a way to keep yourselves out of sight when firing."

"I am not a long ranged fighter." Ren said, sighing. "May I ask who are you?"

"Senior Hunter Qrow Branwen, part-time teacher at Signal Academy." The man said, introducing himself. He then looked at Naruto. "You did good kid, let me deal with the clean-up."

"I presume you'll do your own 'questioning' with him?" Qrow's red eyes darkened, as he grabbed the man and easily picked him up on his shoulders. "What should I tell the ringleader?"

"What you found and the entire incident. This 'dusty old-crow' will give him a detailed report later on." The man said, walking off to the distance. He removed a small, metal flask out of somewhere, and took a big sip out of it. "Take care of my nieces."

Then, he vanished into the darkness. The 4 boys only stared at where he went before finally, Jaune broke the silence.

"He's creepy." Naruto snorted, and stretched.

"Well, that was a good little exercise." Naruto said, looking at Ren and Jaune. "Now, I don't know if you are aware or not, the Hidden sound is a group run by the 'Snake Charmer' Orochimaru, a notorious criminal. I don't have to say it because I know you'd have at least this much sense to keep everything that happened quiet. As far as things go, Lie Ren and Jaune Arc were not involved with the incident that happened in Vale entertainment district, and were not even with me and Gaara. We met up at the Airport road beside The Pizzeria and that is where you were made aware of what had happened. Am I clear?"

"What is that supposed to mean?" Jaune, obvious to what Naruto was saying, asked. Gaara sighed and Naruto shook his head. Apparently, Ren had caught on, and decided to explain to his leader.

"He means that we will keep quiet of what had happened here, and not tell anyone we were involved in the battle, or in simpler words, we don't know anything about this incident." Ren asked. Jaune made an 'o' sound in understanding. The Black haired warrior of team JNPR turned to Naruto. "Can we tell the girls atleast?"

"Yes, I don't think they'll like it if they find out from somewhere else." Naruto sighed. "We'll first have to straight go to Professor Ozpin though. I'm sure he'd have found out by now, and would be very eager to listen as to what happened."

* * *

It had taken them 30 minutes to get back to Beacon, and Naruto was right, the headmaster was expecting them. Professor Goodwitch had herself escorted them straight from the bullhead Airport to the headmaster's office with a scowl on her face. She was not happy, and she made it perfectly clear as soon as they were alone.

"Do you boys have any idea what your actions meant?" The woman angrily grilled them. "How can you do something so reckless, idiotic and foolish in the middle of the street. The name of Beacon academy and your own name would have been spoilt if you had been caught."

"Professor, if you believe we did something foolish, then it is me who is at fault here." Naruto said. He ignored the looks the other three gave him. "I and the Hidden Sound have a very dark, very long history, and Orochimaru has brought harm to the people I know and indirectly me several times in the past. I was not going to let them just run amock when they were blatantly taking lives on the middle of the street while the local Police did nothing."

"Your history doesn't come into the picture, Mr. Uzumaki!" Glynda scowled, glaring at him. "You deliberately brought yourself _and_ your friends into harms way, without any thoughts of the aftermath and then simply vanished without any word about you! Why should we not surrender you to the authorities as a vigilante?"

"Because we didn't get caught." Naruto said. Glynda grit her teeth. He was right, there was no sign, nor any indication that the 4 teens were involved in this somehow. The official wordings were that an unknown group of huntsmen, probably 2 to 3 people had somehow used the smoke of the destroyed cars as a cover and had taken down the 26 Hidden Sound grunts. There was no indication that these 4 were even there! "Professor, I know that what we did was reckless, but I _had_ thought about the aftermath, that is why I always bright smoke bombs along with me. I knew what the strength of us 4 was, and I knew that if I wanted to do something to stop them, it had to be risky, and it's not only risks I took but I got the results."

He then looked at Ozpin, who was silent until now, and hadn't spoken yet, simply chose to observe Naruto. The other 3 boys had somehow managed to not break out in sweat and stand firm and let Naruto handle the talking.

"A 'Dusty Old-Crow' said to me he'll take care of the clean up and get in contact with the ringleader." Naruto said. Ozpin's eyes raising were the only emotions he showed. "I found Orochimaru's location. He's in Mantle, or at least the leader of the group that ran amock in Vale said so. He's working with Cinder Fall, that woman I believe my godfather told you about, and the white fang. Apparently, the entire reason behind this was to grab the attention away of the police, something about things in the southern Vale Corridor and Mt. Glenn."

"..." Ozpin gathered and thought about the information he received. "You do realise, that this could have been done less flashily and more silently as well right? All you had to do was to lure them somewhere and take care of them, or simply follow them."

"I would have, if it was only me." Naruto said. "Gaara can't hold 3 people together on his podiums, and 3 boy's flying on top of the rooftop of Vale is much more suspicious then 4 boys using smoke as a cover and taking care of idiots trying to have parties without permission on property that doesn't belong to them."

"*Sigh* I'd love to have an argument with you about what you did wrong and right, but knowing who your mother was, and if you have slightest of her attitudes, I'd lose. You did very good, , Mr. Arc, and . I expected you to do something like this, regardless of the risks you took." Ozpin said. "But I can't just let you go off scott free for even if someone found out about this, they'll think something suspicious is going along here. For the next week, you will not be allowed to visit Vale and will be confounded to Beacon Academy. I am sure you can handle that for a week. No , _all_ 4 of you will be punished."

Naruto sighed, and nodded.

"Good, now, go and get rest." Ozpin said. "You can tell this to your teammates and Team RWBY, somehow, the 12 of your are always involved in some accident or the other."

As the 4 left, Ozpin sighed and took a long sip of his coffee.

"He reminds me of Kushina more and more, even though his attitude may be like his father." Ozpin sighed, turning to look at Vale in the distance from his office, getting up and towards the window.

"He _is_ an Uzumaki." Glynda frustratingly sighed. "You do realise, that in the books, they should actually be rewarded for doing something like this right?"

"And they will be. If what I know about , he'll drag all of teams NGMA, RWBY and JNPR into his schemes and bring all the information and re-assuarence we need." Ozpin said, looking at the broken moon. "I know, that the group of the 12 17 year olds is not exactly what I'll call as capable soldiers, but all of them are determined and ready to take risks to do what is right. Under , they'll get better and they'll be the back-up we'll need if things go down the route Lord Jiraiya has told us they would."

"That man, I can't understand him." Glynda said, scowling at the thought of the perverted man that could turn serious in a second. "One minute, he looks like an actor in a movie, the other, he turns into a soldier who has seen horror's beyond the belief I can comprehend. How did you get involved in this 'Shinobi' mess, Ozpin? I thought after the 3rd war, you decided not to involve with them."

"Oh, trust, me, I didn't. All I needed was Lord Jiraiya's information, and friendship we had developed through Minato. But with how things had been going, and the shocking yet incredibly painful destruction of Leaf, I needed their help, again, and seemed to be someone that looked he'd gladly help. My hunch was correct. He's still not exactly trusting any of us, well, Qrow, he trusts for some reason, but he is still a little wary around me. I guess that is what Minato meant by the 'inborn Shinobi dealing instinct'."

"What's more surprising is that Qrow's in the town." Glynda said. "What does that drunken oaf want now?"

"He doesn't want anything. He's just here to give and get some information. I heard about Naruto first from him, 8 months ago. It seems that he and and Lord Jiraiya have been working together for the past few months without my notice. I'll deal with that later." Ozpin said, taking a deep breath. "Now, time to get things back on track. Let's asses the information we have and make something useful out of it."

* * *

"Well, that went as well as it could have." Jaune sighed once they were in the elevator. The other 3 stared at him, their looks screaming 'you call that _well_?' "At least we didn't get suspended!"

"Look, I apologise for the punishment, it is me who is to blame here." Naruto sighed, looking at the others sheepishly. "I shouldn't have dragged in you guys like that. But something's that should be taken care of immediately has to be taken care of immediately. I'll help you in anything you need as a sort of an apology."

"I don't need anything." Ren said, wrapping his arms around his chest, and taking in a deep breath. "I'm more worried about how did the 'Hidden Sound' manage to get to the entertainment district like that without being caught. Surely Vale's security isn't that bad, is it?"

"More like, the ruling of Vale's forces is bad." Gaara said darkly. "Those damn councilmen and their ever growing lust for money. They cut down on things like extremely tightened security, and the counter action force to save money of the budget. Even if Professor Ozpin has a major say due to his public image as Headmaster of Beacon and the 'Great and Terrifying' Ozpin, if all the 3 councilers gather along together, he'd not have that much opinion. He might have managed to separate the funds for Beacon Academy from the annual Vale Budget, and have an entirely separate account and funding for it, but I don't think that he can do anything to influence purely governmental services like the police and stuff like that. The councillors care less of what happens to some shops in the district of Vale if a couple Lien can be saved."

"You have a very bad hate for councillors." Naruto noted. Gaara growled at the word 'councillors' and instead chose to stare at the buttons of the lift, his dark thoughts not escaping him. "Well, we can't exactly know everything. The Councillors are like your usual high class assholes that have 20 ft sticks shoved up their asses. They want everything to go their way, and if it doesn't, they do nothing but bitch the shit out of the ones that have the real power until the ones in power get tired of their bitching and give up the power only to be rid of them. That is how high class society works. Only a very few have the guts to actually care and notice what is going around them. And that is what the councillors are."

"Well, I worry more about the girls." Jaune shivered. "I don't think their reactions are going to be as calm as Professor Ozpin's were, or even as composed as Professor Goodwitch's was. I am pretty sure Yang will literally explode at the thought of missing such a 'party'."

"So will Miette, come to think of it." Gaara muttered, walking out of the elevator first, and heading towards the hallway that would lead to the dorms. "I mean, I am sure Amy and her would have recognised it to by your doing, Naruto. They'll be the least amused."

"I am pretty sure we can handle everything." Naruto said, turning towards the hallway which contained their dormrooms. His and Jaune's dormrooms were all locked, as expected, and they were all in team RWBY's room, or so he thought. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on their door. There was a sound of something rushing, and a few squeaks from the other side before rapid footsteps were heard. The door opened up in a rush, and an extremely expectant looking Ruby opened the door.

"How did you do that?!" Was the first thing that came out of her mouth, before 2 hands dragged her in, and some others dragged the other 4 in, the door locking behind them as the 4 teens came face to face with some rather aggravated, excited and angry looking teens.

"You're not fair!" Miette was the first one to begin, stomping towards Naruto and poking him in the chest, hard. "First you kick all our collective asses in the morning, then you spread weird rumours about me and Gaara, and now, you have such a huge party without me and Amy!"

"Naruto." Amy's smile did nothing to hide the rather deadly looking aura behind her. "Please explain."

"I would like to hear your tale as well, Jaune, Ren." Pyrrha was also adamant about knowing what had happened. "Imagine our surprise when the news channel suddenly turned into the Vale entertainment district, just outside the arcade you were in, and suddenly smoke that 'appeared from the destroyed cars', much more than what the cars should have given out, especially when there were no explosions that were sighted, and a group of 'Rouge Hunters' apprehended the enemy and 'kidnapped' the leader. Imagine our surprise when Amelia managed to recognise the use of Naruto's semblance and the possibility of your involvement with the issue."

"See, I told you, he was hiding something from us!" Weiss declared, stomping up to Naruto, and jumping on top of a chair to get to his eyelevel. "I knew you were suspicious and dangerous! What were you doing out there and what did you do with those criminals?!"

"Umm... Weiss..." Ruby trailed off hesitantly, the sight of her partner balancing a chair on 2 legs and glaring at Naruto while pointing at his face a little bit too weird for her. "I think you should get down before you hurt yourself."

"But that doesn't mean you boys played fair on us!" Yang protested, pouting at them. "If you were going to 'party' so hard, at least you could have involved us as well! Or at least me! I'd love to party with you guys!"

"Party? It was a shitshow." Jaune snorted. "I mean, I'm pretty sure I saw those grunts killing people there."

"The reason why I didn't call you in was because the 'Hidden Sound', unlike the 'White Fang', work for someone who pretty much wants to use the entire human and faunus population as his labrats to gain immortality." Naruto said. Right now, the 4 boys were literally surrounded by the 8 girls, demanding answers as to what had happened. And none of them were showing any signs of submission, or atleast, Naruto, Gaara and Ren weren't. Well, Ren was currently being hounded by questions after questions by Nora, whom he had decided to ignore. "And it was a bit of a personal matter. Anyways, that was dealt with, I got what I wanted, we got a pat on our back as a thanks from Professor Ozpin for getting the information and gaining vital information, and at the same time got a slap on the wrist by prohibiting us from going out to Vale for the next week. End of story."

"What information did you get?" Blake asked. Her attention was on Naruto the instant 'White Fang' had been spoken. As a former executive, she knew who ran the 'Hidden Sound', and any things surrounding that madman were rather tame compared to what the leader of the white fang had in question. "And why did you 'Kidnap' the leader of the group."

"Well, if you want to be involved, the best way to know this will be, if you don't already know, the 'Hidden Sound, the White Fang and Roman Torchwick are all 'allied' together to do some mischief in Vale." Naruto said, hands in his pockets. "And the information I needed is something privy to me, but let's just say it involved the location of the Snake Charmer, and no, I will _not_ tell you where he is, and neither will these 3."

"Listen to him, trust me, you don't want to get involved in that mess." Gaara sighed. "The art of silent extermination is something I don't think any of you are capable off, or at least most of you are uncapable of."

"But that's impossible!" Blake said, her amber eyes wide. "Why would _Roman Torchwick_ be allied with the White Fang of all things?! I'm pretty sure Roman hates faunus!"

"I know, it is something almost everyone who knows them is trying to figure out." Naruto sighed. "Well, anyways, due to my past carrier, Professor Ozpin has tasked me and my team to try and find out a 'traitor' within the system, which now you oh so forcefully wanted to be involved with, won't be able to back out off. This 3 way alliance, working under some sort of a 'Queen' has some sort of a Spy in Beacon, or Vale, due to which that attack on the Emerald Forest had taken place, and also today's things."

"So wait, are you already a Huntsman!?" Yang exclaimed. "How did you get a mission so soon?! It's not fair!"

"It's not a mission, well, not an official one. It's something much more dangerous that exterminating Grimm or putting a stop to Bandits." Naruto sighed. "Gaara, Miette and Amy can give quite some accounts as to how bad can it get."

"Don't change the subject, Mr!" Amy exclaimed back. "You still haven't told us what happened to the leader!"

"Well, a senior hunter took care of him." Naruto said, popping his neck. "There, I told you all I could. Now, can I go to sleep?"

"Which senior hunter?" Ruby asked curiously. She knew many senior hunters from Vale due to her father and uncle.

"Your uncle." Naruto responded bluntly. _That_ brought a reaction out from the entirely silent girl.

"U Uncle Qrow!?" Both she and Yang shouted at the same time. "What's he doing here?! Where's he?!"

"I don't know what's he doing here, probably in one of his crusades. He's off to do some 'questioning' and will be around some time later, or at least he said so to me. I guess he'll be in Vale right now." Naruto said. "Now, can we please talk tomorrow, there's some calls I need to make, and some things I need to do before I can go to sleep."

"Wait, you still hav-." He ignored it, and simply walked out of the room, leaving the 3 boys to answer them. He in turn, walked into their room, sat on his bed, and immediately rbought out his scroll, and contacted his godfather. He didn't even have to speak.

" _I got the message from Qrow Kid._ " The man responded. " _You did good. A little flashy, but good. Tell the Arc boy to be a little bit more faster next time._ "

"Well, I had to work with what I had." Naruto said. "Where are you, still in Vale?"

" _I'm with Qrow right now actually. We're taking care of the 'Gaudy Bling Bastard' as you called him and his questioning. He'll be deposited in the prison by tonight, don't worry. Right now, Qrow's doing his questioning. I already did mine. Don't worry about our Location._ " Jiraiya replied. " _Listen, there's some stuff I need you to do. It'll involve some heavy duty work, you can take as many people as you want to. I'll get the things cleared off from Ozzy and Glynda, are you up for it?_ "

* * *

"So they failed as well." Kabuto commented as he saw the news being broadcasted in front of him. "I knew we should have sent someone more capable."

"Oh my dear Kabuto, no one ever said they failed." An entirely too amused and sick voice said, belonging to a pale man with long hair and golden eyes sitting on a throne like chair in front of the projected screen. "Infact, no one ever said they had to succeed, they were bound to be caught. We just got rid of the extra, unnecessary baggage."

"But still, this won't stop Cinder's complaints about us." The silver haired man frowned. "My Lord, should I go ahead with the plan?"

"Not yet." The pale skinned man shook his head, a sick grin playing on his lips. "We shall continue this little game of hers. If she doesn't move ahead soon, we'll begin with the plan. Till then, go and prepare subject no.3312. I think it is time we went ahead and finished that."

"As you wish my lord." Kabuto bowed, and left the room, leaving the man alone to his thoughts. The man simply chuckled evilly.

"You are simply too amusing, too amusing, Shinobi of Leaf." The man chuckled. "I shall enjoy watching the last of your race crumble within my palm. Yes, enjoy your final days, Uzumaki Naruto, for death is coming for you. Kukukukuku!"

The last thing seen were Golden coloured eyes.

 **The End**

 **Author's notes- So, this happened. Yes, I know it's been a while since I uploaded, but life is a bit too difficult right now. Dragon King hasn't been updated from a long, long time, and soon it'll be out of the Hiatus as well.**

 **Anyways, let's get on with what this chapter discussed. Volume 2 has officially began, with my twist onto it. The Food fight still hasn't occurred, but it will occur soon enough. Now that team RWBY and Team JNPR are going to be involved in the grand scheme of things, the ragtag group of 12 will do some stuff in the upcoming chater that the 'fall of beacon' arc with be a little too, too different.**

 **Also, Councillors, yes, let's just put it this way that I have a severe hate for High Class politicians. It's nothing personal, but I just hate them, and I can't help but play them to be the bad guys that want to get in middle of things, always.**

 **Well, just keep going with the story, and you'll see where this ends up. Next update will be of Ash 'Red' Ketchum followed by the Dragon King.**

 **Thank you for all the support and love you've shown this story. PM me if you have any questions, and feel free to give me suggestions as to how to improve.**

 **Till then, Omnipotnet97 signs off.**


	9. Investigation Nation

**Disclaimer- I DON'T OWN RWBY OR NARUTO. THEY BELONG TO ROOSTER TEETH AND MASASHI KISHIMOTO RESPECTIVELY!**

"Talking."

'Thinking'

' **Kurama talking** '

" **Naruto talking with Kurama's chakra mode.** "

" _Naruto talking with Kurama's influence/talk on phone/radio/intercom._ "

Chapter 8- Investigation Nation.

The library of Beacon academy was a quiet, large place, where many students came down to study. Usually sitting with their teams, today team NGMA was sitting in one of those tables, all of them doing something or the other.

Amelia was studying, completing her homework. Out of the 4 of them, she was the most serious academically, followed by Gaara, then Miette and lastly Naruto. Of course, because of her attitude, she made sure all of her teammates, especially her captain, finished their tasks before the deadline, and could get really scary if they tried to make an excuse. The other 2 always were amused to see their captain 'cowering' in front of the sweetly smiling Amelia, finishing all his work, but every one knew he was acting.

Gaara was reading a book on Grimm, an extracurricular activity, widening his knowledge about the creatures he was going to fight soon enough. He was also fairly studious, but still had his fun loving moments. He also was taking notes if he found something interesting to catch onto later on.

Miette was doing something in her scroll, chatting with someone. At least it was on silent, so she wasn't disturbing anyone. No one cared enough to look at who she was chatting with, but Naruto knew that it had to be a family member considering she wasn't exactly a public person.

And as for Naruto himself, he was looking at some records. The library in Beacon Academy had years worth of accounts of Hunters, travelling warriors and soldiers about what sort of troubles they ran into over the years. Specifically, Naruto was looking for any and all accounts he could find on the Dark Lands outside the 4 kingdoms, where, according to him, the person known as the 'queen' had taken shelter. Usually, he would just sit around and do nothing, but right now, he had a job to do and that was to figure out what exactly was going to happen in the next few months.

"Don't you have some homework to finish." Gaara looked at his captain and partner from the side of his book, pointedly staring at him. "You've been reading those accounts for quite a while."

"I know." Naruto barely acknowledged him, turning another page in his book. "But this is important as well."

"Is it as important as neglecting your studies?" Amelia looked up and glared at him. "You need to stop dillydallying around and be a little bit more serious in academic work."

"There are reasons that I am not doing my homework." Naruto said, but he didn't look up and instead wrote something down in his book. This was another weird thing that Naruto did. While everyone had their scrolls and even the computers, Naruto instead used a book and a pen, that also an old styled, ink pen to write. "One of them involves my unfortunate pasts."

"What do you think you are?" Miette looked up, amused. "A leader of a rebellion? Are you going to rebel against the teachers for giving certain type of Homework?"

"No, the reason why I haven't done my homework, or actually typed it yet is because I have already written it down." Naruto said, removing a small booklet from his bag that was set in the side and sliding it to Amelia. She opened up the book, and read what was written in there, her eyes getting wider and wider every line she read. "Good right?"

"Good? How do you even know all this?" She asked, eyes wide. "How the heck do Almonds have Cyanide?! I eat almonds everyday!"

"Almonds have Cyanide?" Gaara asked, looking up and in between the two. "It's a pleasure food, there is no way an Almond contains a lethal poison."

"Almonds don't. But Bitter Almonds do." Naruto said, shaking his head. "Trust me on this, I've got enough experiences with Poisons. And this 'homework' for me was just a small trip into the past."

Their assignment for homework was given by Professor Goodwitch, the only Professor who _didn't_ accept written assignments and wanted them typed and neatly submitted. Even though his handwriting were perfect, she said that the hunters association and the young hunter's guild didn't accept reports written in pen and paper for recording purposes. And it seemed she was as stubborn as he was so he only agreed with her typed out all her assignments. This time, the assignment was to write down different herbs and plants that could be used in a survival situation and a battle situation, against both Grim and Humans. Well, for Grim the answer was simple, Grim weren't affective to any sort of poisons or medicine or any sort of things used against a human or any physical living creature because they weren't proved to have a physical body.

For humans, most of them would have thought the local poisons like the _Draught of the Living Dead_ ( _ ***Ahem* Harry Potter reference*Ahem***_ ) and the _Chilling bones_ poison that had been used in the great war. But that was pure bullshit because those poisons were man made and not natural. This was trick question, basically asking you if you were stuck in a forest with your Aura reserves running on low and you weren't in the best of the shapes and somehow rendered with only your weapons as offensive force, what will you do? Well, there were some poisons which were easy to find, like a Scorpion. Extracting the poison was a different thing, but killing one, and cutting of its stinger that was on its tail was simple enough. Snakes were also an example, with many knowing how to extract snake poison, if you could catch them first. These were the normal carriers of Poison. But then there were some sources that weren't as common.

Bitter Almonds was one of them. It contained Cyanide, or Hydrogen Cyanide, a compound of the lethal poison Cyanide. For children below the age of 12, 5 to 10 of these almonds were enough to kill them, and for adults, there was a ratio of 0.5mg of Cyanide for every 3.5 Kg of your weight. So for a 70 kg person, a dose of 10 mg of Cyanide was enough or approximately 50 Almonds. There was another way to extract the Cyanide poison as well, but he hadn't written that down. No need to worry them more. Another example of plant related poison was in Poison Ivy, or the Death Cap Mushroom, especially the Mushroom. He had personally given more preference to the Death Cap mushroom, simply because of it's common sightings in the forests around vale. A couple of those things, and you're dead in a couple of days. But this wasn't the surprising part.

No, it was the way the use of the Poisons, the antidotes and plants that had surprised Amelia, while all of them had experience in using plants, no one had even thought of such uses for them. Miette was from a village where antibiotics were difficult to find and only the antibiotics for lethal diseases were kept in the village stock. So for the common stuff, plants and natural resources were used. Gaara was from a nomadic family, they counted on the nature to cure them and keep them safe and even though his father was a very famous huntsman, they still used the old ways of using the plants for a cure. Finally, there was Amelia herself, and she had been taught some of Herbology from her mother. And it seemed Naruto had enough knowledge on plants and poisons to surpass all of them.

"Holy hell, how do you think of this sort of stuff?" Miette whistled as she read a passage, peering over Amelia's shoulder. "I didn't know that there were fish that could kill you."

"In Vale, there is a fish that can be found called the pufferfish, and there is a fish in Mistral called the Fugufish, both of them have lethal amounts of poison if not prepared correctly. They can kill you as well." Naruto said, going back to his account reading. "Just, don't try anything written in there."

"The way you've described all this..." Gaara wondered, skimming through some of the ways to use said poisons and stuff that could kill you. "It's as if you've done them before."

"Well, most of them were in my old Academics textbook from the academy of my home village. There are a few though, which I've used." Naruto said, his eyes gaining a haunted look. The other three stayed silent and looked at him, the booklet passed back to him. "You know what I used to do for a living once upon a time. You can of course count that I have used poisons before."

"It must have been cool right?" Miette asked, stars in her eyes. "Just thinking about dressing up all in black, infiltrating entire strongholds and killing off a perverted king by dropping some almonds in his dinner gives me shivers."

"It also reminds me of every single person I've killed and haunts my dreams every night." Naruto glared at the girl, his eyes going slightly violet. There was a visible twitch in his jaw as the tried his hardest to control his temper. "You have absolutely no idea what it takes to kill a person."

That shut her up. Even though Naruto was a very, very interesting, charming and a very strong person, it didn't mean he was different then her. He had seen stuff no one their age would want to see, and had worked in a field most adults would never think of even dreaming about it. No matter what he did, no matter what he had done and would do, no matter the fact that he had an ancient demon stuck inside his gut that could destroy an entire continent, he was still a good willed and kind man, that didn't want to do anything necessarily bad. No, he wanted to help everyone, he wanted everyone to thrive. He didn't want to kill, and certainly didn't enjoy killing.

"Sorry." Miette said after a couple minutes of silence, looking genuinely guilty. "I I didn't mean to put it that way. I just wanted to say that I found your past job cool, killings aside."

"Yeah, its alright." Naruto waved her off, sighing. "I shouldn't have blown up like that, it's just, difficult to remove those things from my head no matter how much I try."

"As it should be." Amelia said, smiling comfortingly at him. "No matter the mental condition, every person with a right frame of mind won't find comfort in killing. It just proves that you aren't a monster, and that you can feel as well."

"Yeah, that's right." Naruto sighed, and looked back down. Everyone seemed to be ready to go back to their studying, but then 2 arms that wrapped Naruto's head in a headlock decided to interrupt them, again.

"Hello whiskers." Naruto sighed at the voice. Only she would try to headlock him, out of everyone else because that was how the girl was. "How's it going?"

"Hello Yang." Naruto sighed, and looked to the side managing to avoid looking right down the open part of the blonde brawler's chest. Said girl, obvious to the positon of his face right above her cleaveage just tightened her grip on him. Gaara snorted at the position, and Miette nervously looked at a sweetly smiling Amelia, a very, _very_ sweetly smiling Amelia with a bubble that only she could see appearing behind her back, showing some rather degratory things she was thinking of doing to Yang Xiao-Long. For some strange reason it also involved a lot of rope and a gag. Nope, not thinking about that. "Care to let me go."

"Come on Whiskers, I know you enjoy it." Yang grinned. "Enjoy some 'skinship' with a girl for once."

"Yang, you're embarresing us!" Weiss, who appeared out of nowhere behind her, grabbed the blonde by the back of her jacket, cheeks slightly pink. Blake was sighing and looking slightly out of it and Ruby was looking at anywhere but the scene. "We're in a library."

"Oh, does the Ice Princess want to do the same?" The blush on Weiss face doubled as she thought about headlocking, (or shoving his face into her breasts for that matter) and shivered. Naruto only chuckled at her expression. "I'm sure Whiskers won't mind."

"Did anyone ask Whiskers for permission here?" Naruto protested, slightly apprehensive. "While I don't have problems with hugs and headlocks, I am a person and I decide who I want to be close to me and whom to not."

"Denial will get you nowhere~" Yang sang. Weiss smacked her in the back of her head. "Ouch, that hurt!"

"Shut up then." Weiss huffed, her arms below her bust as she stared at team NGMA. "And let's get to business. We aren't here for fun, and Headlocks, and 'skinship'. There's some business that needs to be taken care of and we need the arms and the mind enough to help us see through the dealings."

"What Weiss means to say," Ruby said, chuckling inwardly at the blank faces of team NGMA staring at Weiss as if she was an idiot and a crazy person mixed together who had come from the moon 3000 years in the past. "Is that we need your help in some stuff, and that only you can help us because you've done it before."

"Well, speak up then." Naruto said, looking at his teammates. "If you guys don't have any problems with it."

"I don't." Miette shook her head, eagerly awaiting the 'help' team RWBY needed. "Please tell me it is something cool!"

"Shouldn't we finish our work first." Amelia said, raising her eyebrows. "While I don't have any problems helping you, I still have to revise and check for spellings."

"You can do that after we return." Weiss said. "Follow us, if you would."

* * *

"So, let me summarise this." Because Naruto was unable to speak as he was in deep thought over what had happened, Gaara chose to speak. "You want us to help you track down the notorious thief and criminal Roman Torchwick, and stop him and his 'fanged' friends from conducting their mischief in Vale and drag them out. Anything I missed?"

"And save Vale in process." Ruby said, hopefully. She was disappointed when all Gaara gave her was an emotionless stare that basically said 'do you think I give a damn?' "Hey, be atleast more cheerful! You did all this a week and a half ago and also before that!"

"I know, that is why I am annoyed." Gaara said, his hands around his chest. "It's an impossible thing to do, we're dealing with too big of a force here. The white fang, that day, had over 50 operatives. Add the sound and we easily reach over a 100. How are the 8 of us to defeat a force of a 100 trained Huntsman."

"They're grunts. Sound operatives don't have actual training. They're only failed experiments that the snake carried out, or some people he 'convinced' to join." Naruto said, his eyes now devoid of all the cheer, fun and amusement there was, and instead stood the captain of team NGMA and probably the strongest person in their year. "The white fang is similar if what I know about it is true, isn't it Blake?"

"Yes." Blake said, slightly agrrivated at his meaning. "Bet there are some strong people in the white fang as well."

"I know, you're talking about Adam Tauros and his gang." Naruto said. He noticed her flinch at the name and filed it for later. "But that is out of the point. Let's just say that I manage to track down the rat from whatever hole he's hidden himself in, and lets just say we managed to corner him, what makes you think he doesn't have allies?"

"He does, that is why we asked you for help." Weiss said, scowling and wrapping her arms below her chest. "You're strong enough, you took on so many sound operatives on your own and even almost defeated Pyrrha, you can do something about the possible allies there are."

"Silly girl, you don't have any idea as to whom you're dealing with." Naruto shook his head and shot a look at her. "Think, Weiss. Roman Torchwick, extraordinary thief, never having gotten caught, people always running in a dead end. Think."

"..." She pondered over his words and then widened her eyes. "You think there is something bigger involved?!"

"Of course there is something bigger involved." Blake snorted, her eyes trailing over Weiss. "You thought Torchwick would have been able to do all this without anything from high up there helping him? It is impossible. He might be good but in the bigger picture of things he is nothing. There are many strong people out there."

"True." Naruto tilted his head in appreciation of her words. "And they're much, much dangerous than Torchwick, whoever they are. So this won't be possible without finding out exactly who or what is helping Torchwick hide in Vale, in plain sight."

"Alright, so find Torchwick, find his hidden 'supplier' and expose them both." Yang nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nope. That's it." Naruto said, looking at his team. "You guys up for it?"

After their affirmation, he looking back at team RWBY.

"Good, so we all are up for it." Naruto smirked. "How about we deal with the monkey that is hanging outside the window?"

"Hey, I am not completely a monkey!" Sun protested, jumping inside the room. The reactions he recieved were waried. Blake's bow on her head twitched as she jumped slightly and turned around, her eyes turning into slits and a hiss coming out of her mouth. Yang, Ruby and Weiss all jumped and yelped. Amelia's eyes twitched, and Gaara's sand started to fly around dangerously, both of them glaring at sun for peeking in and for startling them. And as for Miette...

"What the fuck!" She cursed, falling back to the ground because he landed right beside her. "How the hell did you get up here?!"

"What? I do this all the time!" At everyone's stare at him, he explained further. "I climb up trees all the time."

"That is not what she meant!" Weiss said through gritted teeth, getting up and with hands disapprovingly wrapped over her chest, glared at Sun. "How did you get inside Beacon Academy?!"

"What? We're allowed in the campus, this is where we stay." Sun said, confusedly looking at them. "So I heard something about going out and looking for the Torchwick guy, don't mind if I join in."

"I'm sorry Sun." Ruby looked Genuinely sorry and had an apologising smile on her face. "But we don't want to involve friends in this."

"That's stupid!" Sun protested. "You should always involve friends in whatever you do, that is why I brought Neptune along as well!"

He was pointing outside the window. Everyone looked outside to see the blue haired man leaning against the railing, shivering. Noticing them, he raised a shivering hand, and grinned weakly.

"S SS Ssup!?" He said, deathly afraid. A few moments later that involved dragging the blue haired man inside, they all were gathered in a circle, some of them glaring at Sun and Neptune, some of them emotionlessly looking at the 2 'intruders' while Naruto was sighing in frustration.

"You guys should leave." Blake was glaring at Sun, her bow twitching rapidly. "We are doing this as students of _beacon_ academy. You don't need to get involved."

"On the contarary, I think it is a good idea if we involve them." Amelia said. Blake turned to look at her, her eyes screaming the question 'why?!'. "He was there during the harbour incident, he knew of everyone's involvement. Besides, with the delicateness of this particular mission, we need all the help we can get."

"See, she gets it." Sun cheekily pointed out. He was not acknowledged at all. "Wow, tough crowd."

"Either way, lets get to business." Naruto said, stretching. "I know for a fact that there is going to be a white fang meeting in vale today evening. Blake, you and Sun, I presume, can handle it."

"Of course." Blake nodded, but she didn't like her teammate. "How will we get the masks?"

"Don't worry about it." Naruto shook her off, then turned to the others. "So that leaves... 8 of us, for investigation."

"I think someone should go with Blake and Sun." Ruby said. "You know, if it comes down to it, and they need backup..."

"I'll do it!" Miette immediately volunteered. "I'll be their backup. Besides, knowing my speciality, I will be the best for the job."

"Well, as long as you are okay with it." Naruto asked, looking at Miette and then a relieved looking Ruby. "Anything else anyone wants to request?"

"Someone should check on the 'helpers' White Fang and Roman torchwick are having." Sun commented. "You know, so if we sniff them out, we might be able to do something about them as well."

"That is not going to be an easy job." Weiss said, frowning. "If these guys are as high up as I think they are, they would have covered up their trail very, very harshly, not even leaving a single crumb behind. We would need someone extremely connected to the high class to get the clearance for viewing all the data there is, like calls made that have no particular addresses and unknown numbers and such."

"You can do that." Ruby said. "You said you have connections to the high class families yourself don't you? Can't you make a few requests here and there and do stuff?"

"W Well, if you talk about it..." She flushed, looking away from her, and anywhere but Ruby's eyes. Said girl was peering up at her with expectation and innocence so deep that she looked even more cuter than usual. "Y yes, I can do that."

"So that is team number 2." Naruto nudged towards Ruby and Weiss. "That leaves the 6 of us."

"I'll go and get some information from some people I know." Yang said. "It's a club in downtown Vale, I know for sure the owner will have things we would love about Torchwick, besides, I've seen the man in there a lot of times."

"Really?" Naruto asked, an eyebrow raised. He then shrugged. "Meh whatever, You can take Sun's blue haired friend along with you."

"Sure." Neptune, his name, agreed. Yang had no reactions to him. That left only 3 people, Naruto, Gaara and Amelia. "What about the 3 of you?"

"I also have a place where we can go for information." Naruto said. "It's in the entertainment sector of Vale. I think the 2 of you can tag alone."

"Sure." Amelia nodded. "I don't have any problems as long as it doesn't involve anything hectic. I've had enough of it today morning."

"I'm fine with it." Gaara nodded. "When should we regroup?"

"In the evening back in one of the Dormrooms." Naruto shrugged, getting up and stretching. "I'll arrange for the Masks, give me 20 mins. Stay here till then."

* * *

"Really Naruto?" Amelia deadpanned. "Your 'contact' happens to be inside of an arcade.?"

"Just shut your mouth and follow me." Naruto said back coldly. She flinched and looked at him, slightly hurt. His face was emotionless and cold, glaring at anyone who looked at him in the wrong way. This wasn't a normal arcade they had gone in. This was a big boys arcade, with poker tables, blackjack, strip poles and stuff like that. And Naruto looked everything he never looked like. "Do _not_ talk with anyone, keep quiet and if anyone tries to talk to you, ignore them."

Gaara looked at her, and shrugged. Amelia fell silent and walked behind her captain, tensed as she felt the lustful and dirty gazes of the people around her. In her mind, she wondered what the hell was going on and why had Naruto acted that way with her, he never, _never_ showed anger towards anyone, especially her. This was the first time she had seen him talking rudely with someone from her team, the first time she had seen him look at anyone from their team like a underling and _demanding_ to listen to him, and so she complied.

He took them inside the 'arcade' which was looking more and more like a Casino, and straight inside a booth where there was a man sitting on a barstool smoking a cigarette. He was a gruff looking man, with a beard and was wearing a suit.

"What are brats like you doing here." The man growled, glaring straight at Naruto. Naruto ignored him and glared back.

"Cut your crap, Zio." Naruto harshly said, his eyes glowing slightly. There were soft gusts that were flowing out of him, creating a rather airy feeling around the room. "I am here for information, nor, _we_ are here for information, and you are going to give us the said information."

"And why, pray tell me, would I give _information_ to a bunch of brats like you?" The man called Zio snorted, looking over them. His eyes stopped at Amelia, and he licked his lips dirtily. "Though leave that girl behind, and I just-."

The table in front of the man just blew up, and he was slammed onto the sofa, Naruto's hand squeezing the man's neck tight enough to create cracks in his bones. His eyes were stark crimson, and the 'gusts' had now turned into full stormy winds creating all sorts of havoc in the 'arcade'. Many people ran out, some ducked down and hid, and some even passed out from the sheer pressure rolling off from the whiskered blonde. Gaara took a deep breath and Amela shuddered at the waves upon waves of power that were crashing down upon them, coming from Naruto.

" _Let me get one thing clear._ " Naruto growled, looking straight into the now fearful eyes of 'Zio.' " _I am here for information, and you will give me information. Ask about anything else, especially_ _ **her**_ _and you_ _ **will**_ _die by my hands this very second. So tell me right now, Zio, where is that orange haired ratty friend of yours before every single huntsman and police worker in Vale know where you have hidden and what are your 'investments'._ "

"A Alright dude, c c chill out." The man squeaked the pressure on his neck getting a lot tighter. He looked at Amelia again. "T Tell your b boyfriend to calm down, I I'll tell you anything you want."

"I don't know, maybe you _can_ handle a bit of pressure." Amelia coldly said. She did _not_ like perverts, especially the dirty ones. "But he is right, if you do kill him Naruto, we won't get anything out of him, so please, reduce the pressure a bit, I can hear the bones in his neck screaming in agony. And also, he is not my boyfriend."

' _Not yet atleast._ ' A voice in her head whispered which she shook off. No, not the time.

"I presume he is a criminal?" Gaara said, absolutely unaffected by his partner's antics and fury, looking at Naruto. Naruto snorted and did as told, leaving the man's neck. Immediately, Gaara's sand crawled up the man, gripping him tight so he couldn't pull anything off and Amelia's crossbow was on his head, and so were her furious golden eyes. "What exactly has he done?"

"Multiple counts of killing, illegal killing, rape, kidnapping and aiding people that have broken the treaty of Vytal many times to count." Naruto said, his changed crimson eyes boring holes inside Zio's head. "Now, tell me, where is Torchwick."

"Guh, he's in Vale, meeting with those _filthy mutts_ that he has chosen to side with." Zio spat out. "He works under that bitch that considers herself 'queen' and her underlings, being in the fist of the 'right hand of the queen' Cinder Fall."

"Cinder Fall?" Gaara muttered under his breath. His eyes darkened as a certain memory went through his head. The sand tightened around Zio as he now turned to glare at him. "Where is that woman, tell me, now before I end your pathetic existence."

"Calm down, Gaara." Naruto said, a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "This filth won't know where she is, he is too weak to find that out. I'll tell you everything you need to know about her later on. Right now, our major concern is Roman Torchwick, the white fang and what have they planned for Vale."

"I don't know anything." The man wheezed out. "I I just know that Torchwicks up to no good in Mt. Glenn!"

' **He's not lying.** ' Kurama said in Naruto's mind. Naruto hummed back mentally. ' **Kit, you should ask him about the queen. Or better enough, let me 'dive' into his mind to see if he knows something about her.** '

'I don't know if this man would know anything about her in the first place.' Naruto replied back, but readily did as told and grabbed the man's head, closing his eyes. The man went limp as Naruto did his magic, and 2 minutes later, took back his hand, sighing. 'Well that was interesting.'

He looked at Gaara, and nodded. Gaara understood the message, and willed the sand to press on certain points in his body to knock him out quickly. Amy lowered her crossbow, but still had the glare on her face.

"I made sure to mess with his head a bit." Naruto said. Turning around. "No one will know what happened here. These fools are too much below their pride to sell us out, and even if they do, the information will never reach the intended people. They will be silenced even before they can open their mouths. Come on, let's get out of here."

* * *

" _Alright Miette, we are inside._ " Blake's voice ran through the intercom they had. Miette was on top of a building, in front of the bunker they were supposed to have the meeting in, and had her gun out, and was aiming at the guards on the front doors of the 'bunker'. " _We'll try to finish this quick. If I give the singal, shoot the guards._ "

"Oh trust me, these guys are mine." Miette rsaid back. "I have them on target. This new system is really cool, I'll have to thank Ruby for it."

Ruby was a weapons nut. She loved, loved Weapons. And she had readily agreed to help Miette with some modifications she needed. The first thing was trying to make an interchangeable weapon like her's was, which went from her gun to her closed range choice of weapon she had finally figured out what she wanted, and the second was to get a better scope. Ruby had removed her older one, and had instead added a much better and high-tech scope she had on her, a scope which could tag multiple targets at the same time, and could zoom in so it could act as a binocular. And also, she had added some functions and parts that made her assault rifle turn to a Sniper Rifle with the press of a button, a silenced, completely useful sniper rifle.

" _She's the best with weapons. Now let's keep quiet, we'll deal with this soon enough._ " Blake replied back. Miette looked through her scope once again, targeting 4 guards that were stationed around the front entrance. Her thoughts wandered to what had happened 3 to 4 days ago when she had tried to 'convince' Gaara to reveal his secrets, and she blushed. Ever since that day, her feelings for Gaara had changed, and the man being the silent, smart and loyal type only highlightened them. While nowhere near the feelings her partner Amelia shared for Naruto, she knew that they were a bit more than the average feelings a friend had for a friend.

'Jeez.' She thought. 'He just had to fall down didn't he? Why couldn't he have just said his secrets? It would have been much more easier that way.'

She shook her head of such thoughts, and focused back on the task at hand. She'd have to call her mother one day to ask her for some advice. These 'feelings' she had for Gaara needed to be sorted out quickly.

* * *

"So what was that all about." Amelia said the second they were away from the 'arcade' named 'emperian'. She was looking at Naruto expectantly, waiting for an explaination. "You lead us to an 'arcade', snapped at me for no reason, almost killed a man, and then silenced everyone by speaking some words that instilled fear into even _my_ heart. I want an explaination, Mr. Uzumaki, and I want it right now."

"Look, if I behaved rudely, I am sorry." Naruto said. He was leaning on the wall, and looking down. "I said to you I am a Shinobi, right? Well, that is how Shinobi get information. Visiting the scum of the scums, dealing with them, pressurising and intimidating them into revealing stuff like that, and then making sure no one sells us out. Zio was a former huntsman in training from Haven Academy, he dropped out in the 4th year after he seriously damaged a teammate for not 'accompanying' him to a bar. After that, he just became a normal criminal, stealing and killing for fun, a mercenary who I met in the business. At first, I worked with him to 'take care' for a couple of targets, but he didn't think like I did. I only killed my targets if the need arose and they had done crimes they could not repent. Zio killed everyone, and we had a small breakout between us. I kicked his ass, he told a few people where I was. I dealt with the problems and then made sure Zio did nothing other than squeak out apologies for the next few months."

"Why didn't you kill him." Gaara said. His voice was cold, and slightly desperate. He wanted to head back home so he could talk with his partner and know _everything_ there is to know about Cinder Fall. Naruto looked at him weirdly. "He works with someone who is probably the worst of all the people on Renmant, he shouldn't be allowed to live."

"We will sort out your differences with Cinder Fall later on Gaara." Naruto said, sighing. "As for why I didn't kill him, well, I still have some use for him."

"So basically you are playing god with his life." Amelia said blankly. "Right? That is what you shinobi's do, play god with people's life to get what you need? Naruto, I understand the need to be a bit forceful for peace, I also understand the need to be a bit well connected to know stuff. What I don't understand is how can you ignore the value of life by waving off a hand just like that? Within the past 1 hour, you've destroyed whatever image you had built up in my mind, _just_ to get information on Roman Torchwick? What is this, Naruto?"

"What is this? This is my life." Naruto said, grinning. That grin though, made Amelia sick till her toes. It was so hollow, so cold, so _empty and void_ that it did not fit Naruto's face at all. His eyes were haunted, shining blue orbs that sparkled like the most precious of all the Sapphires looked as if they had turned into stormy _grey_ eyes that showed nothing but self loathing and self hatered and self acceptance. "You built an image of me thinking I was an enigmatic boy from nowhere in particular just out here to get education? No, I don't need education, I already know what is being taught here through the 5 years worth of experience I have had in the field. I don't need to know what kind of Grimm are out there when I have faced more than 100's of unknown, uncharacterised and unrecorded Grimm. I don't need to know the weakness of the Grimm when I have exploited said weakness more than 1000 times. I don't need to know the _virtues_ of a huntsman when I am not a huntsman at all. No, Ms. Blitzheart, I am not what you think I am, none of us are. Books cannot be judged by their cover, so please, do not judge by what I show and believe that you _know_ what I am by just going out on _one_ date when you don't even know of what my life is, was and will be."

He then turned around, and walked towards the alleys, turning his head slightly and looked at a Shellshocked Amelia and a wideyed Gaara. This was the first time they had seen _Naruto_ acting as a hard assed _soilder_ and not as the friend they had come to know as their captain. The moment was, however, broken when they heard a call from Amelia's scroll. She broke out of her stupor, and looked down on her scroll.

"Miette?" She muttered under her breath. "What does she want?"

She answered the call, and immediately the surroundings were bombarded with the sounds of something heavy following behind someone.

" _Amy!"_ The girl on the other side shouted. " _We need your help, come with Sandman and Captain Whiskers right now!_ "

The call was then cut down as they heard the sound of something exploding in the distance. They all looked at each other, and nodded. But before leaving, Amelia had one final thing to say to Naruto.

"Naruto, you and I are going to sit down and have a serious talk about your past." She said seriously. Naruto blinked, and looked at her, starting to run towards the smoke rising towards the sky. "Whatever it is, it is haunting you, and you need to have it cleared, and I need to know what exactly are you from the inside so I can form a true image of you."

"Oh trust me, that'll take a lot." Naruto said, shaking his head. "We'll talk about this later, Amelia. Right now, let's see what our resident gunner has gotten herself into."

Amelia giggled, the situation between them slightly relaxing but still tense, worry for their teammate sitll on their minds and especially on Gaara.

* * *

"Ozpin." Said headmaster looked up to see Glynda walking towards him. She looked tensed and worried. "We just had a coded message from Mr. Uzumaki. He says there is something wrong in Vale. We checked on the co-ordinates through the satellites and found an Altesian Paladin, the newer one that was just introduced by James yesterday wrecking Havoc and chasing Blake Belladonna, Sun WuKong and Miette Hayes, I am preparing-."

"Don't do anything." Ozpin said. Glynda sputtered and looked at him as if he was insane. "Naruto didn't send you the locations to do something about it, he was warning you about what is to happen."

"But, but they are _children_ Ozpin!" Glynda exclaimed. "They are first years! They don't have the experience enough to take on such a beast!"

"These Children, as you call them, took down 3 A-ranked Grimm all by themselves." Ozpin said, resting his chin on his palms and leaning in front of his table. "Don't worry about them. I have complete trust that teams RWBY and NGMA can handle this situation easily."

"I don't like this." Glynda frowned, worry raking her eyes. "You are playing a war with children Ozpin. Do you really believe these 8, no, these 12 children lead by a person who is not even 18 yet can stop the wrongdoings of Vale?"

"No, I believe in these 12 friends lead by a man that has seen more than you and I have in his short 17 year old life that has connections with the greatest Huntsman and warriors to walk on this planet can stop the wrongdoings in Vale _and_ can win any _war_ that James is talking about." Ozpin said, his eyes growing cold as he glared at his deputy. "Glynda, you have trusted me in the past, no matter what has happened. Leave behind the attitude you have of a Professor when the situation calls for it, the chances are that every student you help will become one of your comrades in the future."

"They are not ready." Glynda shook her head. "Do not regret it if one of them loses their life."

"No one will die." Ozpin re-assured her, and turned around looking towards the city. "No one will die with Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze being with them, no matter how many people he has killed himself, no one will die."

 **The End.**

 **Author's notes- Yeah, Short chapter, I know, but I did it deliberately. I am currently sitting in my office writing this down during the break, so expect some mistakes in spellings. I wanted to really write this chapter.**

 **So, Volume 2 has officially begun. The first 3 to 4 episodes are being introduced in this chapter, and the in-depth reading of the Characters as well.**

 **The first thing I would say is, no, the Naruto in this fic is different. As the chapters roll by and I reveal what exactly has happened in Naruto's past, you will get it why he is not an Obnoxious, loud and weak brat but a strong, serious and powerful Shinobi as he is meant to be. The 4 year gap in between the destruction of Konoha and him attending Beacon academy really did somethings to him.**

 **Also, I have decided that when my schedule clears up a little, meaning when I complete volume 3 of this fic, I am going to write a side fic for it, named NGMA: the Forestory. The plannings have already began in my mind, it is going to be the Prequels for this story, showing the personal stories for Amelia, Gaara, Naruto and Miette and some other outtakes as well. It is a long time for that, but it is on it's development stage in my idea book.**

 **Speaking about other things, Volume 4. Man, can't believe episode 12 is out already. I haven't seen it yet, but I'll do it as soon as I am home. I can't wait to see what exactly are the powers of this Nuckelavee Grimm. And how exactly does the team RNJR deal with it. Things are starting to get exciting, and please, don't tell me this is the end of Volume 4. There** _ **has**_ **to be another chapter, right? Damn, I am getting excited.**

 **Anyways, I'll be updating Ash 'Red' Ketchum next. Till then, Omnipotent97 signs off. PM me for any questions and thank you for all the support you give me.**

 **Flamers will be ignored. Harrasers will be blocked. Thank you.**


	10. Robots and Talks

**DISCLAIMER- I DON"T OWN NARUTO OR RWBY! THEY BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO AND ROOSTER TEETH RESPECTIVELY!**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 **'Kurama talking'**

Chapter 9- Robots and Talks.

Running across the city of Vale, they followed the sounds of destruction and battle as Naruto, Gaara and Amelia made their way to their last teammate. She was found jumping atop trailers and cars as well as she could.

They had chosen the back-alleys to ambush them in one of the many highways around the city where they were being chased by the Giant Altasian Paladin-290. The Paladin was a giant machine, a huge hunk of metal standing at least 15 feet in height. It was entirely grey and had a cockpit to control the machine where Roman Torchwick was sitting in. For Weapons it had 2 energy guns attached to its hands with double barrel guns attached to side of the aforementioned energy guns. He could also see a Rocket launcher mounted onto the Paladin's back.

"Is that Torchwick inside there?" Amy asked, curious about the new machine and shocked as to who was operating it. "How did he get his hands on that Altesian Paladin-290, one which hasn't even been revealed officially yet."

"It was actually, by General Ironwood today evening." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes. They were standing upon an Overbridge looking down towards the Highways where Blake, Sun and Miette were running from the chasing metallic Monstrosity. "Well, as much as I want to say lets get this party started, we'll have to be careful this time. I don't know much about the 290 except it has more advanced Guns than the 280 series Paladins."

"I will provide Air support." Gaara said, as stoic and emotionless as ever as sand seemed to gather around him from nowhere. Gaara's gourd had been modified my Naruto by using the Seals, so he could hold more sand inside of it, enough to use atleast 70% of his semblance in a battle situation where no sand was available. "Should I pick up Miette as well?"

"I say you should." Amelia said, unfolding her battle-fans. "Her stamina should be at a limit right now."

"And so would Blake's and Sun's." Naruto said. Gaara nodded, and raised into the air on his Sand Podium, rushing towards the incomming Paladin. Naruto and Amelia jumped onto the Highway, on top of some cars, and kept on jumping over them to reach closer to the group of 3. "Amy, I'll distract it, you get to Torchwick."

"Be careful." She said. Naruto only smirked in a way which caused her to sigh and shake her head as he jumped onto the ground and vanished in a burst of speed. As he ran, there was something she noticed about him. His scarf, the same Red coloured one which was seemed to have been repaired again and again and again god knows how many times seemed to cover the part of his face, leaving only vivid blonde hair and blue eyes for the trespassers to see. The way his gaze seemed on the target, the way he seemed to ignore everything else as he ran on the extremely dangerous Highway avoiding oncoming traffic and jumping atop trailers and cars, she realised this was what Naruto meant when he said that she didn't know him.

She was sure, even though she couldn't see his face, that there was a satisfied look on it. A look that said how used to such a situation he was, a look that basically said this sort of a combat situation _was_ his life. All that threatening, all that mysteriousness, all seemed to vanish as the true Naruto Uzumaki was brought out, in the form of a battle. Shaking her head to rid of such thoughts, she also increased her speed so she could at least reach in time.

* * *

"Oh what the hell? IT CAN SHOOT ROCKETS?!" Miette shouted as she jumped from a trailer to another car and continued to jump to avoid the rockets coming from the monstrosity following her, Sun and Blake. "That's just broken!"

"This is why I hate robots!" Sun complained, jumping acrobatically over an incomming car that Torchwick decided would be a good 'ball' for them to 'catch'. "Why can't those Alteasians for once use their own hands and legs to do stuff and _not_ rely on robots?!"

"Stop complaining." Blake grunted and zig-zaged over cars so she won't be hit by the bullets Torchwick chose to fire now. "And start dodging. Our lives are at stake here."

Her attention was taken away by an Orange coloured blur with a speck of red around it dashing towards them at full speed, passing them, while she noticed Amelia also running towards them, avoiding cars and trailers and doing her own sort of 'gymnastics'.

"Gaara's coming to get you." The orange blue she assumed was Naruto said as he dashed past them and straight towards the Paladin said to them, the sound of his light saber's activating surprisingly loud in the heavy Trafficated highway. "Leave these guys to us."

"God bless ya Captain Whiskers." Miette muttered as she noticed Gaara fly alongside the Highway towards the side. "Come on, we've gotta get towards him!"

"Go on!" Sun shouted, looking behind to see Naruto block some bullets shot at him with his Light Sabers, coming to a stop on top of a car and jumping down, running back towards where the Paladin was. "He won't be able to hold it off alone. I can still fight."

"Wait, Sun!" Blake shouted, but was ignored as the blonde haired boy ran off to fight. Miette was already making her way towards the edge of the highway where Gaara was waiting with his Sand Podium. She looked at Gaara, and then back at Sun, and then at Gaara and sighed. "I blame Ruby for this. Before meeting her my life wasn't this action filled. Covert missions that could probably end up with dead people is much, much better than this!"

And then she also started to jump behind Sun, Her weapon, _Gambol Shroud_ in it's Katana form, the Sheath held in her other hand as she went in to help Sun and Naruto.

"You shouldn't be here." Amelia said as she caught up, running beside the cat faunus. "You don't need to be here."

"These are my problems." Blake said, determined to put a stop to the oncoming Torchwick. "I will be the one to deal with them. What exactly is your plan?"

"Naruto's going to distract him, I go behind Torchwick." Amelia said, taking a slight curve to the right to avoid a trailer and then jumping over a car to get on top of another tanker. Blake jumped on the side of the oncoming trailer, using her momentum to drive her forwards faster and then jumping atop of the same tanker Amelia was on. They could see Naruto, who had now engaged with the Paladin avoiding punches and gunshots while at the same time trying to avert Torchwick's attention from the road and upon him. "As soon as we get the chance, we will jump on him."

"I'll get the right side." Blake said, narrowing her eyes as she used all her enhanced eyepower to find any weaknesses on Torchwick's Paladin. "There are 2 'locks' to the pod inside which Torchwick is sitting at. If we blast those locks, we'll be able to burst open the pod's door and get to Torchwick directly."

"And it so happens that none of us are predominantly long ranged fighters." Amelia said, looking at Blake pointedly. She nodded, understanding the hidden message. They would have to run in and fight and it was going to difficult. "Alright. I have heard you have a natural speed rivalling my captain and Ruby's. Is that right?"

"While they are _much_ faster than me in battle, I can sprint fast, yes."Blake said, gripping her Katana tighter. "That is what you wish for me to do?"

"Yes." Amelia nodded. "You take the right lock, I'll take the left."

"Hopefully Ruby, Yang and Weiss show up _before_ things go south." Blake muttered under her breath, jumping down from the trailer and running as fast as she could towards the Paladin, Amelia following behind her.

A couple minutes earlier, when Naruto reached the Paladin, the first thing he did was jump over and latch onto an arm.

"Hey there!" The blonde grinned at Torchwick through the glass 'door'. Torchwick growled at him and tried to swat him off with the Paladin's arm. Naruto jumped on top of the arm, grabbing it tight, his grin still not leaving his face. "How's it going? You see, you committed a sin. You ran away."

"Oh yeah?!" The super robber said through the microphone of the Paladin. Naruto noticed from the side of his eye that Miette had jumped over onto Gaara's podium made out of sand and was floating above, no doubt getting ready to shoot at any given notice. He also noticed Sun charging towards him, probably to help him, and he could also see Blake and Amelia on top of a trailer making a plan. He had to stop this Paladin to give them time. "I am a thief, stupid blonde! My job _is_ to run away!"

"Well you're doing a pathetic job at it." Naruto replied, his saber pointed at Torchwick. "I caught you the second time. Once again, let me say it. You committed a sin. By running away, you avoided meeting the end of my Sabers. And I _do not_ like when my opponents get away, especially those that are up to no good."

"You are a cheeky little brat aren't you?" Torchwick growled. "Fine then, I'll kill you first."

The Paladin's other arm was pointed straight at Naruto, the energy gun charging up to shoot a shot straight at him. But Naruto wasn't a Shinobi for nothing. Hell it would have been a cardinal sin if he died _here_. Jumping over to the other hand, he stabbed his lightsabers in the metallic substance that the Paladin was made off, an enhanced version of Altesian metal.

'Damn, this thing is heavy.' Naruto thought, forcing the glowing lightsabers _through_ the metallic armour and the insides till they came out of the other side of the locks of the energy gun. Torchwick had stopped charging the right energy gun and was instead charging the left. Deciding to leave the Lightsabers attached to the Paladin, he jumped towards the other arm, balancing on the gun and watching Torchwick shoot, barely missing his other arm and towards a car on the other side of the Highway, shooting it down and straight on the ground, exploding in a loud boom. "Now that's some serious firepower. Are you sure you should play with that?"

"I'm a big boy, kid, and this is big boy stuff. You wanted to act as a hero? You have to tackle the big boy stuff too then." Torchwick said, trying to swat him with his other arm, again. And once again, Naruto grabbed onto the arm, this time grabbing his Sabers and forcing them both towards the side. As Naruto was moving, the momentum was carried onto the saber's as well, and Naruto was easily able to cut down the energy gun of the right arm of the Paladin. "What the?! Do you have any idea how much time it took me to steal one of these things?!"

"Probably much less then the time you're going to spend in the infirmary section of the prison after I'm done with you." Naruto said, this time a scowl on his face as he grabbed switched off the light saber in his right hand and raised it back, gathering his Aura. "Eat this! Straight from the books of Grandma Tsunade! **Heavenly Punch of Doom!** "

The blue glowing fist that Naruto had crashed straight into the 'chest' of the paladin, just below where Torchwick was sitting. There was a loud, _loud_ boom that literally created a shockwave out of sound that shook the entire motorway and even distorted the holographic dividers of the highway and even the side barriers that would stop the cars from taking a long trip to the ground. Then came the shockwave from the impact of the supercharged fist against a metal denser than most of the metals in the world.

The first thing that happened was sparks flew out due to the collision of Aura and metal, the essence of Naruto's Aura colliding with the hard, sturdy surface of the substance that made the Altesian Paladin. Last time he had 'checked', it was made from a metal much lighter and denser than the ones that were used to make the old 280 series Paladins. In other words, as strong as his punch was, it wasn't going to be enough. But it did have an effect. In fact, had it not been for the heaviness of the Paladin as a whole, it would have probably toppled over and had it been really his godmother that had hit this thing, it would have probably been squashed down as a whole.

The metal groaned audibly under his fist and started to crack, like, literally crack. It bent inwards due to the friction between the power that his fist was erupting and the resulting emissions of energy that it created when clashing with the surface. Torchwick cursed as in the many screens inside of the pod suddenly turned red, giving him warning signs of sorts.

" _ **WARNING! CHEST ARMOUR BREACH."**_

" _ **WARNING! POD DEPRESSUREISED."**_

" _ **WARNING! PARTIAL SYSTEMS FAILURE!"**_

" _ **WARNING! COMPLETE MISSILE SYSTEMS FAILURE!**_ _"_

"How the hell...?" Torchwick muttered in complete shock at the messages running across his screen. How did this brat damage his Paladin so much that he lost his major armour, his missiles _and_ most of his systems along with an entire energy gun. As if things couldn't get any better, he heard an alarm, and another screen turned up showing a blonde girl on a motorbike with a blue haired teen behind her. "Oh for dusts sake, there are more of you brats?!"

Yang, who was driving the bike, smirked under her helmet, dodging the laid over cars and making a beeline for the Paladin, with Neptune getting up behind her and standing on the seat. His gun changed its form from a gun to a Gaive, a large long weapon that had a blade atop a pipe, with the blade having a blue coloured holographic blade around like Naruto's light sabers. Then it quickly turned into a trident, and he twirled it around himself before jumping high into the sky and descending down upon the Paladin.

"Take this!" Neputne grunted, stabbing the weapon down upon the Paladin's back, easily stabbing through the armour. Naruto grinned at Torchwick's face that showed pure irritation.

"Get off!" Torchwick growled, making the Paladin move erratically, hoping it would knock the boy off his Paladin.

"Neptune!" Sun shouted from the distance standing on top of a car. "Hold on!"

Sun closed his eyes and held his palms together in a praying posture, activating his semblance. 2 clones, bright yellow in colour, sort of like projections that were semi-transparent, were created out from behind him, both of them carrying staffs of sorts. The holographic clones made out of Aura rushed at the Paladin. When they contacted the Mechanical Monstrosity, they exploded upon impact, but did little to no damage.

Naruto, who had jumped off when the clones had rushed towards the Paladin, frowned at the sight.

'His semblance, it allows him to create clones of himself. Like Blake, but much more different.' Naruto thought, looking at Sun who had grabbed his red coloured weapon from his hip and had enlarged it into a staff. 'But he has much more Aura than that. His Aura is as large as Gaara's, if not, even more so. The only person that can match that level of Aura except me is Professor Ozpin and Jaune. He isn't using his full potential.'

Sun jumped down from the car and ran towards the paladin, twirling his staff behind him. Torchwick, on the other hand, had finally gotten a hold of Neptune, and the blue haired teen along with his weapon were sent flying towards Sun, who had unfortunately chosen the time to jump. The result was them being thrown off the entire motorway as a whole.

"2 down, 4 to go." Torchwick muttered, turning towards Naruto. He completely missed Blake jumping up behind him with a shout, her Katana pointed right at the left side lock that held Torchwick safe. "Oh, it's you again."

Before she could land, Torchwick grabbed Blake using one of the Paladin's gigantic arms and squeezed her tight.

"Gah!" Blake shouted in pain as she felt herself being squeezed by the Paladin. Naruto narrowed his eyes and in a burst of speed appeared over the arm that was holding Blake captive.

"Stay still!" He grunted, coating his fist in Aura and smashing it down upon the 'wrist' of the hand. The effect was instantaneous. It appeared that the Paladin's wrist had the same weakness that a human wrist did. Hit too hard and your entire fist would go limp and the same thing happened here. Blake was freed instantly and she jumped back with Naruto, just in time for Amelia to appear.

Amelia narrowed her eyes, her battle-fans unfolded and the dangerous metallic spikes already glowing with her semblance. She ran as fast as she could, and skid underneath the legs of the Paladin, opening her arms and slashing both of the Paladin's legs. Then, she quickly changed one of the Battle-fans into their crossbow forms and shot 2 arrows at the 'locks' holding the pod firm. The locks easily broke open when she applied her semblance, the fire-dust being much more effective and exploding when heated. With the locks now open, the door of the Paladin now only had its rubber seal that was acting as the only thing that held it back.

"I've had it with you brats!" Torchwick shouted. He pressed a pressed a few buttons on the holographic screen, after which a message appeared.

" **Paladin 290 Destroyer mode, Activated. Warning. Chest armour, damaged. Pod-Lock, damaged. Left Energy-gun, missing. Missile Systems, de-activated. Systems Functioning at 67%. Reboot commencing. Time till full restart, 12 seconds.** "

There were 2 'slots' that opened up from the Paladin's back, 2 large, giant energy guns appearing out of the Paladin's back and clamping down on the shoulders of the Paladin. The 2 energy guns that were on his hands retreated inside of its hands and instead 2 giant blades took it's place, glowing with ethereal, purple coloured energy. There were also some laser pointers that were targeting the group in front of them, and finally, a black coloured metalic casing came over the glass pod of the Paladin, completely covering Torchwick, essentially making Amelia's plan completely useless.

"Damn." Naruto muttered, his light saber's activated in front of him and pointing at the Paladin. "This is going to be a tough one."

" _I'm in position._ " They heard Weiss's voice from their scrolls where the call was still on. She had jumped from an overway bridge down onto the motorway, and pointed her rapier at the Paladin.

"Alright, first of all, we need to get this thing down." Naruto said, looking up at Gaara and Miette. Tapping his scroll that was currently attached to his glove, something new he had bought when on one of his 'excursions' in Vale, a holder for the scroll so you could strap it to your wrist, and contacted Gaara. "Gaara, Weiss, can you hear me?"

" _Yes._ "

" _What's the plan_?"

The replies came instantly. Naruto noticed the side of the barrier, and then back at the Paladin that was slowly re-starting after rebooting once.

"Alright, first of all, I need some ice _._ " Naruto said. "We need to make it lose it's footing. Weiss, Me, Blake and Amy will lead it towards you, once we cross the quarter mark, you create a field of ice underneath us. Gaara, you will help in sliding the Paladin down. I would have told you to simply grab it and throw it down but it will be draining for you _."_

" _Hey, don't forget about me!_ " Yang's voice rang out in the scroll call. " _And I_ _ **know**_ _rubes is gong to be around as well._ "

"Just get below the Motorway, it is going to take all 8 of us to take this thing down!" Naruto exclaimed and switched off the call, looking at his 'teammates'. "So, you ready for this?"

"Absolutely not." Blake replied, getting into her stance. "But it's sort of a mandatory situation."

"It's a Naruto situation." Amelia giggled. "As usual, he falls into trouble he shouldn't be involved in."

"What can I say? I and trouble have a rather good relationship." Naruto joked, grinning wildly as he noticed the Paladin slowly starting to run towards them. "Get it's legs! I'll take care of the swords."

With that, the team of Naruto, Blake and Amelia dashed towards the Paladin, Naruto increasing his speed, to stop a strike from one of the swords of the Paladin. At the same time, both Amelia and Blake skid underneath the Paladin, Amelia getting the left leg by slashing it with her Battle-fan, leaving behind some of the spikes after the click of a button and overheating them till they exploded and Blake using the recoil of her gun segment of her weapon to boost her striking force and easily slashing through the leg. Both of their strikes left a 'gash' on the metallic monstrosity's legs.

Naruto took that as his own cue to jump on the arm of the Paladin and jump across, kicking it once on the 'face' leaving a dent on the metallic cover of the pod and land between the 2 girls. They didn't stop and simply ran towards where Weiss was, who had already prepared her Glyphs using her semblance. Once they passed the quarter mark like Naruto said, she activated her semblance and froze the ground beneath them, Naruto, Amelia and Blake quickly sliding to the other side, while the Paladin stumbled and slipped slightly.

"Haaaaaa!" Gaara grunted, creating a large fist out of sand in front of him, and punching the Paladin harshly, sending it crashing down the motorway, and through the Holographic Barrier and down onto the ground deep below, with the others following jumping behind and Gaara leading the podium on top of which he and Miette were down to the ground.

"Damn, you've gotten good." Miette whistled when the sand once again flew back into Gaara's gourd. Gaara smirked and landed them beside where the Team RWBY and the rest of Team NGMA were, all 8 of them standing ready to take on a Paladin. "I didn't know you could make hands and fists out of your sand."

"It is not only Naruto who keeps aces up his sleeves." Gaara said, hands folded in front of him in his usual stance.

"Freeze Burn!" Ruby shouted, jumping back using her semblance and Blake followed behind. Yang grinned and jumped up in the air. Not knowing what was to come, team NGMA joined Blake and Ruby while Weiss twirled her Rapier around herself, Myrtenaster, if he remembered it's name correctly, and jabbed it into the ground, once again using freeze dust and her semblance to create an ice field.

She then jumped off allowing Yang, who was descending down, to punch the ice with dust empowered shots so that a mist enveloped the entire area, giving them some coverage. The Paladin had some lasers, sure, but they weren't working in the heavy mist that Yang and Weiss had created.

"Miette." Naruto tilted his head towards the Paladin, jumping ahead and making a beeline towards the mech. Miette grinned, a similar grin to Yang and changed her gun back to it's original sniper rifle form, taking aim at the Paladin's black coloured casing and firing high calibre dust rounds at it.

They created hard dents on the Paladin's surface and one even pierced through, impacting the inner Glass casing that was somehow still not broken and cracking it slightly further showing exactly how high calibre those rounds were. Torchwick growled and raised his machine gun arms and shot towards where the high calibre rounds were coming from. Unfortunately for him, Naruto was running towards him from the same way.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when he saw the rounds, using years of trained skill, and started to block them using his light sabers. It was one of his own training programs, using a small robot that would shoot laser shots, dust shots and even normal bullet shots at him while he would have to block them using his own senses, while his eyes were closed. Sometimes, he would do it with his eyes open and instead using nothing but his sight, concentrating on the bullets making them literally slow down in time in his sight to deflect them. And so, it wasn't difficult for him to block all the shots thrown behind him in an effort to protect Miette.

"Ladybug!" Ruby shouted, using her semblance to catch up to Naruto and then the recoil of her gun in her scythe, Crescent Rose, to slash through one of the Paladin's legs. Following her was Blake, who used the same recoil to slash the other leg which Ruby wasn't slashing. Reaching behind the Paladin, Ruby took a u-turn, once again slashing through the same leg at the same time Blake went the other way, both of them repeating the process more than a couple time in the span of 10 seconds.

Naruto meanwhile took the Paladin head on, holding his light sabers in a Criss-Cross hold in front of him to stop one of the purple glowing blades of the Paladin, creating sparks of dust when the 2 blades struck each other. He then jerked his Sabers to the side, letting the sword of the Paladin harmlessly collide the ground while he jumped towards the head of the Paladin, slashing at the same spot where he had used his 'punch of doom' to give a more dangerous effect. Hanging on to the Paladin, he changed his right Light Saber to it's blaster form and shot a couple of orange coloured dust rounds through the hole, frying more than one circuit in the Paladin.

Torchwick was starting to Panic. This group of 8 kids, they were anhilating his Paladin that also when in Destroyer mode. This wasn't supposed to happen! This was supposed to be the ultimate weapon against all sort of hunters and huntresses, able to block through any and all forms of dust, energy or physical bullets and weapons! This Paladin 290 was supposed to be the most dangerous weapon Atlas was going to have in it's Military and even though in a prototype stage, it was supposed to work, at least against these kids!

"Amelia!" Naruto shouted, jumping off the Paladin. Amelia, who was standing right in front of the Paladin shot at it, the arrows sticking in the Paladin's metallic cover at various places. She the raised her arm and clenched it, using her semblance at it's full force. In an instant the arrows lighted up on deadly hot fire, so hot that it instantly started to melt down the metallic cover, and gave them way to shoot straight at the glass inside and inevitably shoot Torchwick. She smirked when she saw Torchwicks angry face, mocking him.

"That is what you get for trying to kill my leader that day." She said, pointing her crossbow straight at Torchwick growled and charged up the energy guns on his shoulder.

"As if." Gaara growled, holding his hands in front of him in a cross formation, palms out open. Sand flew out from his gourd and wrapped up around the Paladin, clenching the Energy guns so they won't be able to fire. Miette loaded her gun with a different cartridge beside her, and shot out through the holes that Amelia had made using her semblance. They were blue coloured dust rounds, easily shattering through the glass inside and straight at Torchwick who barely managed to duck under one, one of them shooting his hat off.

"Damn it, that was my favourite Hat!" Torchwick shouted, shooting at her and Gaara with the guns on his hand. A twirl of Gaara's hand and a wall of sand raised up from his gourd, creating a solid wall in front of them to block any of the bullets from coming in.

"Yang!" Ruby exclaimed, calling for her older sister. Yang smirked and ran for the Paladin, punching it head on in the face, creating a dent and even chipping out a few pieces, punching it again and again till the metallic cover literally cracked out of it's casing and fell apart, revealing the already cracked and pierced glass casing underneath.

"There you are." Yang muttered, charging up her Aura and punching the Paladin at the same place Naruto had. While it was by no means as powerful as the punch Naruto had thrown, it still had some effect as the Paladin staggered behind a couple of steps. And she did not stop there, she continued to throw punches upon punches at the Paladin, each punch ending with a the sound of a gunshot as she also shot the Paladin using her Gauntlet's guns. Her Gauntlet, if he remembered correctly, was named Ember Celicia. Dual wield Gauntlets that would shoot out at the touch of a hidden button inside, which could be used in conjunction with her punching.

Everytime the recoil pushed her away, she jumped back and punched him again, the punches literally shaking the entire Paladin. In the HUD of the Paladin, Torchwick watched with horror as all sorts of Error messages popped up on his screen.

" **Warning! Front Armour Heavy Damage! Warning! Front Armour Heavy Damage! Warning! Pod Safety Cover Missing!** " Those were just some of the messages that appeared on his hud. Growling, he spotted an opportunity when he saw the Paladin's right arm being free from Gaara's sand bind, and he smirked. Striking hard and fast, he used the right arm to 'punch' Yang. Yang, who was in the air after the recoil of a gun-shot, couldn't do anything but take the hit as she was sent flying, through 3 different pillars before coming to a stop on the 4th one.

Gaara, who saw it, cursed at his own recklessness, and tried to salvage the situation. His attention had been diverted by Yang being punched and he had loosened his grip slightly. That was enough for the Paladin, to slip out of the sand bindings, and run as fast as it could straight towards Yang, who was just getting up, her eyes shadowed.

"Yang!" Blake cried out to her distracted partner. She tried to run but Ruby stopped her, with a smirk on her face.

"Don't worry." Ruby said. The others could only watch as the Paladin raised its fist and punch down upon Yang. Yang didn't react and simply stopped the Punch with one single hand. She looked up to show her eyes crimson red, with an Aura of flames seemingly encompassing her, her eyes set in a fierce harsh glare. She then punched the hand she had block, instantly destroying it due to the harshness of the punch. "That is why she is special, that is her Semblance. Everytime she gets hit, she gets stronger and she uses the energy to fight back, twice as hard."

"Now that's one impressive Semblance." Naruto whistled as he noticed the damage that Yang had done with one single punch. Blonde hair, large bust, why? Oh why did every single busty blonde he had to meet had titanic strength? "Damn. That gives me some bad memories."

Roman growled inside the Paladin at the loss of one of his arms, and kicked Yang with one of the Paladin's feet. Yang grunted as she was shot back, pass her comrades.

"Bumblebee!" Ruby exclaimed. Blake threw her weapon that was tied with the ribbon so it was tied around Yang's leg, and pulled at it clockwise so Yang could gain momentum. Yang started shooting to gain more speed due to the recoil. Ruby looked at Torchwick who was shooting his energy guns at them which were being blocked either with equally large sand bullets by Gaara or by Naruto's own semblance. "We need to buy them time!"

"And how do you propose we do that?!" Weiss asked, stopping beside Ruby. Ruby smirked.

"Ice Flower." Weiss nodded with an equal smirk, getting ready with her partner, pointing her Myrtenaster towards the Paladin while Ruby twirled her Crescent Rose around and slammed it blade side down to the ground, the nozzle of the gun pointed at the Paladin as well.

"Think you can handle one more?" Miette asked, jumping beside the 2 girls and taking aim herself. Weiss Snorted and did some complex movements with her rapier.

"Who do you think you're talking to?" She asked snobbishly as multiple of her special Glyphs, her semblance, appeared over the Nozzles of Crescent Rose and Miette's weapon. Both Ruby and Miette shot alternatively at the Paladin, first Ruby then Miette, hitting point blank at the Paladin creating icy spikes due to the application of Freeze dust combining with her semblance. The shots fired by Miette and Ruby were in turn frozen due to which the Paladin was slowing down.

Naruto looked at their handiwork and suddenly had an idea.

"Gaara, sand ropes." Naruto said, de-activating his light-sabers and back into their Kunai Forms, clipping it to his belt. Gaara nodded and raised his hands towards the Paladin, ropes made out of sand forming out of his gourd and through his arms, tying around the Paladin's legs, making it fall on it's knees. With only one arm remaining, he could do nothing but force it's body up. Naruto then looked at Amelia. "Glass it."

Amelia nodded, and touched the sand ropes, forcing her semblance through the sand. Gaara cut it off just as the Sand started to glass up, just from behind Amelia. The overheating of the sand was instant as the sandy ropes suddenly turned into a glassy chain. That was the last thing that they were able to do before Blake launched Yang towards the Paladin. Just as she crossed over Naruto, Naruto used his own Semblance to boost Yang, as a burst of wind on her legs which sped her up two times more than her current speed.

With a flip, Yang smashed a punch into the Paladin's chest, breaking apart all the ice and glass, the metal distorting and grinding and the Paladin was sent clashing, doing 3 rolls on the ground and in turn being completely destroyed. Torchwick fell out in the middle of the destruction of his Paladin, grunting and getting up, acting as if it was no major loss, dusting his shirt.

"And I just had that one cleaned." The thief scoffed, looking up to see the 8 teens in front of him, all of them glaring straight at him with multiple emotions in their eyes. It was Yang who shot out first, shooting an orange coloured dust round at Torchwick.

Before it could impact though, Naruto's eyes widened as he jerked in surprise as someone dashed in from the side, fast enough for Naruto to stumble before tracking them. It was a girl, wearing a white jacket with a pink interior, brown pants, black gloves and black and white boots with very high heels. Under her jacket was a brown coloured corset that exposed her hips. She wore a multitude of necklaces which hung haphazardly around her neck. Her weapon of choice was a strange transparent umbrella, white in colour with a strange golden design on it with a hidden blade. She had multiple coloured hair, the right half brown, the left half pink with some streaks of white in the pink hair. Her eyes were also hetrochromatic, left eye pink, right one brown. She used the umbrella to block Yang's shot.

"Who is that?" Naruto heard Amelia asked him, but he simply didn't reply, narrowing his eyes. There was something wrong about this situation. It hung on the back of his head, as if what he was seeing at was... fake!

"Ladies, Ice-queen, lads..." Torchwick tilted his head, as if saying goodbye. "It has been a pleasure. Neo, if you would."

' **Naruto.** ' He heard Kurama say inside of his head. ' **That is a trick of the mind. An illusion. She's currently getting with Torchhead inside of an aircraft.** '

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed, turning one of his kunai's directly into the blaster form and shooting at them. The shot impacted straight at the girl named 'Neo', but instead of her being hurt, both her and Torchwick 'shattered' as if it was all a trick. In turn, what had happened was the 2 had gotten into a bullhead and were already flying off into the distance. "If there is one thing I hate in this planet, it will be illusions! Especially those that can surpass the sense of smell, sight and sound!"

"Is that why we weren't able to 'sense' her out?" Blake asked, looking at Naruto, her eyes set into slits. She had been as surprised as Naruto had. There was no sound, no smell, nothing of her. How did she do that!?

"No, she made us 'think' nothing was wrong by using her illusion." Naruto shook his head. "And she also concealed the bullhead landing. God knows how long she had been looking at us form."

"Well, that's a shame." Weiss said, reading the situation to be quite tense, as seen from Naruto's slightly frustrated frown, to Blake's full on furious glare and the others's slightly downtrodden attitude. "We were so close to getting him. I guess that girl made out plans... fall apart."

There was a strange silence in the area, with every single person staring at Weiss with deadpanned eyes.

"No." Yang shook her head. "Just... no."

"Hey! You do that all the time!" Weiss protested.

"She does it in situations appropriate to her puns." Miette said, her tone bland and dry. "What you did was not a joke and netier a pun. It was a mockery to every single joke in existence."

"Besides, it wasn't that funny." Yang added. Weiss pouted and huffed, fuming and ignoring the 2. Naruto palmed his head as sirens started to sound in the area.

"We should leave." Gaara said. "Or we might be in trouble."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded, turning around. "Come on, follow me."

"By the way." As the group of 8 started to run, Ruby asked to no-one in particular. "What happened to sun an Neptune?"

In the restaurant of A Simple Wok in Vale, the 2 said Mistralians were eating their noodles.

"So you think they'll be alright?" Neptune asked Sun.

"Yeah." Sun nodded. "They're cool like that."

* * *

The projection cut apart as Naruto stared at Ozpin, who stared back at him. It was the next day that the headmaster had decided to call him, alone, to talk with him. At first Ruby wanted to tag along, but he had convinced her that it wasn't all that serious and he could handle it. That was true, in a way. He knew there was going to be at least some complaint he was going to receive, but he had to handle it.

"The Atlesian Paladin-290 series." Ozpin said, leaning back on his chair. "The newest technology of Atlas, used for destroying Grimm, when it comes out a month or so later. I was said that the Altesian Paladin's only had 2 energy guns, 2 machine guns and missile launchers. How did that same Paladin have 2 swords, giant shoulder energy-guns, an armour tough enough to block _that_ attack _and_ stand still against Ms. Xiao-Long's semblance powered hits, when this Paladin is still under a _prototype_ version?"

"Tch. Typical Atlas. I won't be surprised if they have more than _200_ of them already." Naruto snorted. "That is how military works, doesn't it? Saying something to the public while the truth is something else. If it was as _General Ironwood_ said today, it would have been much, much easier. But nope, I am pretty sure he's chewing his toenails off right now while headed towards Vale thinking of _how_ to answer this question when the council of Vale asks him about this... _destroyer_ mode."

"It is not only the council that has questions for him." Naruto turned his eyes to the side, blue eyes tracing the form of Qrow Branwen leaning on the side of one of the pillars inside of Ozpin's office. " _Jimmy_ has stepped over the line this time, Oz. You know it. Some action needs to be taken or we might as well give all our technology to the enemy."

"And action _will_ be taken." Ozpin looked up at Naruto. "What did you find out from your contact?"

"Well, the same thing that the leader of that sound group that attacked the entertainment district told us that time. Cinder Fall, the 'right hand of the _queen_ ', and her little group consisting of the son of that old Mercenary Black, a girl who could manipulate the mind, and that Neo, whoever she is." Naruto said. "As for our slithery little snake, yeah, I've got nothing new but I'm not pursuing him currently. You should ask Pervy Sage for that."

"As of now our focus should be on what goes on inside of Vale." Ozpin said. "Remember, we _need_ to know when or where the enemy is going to attack, so we can deal the situation _without_ causing a Panic."

"I think it's too late for that." Qrow said. He had moved over to the windows and was staring at the skyline. Both Naruto and Ozpin looked at where Qrow was looking. Naruto's jaw dropped to the ground and Ozpin simply sighed, standing up and walking towards the windows.

Outside of Beacon Academy, there was a large, _large_ Airship that seemed to approach the landing docks of Beacon Academy, make that 2 large airships. One of said airships was descending down to a much more 'landing' level with one single ship detaching from the mother ship.

"What the-?" Naruto cursed. "Is this guy wanting to declare war or something? We're here trying to not create a panic and he here comes with 2 airships?! I'm pretty sure this works _completely_ against us."

"He was supposed to come yesterday. But some incidents delayed him it seems." Ozpin said, his can in front of him so he could balance himself. "I should confess though, that I'm not exactly surprised that James brought along his fleet for this."

"I'm not either." Qrow said, his eyes narrowing down. "What is he thinking? Does he want to create Hysteria? I'm surprised people haven't started shooting at him."

"Well, either way, we'll find out soon enough." Ozpin said, looking at Naruto. "I am afraid this conversation must be cut short, Mr. Uzumaki. I don't want you to have an incident with General Ironwood so soon."

"Yeah, I've got some things to do myself." Naruto said, bowing once and turning around. "I'll keep you posted if any new news comes on. I've gotten a guy in the underworld of Vale digging around for Fall's current location. She's in Vale, there's no doubt about it, we just need to sniff her out."

"Before that, you must worry about the ball that is going to take place 3 days later." Ozpin said, going back around his desk and sitting on his chair. "I'm pretty sure Ms. Blitzheart will be waiting for your request."

Naruto blushed, stumbling in his step but he didn't react. Kurama laughed like a loon inside of his head and even Qrow snickered. Naruto grumbled under his breath as he called an elevator.

"Wait kid, I'm coming with you as well." Qrow said. "I don't wanna have a scene with Jimmy as well. Oz, I'll see you later."

"As you wish." Ozpin nodded. "Please tell Glynda, if you see her, to come over."

Qrow grunted and stood beside Naruto, the lift closing just in time for another Elevator to open up. Naruto sighed and leant on the side while Qrow took out a flask inside of which he stored his drink, taking a nice big sip out of it.

"So what will you do now?" Naruto asked, standing still. "Some mission or the other? Or are you going to stay around?"

"Well first of all I've got to meet my nieces." Qrow said, wiping his mouth after his sip was done. "Then I've got to get a refill and then I will head out. There are some things I need to take care of, probably should be back in a week or so."

"And here I thought you would register for the 'Hunter/Huntress Shadowing' program that is going to come up in a few days." Naruto said, grinning cheekily at the red eyed man. "Come on old man, I'm pretty sure some kids will ruffle you up entirely."

"Don't call me Old." Qrow grunted, walking out of the lift first. "Where's their room?"

"Right opposite to mine." Naruto said, hands in his pocket. "Come on, I'm sure all of them are currently together trying to make sense of what has happened."

"Great." Qrow grumbled. "More kids. You still have that 25 year old scotch?"

"The Old Lady took it from me when I came to Beacon." Naruto said, turning around a corner towards the first year rooms. "She said there's no need for a 'brat like me' to have 'such a piece of art' especially because I don't 'appriciate' it. Just because I don't drink everyday and drink occasionally _doesn't_ mean I don't drink at _all_!"

"So basically you bought another bottle." Qrow asked bluntly. Naruto grinned. "I'm going to need that bottle if I'm dealing with 11 of you little buggers."

"I should warn you though." Naruto said, looking at team RWBY's dorms where he could hear the voices from. "There's a faunus who quit the white fang and the Schnee heiress in there."

"&*%$" Qrow cursed, rubbing his head. "Alright, give me that damn bottle this very second."

Naruto only laughed and activated a storage seal he had on him, brining out a blue coloured bottle, more than ¾ filled, with a brown coloured liquid inside of it. Qrow grabbed it and put the nozzle of the bottle into his flask, and filled it up, and took a sip from the bottle, handing it back to Naruto, who frowned at the now remaining liquid.

"You took 2 full quarters." Naruto said, eying the flask weirdly. "This one's not easy to come by, you know? And it is not that cheap either."

"Kid you have enough money to last you for years." Qrow snorted, knocking on the door. "Let's get this over with."

The door was opened by Pyrrha, who smiled at seeing Naruto but tilted her head in confusion as she saw the huntsman.

"Yes, can I help you?" She asked, looking at Naruto in confusion as to who the man was.

"If it isn't the 'queen of the Mistralian tournament.'." Qrow said in his usual, amused, tone. "Step aside, kid. I'm here to meet my nieces."

"UNCLE QROW!" Pyrrha was violently moved to the side as a red blur suddenly tackled Qrow who grunted, taking a step back. Naruto, watching what was the come, sighed and moved aside as a bigger, yellow coloured Blur followed.

"Took you your sweet ass time!" Yang exclaimed, joining in the 'family group hug' as she tackled her uncle, all 3 of them falling down to the ground. This time Qrow cursed out loud.

"Getting heavy you 2." Qrow grunted, pushing the 2 off him and getting up, looking at his nieces.

"Did you miss me?" Ruby asked, still as excited as ever. "Did you miss me?!"

Looking at Ruby for a minute straight, he looked at how similar she looked to Summer. The only difference was Summer had all Red hair and wore a silver coloured cloak and they would look exactly the same. So with a small grin, he replied.

"Nope." He said, ruffling Ruby's head. His attention then turned to Yang, and once again he was reminded of Yang's mother, his own twin sister, Raven. Yang had gained the hairstyle and the eye style of her mother, but the colour of both her hair and her eyes was of her father. His grin widening, he ruffled Yang's head as well.

"Argh! Don't do that!" Yang muttered, slapping his hand off, but not doing anything drastic like that one time a student had deliberately taken a few strands of her hair. The boy was still in the infirmary.

"Holy shit! He touched Yang's hair and she _didn't_ blow up!" Jaune whispered as the rest of team RWBY, team JNPR and team NGMA looked from the doorway.

"Who's this guy?" Miette asked. "He's their uncle? He doesn't look like _either_ of them!"

"His name is Qrow Branwen." Blake said, her eyes wide. "H he's known as the 'Scarecrow', a really, _really_ powerful hunter."

"Personally, I prefer Qrow." The man said, looking up at the other 9 teenagers inside of team RWBY's room. "So, kiddo, not going to invite me in?"

* * *

"I won't lie to you." After getting the initial introductions done, Qrow spoke, addressing Weiss. "The relationship between myself, and your family is strained to say the least."

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" Weiss asked, hands on her hips. "Are you an enemy of the Schnee family?"

"If I was an enemy, you would have already been dead." Qrow said, snorting and pulling out his flask, taking a big sip, in front of the 12 teenagers. Amelia frowned at his actions, and so did Pyrrha, both of them not approving of his actions. "And as for why? Well, that's something you've got to ask your sister for that. I'm sure she'll be able to give you a _thorough_ explaination."

"By that he means your older sister was probably one of his 'crusades'." Naruto said, leaning on the wall. Weiss blushed and glared at Qrow. Said man flipped Naruto off.

"You're the one talking about crusades kid? Remember that barkeeper in Atlas 4 months ago that was hell bent on bedding you?" Qrow asked. Now it was Naruto's turn to flip Qrow off. "I was surprised you _didn't_ take her up on her offer. She was quite well endowed to say the least."

"Of course you would know that." Naruto groaned. "Just finish what you want, you old fuck, and leave. I'm pretty sure Pervy Sage is going to give me enough hell whenever he comes by."

"Hmph." Qrow scoffed, turning his attention back to Weiss while Naruto sighed. He however, was instead quite busy with trying his best to ignore the glare Amelia was sending his way. Tonight was going to be a headache, he just knew it. "Returning to the point, you all are, simply put, in trouble. What you've done has garnered the attention of some people in really high places, and really bad places. Roman Torchwick was nothing, he was just the start of what is to come."

"Do you know where he is?" Blake asked. "And what he is doing? Why is he allied with the White Fang?"

"Of course you would want to know." Qrow said, his red eyes turning towards Blake. "Where he is or what he is doing is none of your business. This is not something you can handle easily. You think that Atlesian Knights are the end of this? Nope, that is nothing. I don't exactly know what you're planning to do, or what you actually _want_ to do knowing the white fang is in cohorts with Torchwick and that Snake and frankly speaking, I don't give a damn."

"You don't care about what happens to your nieces?" Amelia asked, a tad bit irritated at his attitude. "You should know by now that both Ruby and Yang know what is going on and they're quite interested in this as well. And considering you've known Naruto for a while, he would have already told you what we've done."

"Yeah! We've defeated Torchwick twice!" Yang defended herself. "For once act as if you're impressed by something we do!"

"Then make me feel impressed." Qrow said, removing his scroll. He narrowed his eyes and grunted, getting up. "Well unfortunately, I've got to cut this 'meeting' short. I've got places to be and girls to meet."

Giving them a wave, he walked out of the room, stopping at the door and looking back, gazing at each one of them.

"Before you go ahead and do things like that, know this." He said, pausing for added effect. "Roman Torchwick is nothing in the bigger play."

With that final message, he left, leaving the door open, leaving behind flummoxed teens and a slightly depressed Ruby.

"Ruby, Yang. I won't lie, I don't think I like your uncle very much." Amelia said once he was gone, folding her hands below her bust, and glaring at nothing in particular. "He's rude, he acts as if he knows everything _and_ he is a pervert."

"He's not rude!" Ruby protested weakly, but slumped down. "Well, not most of the times, today he was acting rather unusual."

"With the things that are going on, it's no surprise he is acting unusual." Pyrrha said, focusing on Naruto. "How did you meet that person?"

"I was in the wildlands in Mistral." Naruto said. "Finding for some information and I met him in a bar. He recognised me because he said I looked like a man he knew. My reply was he looked like a creepy old guy who would kidnap kids for fun. Things escalated from that point until my godfather arrived, revealing that Qrow was his old friend and a senior hunter. We weren't exactly friends and even now I won't exactly call him a 'friend', but he's a cool guy. As for his attitude, well, let's say if there is an example as to _why_ fate is an evil asshole, it's him."

"And what about that Atlesian barmaid that he was talking about?" Miette asked, a sly grin on her face. "Is there something I must know, Captain?"

"Yes." Naruto said, nodding for added effect. "You see one time was in Atlas, and I met this barmaid who was quite smitten with me. It was a real bugger that we had to part ways, especially after she tried to kill me by kissing me."

"Wait, what?!" Amelia exclaimed. "How can someone kill you by... k kissing you?!"

"Trust me, you _don't_ want to know." Naruto shuddered. "It's a pain whenever Qrow and my godfather tease me about it. It's a shame she got to me so easily. Damn puppy eyes look, always breaking through all the defences I make."

"Where did you find a bar in Atlas?!" Weiss asked. "Atlas has no 'bars' of any sorts!"

"By Atlas we mean the country not the city." Naruto said, pushing himself up to a standing position. "Anyways, I'm hungry. Who wants food?"

"Wait. What did he mean by Torchwick is only a pawn?" Blake asked. Naruto sighed, and rubbed his head. "You aren't telling us something."

"If I go on and tell you about it, it'll take us an entire day and an entire night." Naruto said. "Besides, it isn't exactly information I can share just like that. Even walls have ears, remember that. And as for what he meant? Well, he wasn't lying. Torchwick is a pawn, pawn of a queen who is in return the pawn of a queen in a bigger chessboard. Torchwick, the white fang, the Hidden Sound, they're all playthings for the 'queen', an extremely strong entity, a person that wants to do things no one in this world wants to see come true."

"Queen?" Jaune asked, raising an eyebrow. "All of this is done by some crazy, megalomaniac woman?"

"Yup." Naruto said. "A crazy, incredibly powerful, incredibly clever megalomaniac woman. She goes by 'Queen' in the underworld, and is the last person you want to see face to face."

"Is that why the White Fang is working with Torchwick?" Blake asked. Naruto sighed and nodded. "So we should find this 'queen' right?"

"Oye, don't get ahead of yourself." Naruto said, completely turning around and glaring at Blake. "This 'Queen' is not any figurehead. She's got the power to be called queen. In full strength, she might just be able to take on Professor Goodwitch, James Ironwood, Qrow _and_ every single professor in Beacon and Atlas academy without any troubles."

"Now that's something." Yang whistled. "What about you? Do you think you can win against the 'queen'?"

"Don't be ridiculous Yang." Weiss huffed. "If the Professors and General Ironwood can't do anything, there is no way Naruto will be able to."

"Actually, if there is anyone who holds a chance against Queen except my godfather, godmother and probably Professor Ozpin, it's me." Naruto said quite confidently. "I won't be able to win, but I am sure I'll be able to hold myself pretty well against her. I've got quite some tricks up my sleeve"

Amelia snorted at that and Gaara and Miette deadpanned.

'Yeah, a giant 100 meter huge 9 tailed fox sealed in his gut is an 'ace up his sleeve'.' The 3 thought, staring at the Blonde.

"Either way, let's just forget about all this. There's a dance coming up as you know." Naruto said, walking out of the room. "Dang it, I've got to go shopping!"

* * *

"Naruto, stop!" Said blonde turned around just as he was about to walk out to the bullhead. He looked to see Amelia running towards him, wearing a rather casual outfit consisting of a Black coloured tanktop and blue jeans. Instead of it being loose, the tank-top was a slim fit tanktop hugging her womanly curves and showing them off. Had he not have had the control of a literal god, he would have probably shot back into the airplane by a nosebleed, especially because her running had a rather wondrous effect to her breasts. And it also didn't help that she didn't have her usual scarf on, and he could see a little bit of cleavage.

Considering the size of her breasts though, that was by no means _little_. So praying to every god he knew, and chanting the mantra of 'Don't stare or Granny will kill me. Don't stare or Granny will kill me', he replied.

"Oh, hey Amy." Naruto tilted his head, doing his best not to stutter. "How can I help?"

He was wearing a simple orange coloured t-shirt and a jacket over it, black in colour with an orange coloured chain and a buckle and green coloured pants. He had to do some shopping out in Vale, more specifically, he had to buy a casual outfit for the ball.

"I want to come with you." She said, coming to a stop before him. Naruto raised an eyebrow. "You said you were going shopping. Knowing you, you'll probably buy something so bland that it'll look like you're going to a funeral and not a ball where young adults are supposed to mingle."

"My clothing taste's aren't _that_ bad are they?" Naruto asked, sweatdropping. At her dry stare, he sighed and pouted. "You don't have to be so blunt."

"Being blunt is saying they are utter shite garbage." She said. Naruto looked up in shock at her words. "Yes, I can curse as well, Mr. Uzumaki. I _am_ a 17 year old girl."

"It's just, I've never heard you curse." Naruto said, smirking much like a fox. "I've been a good influence on you."

"Hush." She said, moving past him and into the bullhead. "Now come on, there's much we need to do."

Sighing, he walked into the Bullhead behind her, taking a seat in front of Amelia and staring at her with narrowed eyes. The Bullhead's door closed off and it took off, heading towards Vale, a short, 20 minute ride.

"You know." He said after staring at her for a minute straight. "It suits you when you wear casual clothes and not Yukata's or Kimono's. You look more like yourself."

Fuck, that wasn't good. He shouldn't have said that. The way her eyes widened when he said it literally screamed that he was in trouble. He wasn't expecting the pink flush to travel up her cheeks and inwardly sighed in relief thinking he was out of the hook.

"Oh?" Flustered at his comment, she stared him down. "Is that supposed to make me feel better after what you did yesterday in that 'arcade'?"

And all that relief instantly vanished, to be replaced by a single voice in his mind, screaming out 'Fuck!'.

"*Sigh* I was hoping you'd not pull it up so soon." Naruto said, rubbing the back of his head. "But yeah, you have done so much for me I guess I owe you an explanation."

"Damn right you do." She huffed, wrapping her arms below her bust, and looking at him expectantly. "So, are you going to start or do I have to force it out of you?"

"Well, where do I begin?" He wondered. "Well, after the attack of the 10 tails, I was pretty much all alone. All my friends were dead, my home was destroyed and my dreams were shattered and the one I trust the most, someone who knows me the best was in a deep prolonged slumber. Everything I lived for, everything I worked for, all of it gone within the span of one night. Infact, when I woke up after the attack, I didn't even know where or what I was, simply mellowing out in grief and despair within the ruins of my village. I didn't even know when my Godfather came in, and how exactly did he get me to Vale and to my Godmother. At first I wanted to quit my life, I simply wanted to die, to join everyone but my Godmother knocked some sense into me, saying how it would be a mockery to everyone's sacrifice that day and a mockery to my parents if I died like this."

When he said that, she once again saw that same, hollow look in his eyes that she had seen when she had questioned him after his blowout. His eyes had gone completely empty, devoid of _anything_ and had it been when he was asleep, she might as well mistake him for being dead.

"So then I made a promise, a promise to do everything and anything in my power to find out answers. Answers as to how and why did that monster attack my home. I asked my godfather to train me the same way he had trained my father. I asked him to teach me everything he could, everything that could help me become strong enough to protect anyone that I deem precious to me. And he did teach me, he taught me the way of a Shinobi, a spymaster, an assassin. He taught me how to kill, how to blackmail, how to collect information, how to pressurise someone into doing something, dirty tricks that no one will be proud to admit. He taught me what it means to be a guardian in the shadows." Naruto said, shaking his head. "And I was... actually liking it. I was so into my job that I didn't realise what I was doing, what was going on, what effects did it have on me until that one day I met them."

Then emotion returned to his face, true emotion she could describe as happiness. His eyes shone in an emotion she couldn't place coupled along with love, gratitude and joy, extreme joy, as he spoke his words.

"When my parents sealed Kurama within me, they sealed a bit of their Aura and souls inside as well. And one day, when I was... almost 15 I'd say, I was inside my mindscape when the leftover remnants of my parents talked to me. It wasn't the first time actually but that is for another day. They made me realise that it was okay to fall, that it was okay to lose once in a while because that is what would make me strong. They made me look back at myself and pointed out that the change that I had in attitude since my 13th birthday, the day when I lost everything, my way of living and my honour was something no one would be proud of. They saved me, once again from a life that would probably have lead me to being someone like Cinder Fall and Orochimaru. Well, my mother may or may not have smacked me over the head more than 10 times in the 20 minutes I talked with her."

"Thats... hard to believe." She said, looking at him closely. "You behaving like a stuck up evil criminal that doesn't give a care about the world... that's not something I would be happy to call a friend."

"Yeah, I was disgusted with myself." Naruto shook his head, his face going serious again. "I realised my mistake, and that day, I guess I woke up from the dream, really broke out from the stupor and accepted it that it was time for me to change, time for me to accept that I lost and I could do nothing about it. I stopped everything I did, all assassinations missons, all the blackmailing stuff to gather information, all the mindless things I did for the sole purpose of finding out where Orochimaru was and where the 10 tailed beast was. I apologised to my Godfather for basically being an asshole and he also smacked me above the head, saying it was meant to happen. Then my training truly began, my training to become a Huntsman and I had basically put a hold to my life as a Shinobi. Almost two years ago, out of nowhere, a woman suddenly comes out of nowhere, a woman so powerful it made me realise how much I still had to learn. Her name was Salem, the one that goes as 'Queen'. You will not believe it, but she utterly destroyed me. I used everything I had in my arsenal, my semblance, my weapons, and even some of Kurama's power I could still access but all I did was give her a good workout while she creamed me. Infact, the only reason I survived was because I had a smoke-bomb and I ran as if hell itself was behind me. No, the only reason I survived was because she let me go."

"You were 2 years younger at the time, weren't you?" Amelia asked, but she still had doubt in her voice. For as long as she had known Naruto, he was always the strong, indomitable pillar of strength and brightness. Through all situations, he grinned and smirked, treating everyday as a new day to wreck havoc in. She had never seen him run from any challenge, even when Miette destroyed him in those baseball matches, or Gaara easily defeating him in chess. He never was downtrodden even when Professor Goodwitch called him out for doodling in her class or the many times she had seen him sneakily doze in Professor Port's classes. For her, a broken and beaten Naruto was a simple thought, an occurrence she believed would never come true. To hear that her captain had suffered such a crushing defeat was not only hard to believe, but also horrifying to process. If _he_ was beaten that way, then how would the others fare? "You are way stronger now, I am sure you will hold a better fight than that day. But still, what sort of a monster was this woman?"

"That's what I am trying to find out." Naruto said. "That is why I took up my birthright, and became the 'Orange Shinobi', a Mercenary that would do jobs ranging from walking your cat to saving a nation from a rouge smuggler."

"Walking a cat?" She giggled. "Really? You walked _cats_ for money? How does one _walk_ a cat?"

"There are ways." He protested. "That was one of the most recurring job a noble in Mistral would have me do. That woman was so huge that she would literally crush her cat in her strangling hugs! The cat would then run away and I would have to go and catch it. To prevent that from happening and actually taking pity on the cat, I told her that whenever I was in the town she lived in, I would walk her precious 'Tora'."

"I would one day like to meet this woman." Amelia said, giggling harder. "If she was able to reduce you to walking to cats, I wonder what else she could do."

"Yeah, you can do that. I am _not_ getting close to that little furry demon again." Naruto said, grabbing his shoulders and shuddering, his eyes gaining a haunted look. "The screams, the scratches, dear Shinigami please never, ever let me meet that cat again."

"Shinigami?" She asked, an eyebrow raising. "Is that the deity you prayed to? I have never heard of such a deity."

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "The best way to explain it will be the physical from taken by the absolute occurrence that is Death."

"Death?" She asked, her eyes widening. "Why would you pray to death? Praying to death never gives anyone success. Heck it actually gives the opposite of success."

"When you really _want_ to kill someone, then who better to pray to than Death?" Naruto asked. "Leaf was a village full of Shinobi, ya know? Some of them having done such worse things that killing was like an everyday ritual to them. We prayed to death so we could get success on our missions and our enemies would get bad-luck. There were even mass prayers and rituals that were done specifically during wartime to find success against our enemies. I am glad I haven't ever seen such a ritual. My godfather said to me it wasn't exactly a good thing to see."

"Most of the rituals that are done to praise deities that represent death involve sacrifices, a lot of blood, skulls and flames." Amelia said, shaking her head to get rid of the image. "You know what? I am glad you didn't see any of those rituals. Even hearing about such a ritual makes me have the chills."

"Yeah. But that didn't mean we only prayed to Death. We also prayed to Kami, or the Physical form taken by the Ultimate occurrence of Life." Naruto said. "Life was Ultimate because it gave, death was absolute because nothing could avoid destruction. Whenever we wanted something good to happen, we would hold festivals to please Life, whenever we wanted dominance over our enemies, we would hold rituals for death. I guess that is why all Shinobi were somewhat messed up in the head."

"I totally agree." Amelia said, snorting. "There is a reason why we don't ever pray to life directly. There is something known as _too much_ positivity. Pleasing a being so powerful and enchanted as Life has it's own repercussions to deal with."

She than sharply looked at Naruto, her golden eyes holding nothing but pure seriousness and a little bit of alarm.

"Please tell me you don't pray to them anymore." She asked.

"I haven't actually sat down and prayed to any deity for almost 6 years." Naruto said, popping his neck. "I only pray if I am in a situation when I can do nothing else but surrender."

"I see." She muttered, closing her eyes and thinking over what she said.

Shinigami and Kami. Those words, they were not exactly gods. If anything she could translate it as, they would be, as he said, occurrences, happenings or simply put a part of existence and reality. While she had encountered the word Kami in her studies as a Shrine Maiden, translated to the word God, was the term used to describe Shinto Deities. Like Amaterasu-Omi-Kami, the Goddess of the Sun and the Universe and the Principal 'Kami' of Shintoism and the Leader of all the Shinto Gods and Goddesses, Susanoo-No-Mikoto, the Shinto God of Storms and the sea, anothing principal 'Kami' of Shintoism.

What Naruto was talking about wasn't actually what she would call as 'praying'. She would term it more as an offering to a higher deity, while said higher deity was, well, she couldn't describe Life and Death except simply saying Life and Death. Yeah, this topic, she would have to converse with her mother soon enough.

"Hey Amelia." Naruto suddenly said. "I'm sorry."

"Eh?" She asked, blinking in confusion at his sudden apology. "What for?"

"Acting like a Douchebag when we met Zeo." Naruto said, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head but his eyes being sincere. "I really don't like guys like Zeo, he reminds me of what I could have been had I not changed. The reason I snapped at you was because it wasn't exactly a good place we were in. The people there would have probably liked you to be tied up rather than roaming about 'collecting information' as we were. I just wanted to protect you."

"Oh no, it is quite alright as long as you are really sorry." Amelia said, smiling brightly. "I forgive you."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence.

* * *

"That was fun." It had taken them 2 and a half full hours to find an outfit for Naruto. At first Naruto was going into the same shop that he had bought his casual outfit from. Amelia had taken that plan and thrown it out of the window, dragging him to a high class formal wear shop. Then she had proceeded to browse through 200 different outfits for him finally selecting on 20 and basically throwing him in the trial room, asking him to wear each and every one and play dress-up for her. They went from everything, formal dress robes, Yukatas, Kimono's and a normal Suit. All of them were a no go. Even though he would have loved to be done with it, the look when he came out in the perfect clothes for himself was worth it in the end. Walking side by side back towards Beacon Academy, Naruto started the conversation. "It was a pain to play dress-up, but I found it good."

"You need to build up a wardrobe." Amelia huffed, wrapping her arms below her bust, and looking at him. "Now all you need is a nice hair-cut and you are good to go."

"Hair cut?" He asked, trailing a hand through his spiky hair. "Yeah, it's been a while since I've had a hair-cut."

"And I am pretty sure you know how to cut your hair." Amelia said, a hand on her chin. "And then probably you need to learn how to dance."

"Actually I do know how to dance." Naruto said, paling. "Learning it was a bit of a hassle, considering it was my almost 60 year old Godmother that taught me how to dance, but yes, I _do_ know how to dance."

"Well that works." Amelia smiled. "I'm sure you will be a hit."

"Well, you've helped me so much, of course I'll be a hit." He said, tilting his head in appreciation. "And considering you've helped me so much, I really hope you won't mind if I ask you to be my date."

"Oh, I was wondering if I'd have to do everything myself." Her smile widened and turned more warmer and brighter, causing his heart to take a soar in the sky, as she moved into his personal space and pecked him once on the cheek. "I'll be waiting, Mr. Uzumaki. Don't be late."

And with that, she tittered away. Walking back towards her room with a sway in her step.

' **Playing it smooth, partner.** ' Kurama chuckled in his head. ' **I really didn't think you had it in you.** '

'Hey, I can be romantic and bold.' Naruto exclaimed. Then faltered and thought about it. 'Sometimes **.** '

' **As if.** ' The 9 tailed fox snorted. ' **And it is not only the 'romantic' side of your life you're lacking in. When was the last time you trained? And I don't mean the training you do everyday. I mean** _ **really**_ **trained?** '

'Well... it has been... a week.' Naruto said, after remembering the last time he had 'trained'. 'Yeah, you're right. I've been neglecting my training. Thanks Kurama, I guess I'll have to whip myself back into shape.'

' **Idiot, that is not what I meant.** ' Kurama said. ' **It is a** _ **good**_ **thing you've not trained. I've seen your memories of the past 4 and a half years kit. What you've done is** _ **not**_ **what I'll call living. Sure, it makes me feel embarrassed and happy that you felt sad over my slumbering, but that didn't mean you had to do all that bullshit** _ **just**_ **to find where my 'parent' was. You could have simply lived your life as you were supposed to, doing missions here and there and training to be stronger. If anything I have to say, you wasted 2 years of your life, gaining skills you had no need of.'**

'That was the exact same words Dad said to me that day.' Naruto said. 'I guess you're right.'

' **Of course I am right!'** Kurama huffed. ' **I am** _ **always**_ **right. You need to live, Naruto. You don't need to become the mastermind that you think you need to be. Before all that, you need to become a player. So do me a favour and** _ **don't**_ **go insane behind training and have fun for these days of peace you can find. Shit's already hit the fan. All we need is for it to fly around and it will be back like the good old days.'**

'Ain't that the truth.' Naruto shook his head, hands in his pocket. 'So do you think she'll like it?'

' **What? The additions you wanted to be done to your clothes?** ' Kurama asked, a fang filled grin suddenly popping in Naruto's mind. ' **If she is as attuned in the older arts as she says she is, I am sure she will recognise who you really are in an instant. It'll be quite a shocker for people when they see** _ **that**_ **.** '

'Well, Granny Tsunade was the one that suggested it.' Naruto thought back, walking towards the dorms. 'Let's see how many jaws will I cause to drop.'

* * *

"Is it ready?" A pale figure asked the bowing form of Kabuto Yakushi, smiling in a sick, satisfied way.

"Yes my Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto bowed, his form shivering in fear as he bowed."B but I have a q-."

"No, Kabuto." Orochimaru cut him off, his golden eyes with slits slowly gaining more and more of malicious intent within them. "There will be nothing stopping me this time. Release Subject 3312. I believe it is time the world remembers the terror that the _Old Ones_ could bring."

"... As you wish my lord." Getting up to his feet, Kabuto shakingly made his way towards a screen which showed the live view of a room inside of which a woman was sitting. Said woman only looked like a woman because of her structure. Her skin was pale white, her eyes were black and her face was forever etched into a smile. She had 2 giant wings behind her, each one of the folds ending in giant spikes. Her entire body was covered in a strange black coloured mixture of fur and scales, and her legs were clawed and so were her hands. Infact, her entire left hand was a large, giant blade that she held in her lap. Red coloured markings were traced over her skin everywhere as the _woman's_ eyes slowly turned to the camera, as if sensing someone was watching her. Taking a big gulp, Kabuto pressed a red coloured button.

A door in the completely isolated room suddenly opened and that was all the cue the woman needed. With a loud, unhuman roar, the woman dashed out of her prison, and towards a light in the distance, the light of a small village, forever to be darkened again.

A new darkness had risen, a darkness so potent that it would need a light bright enough to lighten up a void to vanquish.

"Kukukuku. Let us see what your 'right hand' does now, Salem." Orochimaru laughed loudly, his utterly inhumane and absolutely _wrong_ sounding laugh giving the chills to everyone in the base he was sitting in.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Author's Notes- Oh wow, Look who updated.**

 **Literally, the longest chapter I have written for this story. I know, a little short in terms of progress, but I really, really liked writing the fight scene, the small talk Naruto and Amelia had and even the talk Qrow had with the 3 teams.**

 **Before I go on, Hats off to anyone who can recognise the blue coloured Whiskey bottle that Naruto had and the 'woman' in the final scene. I'll give you a hint for the 'woman'. She's one of the final bosses of one of my favourite video game franchises.**

 **Moving on, there are a lot of things to talk about.**

 **The first thing is Naruto's backstory. As you read, probably,** _ **some**_ **of Naruto's backstory was revealed this chapter. Now, I wrote this down because I wanted to show a real change of heart that Naruto had in the past, like his change of heart in the main Naruto series regarding Kurama and the change of heart he had to give up on Sakura and pursue Hinata instead. So what better way to make Naruto into a serial killer and a possible villain that had a change of heart after his dead parents gave him a couple of whacks over the head? Yeah, I know, sort of cliché, but still, it works.**

 **The second thing is Paladin 'Destroyer'. Alright, I needed to buff it up and nothing came in my mind except this. It was actually something I and my cousin tried one night, coming up with ways that the Paladin could be improved and this was what I came up with without buffing it up too much. Also, I have been watching Pacific Rim and Avatar while reading this, don't mind me if I added a** _ **touch**_ **of the Jaeger systems into this. Yeah, I know that the Paladin's actually have a metallic cover, but I changed it for my preferences.**

 **Finally, Kurama and Naruto's relationship. Well, that's something for another time.**

 **The Next update should be, hopefully, soon enough. I've got Ash 'Red' Ketchum up first, then a complete Revamp of The Dragon King followed by which I'll finish the next chapter for NGMA.**

 **That said, I'll sign it off right here. Thank you all for all the support you've shown this story and I hope I continue to meet your expectations. I love you all.**

 **Check out the Poll on my profile. It will be up till 07-07-2017**

 **Regards...Omnipotent97.**


	11. The Vytal Festival Ball

**DISCLAIMER- I DON'T OWN RWBY OR NARUTO. They are owned by Rooster Teeth and Masashi Kishimoto respectively.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' **Kurama Talking** '

Chapter 10-The Vytal Festival Ball.

"Take this!" Swinging her weapon around, Miette tried to slam Gaara in the side, keyword being tried. Gaara simply held up an arm and blocked her weapon from striking into him.

With Ruby's help, Miette had made many changes into her weapon. What was first a simple modified Assault rifle that could shoot at a prolonged distance now could turn into a Sniper Rifle, a Machine-gun and even her choice of a closed range weapon, a war hammer.

Unlike Nora, whose hammer was much more compact and small, Miette's War Hammer was what the stories of old depicted War Hammers as. It was a giant slab of metal, really mordernised weapon with 2 holes on either side, with each side being probably a foot wide. When her gun changed into a weapon, it took the bulk of it's weight into the top, and it's systems as well. How was Ruby able to turn the Gun into a giant War Hammer was beyond anyone, but it seemed to suit Miette especially because how much she loved to mash things.

Since the nozzles of the guns were on each side of the hammer, she could also use the recoil of a shot like many other people in the school did to power herself and hit harder. But it was of no use. Gaara was sturdy and by that she meant _sturdy_. Even though he hadn't exactly revealed his secret about his armour, from what they knew, it covered his entire body in sand basically acting as a second skin. And that sand was _not_ easy to crack. So even when smashing him with the recoil of her gun, he wouldn't be as hurt as she would want him to.

The second thing that made her even more frustrated in this situation was that Naruto had taught them all his secret behind the Aura enhanced hits. Gaara had taken them as if a sponge in water and was perhaps as efficient with them as Naruto was, just in another way. Naruto had taught them how to increase your offensive power using Aura. Gaara had used the same thinking behind it to increase his _defensive_ power, and had gotten an insane boost in his already insane defences. Somehow, he was able to charge up his semblance using his Aura so whenever he created his sand wall, it was as hard as a wall made out of the densest and the hardest of all the metals in the world and so it was now very difficult to hurt him, and that what Miette was experiencing right now.

"You shouldn't stay airborne in a battle." Gaara said, slamming a punch to her stomach sending her crashing to the ground. "Especially if you are as light as you look."

"I don't know whether that was supposed to be a compliment or not." Miette said, using her giant hammer to help herself up, lifting it up once again so the hammer was resting on her shoulder. "Good game, Gaara."

She said so because the screen where her and Gaara's aura levels were being shown indicated that her Aura was in the red, meaning, she had lost this round. The lights turned back on in the stadium as Glynda walked in the rink, her scroll in her hands.

"Good job, Ms. Hayes, Mr. Sabuku." Glynda said, her posture not revealing any other emotion then the strict teacher she was. "With the way you both have been fighting it won't be difficult for you to qualify for the tournament."

"Thank you professor." Gaara nodded. "I am looking forward to what the students from other schools can show me."

"Indeed." Glynda said. "If you may clear the area, we have to hold our last match for the day."

And that was basically the match that everyone was waiting for. Naruto vs Yang. Even though it had been almost 2 months since the start of Beacon Academy, the 2 of them had never been paired in a spar, meaning the 2 had never fought each other and judging by the grins on their faces, it was going to be a spar memorable enough to be remembered for years.

"Come on Whiskers!" Yang jumped out of the bleachers and into the arena. Her gauntlets were already activated, and she had a wide, expectant smile on her face. Out of all the opponents, Naruto was the one person she always wanted to spar against simply because of his strength. Naruto shook his head but didn't hide the grin on his face as he jumped down as well, walking towards the middle of the rink. Gaara nodded as he passed by and Miette gave him a fist bump, the 2 blonde's standing in front of each other.

Violet met blue as the 2 fighters stared at each other, sizing each other up. Violet eyes were filled with excitement, determination and confidence, showing off the fact that she was not afraid of the man standing in front of her. Yang had won most of her spars, having a record of 19 wins to 4 losses. 2 of those losses were against the same person, Pyrrha Nikos. And now, it was the time to fight against the only one she hadn't sparred against, Naruto. Spreading her legs and falling into stance, she waited to be given the signal, dead set on winning this match.

Naruto held the record for the biggest win streak in the first year battle class. He had a total of 24 fights and 23 of them were victories with only one loss, which was the match he was disqualified in, the first match of the year. Even though Pyrrha held it as her loss, Naruto wrote it as a loss himself and since then had never lost again. This was his first time fighting Yang as well, and he knew it was going to be a good match.

Yang had a tricky semblance, that was what he would say about it. Her strength would increase every time a hard hit connected with her body, and that was concerning in the field. If someone didn't find a counter to it in an combat situation, it would turn messy for them really fast. Her weapon also was a problem, dual gauntlets that had guns inside of them that could shoot rounds of bullets with exploding dust inside. He would need to be careful for this. But none of this mattered to him because Yang was a powerful opponent, and he loved to battle powerful opponents. With a smirk himself, he fell into his battle stance, one hand in front of the other, palms open.

"Do not destroy the Arena." Glynda said as warning, walking off towards the stairs that would lead to the bleachers. As soon as she was out of the field, the Holographic barrier popped up, signalling the start of the match.

Yang kicked it off with rushing towards Naruto with a battle-cry. Coming to a stop in front of him, she docked her hand back and tried to punch him in the face. Naruto ducked underneath the punch, and tried to punch her back, but she blocked it with another hand. Going with the momentum, she tried to elbow him, but he ducked once again, twirling out of her grasp and slamming a kick onto her stomach while getting away from her.

Yang felt it, she felt the way his kick parted the muscles that had developed on her stomach. Infact, had she not have been practicing hand to hand fighting for years, she was sure she would have felt the kick which would have been a bitch in the mornings. But she took it, with a grin, and instead used it to power herself up and hit him harder.

The oncoming punch was a bit more harder to block. It might not look like it but he was a Jinchuuriki and he had naturally enhanced Strength. It was the reason his Godmother had taught him her supermassive strength so he could continue on her legacy. His kicks and punches would hit really hard. For someone with a semblance like Yang's, it would have an adverse effect for him if he hit her hard enough because he would probably taste a hit 2 times harder. So he knew this had to be handled carefully, and there was one simple way to defeat her.

Grasping her punch directly, he smirked challengingly at her, showing the ease at which he handled her enhanced strength. While he used to _love_ talking shit to his opponents while fighting, years of experience getting his ass kicked by his godmother and godfather told him sometimes it was _not_ a good idea to speak in battle, especially in battles you weren't sure what to expect in, but that didn't mean you couldn't taunt your opponent. And Yang took the taunt like a charm. She gritted her teeth, and punched him with her other hand, but Naruto blocked it with his other hand. Slamming a knee into her stomach, she lurched forward due to the force of his blow, and then felt the side of his palm slam into her jaw, hard enough for her to hear a solid 'crack' as she was sent flying sideways, rolling on the ground once, grasping her jaw in pain.

With his hands in his pockets, Naruto tilted his head, his smirk widening at the dishevelled and pained state of his opponent.

"Come on, Ms. Xiao Long." Acting as if he was treating a child, he spoke his name as the professors did. "Is that _all_ you can do?"

Up in the bleachers, Blake turned towards Amelia.

"Your Boyfriend has a death wish." She said bluntly. Amelia blushed and glared at her. "No one survives Yang when they make her angry, especially when they look down upon her."

"He is not my boyfriend." She said, her glare never receding. "And besides, you underestimate my captain if you think a simple temper-tantrum will defeat him."

"It is her anger that empowers her." Weiss shook her head, her eyes leaving from the field and onto Ruby who was leaning so far ahead that she almost fell down. Sighing, she grabbed the hood of her captain and pulled her back so she won't accidently fall and hurt herself. "An angry Yang is a very, _very_ bad thing."

"To me it looks as if Naruto has this under control." Pyrrha said, joinging in the conversation, watching as Yang shouted loudly and made a mad-dash to Naruto. Naruto jumped over her dash, and palm thrusted her in the back, once again sending her to the ground. "He's acting as if this is a walk in the park for him."

"That is a very clever technique, actually." Ren said. "He's taunting her, forcing her to act on her emotions, and looking at Yang, he's succeeding."

"What does emotions have to do in a spar?" Ruby asked, confused. "If Yang punches him in that state, even one punch will be enough for her to knock Naruto out."

"You will understand it once you see what Naruto has in plan." Ren said. "I've sparred against him once when he and Jaune train together. Let's say the amount of scenario's that go in his head are quite different from what you'd expect from a guy like him."

Yang growled once again, getting up and giving the harshest glare imaginable to Naruto. Her eyes were a stark crimson as she glared at Naruto, trying to find an opening.

"Grrr..." She growled, once again jumping at him trying her best to punch him, but he was too agile, dodging her punches by side-stepping, ducking underneath, jumping over her or even straight on blocking them. The side screen showed how much Aura each of them had used, Naruto's Aura had gown down by a Quarter, her Aura was much below half. In short, he was winning while not even doing much work. "Stand still!"

"Why should I?" Naruto asked, quite amused. Inwardly, he mused was this the same feeling Jiraiya and Tsunade felt when he got irritated when he couldn't hit them in the past. If it was, then he was quite liking it. "It's good enough as it is now."

"Shut up!" Shouting, she tried to hook him, but he caught it once again. This time though, she knew what was coming and instead trying to punch him, she simply pulled him towards her. Naruto didn't expect this and with wide eyes saw her other fist approaching his face, burning in her golden aura, and then with a loud boom it impacted his face. "Take this!"

He was sent flying back, crashing against the ground 3 times before stopping with a loud skid, a lot of dust being thrown about blocking everyone's view of Naruto. The crowd was on their feet, trying to find out what happened to him, all fingers crossed as there was a _lot_ of money betted on Yang to win.

"Heh, not so cocky now, huh Whiskers?" She teased, grinning proudly. There was no response. "What? Ruffled you up a bit?"

"Actually, you did ruffle me up." Naruto replied from the dust, causing her to blink in shock. He was still conscious after that? Walking out of the dust, Naruto walked out, with nothing but a small scratch on his cheek dripping some blood. He had a grin on his face, a grin that made her shiver. "You are strong Ms. Xiao-Long, but I am afraid it is time I end this."

Looking up at the Aura screen, she desperately hoped that his Aura would be very near to the red-zone. But it wasn't. It was only a quarter way down, signifying the amount of Aura it took to block her super-powered hit if _Naruto's_ Aura bar had been reduced by a quarter. Her own Aura bar was just touching the yellow-zone, meaning nearing the 1/4th zone. Naruto's grin widened as he held his hands up, in a strange sign, his pointer and middle finger against each other and the other 2 cris-crossed. A stange, glowing blue coloured holographic diagram appeared behind Naruto, like a bunch of squiggles and runes and markings. The markings all of them were around the number that read 3.

" **Seal 3:release.** " He said, the number 3 changing into 2. Instantly, there was a change in Naruto's posture. A small blue coloured sheen surrounded him, healing his cheek. She looked up at the screen and her jaw dropped to the ground when she saw his Aura bar _increasing_ back to it's original level, as if he hadn't even used any of his Aura. His muscles looked a lot less tense and much more defined, a visible change as they seemed to be a lot less under stress and a lot more relaxed, yet having the same size and structure. His blue eyes glowed lightly in Aura as the blue sheen disappeared, along with the diagram behind him.

Weiss, who saw the diagram, almost fell down to the ground in shock.

"W Was that a glyph?!" She exclaimed, marching up to Amelia and grabbing her by the shoulders, a desperate look in her eyes. "Did he just use a Glyph?!"

"No." Amelia shook her head, grabbing Weiss's arms and removing them from her shoulders and moving to the side. "That is an ancient technique known as **Runic Sealing**. If anything, your Glyphs came _after_ Runic Sealing. Naruto is an expert in those and trust me, things are about to get really bad for Yang."

"What do those seals do?" Nora asked, for the first time not jumping around in excitement and acting quite subdued, watching the fight in front of her intently. "Do they give him some sort of a power-up?"

"Most of his seals are used for Barriers, re-enforcement, storage, stasis and medical use." Gaara answered her. "We've not seen the full capabilities of them, but from what I do know is that Naruto has a seal on himself that restricts his Aura and increases the weight on him. That was the 3'rd level of said seal that he released, that means he will be much more faster and stronger. As Amy said, Yang is finished."

Showing his superior speed, Naruto applied a bit of his Aura to his feet and literally _vanished_ for everyone's eyes, all except Ruby who gasped. There were cracks below where he was standing, a sign that he had used Aura to achieve such a level of speed.

"Wow!" She exclaimed. "His speed has increased by a lot! He's almost as fast as I am!"

Appearing in front of a flummoxed Yang within the second, he kicked her in her side, his leg being followed by a blue coloured arc of Aura. This time there was no blocking or stopping the hit because it came so fast that she didn't even register when he appeared in front of her and kicked her. She was literally uprooted from the ground due to the force of his hit, and was sent flying across the entire arena towards the other side. She would have crashed had Naruto not appeared on the other side _before_ her, waiting for her and this time slammed a punch to her cheek.

This once again sent her back to the _other side_ of the arena, which was, mind you, at least a hundred feet wide. This time, she didn't even reach Halfway when Naruto chose to 'appear' in be middle, using one hand to slam a kick on her back that sent her _upwards_.

'Holy shit.' Through a haze of pain, all that Yang could think was 'It hurts! It hurts! It hurts!'

For the first time in her life, she felt as if her semblance was not working, and not giving her the energy. In truth, it hadn't even been 5 seconds since Naruto had released the first level of his seal. 'He's good.'

Bending on the ground, Naruto also jumped with the use of his Aura and a _little_ of his semblance to send himself higher then Yang. With a large grin, he slammed his leg down upon her stomach. With a loud boom, she crashed into the ground, a golden glow suddenly dissipating. Her Aura reading went directly to 0% and she laid on the ground, unconscious, with a lot of spider like cracks around her.

"And that, Ms. Xiao-Long, is game." Naruto said, landing on the ground a few feet away from her. The screen showed 'Winner' and his name after it. Bending down near Yang, he pressed his hand against her stomach and transferred some of his Aura into her. With a cough, she woke up from unconsciousness.

"Someone get me the number of the train that hit me." She muttered under her breath, accepting the hand in front of her to get up. She shook her head, and growled at Naruto's face, suddenly remembering what had happened. "That's not fair."

"Hey, in my defence I wasn't fighting all out." Naruto said, grinning cheekily. "Good game, Yang. I haven't been forced to release my restrictions except when fighting my team."

"Shut up." She grunted, slapping his hand off his stomach where he was still transferring his Aura and stomping off. "Hmph. I should have won."

"Wonder what's wrong with her?" He asked no one in particular, walking by. He passed Glynda who shot him an irritated glare.

"Must you always put on a show?" She gritted out. Naruto's grin widened, and for a second she saw an older man with 2 bangs hanging down his chin behind Naruto having the same grin that Naruto did. Shaking her head, she sighed in frustration, and walked out to repair the arena while Naruto walked up to his team.

* * *

As time went on, the day for the prom night neared closer and closer. There were a lot of awkward moments that had happened in between, like that one time when Miette had walked into a private conversation between Blake and Yang. Of course, she apologised and walked away, but that didn't stop her from staying close to the area to 'keep an ear open' for any 'mis-adventures'. In other words, she was curious as to what was going on. And when she did find out, the first thing she had done was keep her distance from Yang and Blake.

Miette loved to gossip, there was no doubt about it. She loved to butt into conversations when there was no need of her to, and she liked to prolong debates to such an extent that even if they were already ending, she would cause them to restart anew. That attitude of hers though was really, really irritating at times, that was the first time she hated herself for having such an attitude.

The second 'awkward' moment that had happened was when Gaara had walked into a conversation Pyrrha and Jaune were having. He hadn't heard the full conversation, but he did hear Jaune saying 'If you come to the prom without a date, I'll wear a dress for the entire night.' When Pyrrha had exited the balcony looking sad and had bumped into Gaara who was walking into the balcony, both couldn't help but stare at each other. After a few seconds of awkward blinking, Gaara was the first one to blush, make an excuse and walk away as far away from the red-haired woman while Pyrrha stood there shell-shocked.

The third thing was... well...

"Damn it!" Miette groaned as she threw deleted _another_ message she had recieved for a 'date'. Literally, how the _hell_ did so many people know who she even was?! "I'll kill you if you're behind this Captain!"

"Did I come at a wrong time?" Gaara asked from the doorway hesitantly. He was standing there in his night clothes, a simple black coloured t-shirt and khaki cotton pants. No one yet had figured out where he had obtained said Khaki pants, but it suited him. He had a glass of warm milk in his hands and was looking at Miette. "If so I can come in after you're finished."

"It's nothing." Miette said, growling at another request that had popped up. "Captain Whiskers thought it was a good idea to prank me by announcing in the middle of the courtyard that I don't have a date for the ball!"

"Well, I guess that will rectify _that_ problem?" Gaara asked, strangely subdued. "I am pretty sure many people will come in to ask you for a date now."

"But the fact remains that I don't want to go to the ball with _any of them_!" Miette groaned, dropping down on the bed. "I don't even know half of them, how can I simply accept them as my date for the ball?!"

"People say the same thing when it comes to first dates." Gaara said, taking a sip of his milk, his eyes faraway. "And every time it either ends as the best thing that happened to them, or the worst."

"..." Miette got up, looking at Gaara. Her bed was adjacent to his, with the 2 closets in the middle, but like this they could see each other's faces, and saw something so faraway on his eyes that she thought he was going to be lost. "Did something happen to you?"

She cursed herself when his eyes turned from faraway to pained and filled with self-loathing. Why did she have to butt into the lives of other people?

"2 years ago, I was in a village." Gaara started, his fists clenched. "Somewhere in Vacuo. My father, who is a nomadic Huntsman, had to help the local forces with some criminal activity and Grimm infestation around the village, so me, my sister and my brother, both of them older than me, were in the care of a friend of his. There I met this girl. She was a year or so younger than me. Her name was Matsuri."

Gaara got a little smile on his face, a smile that portrayed all the emotions he had ever felt for someone, or had shown around people. This was the face of the Gaara that everyone was looking for, the face of the Gaara that was true, and not just a 'public face' kind of a thing.

"We used to play, or at least she tried to have me play with her. I used to ignore her until it became too much after constant badgering for 2 weeks and in the end ended up playing with her. We were the best of friends, or as good of friends we could ever be with a year's difference between us." Gaara said, his eyes slowly starting to grow haunted and sad. "One day, she never came to play. I was concerned what was going on, so I tried to find her. It turned out that a strange group of people, cultists, that hated Huntsmen because they considered us using Aura as being 'heretics', had kidnapped her. By the time I reached her, they had already began the 'purification' process, which basically meant _raping a 12 year old girl_. That image, the state I saw of her that day, I cannot forget, ever!"

Sand was slowly starting to fly around Gaara, his teeth gritting as a sort of rage overcame his face.

"I could have saved her. I could have gotten her back to the village, I could have done so many things, but my foolishness led me to my biggest weakness. I didn't think. I simply charged into battle, unthinking about Matsuri's condition, and destroying those cultists. I killed people that day, Miette, I killed them and murdered them, just to make sure Matsuri won't have to see her torturers again, but I was too late. Or rather I took too much time to fight and forgot about saving her." Gaara said, looking down. "By the time I reached her, she had was already dead due to massive internal bleeding in her womb. The doctors said that she had been tortured endlessly with various amounts of piercing objects before they had their way with her. I for the first time felt that life wasn't worth living."

"Ouch." The mental image of a girl that was 13 getting gang-raped made her cry and at the same time growl as a girl. "That's... I don't know what to say. I mean, even though in my village people look down upon women that decide to fight, well, they never _physically_ or _sexually_ harm them. What sort of cultists are these?"

"I don't know, nor do I wish to know." Gaara said, looking up and straight in her eyes. "But I all I know is that I was foolish and irresponsible, I was insane and idiotic, too attached to my own emotions that cost me the life of someone I held the closest to me."

"You _loved_ her?!" Miette exclaimed. "Are you frigging kidding me?! What is this? A frigging fairy tail cliché?!"

"A are you _insulting_ me?!" Gaara growled, his sand suddenly turning even more offensive, this time towards Miette as he glared at her with all the rage he could muster. "I just confessed my deepest regret for which I hate myself for, and you call it a _story?!_ "

"*Sigh*." Miette rubbed her head. "Look, I'm not going to go 'it's not your fault' about all this, nor am I going to act all sorry for my big mouth. But I'll just tell you the truth. You're acting slightly like a stubborn idiot about all this. Just let it go, Gaara. You did all you could, you tried your best. Somethings that aren't in your hands will never be in your hands."

"If you were there then you would know exactly what was in my hands." Gaara said, snorting. "Don't tell things about situations that you don't know about. You weren't there that day."

"Of course, that's right. I wasn't there that day, neither was I there when Amelia's faunus friends were bullied, and I was definitely not there when Naruto lost everything. But let's take them all as an example. Amelia fights to rectify her mistakes in the past, and becoming stronger to not be a coward. Naruto, yeah, he's an oddity, but let's forget about him. The matter of fact is you are still getting haunted by what happened 3 years ago."

"You don't forget some things, Miette." Gaara said quietly. "You just don't. So yes, something bad did happened to me."

He then cut her off, keeping the empty glass of milk by his bedside table, and slipping into his covers so he could go to sleep, leaving Miette to her thoughts.

'He's a fool.' Miette snorted, laying back down. 'An adorable fool, but a fool. I guess I'll have to beat the foolishness out of him.'

The next morning, out of nowhere, she asked Gaara to come with her to the ball.

* * *

"*Sigh* Where the hell is he?" Amelia was waiting outside the place where the ball was going to be held. She was wearing a traditional dress, going till her ankles, not exactly sweeping behind her, but enough to not show anything more than necessary. She didn't like make-up like the other girls, so ofcourse there was no make-up on, not even an eyeliner to line her eyebrows. And it wasn't the fact that the maroon dress she was wearing was bad in any way. It was just that fact that she looked so damn _beautiful_ that it made literally everyone turn around and look at her. "Usually _he_ is the one waiting for me, not the other way around."

Her dress was in no means freckled or puffing out from anywhere. Just a simple silk/satin dress, flowing down till her ankles with a simple slit running from her knees till her feet on the left side, making it quite the comforting dress, showcasing her pale legs, her heel covered feet and her stunning figure. The dress didn't have any design on it other than her usual shrine maiden mark stitched on the back of the dress. The dress only had one strap around her right shoulder, leaving her left shoulder bare, and quite of her chest region as well. As expected the dress was sleeveless, so she was wearing white gloves to complete the attire and her usual simple necklace.

"Hey Amelia." She perked up when she heard the voice and turned around, a playful frown on her face that showed irritation, but instead she was greeted to a sight she didn't think she would see.

While yes, she and Naruto had gone shopping together for their dresses/attire's for the night, this wasn't what they had picked for him. His suit was white in colour, with a green tie, but instead what he had worn was a pure blue coloured suit and a darker blue, almost grey coloured pants, and a red coloured tie and white shirt. His hair wasn't styled neither was it combed, simply letting it spike like it usually did, shortened a little so the bangs that fell down his chin simply fell down till his eyes and the 2 locks of hair rising up his head were also shortened. On the pocket in his suit he didn't have a rose, nor a handkerchief but a pin, a pin made out of pure gold with the familiar symbol that marked all of Naruto's works, a red coloured spiral, made out of pure rubies pinned on the pocket. There was a similar pin on his collar as well. All in all, if her captain and romantic interest looked like a warrior and 'ninja' before, now he looked like an aristocratic _lord._

"Sorry for being late." He said, sheepishly rubbing the back o his head. "I was trying to find a few things to wear on with the suit. You look stunning by the way."

"You, but what..." She couldn't say anything. "Naruto, where did you get that outfit?"

"Well, let's just say I had to do something I had been avoiding for a long time." Naruto winked. "As for your question, I had this one specially made in a custom suit sewing shop."

"It looks good." She said, but her attention was on the pin on his front pocket, and even on his collar. "A red swirl... this is your symbol is it not?"

"Well, yes and no." Naruto said, shaking his head. "This is my symbol."

Naruto opened the buttons of his suit and showed off his shirt inside, which was pure white and on the pocket there was the same swirl, just orange in colour with golden highlights. He then buttoned his suit again, and then pointed to his front pocket, grinning wildly.

"This is my clans symbol." Naruto said. "And as the last of my clan, I guess I am the Clan Head of the Uzumaki Clan."

* * *

Vale, Atlas, Mistral and Vacuo, 4 countries along with Patch, Menagrie and Vytal made up the continent of Remnant. And as history had said, before democracies and republics came in, before people settled down together of different cultures and families, they all stayed together under one single family.

Known as the Nobles in Atlas or at the time Mantle, the Lords in Mistral, the Kings in Vacuo and even in Vale. Now all of them had different sort of histories, their ancestry could be tracked to the great saviour and sage and some say they could also be tracked to the original maidens. While the Royal Family of Vacuo was the last royal family living in existence, the same couldn't be said for the clans.

Clans were an integral part of the King of Vale's council. Ever since Vale's founding all those years ago, the king of Vale had took the advice and provided a common ground to many different clans, a group of people so rich they could buy patches of land as pocket change, and hunters so powerful, all of them were special in a way, inheriting strange powers from their founders.

One of them had warriors with ocular visions that could see through a person's skin and clothes, and even walls and for distances 100's of miles away and could cut off the flow of Aura and blood to their enemies bodies, one of them had tacticians with powers to control the shadows around them. One of them were a group of hybrid Human/faunus's that could talk with hounds large enough to tear apart a fully grown Ursa and one of them were of warriors that could enlarge their bodies to be as tall as mountains. But out of all of them 4 clans stood out as the biggest and the most famous. The Senju's, the Uchiha's, the Otsusuki's and the Uzumkai's.

The Clan Senju was of naturally powerful and skilled warriors, being masters in the nature, medicine and strength. All of them had fought various wars and were said to be amongst the oldest of all the Clans, rivalling with the other 4 that shared their status of the 'great councillors' of the King of Vale and then the Vale's Government.

The Clan Uchiha had warriors that had semblances based on fire, able to control the element to such an extent and ocular powers that had the ability to copy any semblance, technique and tactic to an extent. Rumours had it that the strange ocular semblance could also predict the future, but it was never confirmed.

The Clan Otsusuki were unknowns, but were said to come from a land far away, perhaps even an entire world away. Being officially confirmed as the Oldest of all the Clans, the Otsusuki clan had warriors they called _Sage's_ , and their ability to control Aura are still unmatched. To this day no one knew _what_ made the Otsusuki's so dangerous but their very name has the councillors of Vale shudder in fear.

And finally came the Uzumaki's. While not actually situated in Vale, the Uzumaki were a group of warrior's that were the first to come from across the sea. A seemingly Nomadic clan, their sheer, utter powers lied in the use of blades and Seals, said to be masters of the art of Runic sealing, able to bend time, space and even reality to get things done. The Uzumaki's were also said to be a part of the worst disasters in the history of Remnant having been wiped out during the war between the nations by Atlas and Vacuo combined with 3 other unknown groups of people bearing the same mark. The tragedy of Whirlpool was a very sad disaster in the History of Remnant that was, to respect the Uzumaki's, never discussed, but taught to all children that still remembered the days of the Clans.

To think that Naruto's surname was actually _true_ , that it wasn't just picked up like that but he actually was a part of _that clan_ , was astonishing. And if Naruto was the _clan head of clan Uzumaki_ , well, it changed things _completely_ because in a way, she was speaking to, and was currently on a date with a _king_.

* * *

"Y y yy you..." Of course Amelia had been taught about the Clans. She never actually thought twice about her captain's surname because she thought it was just a co-incidence, or he was a member of that clan but just a minor member. He didn't have the signature red hair, neither did he use a Katana, and sure he was damned good in seals, she didn't know he was actually the _clan head_ of the Uzumaki's. "You are a _Clan Head?!_ "

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "My mother was the daughter of the previous clan head. She never liked politics so she let my father handle all that, he being the leader of our village only helping, but I am the son of both my father and my mother, so yeah, I _am_ a half-blood, but still a member of the 'head family' of the Uzumaki clan, considered a pureblood because we Uzumaki's don't believe in 'tainted blood' and all that sort of bullshit."

"But, the Uzumaki clan was said to be wiped out." Amelia said, still flabbergasted. "The tragedy of whirlpool had destroyed the country of Whirlpool, everybody who knows history knows that!"

"I'll tell you that particular story later on." Naruto said, extending his hand. "So what do you say, want to go and dance for a bit?"

She blinked at the hand, and at her captain. She blinked and wondered exactly what was going on with her world. She wondered what was going on with her life if she was actually going to dance with a damned clan head, but she didn't think twice about accepting his hand, letting wherever life would lead her from now.

Luckily nobody in the ball seemed to even notice the fact that a 17 year old first year student in Beacon Academy was wearing the badge of a Clan Head, which she now remembered as only Clan Heads could wear pins with their clan's symbol on it. That didn't mean people didn't _notice_ them.

Mainly it was the guys, either drooling at her, or glaring at Naruto with envy. Most of the girls were too busy fawning over their dresses, something Naruto still couldn't figure out why every girl, no matter if it was a 5 year old or a 58 year old, always did. But he did his best and glare back at everyone who glared at him, and even harder who stared at Amelia for too long, or below her neck. Amelia rolled her eyes and whispered into Naruto's ear.

"You do realise that this is a usual situation for me right?" Naruto grunted, not stopping his glare on a foreign student he didn't exactly recognise, that couldn't stop staring at Amelia. Their eyes met. The boy looked away, Naruto didn't. "Stop scaring away everyone, they'll stop glaring soon enough."

"Alright." The whiskered blonde begrudgingly agreed. "But if someone tries to be perverted, I'm bringing out the sabres."

"Why am I not surprised you have them here?" She sighed, feeling his wrist. Surprisingly she didn't find the Kunai, but she did see the seal on his other wrist. "What is that?"

"Can't exactly say all my secrets now can I?" Naruto grinned. He spotted Yang and Ruby, and tilted his head at them. "At moments like these I think that they're not sisters."

"What'dya say, Whiskers?!" Out of nowhere the said blonde brawler popped up, hands on her hips and a deadly frown on her face. "I heard something about me and Ruby _not_ being sisters."

"Well out of the 2 of you Ruby's the smarter one!" Naruto countered right back. " _And_ makes better jokes."

"Why you!" Had this been another situation, there would have been a fight breaking out right now. "Tch, had it not been a party I would have soo kicked your ass!"

"Yeah, like you did a couple of days ago." Naruto said with a teasing grin. Yang seethed. That loss was still burning for her. She had always, always won against everyone and probably _could_ beat everyone, except maybe Gaara and Ruby, damn little red might be cute but was _fast_ , but Naruto had completely, _utterly_ destroyed her. "Just admit it Yang, you and Ruby might be sisters but you're completely, completely different."

"Shut up." She muttered, looking at an amused Amelia. "You know, you should wear modern clothes more often."

"Why?" The shrine maiden in training huffed haughtily. "So boys can ogle on me? No thank you very much."

"Whoa!" Their attention was caught by Ruby who wobbled and almost fell down. She was glad there was the chair nearby. "How do you walk with these things?"

"Come on Rubes, it's not _that_ difficult." And it was true, Yang was also wearing heels with a white coloured dress showing off much more of her thighs than it should have. Had Naruto not been with another person, he would have commented on it. And Ruby was wearing a red dress, as expected, with a black coloured chest region and was also wearing heels. "I don't wear heels that often either, you know?"

"And Weiss there always fights with heels." Amelia said, pointing a gloved finger at the heiress who was busy obsessing over a flower that was dangling too low. "Is she seriously worried about the angle of a flower?"

"It's probably trained inside her head." Naruto muttered. "God bless her if she survived the 'management' and 'entertaining guests' and the 'presentation' lessons. I know a part of me died when I had to go through them."

Naruto pressed a hand to his heard and took a few deep breaths. 'Okay buddy, no need to be scared. You're done through that. You're done through endless amounts of sitting with Granny and learning all about that. You're done through everything you're afraid of.'

He shivered as he remembered his godmother's glare whenever he did something wrong, and the amount of force she used to drill things into him. She also liked to tease him a lot and hold his mistakes over his head, and that was why he didn't make any mistakes.

"You okay?" Yang questioned. "You look as if literal death just touched you."

"One day, I'll take you to meet my Godmother." Naruto said, shuddering in slight fear at the sudden burst of memories. Those were dark days. Very, very dark days. "I'm sure you'll enjoy her company, if you don't piss her off."

"Your godmother?" Ruby questioned. "I thought you didn't have any family."

"I don't." Naruto shrugged. "But I do have godparents. One of them is a perverted old fart who is the Author of the Make-Out series, the other is a drunk old lady that likes to gambles and loses a lot, but my godfather also runs the biggest spy system in the planet, holds a seat in the high council of Vale _and_ was said to be the strongest my village could offer, and my godmother is the best doctor/ field medic in the world and a Clan Head, and she can literally destroy the entirety of Beacon Academy with one punch. Both of them can easily kick my butt even when I go full force on."

All 3 of his female friends gaped. Defeating Naruto at his full power? Destroying Beacon Academy? Strongest in the village of Hunters where huntsmen and huntresses trained to do _anything_ in their power to complete a mission and protect the 4 kingdoms? What sort of a family did Naruto have.

"You're talking about the Toad Sage Jiraiya and the Slug Princess Tsunade, aren't you?" The unfamiliar(familiar to Ruby and Yang) voice made all of them turn around to look at a boy with Blue hair, looking a year older than the group walking towards them. He was wearing a complete suit, with the inner grey vest, white shirt, orange bowtie and a Black coloured jacket with orange highlights. He also had goggles on his head for some strange reason. "Neptune Vassilias, nice to meet you."

"Oh, hello Neptune!" Ruby greeted him. "I thought you'd be with Sun."

"Well, he seems busy." And Sun Wukong was indeed busy. He was dancing with Blake, who was in a purple coloured dress. "So I thought I'd pop around and heard a familiar description. I know about those 2 you're talking about. Even though predominantly members of Vale, they're legends even in Mistral."

"Yeah, that's right." Naruto tilted his head. "I am Naruto Uzumaki."

"Amelia Blitzheart. Though you can call me Amy." Amelia smiled. "You're from Mistral? Does that mean you are a student of Shade Academy?"

"Yes, I am." Neptune nodded, but he was much more distracted by Naruto's name. "Uzumaki... you've gotta be kidding me."

Naruto blinked in surprise. He didn't know anyone would actually recognise the surname Uzumaki after all these years. And it seems he was wrong.

"Damn, you're one of the big 4." Neptune whistled. "Wait till I tell Sun about this. His family's a slight history fanatic and he'll probably fawn all over you."

"Let's just not do that, shall we?" Naruto sweatdropped. Nope, he wasn't going to go down _that_ path. "Just, forget about it."

"Well you brought it upon youself." Amelia mumbled. "There are places where things should be revealed, this isn't one of them. How you're going to handle the backlash, I have absolutely no clue."

"Meh." Neptune shrugged. He looked at Weiss and the entire look in his eyes changed. With cocky confidence, he winked and left. "I'll be right back."

"And off he goes." Yang said, giggling at the flustered look on Weiss's face. She perked up at the change of the song and dragged Ruby by her hands. "Come on, this is my favourite song!"

Naruto and Amy both watched the sisters scamper around the dance floor, and Amelia looked at Naruto expectantly who sighed and led her to the floor as well. None of them noticed the glowing eyes looking at Naruto.

'So that is him.' Cinder Fall, the right hand woman of the 'Queen' looked at Naruto. Had she might be into him, she'd have thought he was handsome, but she wasn't here to find friends. She was here for a mission, and she wasn't going to fail it just because of some random player who wasn't even on the field yet. 'Uzumaki Naruto, Jinchuuriki of the 9 tailed demon fox.'

Her lady had warned her about him, saying to stay away from him by all costs, avoid his far reaching senses and most of all _not alert him about their plans_ , which Roman had already _failed_ in. Had she not gotten more use for that foolish idiotic peasant that called himself a master thief she'd have finished him already. But no, Roman was an extremely priceless pawn. There will be times where his use will expire, and then she'd finish him off. But currently, it was the boy in front of her that she was wary off. She looked at anything that would give her an edge against him, any break in his stance, anyone he was supremely close to that wasn't near him and in his radar 24x7 and someone that wasn't strong enough to hold her off, but found none. Clicking her tongue silently under her mouth, she turned around to leave and came face to face with the last person on earth she wanted to meet.

Even though it was a ball, even though it was the setting of a Party, Jiraiya the Toad Sage's attire still stayed the same. Still wearing the same Green Kimono and pants, the chainmail and the red vest with 3 circles and the strange headband over her head, she gazed into those emotionless black eyes and inwardly shuddered at the mere _power_ beneath that calm gaze.

"Why you look a pretty flower." She wasn't fooled by his perverted attitude, not at all. One slip and she'd be dead, she was sure of it. And considering that Ozpin, Glynda Goodwitch and the Jinchuuriki were in the same room as well, she didn't want to make a scene, or even try to for she definitely wasn't escaping that easily. But one thing did hit her. _How did he know who she was?_ "What are you doing all alone?"

"I it is none of your concern who I am with, Sir." She actually fumbled on her words. The man's eyes were still emotionless, even if his stance said something different, and she didn't want to even try and go up against him. "I am here from Shade Academy."

"Oh I understand completely." Jiraiya said, grinning. "But that doesn't mean you need to be all alone. There are plenty of people here, after all. My own Godson down there, his friends, and even a _shrine Maiden_ down there."

The way he stressed on the words _maiden_ was enough for her to decide to book it before things went down from bad to shit in a second.

"I'm sorry sir, but I need to leave." She said, and hurriedly scampered off. Jiraiya's grin fell into a grim smile.

'I've still gotten it in me.' He smugly thought to himself. 'You've got the stealth of a bulb of light in a dark room. Is this all you can do, 'Queen'? Hmph, if this is the case you're going to be much easier than what I am making it out to be.'

Shaking his head, he looked down upon his godson dancing with his date for the night, and the pin on his front pocket.

'So you decided to fully show yourself.' The old sage's grin got wider. 'Oh man, that's one hell of a catch you have brat!'

Hungrily eyeing his godson's date, he removed a notepad out of nowhere and started to note down somethings about her, mainly her looks, and her *ahem* sizes, or approximate ones at least. Ideas started to run rampart around in his head.

"Ohoho, this is perfect." He said, his grin growing perverted. "A Man and a Girl meet for the first time during a quest and slowly get closer to each other until one day after a party their relationship gets _wilder_. Oh boy, this is going to be a hit one, I just know it!"

"You shouldn't think of using your own godson as a story idea, Lord Jiraiya." Ozpin sighed, coming to a stop beside him. "He just _might_ kill you if doesn't. They've grown quite attached to one another."

"Attached huh? Well I thought this might happen." Jiraiya snorted, keeping his book back inside. "And the reason why we sent him to Beacon in the first place. Speaking of which..."

His eyes fell onto Ruby, and her eyes which showed slightl frustration while she talked to a blonde guy. His gaze was upon the silver colour in them.

"Silver eyes huh? It seems we've got quite a few surprises this year. The Schnee heiress, the son of Rasa, a Shrine Maiden in training, the daughter of the head of hunters in Morsia and the Schnee heiress." Jiraiya noted, looking at all the people. It seemed that Gaara and Miette had also arrived, and were slowly starting to get out of the 'awkward flustered' state and into the party mood. "What was Jacques's thoughts about her team?"

"He wasn't happy, but not annoyed either. He doesn't know that Naruto is in this school along with Weiss, unless she told her sister in their many interactions." Ozpin said, looking at the said heiress. "Do you see any potential in them?"

"I cannot say, but Naruto has shown interest in the Arc boy." Jiraiya said, looking at Ozpin. "His semblance is weird, according to Naruto. Even though they've got no particular idea what it does, Naruto's first outlook on it is quite interesting to say the least. I'm sure you've heard of it."

"Yes. Aurum's and Brenda's semblences were never that complicated." Ozpin shook his head. "Or that strong either. A Healing/Defence Type semblance is one thing. A Semblance like what thinks is, well, it'll be a shocker to the world."

"*Sigh* out of all of them, nobody has the potential that they show outwardly." Jiraiya said. "But they have much room to improve. I won't be shocked if one of them is hiding something powerful within them and given the right push they might just reveal it one day or the other. Most of all they have a lot of time, but we don't."

"..." Ozpin didn't say anything. "You are going to test them."

"My Godson has said only wonders about them, and so have my 'spies' in the Academy." Jiraiya also looked back onto the dancing teens, now all of teams JNPR, NGMA and RWBY were in the room. "I want to see their wonders myself."

With that he turned around and walked towards the steps. He had some things to plan out. Naruto, you better be ready.

* * *

"Something told me you two would come together." Naruto snorted, drinking a sip of his wine(He really, really had to convince Amelia and promise her he wouldn't drink more than one, he didn't like Wine either way, he just needed something to drink). And he was talking about Miette and Gaara, both of them who were in their own choices of casual party attire. Miette was, in the theme, wearing a dress as well, but her went till her thighs, and below she wore knee long socks, how did people even wear such socks was beyond him. The dress was green in colour, and had frills on the edges of it.

Gaara was dressed in a simple attire of a blue shirt, black pants and a maroon coloured blazer, looking good enough for a night like this.

"Don't worry about it." Miette said, grinning widely. "Where's your date?"

"There." Naruto pointed towards Amelia who was busy talking to Pyrrha. "So did you 2 dance."

"Well I would have loved to dance." Gaara said, looking at a now blushing Miette. "Had this one even known how to dance."

"You don't know how to dance? Strange." Usually it was the guy who didn't know dancing not the girl, but he had to admit, Miette wasn't any normal girl either. "Well, whatever suits you I guess."

"I presume you did dance because of..." Well he shouldn't have been surprised. Gaara did know a lot of history, and he seemed someone who know about the nations as well. Miette looked slightly confused but shrugged. "Alright. So we dance, then we eat, and then we talk with our friends. Now what?"

"Uh..." Naruto actually wondered about all that himself. He had talked to almost everyone that he knew, had found a couple of Mistralian's gawking at his pin and even a few Noble Heirs and Heiresses stuttering out words to speak with him about. Most of all, he enjoyed the sight of Jaune Arc dressed up in a dress and dancing with Pyrrha. He couldn't wait to hear _that_ story for there was definitely one story in there. "I guess if we're done, we leave. I mean, Ruby's already left, and so has Weiss and Blake. Yang is still here around somewhere, Ren and Nora, yeah, I think they're out of here as well. All of the ones left are either some older years, or people who want to build connections."

That said, only the entire of team NGMA, Pyrrha and Jaune were the only ones in sight that they knew by name. Miette got a good laugh at the sight of Jaune in a dress, a simple white dress that probably was going to give people nightmares for a while. Amelia seemed to have finished her talk with Pyrrha and was walking towards them.

"Nice Dress Amy." Miette whistled. "I told you, you should wear revealing clothes more often, makes you look more beautiful."

"And I'll tell this again, except for Naruto and Gaara, everybody else only stares whenever I do that." Amelia said. She looked at Naruto who was shrugging and Gaara, who looked stoic. "How do you do that? You've never actually even sared a second glance at girls who basically throw them onto you."

"Practice." Naruto said. "My godfather is a pervert, trust me when it comes to the fact about me and girls, there's very few things that I don't know about the opposite gender."

He would have continued if not for the fist that came out of nowhere and bonked him on top of the head. The other 3 would have probably acted if not for the fact that Naruto got up and punched the man that punched him right back with a tickmark over his head.

"You dare defile my work, cheeky brat!" Jiraiya growled. "Do you even know how many hours I had to spend just trying to drill those lessons into you, you little shit!"

"Well I am _not_ a pervert like you!" Naruto shouted back, his eyes twitching rapidly. "So I definitely am not going to take those lessons seriously you Pervy old Bastard!"

"Hearing such treachery from my own godson pains my heart so much I wish I had a heart attack!" The tall man said, shaking his head and clenching his heart as if actually in pain. "Who will continue my legacy if not for you!"

"What the hell are you doing here either way?!" Naruto sighed, palming his face. He looked at his shocked, and slightly alert, team, and waved their emotions off. "Meh, don't worry about him. He's the godfather I was telling you about. Pervy sage, meet my team."

"Pervy Sage?" Miette asked, slightly worried exactly what sort of people did her captain got along with. "This is the 'Toad Shadow'? The same person who wrote the Make-out series?"

"Ohoho, so you've read my works have you?" She had blink because the man was up and running after what looked like he was suffering from a serious Heart attack within seconds. "Well that is great! Remind me to give you a signed copy afterwards! Infact if you want, we can go to my room and i- Gack!"

Naruto had punched him in the head before he could even complete, causing him to slam down upon the ground. Gaara was blushing at the mere thought of what the old man was trying to suggest and Miette looked slightly creeped, and grossed, out. Amelia was just glaring at Jiraiya as if he wanted him to disappear of the planet.

"Don't act perverted around my friends, you old bastard!" Naruto growled. "And especially not my teammates, or god forbid I will castrate you and hang your dongless body over Beacon!"

"Gee Naruto, we can take care of ourselves you know?" Amelia would have been amused, if she wasn't pissed off by his godfather's attitude. "Your godfather really is a shameless pervert!"

"Hey!" The man got up again, looking at her in slight hurt making her actually believe that he only acted like a pervert. She was about to apologise, when he, with an extremely creepy face, started to wiggle his fingers. "I'm not a pervert. I am a super Pervert!"

Somewhere in the world, Amelia Blitzheart was sure that she could hear a voice _scream_ out ' _ **Are you fucking serious?!**_ '

"..." She really couldn't speak, not at all, after what she had heard, and only looked at Jiraiya, and then at Naruto, who wanted to bash his head into a wall and disappear. "Now I know when you say you've been through literal hell. Did this man raise you?"

"Oh hell no!" Both Jiraiya and Naruto shouted. "If He/I had, I/he would have been a god damn moronic pervert/awesome playboy like him/me!"

The exact, complete sync the 2 said in and then glared at each other caused the remaining members of Team NGMA to fear for their lives. What the hell had they gotten dragged into?

* * *

"Honestly." Amelia huffed in irritation, stomping onto the balcony, still in her dress. "The nerve of that man."

"I apologise for the antics of my godfather." Naruto said sincerely, walking behind her, hands in his pocket. "I should have warned you he was around, though I didn't think he would try that."

Of course, before Jiraiya had left, he had asked Amelia, yes, a shrine maiden in training, whether or not she would allow him to use her for a perverted book and if she did he would need some _details_ about her. She would have burnt him right there and then if not for Naruto having punched him hard enough to knock him through 4 tables. Glynda wasn't pleased but they didn't know whether it was on Naruto for knocking Jiraiya into 3 tables, or on Naruto because he didn't let Amelia finish the job. Fortunately for them and unfortunately for the professor, Jiraiya's attention turned towards the combat instructor in Beacon Academy, and the 4 quickly ran for their lives.

"Hmph, you should have the patience of a god if you are able to ignore him." Amelia muttered, dark thoughts of killing perverts still running in her head. "I swear if he tried something like that again, I am burning him."

"Well, I'll say he's a pervert, a super pervert in his words, but he's also a very strong fighter." Naruto shrugged. "I don't doubt your strength, but I don't think your semblance will even work on him. He won't let you touch him, he doesn't let _me_ touch him and he also knows who you are."

"Are you defending him?!" Amelia shouted at her partner. "Do you know what he did?! That was so indecent and wrong! You can't just ask a Shrine Maiden to act in a _porn book!_ "

"Well you can't act in a book." Naruto didn't mind the anger. "He just wanted some inspiration and now that you've denied it he'll probably make it either way."

"If he does I will set the police on him." Amelia muttered. She was glad, _glad_ that Naruto wasn't like Jiraiya or she would have lost all her respect for her captain within seconds. "Seriously asking, how did you handle living 4 years with him?"

"Well we lived together with my Godmother. Or whenever I wanted to rest I went to my Godmother's home, or Pervy Sage's home, or basically a Leaf Village outpost in southern Vale. Usually she would make sure he stayed in control, but sometimes when we were alone, things tended to take a wrong turn, and by a wrong turn I mean fights used to break out between the 2 over the smallest of issues like what type of bread was needed. I still think they're absolutely in love with each other." Naruto said, then shivered at the thought. Jiraiya and Tsunade _married_. God, that was hell come true.

"That is not how love works." Amelia said, sweatdropping. "Let's just... forget about your godfather for a while. So, back on my previous question, how are you a Clan Head?"

"Well I told you my mother was the daughter of the previous clan head and the Heiress as well. When she passed away I got the title of Heir and when I turned 13, the age in Leaf to accept adulthood, I got accepted by the Clan's secret scroll as it's head and I got the pin." Naruto said, looking down upon the pin he was wearing on both his collar and his pocket. "So yeah, I am really a clan-head, that is why I could roam around and do whatever I wanted to."

"That's sort of an irresponsible thing to do." Amelia said, looking at him without turning her head from the city of Vale in the distance. "So, where exactly is Leaf? You seem to talk a lot about it."

"Oh, I have never said anything about Leaf huh? To answer your question, Leaf, or actually known as the Village Hidden in the Leaf, locally called _Konohagakure no Sato_ was situated in Vytal." Naruto said, a nostalgic grin appearing on his face. "Right in the middle. It is said that treaty of Vytal was meditated by our first leader, and the Leaf Village has existed for even longer than that. Even though only ruins remain, I try to visit once a year to pay respect to the fallen."

"You should." Amelia nodded, smiling softly and sliding her hand on his, then she looked at him, a bit crossed out. "But please tell me you don't pray to the _Shinigami_ as you called it to give them peace."

"Nah, I told you we only pray to Shinigami when we want success in our missions." Naruto said, turning around and leaning on the railing. Till now it was obvious that everyone of the guests had vanished off in their rooms, or were enjoying Vale as the Bullhead service was still on. "Honestly, my thinking about this night was completely different. I didn't know Jiraiya was here, he usually spends his time in the Red Light faction or in the Hunters Guild. As a warning, don't be fooled by his perverted attitude."

"I can see what is hidden beneath a person quite well Naruto. I don't need to be told twice that the man is perhaps even more dangerous than you are." Amelia snorted. It was true, she could sense the danger rolling off that man, and she was sure she didn't want to meet him in a dark alley on the wrong side of his 'types of people' list. "But the question is, can he defeat you when you're using 's Aura?"

' **We've never actually tried that** _ **.**_ ' Said demon said in his head. ' **It'll be good practice to see how our resonance is now. He's perhaps the only one except the silver haired guy sitting on the top of that tower that can give us a challenge.** '

'I'll ask him that.' Naruto said inwardly. To Amelia, he shrugged.

"We've never tried fighting like that." Naruto said. "But he's great. He has 2 sort of powers, the reason why he is so damn dangerous. His Semblance is something we call 'Spy', which basically lets him not only vanish from all sort of senses, but also allows him to convince people, blend in surroundings and bring out the anyone's darkest and deepest secret. It also increases his KI, meaning Killer Intent, making very few actually stand up to him. That is all I can say about his semblance. His other power though, that is what makes him the _toad sage_. And I'll let you find that out yourself, something tells me that you'll find out soon enough."

They didn't talk much after that, simply enjoyed the cool night, lost in their thoughts. But one thing neither of them noticed was their hands never did separate, creating a sort of bond that had never been seen even in lovers.

 _ **The End.**_

 **Author's notes- Well hello again, welcome to the 10** **th** **chapter of NGMA.**

 **Not big enough in content, but sort of deep. Clans and Kings, yeah, they're going to hold a big part. Most of you know what is going to come soon enough, and I've been also thinking about the Vote and most of you think Pyrrha and Summer Rose should be the ones to return. So basically Pyrrha is going to survive, not exactly, the Attack on Beacon and as for Summer, yeah, I've got something for her.**

 **This basically marks the end of what I want to show NGMA as in the 'developing' stage. Now the sheer action stage will come in, basically involving the 'mission' NGMA goes on which most of you might figure out with whom they are going to go with. And don't worry, Tsunade is also going to make an appearance soon enough. I actually want to complete Volume 2 by the next 2 or 3 chapters before Volume 5 of RWBY rolls off, giving me some more ideas as to what to do about future content. I do know that things might diverge off from Volume 3 onwards. And about that 'Old ones' Concept I was talking about, yeah, it is going to play a big part in the Battle of Beacon, perhaps even before that.**

 **I'll be honest with you guys, I don't like Cinder Fall. Her character has been portrayed to be a bit too mysterious for my liking, but I thought the same thing of Jiraiya at first, and also of Itachi to think of it, and also of Weiss... yeah, I didn't like characters based on their personalities. Forgetting that, this will be perhaps one of the last time you'll see some Couples Actions, next chapter will have a small scene involving GaaraxMiette development before I move on to the heavy duty stuff, and then the Vytal tournament.**

 **Oh that is going to be a treat. A bit different from the Cannon though, but it will be a treat, whenever it comes out.**

 **The next update should be potentially of The Dragon King, but we shall see. Until then...**

 **Omnipotent97.**


	12. AN

Hey, sorry for not being able to update at all. I had gotten a new Job and was busy in doing said job. Just so you know, I am now working at , PM me if you need anything written and we can talk about it later on.

As I said, I was actually very busy with my new Writing job and couldn't write anything for my fanfictions because I was working on my own Professional Career as a writer. I plan on returning to Fanfiction by this weekend. My Schedule will now change from 3 stories in a week to 1 in a week, well, if i am able to keep that target on as well. I really hope i am able to keep up.

So be on the lookout for Ash 'Red' Ketchum first and then The Dragon King next. I hope to see the updates going on as soon as I can.

Regards,

Omnipotent97


End file.
